Inheritance
by August Shaffer
Summary: What would you do if you woke up married to a stranger who offered you a million dollars to remain married to him for one yr? Bella is about to answer that question. I'm reposting this story due to requests!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from these characters!

Rating: R  
>AN: I've had many requests to repost this story so I decided I would take a chance with it again. I know most of you guys have read it already. There will be some minor changes in this version. Keep in mind this was the second story I had ever written and with out a Beta. So forgive me for all the errors. Xoxox August

Hope you enjoy my taste of Vegas!

Inheritance: Chapter One:

Jacob stood beside the ebony black casket that held the remains of his Uncle Marque Black. Tears stung his eyes.

He felt excruciating pain throughout his entire body.

This was a day that he had hoped he would not have to endure again.

He knew death slip in when you least expected it. He knew how swift and uncaring it was. It just took. It did not reason. It did not care about the ones that it hurt. It had a mission and it was always successful.

His fists were curled up in a fist by his side as he tried to focus on what the priest was saying. He knew it was no doubt the same bullshit that the priest had spoken on the day that they buried both his parents.

That day was less sunny than this one. It was gloomy with a slight drizzle as they placed his parents beneath the ground.

Then Uncle Marque came along and brought him here. He helped raise Jacob and his two sisters. His Uncle who always showed them patience, kindness, and most of all unconditional love.

Now he was gone too.

Jacob was lost.

Jacob was hurting.

Jacob just wanted to get on the back of his bike and drive until his legs couldn't hold the bike up. He wanted to go and get lost. It was easier that way. It was the one way he knew how to cope.

He glanced over to his eldest sister who stood by her husband weeping into his shoulder. He knew that Rachel would take it hard. She was fourth months pregnant with her second child. Her son, Mason, was not present today. He was only two years old. He would never get to know his great Uncle the way they had.

Then he looks on the other side of him and saw Rose clenching her hands tightly together as she twisted a Kleenex. She look like she was going to faint. Jacob wraps his arm around her. He knew that both of them were sharing the same memory of the day they had lost their parents as well.

It just did not seem fair.

The only lucky thing they had on their sides was the fact that this time they were all grown adults with lives of their own. There would be no fear of who was going to take care of them this time.

Jacob blinks as he saw the guests coming through dropping single roses on the casket. He felt his heart cry out. He was not ready to let go. He felt like such a shit.

When his Uncle called him up three months ago and asks if he could take over the club for a while Jacob had got all snotty with him. He explains that he had no plans of taking over the damn club business that his Uncle had been successful with. His Uncle who had no living children of his own to give it too, insisted that Jacob should be the heir to his life's hard work.

Jacob had been okay with that dream when he was in High School. But then a new world open up to him. A world with motors and bikes, races, and hot ladies. He loves it. He like the adrenaline of beating his competitor. He loves the feel of a victory kiss from the sexiest chick. He loves getting his hands dirty with grease and oil. The feeling of accomplishment when you put something together with your bare hands was indescribable.

He knew that his Uncle had hope that this was just a phase for Jacob. It had started out as a hobby but it grew into a passion that he could not quench.

Now his Uncle had made tons of money with his passion. He had open up six famous clubs in three different states. He was well known in the industry. He was also someone that newcomers often came to for advice. Jacob grew up in that world. He knew that it took so much of your time. He knew that if you were not careful you could get lost into it and eventually find yourself dead with no wife or kids to leave behind.

No, he did not want that world a few months back. Now, well, now he knew he owes it to his Uncle. The man who raised him and his sisters. The man who put them all through a prestige school and then college. He was a very giving man. He never ask for much in return. So Jacob knew that at the moment his dreams of running that bike shop and racing at the races were temporarily over. Someday he might find a way to get back to it. He doubted it.

He watches as his sisters each drop a single rose. It was his turn now. He felt frozen. He could not move. He knew that once he drops that flower he would be making the final step that would mean his Uncle was truly gone from this world. With tears dripping down his poignant face he forces his arm to move as he drop the rose. Slowly it fell. Rose grabs his arm to lead him away.

He told himself not to look back.

One step.

Two steps.

Three steps.

His head turn as his eyes glance at the man who was already shoveling dirt over his uncle's casket that was slowly being rolled down into the cold earth. He fought the urge to run back and stop them. He was not ready for this. He was not ready to live in a world where he had no one to look up to. He had no one to turn to. He had no one who could possibly understand the man he wanted to be someday. Only Uncle Marque had known. Only Marque had seen into Jacob's soul and warn him that if he did not learn to be more patient and giving he would grow old and cold. If he could learn to open his heart again then, and only then could Jacob become the man Marque always knew Jacob was intended to be before he lost his whole world.

(Six months earlier)

"I wanted to rip his fucking heart out that lying son of a bitch!" Leah Clearwater screamed at the top of her lungs as she raced into the room throwing anything she could get her hands on.

I just sat there letting her throw her tantrum while I sat quietly on the couch with my legs curl up holding my favorite throw pillow. I could not move. I could not tell my best friend she needed to calm down. I did not care. I just wanted to sit here like a zombie. I wanted the world to slip away. I was still so shock. I could not believe what I had seen less than ten hours ago.

"Come on Bella try it. It feels good." Leah growled as she nudges me hoping I would join into her ranting.

"No." I whispered as I buried my head into the pillow letting fresh tears slide down my face.

"Fuck! Come on Bella. He is an asshole. And Tara, well let's just say I am so going to pull out her fucking hair if I see her again. She is such a cold hearted stupid slut." Leah threw a magazine across the room as she pictured how she would mess up the so called friend that was caught in bed with Bella's fiancée of two years.

"I swear Bella I will fuck her up!" Leah growled deeper as she pick up a pillow and began to pound it imagining Tara's face.

Bella just sob louder as the image of Tara and Edward fucking in his bed pop back up in her mind. She would never erase that morbid image from her memory.

Tara. Tara the one girlfriend whom she knew was a bit on the slutty side had never ever in all of their five years of friendship made even a flirtatious move on any of her past suitors but had slept with her fiancée.

Why? Why had Tara stolen the one thing that she had invested her whole heart into? Tara was beautiful she could have had anyone. Why Edward? Why had I not see it before last night? Where was I? Where have I been? Oh yeah, busy trying to make plans for a damn wedding that had taken nearly two years to finally come together. Edward had kept stalling one date or another for some lame ass reason. I should have known then he just was not ready to marry me.

Was he ever really going to marry me? Why did he even propose to me?

Oh yeah, he might have thought it was the right thing to do since I was buying bridal magazines and discussing our future babies names. God I feel like such a stupid smuck! Of course it was obvious now. I had pressured him, right. NO! No I did not go out and purchase a ring or propose during a candlelit dinner! No that had been all his doing. If he did not want marriage then he should never have ask me. Fucker!

"Bella Swan you better not be sitting there thinking this is your fault! I mean it!" Lean threatens as she plop down on the table in front of Bella and jerk her hands.

"Look at me damn it! LOOK. ." Leah jerks me hard again.

I finally lifted my head out of the pillow as I stared painfully into her fire searing eyes. She had the look of a warrior. If I said the word there was no doubt that she would go and scalp Edward's head at this very moment.

"What?" I muttered as I swallowed hard.

"Edward chose to hurt you. Edward and Tara. They are the ones who should be feeling like assholes not you. Now listen to me. We are going to get you dressed and we are going to go on that birthday trip for Alice like we promised. Do you hear me?" Leah spoke calmer but her voice was still quite stern.

"I guess." I shrug my shoulders.

"Come on. I know you have your bags packed already. Let's go." Leah yanks me up off the couch leading me to my room like a two year old. I did not argue with her. I just did not have the strength. I was so numb now. I felt like someone had thrown a pail of icy water straight into my face. It just did not seem real anymore.

The past four years I had spent with Edward were like a dream somehow. A dream that another girl had existed in. I would never be that girl again. Tara and Edward had ripped her into millions of little pieces.

Jacob sat on the bed in the room where he had been raised with his Uncle. He glance around the large spacious room and sighed heavy. He still could not believe he had not lived here in the past three years. He wonders if his Uncle had ever thought of selling this thirteen room house after he and his sisters had left? It made no sense for him to stay. The only reason he could imagine him staying here was for the image of living large. He smile weakly as he recalled how his Uncle love to show just how far he had come from the little Indian reservation he had once grew up in Washington.

Jacob pick at his rough hands. He was staring hard at the small scars and the rough edges where he needed to put more lotion. It was hard to believe what they had heard yesterday at the attorney's office. Mr. Hale had read Uncle Marque's will and last testimony.

Rose, Rachel and Jacob along with Paul Hawkins sat solemnly waiting to hear the outcome. Paul Hawkins was Marque's god son. They knew that their Uncle had enough money to keep him content but never in all of their years had they imagine he as much as Mr. Hale announced.

They discovered that some of the money he was giving them he had kept from their parent's life insurance policy and had made a lucrative profit for them. All three of them were surprised to hear that they would each receive a hundred thousand dollars. They knew that their parents had not left even a quarter of that behind. So they were shock at how well he had invested it.

Mr. Hale had then announced to the girls that Uncle Marque had left them each one of his prized cars. The girls use to beg him to let them take a joy ride in one of his sports cars but he had refused. Now they would get that joy ride but without their Uncle tagging along.

Uncle Marque had also left them each a million dollars from his life insurance. That includes his God son Paul. Jacob was not surprised by his Uncle's generosity. He always said that a rich man was the one who gave happiness to those who had none. Now Jacob understood that when he saw Paul's shoulders slump as he fought back tears.

"Now this part is the most difficult part. I tried to talk him out of it but he refuse to listen to reason." Mr. Hale chuckled as he recalled the afternoon he had sat with Marque Black while writing all of this up.

"Gentleman this is for you. You see your Uncle and your godfather loved you two men very dearly. He said he was aware of your constant competition between the two of you. He did not understand why you could not accept that you two were more alike than you wanted to see." Mr. Hale sighed as he lean back in his chair glancing between the two young men who sat on opposite sides of the room.

Paul glared at Jacob who just smirk and shrug his shoulders.

"There is the subject of his business. As you know Mr. Black had made his living running the clubs. He did not want to just give them up or let you sell them out. He decided to see which of you two deserve it more." Mr. Hale rub his sore eyes as he prepared himself for the outburst that he knew would soon follow his next statement.

Rose and Rachel glance nervously between the two men beside them.

"It seems that he has decided to give you two men thirty days to find a wife. You must prove legal documentation of your marriage. Then you must both be married for a full year. If any evidence shows that you have been unfaithful or neglectful to your wives then you forfeit the business and the ten million dollars that goes along with it." Mr. Hale gasp for air and braced himself.

Both men look as if he had just shove horse manure in their mouths.

"What!" Paul was the first to shout out his disbelief.

"Damn it Uncle Marque." Jacob rolled his eyes as he lean his back on the chair looking up at the ceiling with a pissed off glare.

"We have to get married and stay that way for a year?" Paul looks at the girls who were wearing the same identical shock expressions as the men were.

"Yes sir." Mr. Hale nodded his head.

"Why? Why in hell would he want us to do that?" Paul ask with a traumatize expression all over his face.

"I don't know. I just write this stuff." Mr. Hale threw his hands up in the air.

"Wait a minute they only have thirty days to find a wife?" Rachel finally broke her silence as she manages to find her voice.

"Yes." Mr. Hale nodded his again.

"How is that possible? Neither of them even have a girlfriend to speak of." Rose gape at them both.

"Don't have a clue." Mr. Hale chuckled as he adjusted his tie.

"So what happens if neither of them gets married in thirty days?" Rachel continues to ask the question that everyone was already considering.

"Then it all goes to charity. He said then and only then would he allow it to be sold and place into a charity for orphan children." Mr. Hale replied with a long exhale.

They were all stunned. It was just like him to help children. After all he had helped each of them in that room.

"You guys can't let it go. Although I would love to help the children and all you can't let his life's legacy just go like that!" Rose exclaimed with tears streaming down her face.

"You just can't Jacob." She cried out as she glared furiously at her little brother.

"Calm down Rose." Jacob reaches out and patted his sister's hands trying to soothe her. He saw the pain in her eyes. He knew she wanted to show the proper respect to their uncle that he deserved. He had raised them so they would not be torn apart. The tribe back home would have kept them but it would not have been the same as living with a blood relative. Marque had been their last connection their father.

"No I won't calm down until you do what is asked of you. Uncle Marque gave us everything! He loved us! You can't let him down now Jacob!" Rose's voice rose as she began to shake.

"I won't. I promise I will do my best." Jacob vowed as he pulled his sister into his arms and held her tightly against him.

Paul watches them with a look of dismay. It was just like Jacob to have Rose on his side. Paul had no siblings that he knew of. He knew he would not find that same support that Jacob had been blessed to have all of his life. Paul had enjoyed learning the business. He had even agreed to let Marque teach him. While Jacob went off to ride damn motorcycles. It did not seem fair in his book. Why was Marque giving Jacob a chance at all? Jacob had made it clear he wanted no part in the clubs. It hurt him. It hurt knowing that even in death Marque was still hoping on Jacob to make him proud. Paul had worshiped the old man.

He had done everything Marque had ever asked of him. Marque was not his biological relative but he had been more of a father to him that his own deadbeat dad. So why was he feeling suddenly like a step child after all these years? Why did he feel like he was purposely being left out?

"I will too." Paul spoke harshly as he stood up and march out of the office with his fist by his sides.

Jacob sighed heavily. He knew this was not a good thing. If Paul was truly going to pursue this goal then he would move heaven and hell to beat Jacob out of his own Uncle's legacy. It was such a typical Paul move.

"I hope you win little brother." Rachel warns him after Paul left in a huff.

"Is that all we need to know?" Jacob looks exhaustedly at Mr. Hale.

"For now. Remember I am force to have you watch once you prove you are married." Mr. Hale reminded him with a dismal smile.

Now Jacob sat in the house that was also part of his inheritance. If he did not gain the businesses and the ten million dollars he would not be able to keep maintenance on a house this large.

He knew he could sell the mausoleum for more than his Uncle originally purchased it for. Yet in his heart he knew it would be the hardest thing he would ever do. This house had so many memories of their childhood intertwine in it. Each little room had a special memory of some special occasion.

How was he going to find a wife who would accept that their marriage would be temporary and pretend that they were deeply in love for an entire year? Was it even possible to find such a woman? If there was a way he knew it would cost him dearly. She would walk away with a small fortune for enduring the task. Ten million dollar question was could he pretend to be in love when he no longer had a heart?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from these wonderful characters:

Author: August Shaffer

Rating: R

A/N: As soon as I get time I will post a discussion with a picture of all the characters. Thanks for your wonderful support for this story!

Inheritance: Chapter Two:

(Present day for Bella)

I was hoping to get another drink before Leah and Alice force me to go to a damn spa with them. They knew that I could not afford to spend any money on such a frivolous thing. I had been working my ass off just to save enough money to get me a new vehicle. The one I had was on its last leg. I hated asking for rides to and back from work. It was getting seriously sickening. How had I let it all go? I once had a nice car, nice condo, great job and now six months later I was living in Vegas working as a damn waitress at a club where most men wanted me to flash them my breasts instead of getting them a drink. It was seriously degrading.

I had obtained a second job recently that was a little more decent. I work at a bookstore. It would be a great job except they had an area in the back where the guys could buy X rated books and magazines. Seriously, why would you put that in a bookstore? Didn't Vegas have enough porn movie stores as it was? It just seems degrading for the famous authors whose books were being sold in the same proximity of such trash. But hey this was Vegas. You did not get far without seeing something freaky on each corner. I was starting to think that the night we left for Alice's birthday party had been an enormous mistake on my part.

It had started out for fun. We came to gamble. I got drunk and pretty much lost all of my money. Alice tried to loan me some cash but I had refused. Instead I began to feel sorry for myself and thinking about how my ex friend had stolen my fiancé and apparently was now having his baby so I decided to stay away from Forks Washington. I just wanted to be as far away as possible from that nightmare. So Leah suggested we find jobs and stay here in Vegas. It seems like a brilliant ideal at the moment. Now six months later I was beginning to think I had acted impulsively.

My parents had offered to help me out. I definitely refuse them both. I knew they just wanted a chance to save me. I was tired of being saved. I was going to stand on my own two feet no matter how damn sore they got.

The strangest part about my move was that Alice had decided to stay as well. Leah and I were both a bit shock by that sudden decision on her part. She had tried to explain how boring her life would be back in Forks without us there. She was Edward's cousin. Although they were close she and I were closer. I loved her like a sister. She and Leah were my only links to any form of sanity after Edward rip my heart out.

"Bella where is that bikini I bought you?" Alice asks as she pulled out her pool bag searching around for something.

"Which one? You bought me three remember?" I cock an eye brow as I made her recall the argument we had at the store a few weeks back. She wanted us to go to an opening at a Hotel where she was working. They were having a big pool side party with an awesome concert following it. I had nothing decent to wear. So she drags my ass with her to pick out a suit. I of course naturally pick out a cute one piece. She smacks my hand and began searching for a two piece that showed off my attributes.

I hated it. I like my body covered up. I did not feel as beautiful as they did in a two piece. I felt like the ugly duckling these days. Sure, I knew I was pretty enough and my body was slim. I just could not get past the fact that Edward had chosen Tara over me. He had chosen a girl whose body was smoking hot. I wonder if it was still that way now that she was four months pregnant? Would he cheat on her once she got fat with his child? I hoped so. I knew it made me sound like a bitch but I truly did not care.

After I left Edward called me a hundred times leaving me messages about how sorry he was and how it had been a mistake. He missed me and wanted a second chance. If he had been here in person I would have stabbed him with an ice pick like a million times. He had some balls trying to tell me that Tara had seduce him.

Then I got a couple of calls from Tara trying to clear up the mess she had created. She of course confessed that she had adored Edward but had never imagined he would sleep with her. She told me that Edward did not love her like he loved me and that if I was a smart woman I would come back and work things out with him. I wanted to cut her head off and shit down her throat. How dare she tell me how to handle my break up with Edward? She was the very reason we were over! There was no going back to that. He had broken two major vows in a relationship. First he cheated on me and secondly he did it with one of my friends. You never come back from that. Never!

I might have been a weak and gullible girl in the past but I was not that sweet little girl anymore. I would never let another man sneak under my radar and fuck me over. I would manage fine on my own. I started to take up on Leah's mantra. The three F's.

Find them.

Fuck them.

Forget them.

I use to think that was such a crass observation of life but now I understood it all too well. Leah had been on the right track all along.

"Oh yeah, where is the black and silver one?" Alice smiled wickedly at me.

"Top drawer on the right." I rolled my eyes at her as I pick up my favorite sandals and slip them on.

"Why do you need that bikini? Don't you have like a hundred?" I wondered.

"Don't question my motives you won't like the answers." Alice laughs loudly from the other room.

I shook my head with a bewildered look on my face. This was not good. Alice was up to something evil. I sighed loudly as I put my empty glass in the sink.

"Leah, let's go. We don't have all night." Alice shouted across the hall as she came strolling out of my room pushing the bikini into her bag.

I wonder what the hurry was? We live in a town that never slept. It was only four in the afternoon. Our appointment was not until five and it would take us only about a twenty minute drive from our apartment.

"Damn Alice I was trying to shave." Leah storm into the room wearing a deep frown on her beautiful face.

"Are we going to the spa today?" I suddenly felt like I was not being informed of all the details about our rare day off together. Our schedules usually conflicted so we rarely all got to go out together.

"Yeah." Alice snaps.

Leah just grunted as she pulled out her favorite black finger nail polish and places a fresh shade to her toes.

"Okay isn't that the point of going to the spa?" I gave her a suspicious glance.

Leah shrugs her shoulders not missing a beat. She was not going to go reveal what Alice was up to. I glance down at my black denim shorts with a cute aqua tank top. Was I underdressed for their mysterious plans? Oh well Alice could not bitch since she did not inform me beforehand I laugh inwardly.

Alice walks back into the room with a small duffel bag, her pool bag, and her latest purse. I was definitely suspicious now. It did not take a rocket scientist to know that Alice was carrying far too much stuff for just a simple afternoon of getting our nails and hair done.

"What the hell Alice?" I snap at her.

"What?" Alice blinks and presented an innocent smile.

"You guys better not make me regret using my one day off with you by pulling some stupid shit!" I glared between my two best friends.

Alice smiled at Leah who just shook her head and smiled sheepishly.

Yeah, I was definitely in trouble tonight.

Jacob had decided to go in tonight to check on his favorite club. He had always enjoyed Black Gold the most. There was a fun but seductive atmosphere at this particular club. It was also the first real established club that his Uncle had started. He also likes the employees there. They work hard. They took their job serious. Yet they knew how to make the guest feel at ease and have fun.

He walked in and saw about fifty guests already in the five hundred capacity building that they were allowed. He went straight to the bar where he found his old friend and co-worker Quil.

"Hey man!" Jacob high five his old friend.

"Wow Jake Black in the house!" Quil shouted loudly.

"Dude! Stop it." Jake grins as he sat on the black and gold stool in front of the bar.

"What would you like to drink?" Quil cock an eye brow.

"I still can't believe Marque kept you working here." Jake teased.

"Hey, he knew I brought in the ladies." Quil flex his biceps.

Jake laugh.

"Give me a jack and coke." Jake decided to have one drink to help take the edge off. It felt so weird to be in the club without his Uncle being in the place.

"K." Quil turn around and made the drink then handed it to Jake.

Jake took a sip and squeezes his eyes tightly.

"Damn did you put any coke in it?" Jake choked.

"Oh you really wanted coke." Quil burst out laughing as he took the glass back and made it correctly.

"That's uncool dude." Jake lick his lips as he felt the liquor make its way down, warming the pit of his stomach.

"Had to mess with you like old times." Quil stood with his arms across his chest as he gave him an amuse smile.

"So is it true? You and Paul are fighting over the clubs?" Quil ask curiously as he scans the small crowd.

"Yeah. It seems my Uncle thought it would be amusing to put us against each other one final time." Jake look sadly at his friend.

"That sucks. But it does sound like Marque." Quil chuckled although his eyes showed his grief for the loss of his former boss and friend.

"I know right." Jake snorted.

"So what are the rules?" Quil continue to question Jake.

"Apparently I have to get married in thirty days and stay happily married for one whole year." Jake reveal as he gulp down the drink.

"Shit! Jake married. That just doesn't sound like such a good thing for you or her. Poor woman." Quil placed his hands behind his head as he flash him a shock look.

"Poor woman hell! She will no doubt get some of my money once it is all and done. I have to be the one to have to act like a fool for a woman I don't even want in my life." Jake scolded.

"Does Paul have to do the same thing?" Quil look wide eye at him.

"Yeah." Jake lips curled into a wicked grin.

"That's even worse! He is an asshole to any girl he dates." Quil cringe at the thought of any woman forced into marriage with Paul. They were friends but he was lucky not to be a woman in his life. He often told Paul he was a jerk to the ladies. Paul would always tell him to mind his own fucking business. Quil learn to just stay out of it.

"I know." Jake chuckled.

"So you think you will win?" Quil stated.

"You know it. Paul is a good guy don't get me wrong but he doesn't know a thing about women. He will no doubt screw it up. That is if he can find some girl stupid enough to marry him." Jake shrugs his shoulders. He did not want to appear cocky but he knew he had at least a shot at winning.

"How about you? Any ladies line up?" Quil brought up the very question that had Jake freaking out. How was he supposed to find a woman who was decent enough to give his last name too even if it was temporary? Also how was he going to find one that could stay faithful and stay in role of a loving wife?

"Not yet. I haven't exactly announced that I am shopping for a bride." Jake replied as he sucks on a piece of ice.

"Be careful my friend. I know of at least fifty that would do anything to be called your wife." Quil reminded Jacob of his history with women. He had been with plenty.

"Nope. I ain't about to get hitched to one that I already have been with. I want someone fresh and new. Someone who doesn't know my history. Someone who I can fool into thinking I am the perfect man." Jacob revealed his theory on how to find his new bride.

"You better grab a tourist then. I believe all the Vegas chicks already know about your love and leave them reputation." Quil smirked.

"Not a bad ideal." Jake laugh.

"So what is planned for tonight's event?" Jacob asks curiously as he watches a few more customers stroll in.

"We are having a pole dancing contest. We had a pole installed last week and the girl who dances the dirtiest wins a thousand dollars." Quil revealed.

"Damn! I have to stick around for this." Jake pushes his glass toward Quil.

Quil took the glass and fix another drink with a little less Jack. He knew that Jake would be here for a while. He didn't want to have to take his sick ass home tonight after closing.

I hated to admit to Alice but I had enjoyed my visit to the spa. Getting my Pedi and Mani as well as my hair cut was a rare treat for me these days on my budget. Then I went ahead and splurge since Alice was paying and got a deep tone massage. It was exhilarating. My body had ached from being on my feet so much. I missed the days when I use to sit behind a desk and work in an office atmosphere. It was dull but it was less physical.

Once we had finished with our self-indulgence Alice grabs my hand and pulled me into the Hotel area where the spa was located.

"What are you doing?" I ask nervously as Alice led us to the elevator. She wave at the concierge who wore a shit eating grinning.

"I got us a room." Alice explained as she hit the penthouse button.

I look startled. I gasp as I search Leah's face for some sort of an explanation? This was strange. Why would Alice get us a penthouse? We had an apartment to return too?

"Girls you are scaring me now. What is going on?" I pleaded as my stomach began to flutter nervously. They both knew I hated surprises.

"We are going to step inside take a shower and then get dressed. Afterwards we are going to go Black Gold. I heard there is going to be a kick ass DJ there tonight. I know how much you like dancing." Alice smiled.

"Why are we doing this exactly? What is the big deal?" I frown at them both as the elevator doors open.

"Well, it seems Bella you forgot that today is your birthday." Leah patted me on the back as Alice jump up and down clapping her hands.

Inside the luxurious room was a two tier cake with candles on top. There were also a few gifts sitting beside the gorgeous cake. I felt as if I had been hit head on. How had I forgotten my own birthday? What was wrong with me? I knew better than to forget that date. My birthdays were like Friday the 13th bad luck day for me. I swear every year something freaky or painful happen to me. After all on my last birthday I had broken my wrist when I slip on the diving board at Edward's pool. I reach out touch the place where it had broken.

"Shit! Shit!" I covered my face with the palms of my hand as it hit me. This was not going to be such a great day after all. This was not a good thing! Nope it meant that before it was all said and done something horrible or horribly embarrassing would no doubt happen to me.

"Oh come on! You know you like it." Alice pouted.

"It's lovely Alice. It's so thoughtful but you know how bad my birthdays turn out for me." I reach out and squeeze her hand letting her know that I appreciated the effort but I was not happy with the fact that it was my birthday.

"So let's make this one a better birthday!" Leah cried out as she walk in and pick up the expensive bottle of champagne.

I watch as she tried to uncork it. Alice grew aggravated and step in to give her directions. It was an amusing sight. I glance around the expensive room wondering what could possibly go wrong tonight? What horrible experience had I not endure yet in my lifetime? It seem like it could not get any worse than what I had already gone through, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephanie owns Twilight and I borrowed her characters to make my own world.

Rating: R  
>AN: This was my second story ever to write so the chpts were really short.

Chapter Three:

(BPOV)

My girls are handing me one shot after another. I feel the warmth of the liquor soaking into the pit of my stomach. I am definitely getting a great buzz. I smile from ear to ear as we dance together. I am so glad that I let myself relax and have a good time. I deserve it. It was not like I did anything fun these days.

Leah was right I was starting to be a real stick in the mud. Edward had liked that girl. Edward had trained to me to the nice little mousy girl he loved. Which was rather damn ironic considering that Tara was the exact opposite of me in looks, actions, and loyalty. I close my eyes as I fought back the bile in the back of my throat as the image of them twisted together in Edwards bed pop inside of my mind.

I had hope after all this time it had vanished.

NO. Tonight was not about Tara and her fake ass breasts. It was not about Edward and his condescending attitude. Tonight was about me. Bella. It was about me celebrating a new year of my life without looking into my past. It had been what I had wish for when I blew out the candle back in out penthouse.

I was not going to let my ghosts take away my fun tonight. I was still a very lucky girl. I had two great loyal friends. I had two jobs. Okay, they were not very satisfying but hey they did pay the bills. I had a roof over my head. I was having a blast with my girls in an infamous club. What more could a girl ask for?

We walk back to the table where Leah shoves another shot in my face. I smile happily as I gulp it down.

"Here is too Bella! The birthday girl!" Leah howls.

"Oh no! I need another drink." I laugh as I noted that my drink was empty before the toast had been done.

"Here." Alice places another one in my hand.

I was surprised by how many of these drinks we were being served tonight. I had not recall when we last gave the waitress our order.

"Where are all these damn drinks coming from?" I tried to talk over the loud noise of the DJ.

"Men." Alice and Leah said in union as they smile around the room.

I nearly choke. Of course these two gorgeous women would have men buying them drinks.

"Yeah this last batch was from some gorgeous piece of ass over at the bar." Leah glances across the crowded room to where a tall russet color man sat watching them as well as everyone else here. He wore a pair of tight dark jeans. From what I could see from my blurry vision it look like he had on a black t-shirt with a black leather coat on the back of his stool. Even in my inebriated state I could tell he was fucking hot.

He seem to know the bartender as he spoke to him often while keeping his eyes busy on the club.

"I wonder who he is?" Alice licks her lips as she adjusted her top exposing more of her supple breasts.

"Who cares? It's not like he is going to come over here and introduce himself." I pointed out.

"Then maybe you should take the lead and do it." Leah snorted as she shoves me. I nearly fell out of my chair.

"Damn Leah." I laugh. Leah work out often and forgot how strong she was.

"I bet you a hundred dollars you don't have the balls to do it." Leah challenged me.

I glance at Alice who pull out a hundred dollars from her purse and sat it on top of the table.

"I bet a hundred you won't do it either." Alice winks at Leah as they lock eyes with me.

"Fuck you both. This is my birthday. I can do whatever the hell I want too." I slurred as I took another shot glass and threw my head back as I gulp down the drink.

"Wait." Leah grabs my arm as I stood up.

"What?" I snap at them.

"You have to bring back his number so we know you actually talk to him about himself rather than the dumb ass weather." Leah said coolly.

I raise a brow. The challenge has been made and the rules were presented to me. Was I capable of performing the task with success? I glance at the last filled shot glass on the table. Lifting it up I swallowed it quickly and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. It had been the strongest one I had drank all night.

I fluff my hair as I ran my hands over my black mini skirt that Alice had force me to wear tonight.

"I can do this." I stated out loud more for myself rather than to my friends as I turn on my heel and began making my way across the room toward the bar where the handsome man sat staring at me with a frown on his face as I began to approach him. I felt my heart hammering against my chest the closer I got to him. He was definitely as sinful as I thought he would be from back at our table. I gulp hard as I lick my lips hoping that I could do this.

When I was a few feet from him I saw his eyes widen as I lock eyes with his. They were so dark they were almost onyx. I felt the pit of my stomach knot up. This was not a mere man. This was what women dream of. He was tall, dark, and totally fuckable.

I told myself I would not dare look back at my friends until I got his number. I was not about to let them see just how frighten and yet so attracted to this man whose eyes were scanning me from head to toe. When they met my eyes again I saw what look like approval. I felt giddy. I might just have a shot with him after all I thought to myself as I produce my best sensual smile.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I extend my hand to him.

He looks at me as he bites down on his lower lip before taking my hand in his. Instead of shaking it he turns my hand over and places his sultry lips on the back of my hand. I thought my knees would buckle underneath me. When he lifted his head back up he gave me a look that made my panties instantly wet. Then to my shock he pulled me up closer to him while he held my hand between his.

"I'm sure you are." He replies as he gives me a wide grin that makes me want to jump into his lap right there in front of everyone.

(JPOV)

I watch as the crowd began to dance madly on the dance floor. Several of the young women on the floor had caught my personal attention. I felt sorry for some of the guys that were desperately buying drinks for the ladies. They were hoping to get the women so intoxicated before they made their move on them. I laugh to myself. Amateurs. In my book your skills were not successful if you manage to get a quick fuck with a drunk ass broad. No, to be a real man you had to find a way to make the one who look untouchable beg to be in your bed with her senses alert enough to know who was screwing her brains out.

I had mastered that technique years ago. Okay, I will give my Uncle credit where it's due. When I hit puberty he had taken me under his wing and explain to me how women wanted to be treated in public and what they truly desired behind closed doors. I had a few hit and burns before I manage to find my skill. Now thanks to good old Uncle Marque I knew what to do and where to do it to make them scream my name.

I had spotted a small table in the corner with three different but beautiful women celebrating together. I knew it was a celebration because the tiny little brown head and came up to the bar earlier flirting with Quil when she ordered them a round of drinks. She had been specific about making sure the shots kept coming. Apparently it was one of her friends birthday and she wanted to get her so shit face that she did not think about anything.

I like her way of thinking. I watch as the three them seem to be talking rather than dancing. I wonder what was up? When I saw them all three look in my direction and then went back to talking I wonder if the cute little brown head was going to try and approach Quil again?

I could tell Quil was interested in the little pixie. Several times I had to snap my fingers to get out of his deep trance when the pixie was on the dance floor so he could make drinks for the paying customers. I could not blame him. She definitely had some moves.

The one that caught my attention was the brunette. She was wearing an outfit that just screams attention. Her hair was worn down with loose curls. I could just imagine my hands running through that hair and yanking on it while I slip inside of her. I suspected she was the birthday girl since the other two girls kept giving her all of their drinks.

I glance around the club making sure everything was running smoothly. I needed to go home. I was starting to feel a real good buzz coming on. I did not want Rose getting pissed at me because I came home drunk again. After Uncle's burial service I got drunk for two weeks solid. I just did not want to feel anything. I was grieving and I knew I was not coping in a way that was healthy. So I manage to stop myself but it had been nearly a week since my last drink. I deserved to have a little fun.

When I glance back at the table where the girls were I found myself staring into a bright pair of smoky blue eyes. Birthday girl was approaching. I smirk inwardly. A challenge. I knew that look. Several times me and my boys would give out challenges to see who could pick up the hottest girl. The closer she got to me the tighter my pants grew. I could not stop myself. I began evaluating her from her head to her toes. She was not skinny as a board. I rather have my women have a little curve on them. Her breasts were plump enough for me to hold in my hands. The legs, dear lord she had beautiful legs.

When my eyes manage to come back up to her eyes that is when it hit me. She was nervous. She was frightened out of her mind. This girl did not normally approach men. I was flattered. Not sure what the challenged entailed but I was going to make damn sure she won. She deserves it.

"Hi, I'm Bella." She spoke. Her voice was tender to my ears. She was definitely not a slut. She came on to me like a school girl. I stared down at the hand she had place in front of me. I knew she expected me to shake it.

I took her small delicate hand in mine and then with ease I placed my lips on her silky skin. When I look back up at her I saw her shiver. I knew this night was going to end with me between her legs. I pulled her closer to me. I knew her friends were watching us.

"I'm sure you are." I reply as my lips curl into a big smile. A smile that says I know you want me and baby it's your lucky day because I'm going to give you all of me.

(BPOV)

When his hand slips down to graze my leg at the hem of my skirt I close my eyes fighting for breathe. He knows what he is doing I had to give him that much. When I open my eyes again he is smiling so smugly at me that a small part of me wants to slap the fuck out of him. It reminded me of Edward. The way he could smile at me and make me forget everything. I miss that. I miss having someone hold me in their arms. I miss having that someone that makes my body go all tingling and my head to spin out of control.

Could this guy do that for me? Could I allow myself to be something that I had never been before? Could I truly go against my nature and allow myself the pleasures of his flesh for just one night with no strings attached? Could I honestly feel good about myself in the morning knowing that I willingly gave myself to a total stranger?

When his hands grip around my hips his finger kneading into me I felt my blood pressure sky rocket. Yeah, I could do it. For one night with this man I would definitely do anything. Hell, I would eat glass if that was what it would take to have him buried between my legs.

"So what was the challenge?" He asks as he glances around me to spy on the girls.

"Uh?" I look at him with an innocent smile.

"Baby, you're too green to be doing something so forward like this. Trust me. I know women." He whispers as his hands stay firmly around my waist.

"Well, you don't know me." I reply with a husky voice as I bite down on my tongue trying to hold back the moan that is threatening to slip between my lips as his hands glide up and underneath my shirt. His fingers caressing my smooth stomach.

"True. I do not know Bella but honey trust me I will get to know you." He stated firmly as his hand slip further up my thin blouse until he found my breast. I was starting to think that Leah was onto something when she talked me out of wearing a bra tonight with this skimpy shirt.

His eyes widen as he discover this little fact.

With his hands cupping underneath my breast I felt his thumbs graze against my taunt nipples. I could not hold it in any longer as my head fell back slightly and a small moan slips between my lips.

"So Bella, what was the challenge?" He ask again while pulling me closer so from the onlookers view it just appear that I was standing in front of him. No one could see exactly what he was doing. It was our little secret. I was dripping wet as his thumbs began to glide around faster and with more pressure.

"I…I…had to get…your number." I gulp hard as I lift my head back up to glance down at his dark eyes. He wants me I am sure of it. I lick my lips as I moan again while locking eyes with him.

"That's it?" He seems disappointed.

"Yeah, they did not believe I could approach you at all." I explain as his hands slip out from underneath my blouse. I pout. I was enjoying his touch.

"How much?" He asks with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"I win two hundred dollars." I admit as my cheeks burn red.

"I have a challenge worth a thousand dollars for you." He states with a wicked smile plaster on his face.

"What?" I cried out in disbelief.

"If you can do something for me then I will pay you." He offers.

My high is slowly fading as I begin to think that he is offering to pay me for sex. My eyes widen and I take a step back from him.

"Excuse me!" My hands are curling into fists by my side.

"Whoa! It's not what you're thinking." He chuckles with an amuse smile.

"Oh." My frown slips away and I just stare at him waiting to hear what in the world he could possibly want me to do for a thousand dollars.

"Do you want me, Bella? Do you want to know what it would feel like to have my mouth sucking on these sweet nipples of yours?" He asks as his hands caress my arms.

"Uh….yes." I muttered as my legs tremble.

"Do you want to feel me between your thighs? Do you want me to show you how great I can make you feel?" He continues to tease me.

"Uhuh." I mutter again as I gulp hard.

"Then dance for me Bella." He finally gives me the challenge.

I blink a few times before it sinks in what he is asking.

"What?" I shake my head trying to focus.

"We are having a dance contest. See, look." He turns me around toward the direction of the stage where women are taking turns with a pole.

I swallow hard as his hands circle my waist and he pulls me up against him. I feel the hardness between his legs rub up against my backside. I am shaking. My hands are sweaty with anticipation.

"You want me to do that?" I gasp.

"Yeah, you can do it Bella. I know you can. Do it for me Bella." His voice is so intoxicating and soothing that I would commit murder if he ask me to with that tone.

"I won't win that contest." I blurt out.

"I did not say you had to win. I just said I would give you a thousand dollars out of my pocket if you would dance just for me." He whispers against my ear. My blood is boiling. My heart is beating so hard that I am sure I will experience a heart attack at any second.

"I don't know." I stammer nervously.

"You can do it. If you want this you will do it." He continues to speak in the same soothing sensual tone. He pushes up against my backside. I close my eyes as I feel the rush of excitement surging through my veins.

"Okay." I agree knowing that I am about to go make a fool of myself just so this guy will do sinful things to my body.

It's not about the money. It's about me wanting to be touch tonight of all nights.

I start to take a step away from him when he turns me toward him and places a tender kiss on my lips. I feel my head swooning.

"For luck baby." His smile gives me the strength I need to turn and walk away from him.

As I walk toward the stage I begin to remember when Leah taught me a simple sexy pole dance routine that I had wanted to show Edward on his last birthday. It was my surprise for him. I wanted to show him that I was capable of being sexy for him. I got on the stage in that small club with a few strangers and our friends. I had not even twirled all the way around once before Edward had pulled me off the stage.

Here I was with a guy who was challenging me to do the very thing that another guy had forbidden me to do. I knew that I was going to enjoy this man even if it was for one night. With slow steady steps I made my way up to the dance floor. I refuse to look over at the table where I knew my girls were probably choking on their drinks.

Yeah, tonight was going to be the best birthday ever!


	4. Chapter 4

Song: Maneater by Nelly Furtado

*** Okay, so this was my first time to have to write a scene with pole dancing! I watched a few videos on it but let me tell you it was still hard for me to write this! I hope you enjoy!

BPOV

I walk up and stare up and down at the silver metal pole. Gulping hard I take a long deep breath and slowly exhale. Then turning my back toward the pole I extend my hands above my head getting a good grip on it. The DJ's choice of song begins. I smile to myself. I love this song.

**Everybody look at me, meI walk in the door you start screamingCome on everybody what chu here for?Move your body around like a nympho**

My body slowly slides downward against the pole until my ass nearly touches the ground.

**Move your body around like a nympho**

Pushing myself back up against the pole I trembled but not from fear but from the thought of how a year ago when I tried this routine Edward had been so adamant about not letting me do this.

Twisting around I grip the pole with my hands as my right leg curls around the pole my body slowly swirls around the pole. With my hands firmly gripping the cold metal I thrust my hips upward exposing my backside. Then pulling my body up against the pole.

**Everybody get your necks to crack aroundAll you crazy people come on jump around**

I curl my ankle around it as I do another twirl around the pole landing me seductively on the ground. My hands slide off the pole as I place them in front of me with my face toward the smooth floor**I want to see you all on your knees, kneesYou either want to be with me, or be me!**

With a seductive smile I lift my head while thrusting my ass up in the air. I sit up and place my legs in the butterfly position. I know the crowd is getting a peek of my silky red thongs. I flash them the most innocent smile I can muster.

**Man-eater, make you work hardMake you spend hardMake you want all, of her loveShe's a man-eatermake you buy carsmake you cut cordsmake you fall, real hard in love**

Then I roll over pushing myself up knowing that the crowd is feasting on my nearly bare ass. I get up on my toes as I reach out for the pole. Pulling myself up against the pole as if it was a lover. Rubbing my face against the smooth metal I close my eyes imagining I was alone with my lover.

**Man-eater, make you work hardMake you spend hardMake you want all, of her loveShe's a man-eatermake you buy carsmake you cut cordsmake you fall, real hard in loveShe's a Man-eater, make you work hardMake you spend hardMake you want all, of her loveShe's a man-eatermake you buy carsmake you cut cordsWish you never ever met her at all!**

Twirling again around the pole I extend my leg and then wrap it around feeling the friction between my core and the pole. I let my head fall back slowly as I let one arm fall to my side. Pushing against the pole I feel my body tingling as I thrust a few more times before I lift my head back up and slide down the pole landing on one foot while I flex my other leg. Gripping the bar I hook my leg around the pole as I slide down to the ground and when my legs spread in a v with the pole in the center I throw my head back as I thrust against it slowly standing back up.

**And when she walks she walks with passionwhen she talks, she talks like she can handle itwhen she asks for something boy she means iteven if you never ever seen iteverybody get your necks to crack aroundall you crazy people come on jump aroundyou doing anything to keep her by your sidebecause, she said she love you, love you long time!**

I open my eyes as I twirl my legs around the pole gripping it as I climb up it like a rope and then staring out at the crowd I slide down it. Knowing the song is about to end. I lift my leg as I twirl around two more times slowly with such ease that I feel as if I am floating in air. Landing with my arm above my head curled around the pole while my legs are to the side of me.

The crowd begins to roar as I catch my breath. I blink a few times as I realize that I just did my first pole performance in front of a room of about 500 total strangers. It felt exhilarating. It feel so exciting that I would have done another if Leah and Alice had not raced up to the stage each by my side raising my arms above me. I just smile wickedly at the crowd as I let Leah drag me off the stage and back to our table where I am hoping a fresh drink has arrived at our table. I am so thirsty. My legs are wobbling. I felt as if I had just jumped out of a helicopter. Freaking the hell out me but at the same time feeling the most incredible sensations coursing up and down my spine. I survived it. I went and done one of the things that Edward would never in a million years permit me to do.

JPOV

I seriously didn't think she would even make it to the stage. I kept watching her shake those cute little hips as she walk closer to the stage.

Any second now she is going to head straight to the girls table instead. At least that was what I thought she would do but instead she march straight up the steps and walk over to the DJ and wink at him as she stare straight at the pole.

_**What is going through her mind? She is staring at that pole like she is studying it for a quiz. **_

I lick my lips in anticipation and to my surprise sweet innocent little Bella actually lean up against the pole wrapping her arms above her head holding to the pole. It looks as if she was tied up to headboard. My pants tighten around my swelling organ.

_**Sweet Jesus Christ she is going to do it! **_

My eyes stay glued on her while she moves so seductively and gracefully. I was mesmerized with each twirl and thrust. I was not sure what was tempting me to take her off of that pole more, the way the men were drooling over her or how my body was screaming to take her right there on that stage. She was incredibly hot. The killer part was she had such an innocent look but the way that body move around that pole said she knew what was expected of her in a bedroom.

_**Dear God please give me the restraint not to pummel her on that stage and rut on her like a dog in heat. **_

The crowd cheered and roared over the music as she finish the dance. I look down at my hands ands and saw that I had been digging into my own thighs to keep me from going up there and stealing her from the crowd's eyes. She was fucking amazing.

"Damn J that was not what I expected from that little thing." Quil whispered to me. He was leaning on the bar next to me smiling at me with a knowing look.

"Me either." I cough nervously as I try to shift my swollen balls.

"So let me guess she is the one you're taking home tonight." Quil hit me on the shoulder playfully.

"We'll see. She has to pass my test first." I grin as I cock an eye brow.

"Get me her friend's number." Quil flash him an evil smile.

"Shit, do your own work. I am not your pimp." I laugh as I pick up the shot glass next to him and gulp it down. Picking up my leather coat I slip it on as I make my way to the table where I know Bella is waiting for me.

As I walk over to her table I spot her friends jumping up and down screaming something like how freaking awesome she was. I smile inwardly. She would have never done it if I had not encouraged her to do it. The thousand dollar question is, did she do it for the money or for a night with me? I wonder if she would do anything I ask of her? I feel my body reacting to the thoughts of taking her submissive sweet little ass to my house and doing things to her all night long.

"Bella." My voice is low but I know she can hear me as her body stiffens slightly. Her friends are looking at her with their mouths wide open shaped like a perfect O.

Bella turns around slowly as she gives me a look that speaks volumes. She wants me. She is so turned on and needs help to ease her sexual frustration. My smile curls up as I realize that Quil is right. I am going to leave with her tonight just not sure how far we will get before I devour that sensational body.

"Yes." She licks her lips. I can see that she is nervous. Her chest is heaving. I think it is from more than the thrill she experience on the dance floor. I know I am the reason she is breathing so hard.

"I have a question for you." I take her hands and pull her up against me.

Bella's eyes widen but she smiles nervously up at me. She is as excited as I am. I feel this surge of pride course through my veins. Yeah, I was totally going to fuck this girl.

She needed it.

I wanted it.

"I can give you the money right now." I spoke slowly wanting her to consider the choice I was about to offer her.

"Or …." I pause tilting her chin up while my eyes were glued on her rosy red lips that were begging for a kiss.

"Yes." She gulps for air.

"I can do things to you that you never imagine a man could do. I could make your body feel pleasures that would make your grandmother flip in her grave." I bend down grazing our lips without actually kissing her.

I drop my hand from her chin as I stare into those sexy bedroom blue eyes.

Her tongue darts out trying to taste where my lips had been a moment before.

"Dear God. I don't give a shit about the money." Bella's voice cracks as she turns back looking at her friends who are still in a state of shock. She walks away from me and picks up her purse. She blows them a kiss as she steps back in front of me.

"Let's go make my granny flip." Bella said with an enticing grin.

Oh yeah this was going to be an amazing night for me and for Bella. I was still a bit thrown that she chose me over a thousand dollars. She did not even hesitate when I ask her. I was definitely impressed with this woman. I was going to make sure she was rewarded for her choices once I got that naked body underneath me.

BPOV

I still don't know if this was one of my brightest ideals but once we were seated in his vehicle I knew there was no way I could turn back now. My heart was beating so hard I was terrified I was going to die from some sort of heart condition. So far this birthday had gone off without any weird accident. I was hoping my luck had change since I was here.

I still did not even know what to call this hot sweet ass next to me. I was definitely a naughty birthday girl tonight. I laugh inwardly. Yeah, my girls were so going to be envying me tomorrow morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: R- Lemon Alert!

Song: Ginuwine: Pony

Inheritance Chapter 5:

JPOV:

I had every intention of taking her back to my place or hers but her scent filled the entire space in the front seat. It was a mixture of coconut and vanilla. It was driving my senses crazy. I glance over and watch as she kept pushing her legs tightly together as she fidgeted with her hands on her lap. I knew that if I didn't get under that skirt soon my little vixen was about to turn all school girl on me and change her mind.

I pull into a parking lot marked for employees only. I didn't have a clue where I was and didn't care. I had to taste those lips. I had to feel those tender nipples that I had rubbed earlier and put them inside of my mouth.

I saw her stiffen as I pull into the back where all you could see was total darkness. She glances at me with a nervous smile. I put the vehicle in park. The radio was playing softly.

I open my door and stroll over to her side. I knew she was freaking out wondering why we were in a dark parking lot. I open her door and held out my hand.

"What are we doing here?" Bella look at me with frightened eyes.

"Trust me." I smile tenderly.

She hesitated before she gave me her hand. I open the back door and nodded for her to get in. She seems a little less frightened. She sat in the middle of the seat with her hands holding onto her knees. I gulp hard thinking about my first time in the back seat of my Uncle's convertible. God I thought I knew everything when it came to sex back then. Now, well, I knew I had a right to feel conceited. I had far more experience this time in the back seat.

I'm just a bachelor, I'm looking for a partner Someone who knows how to ride

"Bella." My voice was low as I turn sitting toward her. I reach out and took her face into my hands. I look deep into her eyes. God, she was so fucking innocent looking. I knew that this woman before me was not a virgin but dear lord the look she was giving me reminded me of one. She seems to be shaking. I lick my lips before I lean in and pressed our lips together.

Without even falling off Gotta be compatible takes me to my limits

Her lips parted as I dip my tongue in her mouth to taste the sweetest nectar. Her mouth made me think of warm honey dripping on your tongue and then slowly easing down your throat. She grabbed around my neck and began to pull me closer to her. I was more than willing to press our bodies as close as humanly possible.

Girl when I break you off I promise that you won't want to get off

I ran my hand down the smooth shape of her side, contouring the lovely curves of her body. My hands were needy for more of her body. I gently place my hand on her upper leg as it ease up underneath her short skirt. I felt her tense momentarily until my fingers found their way at the very core of her. I felt the silky material that was between me and her flesh. Pushing it aside I dip my finger in and began to flick her center. She began to buck underneath me. I held onto her as I continue to taste her mouth. I could barely hear her soft moans from the loud beating of my heart.

If you're horny lets do it Ride it my pony My saddle's waiting Come and jump on it

Her skin was warm to my touch. Her desire was evident when my fingers went downward and into the depths of her desire. I began to push them into her while her body tremble from my fingers.

"Yes…" She manages to slip out of her mouth as I pressed my lips harder against her mouth.

I felt the wetness of her desire dripping down my fingers. I knew I couldn't wait much longer. After all once we were done here I would still get her either back to my house or hers. This was just going to be the first time I took her tonight. After all I was a man who kept his promises.

I had to force myself to pull my fingers away from her warm wetness. I released her mouth. Her eyes open wide with frustration and excitement.

If you're horny lets do it Ride it my pony My saddle's waiting Come and jump on it

My eyes were hazy with desire. I reach down to the hem of her skimpy shirt and pulled it over her head. I saw a soft shade of pink touch her cheeks as I look at her exposed breasts. They look just like I had imagined they would when I was studying and touching her earlier at the bar.

Sitting here posing Peepin' your steelo Just once if I have the chance The things I would do to you

I watch as she began to lift her hands up to cover herself. I stop her. I wanted to see her. She was beautiful. Her breasts were not large but they were enough to fit in my hands. Her nipples were a soft shade of pink. I reach out cupping them both in my hands. My thumbs extended, twirling around, teasing them until they were so hard. Her chest was moving rapidly as I lean in to taste the first one. I flick my tongue over it a few times. Her body trembles. I repeated the same action with her other breast. She still continues to tremble.

You and your body, every single portion Send chills up and down your spine Juices flowing down your thigh

I open my mouth wider as I slip the tiny little bud into my mouth. I began to suck on it with just enough pressure that I knew would give her the sensation I was hoping for. Her hands slid into the hair on my head as she gently grip and yank as I went back and forth sucking on each of her supple breast.

"Yess….yess…." She moans softly.

Feeling my own need sprouting at full command I sat back up and slip my shirt over my head throwing it into the floor board. I kick off my shoes.

If you're horny lets do it Ride it my pony My saddle's waiting Come and jump on it

"Take the rest of your clothes off Bella." I demanded. I saw her flinch for a moment with the sternness of my voice.

I cock an eyebrow as my eyes demanded her to obey me. She exhales as she began to wiggle out of the tiny skirt and red silky thong. I had just finished taking my pants off. I reach down into my wallet and pull out the condom we would need to prevent anything disastrous from this night together. Using my teeth I rip it open and pull the lubricated device out. I look at her. She was trying to cover her body.

"Put it on me." I demanded.

I saw her suck on her lower lip as her hands shook as she took the condom from me. I sat up so she had plenty of access to my staff as well as a good view of what she was about to get buried deep inside of her. She performs her task with tenderness that made my love stick stiffer if that was even possible.

I nudge her over as I sat straight up in the center of the back seat.

If you're horny lets do it Ride it my pony My saddle's waiting Come and jump on it

"Ride me Bella." I ordered as my hands cup her shoulders.

Her eyes widen with pleasure as she mounted on top of me. I watch as she slowly lower her sweet core onto me. Her eyes grew bigger with each inch she manages to fit in her tight wet body.

"Ohhh..Ohh…Sweet Jesus." Bella cried out after only managing to get half of me into her.

"Shhh….your almost there darling." I reach out pinching her already harden nipples.

Then I felt my own moan nearly erupt from my mouth as she finally fit me entirely into her body.

"Oh..mmmyyy…" She cried out as she sat there for a second our eyes locked as she suck on her lower lip. I made a note to myself that when we got to our destination that I was going to have her use that mouth on me. She seems to suck and bite on those sweet pink lips of hers. I would benefit from those lips.

If we're gonna get nasty baby First we'll show and tell 'Till I reach your pony tail, oh

My hands release her breasts as I grab onto her curvy waist. Moving slowly, I began to rock her against me. She starts panting as she slips up and down onto my engorged manhood. I watch as she closes her eyes. I can tell they were rolling into the back of her head as her eyelashes flickered.

"Yes, Bella. Now touch yourself." I order as she slowly opens her eyes and slides her hand down in between her thighs. Her finger flicks on her nub as she continues to bounce up and down on me. I was about to explode when I felt her body spasm from her first release. I smile contently.

"That's it baby….harder." I moaned as she thrusts' up and down with such zeal.

"Fuuuuuccccckkkkk…." She shouts at the top of her lungs as she shook blissfully.

I reach around grabbing her neck as I pull her face into my chest as I lift my hips up. I begin to pump her as hard as I possibly could just as my seed bursts into the condom. I twitch a few times as the last of it seeps out of me.

Her hands are pressed against my chest. I can hear her breathing loudly. I am nearly breathless as well.

"Are you okay?" I ask as she stays straddled on top of me for several minutes.

"Much better than okay." She laughs seductively as she wiggles.

"Damn Bella. Stop or else we will never leave this parking lot." I exhale as I feel her warm walls tightening around my love stick.

"I need to pee." Bella whimpers as she sits straights up staring straight into my eyes. Her eyes sparkle and her cheeks are a soft shade of pink. Yeah, she had that look of a woman who had been rode, and rode hard.

"Let's get dressed and see which one of these fine establishments are open." I suggest as I slap her bare ass.

"Ouch." Bella cries out as she slips her legs off of me.

I struggle in the darkness to find my clothes. I check over to see if she manages to find hers. She sits close to the door completely dressed. I am truly amazed at how quick women can put on clothes but are slow as hell getting them off.

"Come on." I lead her out of the vehicle as I lock it up. We walk hand in hand around to the front. When we look up at the over lit brightly color marquee flashing across the dark Vegas night.

"Wedding Chapel?" I whisper in awe. Ironic. I needed to get married in less than thirty days and here I was with a woman whose name was all I knew about her. I had just spent a half an hour of fucking her brains out and now we are in front of a chapel. I couldn't help but wonder if this was fate or some sort of sick joke?

"Wow, I have never been inside of one of these." Bella cries out enthusiastically.

"Seriously?" I look at her with a frown.

"Duh! Never had a man bring me to one." Bella laughs loudly.

"I would hope not. Or I just committed adultery with you." I chuckle.

"Well, I would think they would have a bathroom." Bella shrugs her shoulders as she walks inside like she was visiting the grocery store. She was totally relaxed at the thought we were about to walk into a place where people make commitments to live their lives together until death do them part.

I shrug my shoulders as I follow her inside. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Yeah, this was the last place I had imagine I would end up with Bella, or hell any woman for that matter.

Two hours later…..

BPOV

I love icing. I love icing even more on Jake.

Jake.

I finally know his name.

Jake is the name he gave the preacher.

Okay, who am I kidding that was so not a real preacher. Jake didn't think that I would take the challenge when he dared me to marry him. I showed him. Everyone knows that Vegas marriages in those cheesy chapels were not real.

"Mmmmm…." I can't help but moan as I lick the icing that I took from my birthday cake that the girls had been so sweet to get for me and cover Jake's love stick from tip to sac.

"That's it Bells, lick it all." He moans as I take my time sliding my tongue up and down the sides of his engorged member. I am still amazed at how big this man is. Edward had been my one and only lover for the past twenty-four years. Pretty pathetic uh.

**Damn, girl you were so fucking missing out on **_**bigger and better **_**things**.

I can't help but laugh at my own joke that I hear in my head.

"Honey, that is nothing to laugh at." He chuckles as he wraps his hand into my hair yanking it hard.

"Ouch….do it again." I moan as he obeys my wish.

My tongue reaches down to his swollen sac. I peek up at him. He has one hand behind his head as his other hand stays intertwine in my hair. I open my mouth and suck in his family jewel. His hips come up off the floor.

"Shit….yeaaaah…" He cries out.

I suck it in my mouth twirling my tongue over it. I let it slip out of my mouth as I lean over taking the matching jewel into my mouth. This time I suck harder causing his hips once again to lift up.

"Sweet Jesus…Bells…" He grips harder as I smile victoriously.

I wrap my hand around his hardness as I stroke it gently a few times before my mouth covers the tip. I feel such triumph over him as he begins to moan loudly and his whole body twitches from the pleasure I am showering on him.

I feel the pulsing sensation of his love stick against my lips. He is close to release. I debate on whether I should let him have it or not?

After all he did tease me unmercifully earlier when he placed an expensive bottle of champagne between my thighs as he gracefully uncork it letting it pour all over my midriff. Then with careful precision he licks it off of me everywhere but where I wanted it the most. When I thought I would scream from frustration he finally dip down and suck the remaining drink from my core. I had experienced my first oral orgasm ever! Edward had never came close to what Jake had accomplished.

"Bells?" Jake looks up at me with pleading eyes.

He knew what I was thinking. I smile wickedly at him. My hands continue to stroke him. My mouth remains away from him.

"I'm warning you." His eyes were glazed with unrequited passion. I shoot him a challenging look.

"What cha going to do _**husband**_?" I taunt him. The title sounds odd to my ears but I just know in my gut it's just a joke that Jake here thought he could get over me.

"_**Wife**_, are you challenging me?" He asks with a cocky grin on his face.

I swallowed hard saying nothing.

In a flash I feel my body being thrown over so that my face is only a mere inch from the Berber carpet. His hands grip into my hips. Then before I could scream "uncle" he had shoved all of his love stick down into the core of me. I see stars behind my close eyes. I still couldn't get over at how enormous this man was. He made me feel like a virgin as my opening was forced to widen around him.

His thrusts were long and slow. I could feel him deep inside of me, filling me, joining us together. His hands reach around my side as he cups my breast in his hands. He continued to torture me with slow steady thrusts that hit a spot that made my legs feel like rubber and my head was exploding with sensations I had never thought possible.

I arch up and rose against him. It took everything in me to move at all. Raised up against him, my shoulders pressing against his hard chest. He had opened up something inside of me that I was not aware existed. Then his pace picks up after a few more thrusts my body felt like it had shattered into a thousand quivering pieces as I heard him cry out as he found his release. My hands fell down to the floor. I thought I would collapse. My legs were like Jell-O. My body tingles all over. As he pulls himself away from me I sighed heavily as I slip down onto the floor.

"Bells you okay?" He asks as he's breathing heavy.

"Yeah, just thinking." I mumbled.

"How in the hell can you think after that?" He chuckles as he stretches out on the floor laying by me. Our eyes were locked as I reply.

"I think my granny did somersaults." I answered as my eyes close shut and exhaustion consumes me.

Jake laughs lightly. Pulling the blanket from the bed Jake covers us up as we both pass completely out.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I must say I am so happy how many of you guys are reading/re-reading this story. Also thank you for the supportive reviews as well as choosing the "like" button. It has truly made me so happy! Also thanks to Mist for her work on banners and looking over the chpts for any big mistakes. There will be grammar issues cause I didn't have a Beta at the time I wrote this and I just don't have the time to re-work it. So you get what you get! LOL. Love you guys! xoxo A

Inheritance Chapter 6:

BPOV:

I felt as if I had been run over by a semi-truck. My body ached all over. My head was pounding unmercifully as I roll over to my side.

Why am I on the floor? I squint my eyes open testing to see if the light will make the pain in my head worsen. Peeping one eye open I see that it is safe.

Rubbing my forehead I feel my stomach threatening to convulse.

Shit! This was my least favorite part of the day after a party.

Party?

Birthday.

Shit! I hate birthday parties. Alice knows that. Rolling with as much ease as possible I lay on my back staring up at the unfamiliar ceiling above me. Covering my face with my hands. My mouth taste as horrible as sin. Lord I am so damn thirsty. My stomach grumbles. I cover my mouth as I feel a sudden nauseating feeling.

I hear a low snoring sound next to me. My body freezes. I ignore the warnings from my stomach as my eyes roll to the side and see the back of jet black hair head lying next to me. I roll my eyes back toward the ceiling.

_**What the crap! Damn it! What have I done now? **_

Closing my eyes while my hands reach under the blanket feeling my nakedness underneath.

This is not a good sign. I am bare ass naked and a guy is lying next to me.

How the hell am I going to slip out from underneath the blanket without disturbing him? I really needed to get to the bathroom.

I anxiously glance around the room hoping to find something to cover me up. I finally spy a white fluffy robe. Quiet as a mouse I slip it over me as I tip toe into the cream color marble bathroom.

I close the door and slip on my knees in front of the toilet.

_**Why can't I ever have ordinary, uneventful birthdays? **_

My head begins to pound madly again while I struggle like hell to remember who this guy was in my room.

I began to recall going to the club with the girls.

My stomach twists.

A challenge. A hot guy at the bar. Pole dancing.

_**Pole dancing? What the hell have I done? **_

_**Parking lot. Parking lot sex. **_

My stomach threatens to release the contents I had over zealously consumed last night.

_**Bright lights? **_

_**Why do I remember bright lights? Elvis singing "L ove Me Tender". **_

_**Where the hell did I go? **_

A crappy silver band. Jake. I remember his name, it was Jake. That is what he answered to when the preacher ask for his name.

_**Whoa! Preacher? Why was I standing in front of a preacher who was asking my stranger for his name? **_

_**OH God! Oh God! Oh sweet Mary! What have I done now? **_

The door creeps open I keep my eyes downward toward the clear water.

"Bella are you okay?" Jake asks with sincere concern.

Jake. Preacher. Ring.

I muster every bit of strength I can find as I look up at him.

My heart skips a beat. The man was as sexy as all get out. Okay that part of my memory was not a lie.

"Did we get married last night?" I ask with a raspy voice.

Jake looks at me with a nervous frown and then without saying a word he nods his head "yes" confirming my worst nightmare.

I turn my head back toward the water just in time to throw up.

JPOV:

I wake up feeling cool air next to me. Rolling over I see that I am alone on the floor.

_**Oh crap! Bella. Where did she go? **_

Sitting straight up I begin to feel as if someone had hit me over the head with a sledgehammer.

"Ouch." I whimper rubbing my eyes.

I scan the room for any signs of Bella. Zilch.

I wonder how much she remembers about last night?

After we had gone into the chapel so she could pee I watch people get married in under five minutes. I was impressed with the system. I stood there thinking if I had to get married this is how I would do it. Quickly and simple. I hated going to weddings where people spent ridiculous amounts of money for one simple day of their life. I mean sure I got the romantic notion of it all but why go over your budget for a wedding instead of using it toward your first home. It just did not seem practical to me.

When Bella returned from the bathroom she stood by me saying how crazy it looked that these people were pretending to get married. I was baffled at first.

"What do you mean pretending?" I laugh at her.

She glared at me and place her hands on those curvy hips of hers.

"Come on Jake. This can't be legal. Look at the so called preacher. He is dressed up like fucking Elvis." Bella snorted as she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"This is legal." I replied as I smile foolishly at her.

"No way!" She continued to argue with me.

"Fine, if it's not real then marry me Bella." I threw out the challenge just to see what she would do. I seriously thought she would laugh in my face and tell me to go to hell.

"Okay." Bella agreed without hesitation.

"What?" I stare at the enigma in front of me.

"It's not _**real**_." She scoffed at me.

A big part of me wanted to just drag her out of there and go back to her place. But when I look at the preacher I could not get the nagging feeling out of my head that if I married Bella then my worries of finding a willing bride would be over. I would no longer have to work my ass off trying to find a reasonable woman to marry who would agree to a divorce in one year. My eyes scanned delicately over Bella.

Okay, sure she is drunk off of her ass and probably does not even have a clue to what my name is but in the short time I had spent with her I found her refreshing. She was unlike the other girls I use to fuck around with.

"Okay. Let's go get married Bella." I hook my arm in hers as we walk up to the register and pick out the easiest and simplest service.

When we stood in front of the preacher I felt ashamed for about a whole minute when he ask me for my name and Bella stood there looking as curious as the preacher.

"Jake Black." I answer.

"Yours honey?" The preacher asks with the worse Elvis imitation.

"Bella Swan." She smiled proudly.

"Okay, do you Bella Swan take Jake Black to be your lawful husband to love and keep?" The preacher began.

Bella nodded her head her smile went from ear to ear.

"You have to give me a verbal response." The preacher stated.

"Oh, yes I do." Bella giggle.

"Do you Jake Black take Bella Swan to be your wife to love and keep?" The preacher looks at me.

"I do." I felt a twinge guilt sweep over me as Bella continue to grin like a mad woman.

"Then under the State of Nevada I announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher threw his hands up in the air then began to move as if he was playing a guitar.

I stare into Bella's big blue eyes. There was such purity in those eyes. I pray that once she was sober she would understand and listen to reason when I explained everything to her.

Pulling her into my arms I kiss my new bride and wife for the first time.

"Let's go have a honeymoon at my penthouse!" Bella cheered as I release her from my embrace.

"Penthouse?' I gasp.

"Yeah, the girls got us a penthouse to celebrate my birthday." Bella claps her hands.

"Can you remember which hotel?" I prayed that she did.

"Yep." Bella nodded eagerly as I led us out of the chapel and back into my vehicle.

When we arrive at the penthouse there was no sign of her friends. Instead there was a big birthday cake and an unopened bottle of champagne. Once again I saw the irony in this situation. It was close to the honeymoon night one would expect.

When I walk into the bathroom where I hope Bella was I saw that she appeared sick. I wonder if her memory was coming back or if she was still clueless but experiencing a good old fashion hangover.

When she ask me if we got married I knew I was about to feel like a horrible jack ass for what I had done last night.

Once she got sick I stepped out and back into the room where I tried to locate my clothes. I had a feeling she would be more reasonable to listen to me if I had clothes on.

BPOV:

I felt like death.

I just wish it would drop down and take me already.

Why had my friends let me leave with a total fucking stranger? They knew how I was prone to accidents and other odd occurrences especially on my birthday. I hate them.

I felt my stomach ease up just as Jake pop back into the bathroom but this time thankfully he was not wearing a sheet but had on clothes in its place. I had to admit the sheet had looked better on him.

_**NO Bella! Stop thinking like that. You are freaking married to this guy now! How are you going to get out of this? Last time you went out and let loose you lost all of your money and was now permanently stuck in Vegas. When will you learn? **_

"I thought you might want some water and some aspirins. I found them by the mini bar and I guess your friends knew you would need it." He explain how he was able to locate the aspirin. He had no doubt that her friends must have come in shortly after they had.

"I don't have friends….anymore." I took the two pills and gave him a weak smile of thanks as I guzzle the water and pills down. I was trying to pull myself up when I trip over the long robe. Jake caught me just in time or else I would have no doubt fallen straight on my face.

"Thanks." I grumble. I knew I should be nicer to him for being so considerate but I was still a little irritated with this stranger. Why in the world had he taken me to a Wedding Chapel in the first place? Was this some sort of con? He was going to be terribly disappointed to learn that I could not afford this penthouse and that it was Alice's ass he should have snag if he was looking for some blackmail money.

"We need to talk." He stated calmly.

I cock an eyebrow as I glared furiously at him.

"You think? Maybe if we had talked in the first place I would not be here in this very room with you now." I snap sarcastically. I knew my voice was dripping with venom toward him and I just really did not give a shit. I was exhausted, sick, and pissed. Three things that didn't exactly bring out my best side.

"As my memory recalls you picked me up at the club last night." He flashes me a smile that said he had no regrets about what he had done last night. I wanted to slap the smirk off of his face. He was definitely egotistic.

"As I recall I did lots of things that I normally would never have done." I growl as I walked past him and crawl up into the bed that I had not even been sober enough to enjoy last night. Why in the world were we sleeping on the floor when we had a bed like this? It was heavenly.

"That makes two of us." Jake sighed heavily as he sits on the edge of the bed turn facing toward me.

"So what do you want? Because if your hoping for money your shit out luck." I snorted as I fluff up the pillows behind me. Damn even the pillows felt divine.

"What?" Jake exclaim looking at me as if I had sprouted out a second head on my shoulders.

"That wedding was not legal." I gave him a stern look.

"Oh yes it was." Jake places his cocky grin back on his face as he walks over to the table where a piece of paper sat. He brought it to me and shoves it front of my face.

I stared at the certificate. It looks official. This wasn't going in my favor.

"I don't care it's not real to me." I flung the paper away from me. I refuse to believe that I had married a total stranger last night. There was no flipping way that was possible. After the ordeal with Edward and the wedding fiasco I swore to never get married. I did not care how much I drank last night there is no damn way I went willingly into that chapel and married him.

"Real? Honey, we got married and you're my wife now." Jake spoke firmly.

"I am not your WIFE." I shouted at him and regretted it instantly as my head began to pound again.

Covering my face with my hands I tried to focus on just breathing. I was not going to let this asshole no matter how damn sexy as sin he appeared to be convince me that I had married him.

"Fine. Here is the video we purchased." Jake once again walks over to the table and pulls out a disc. I look down at the cover and saw a picture of us together smiling like idiots.

"I don't want to see it." I shook my head stubbornly.

"Look, here is the deal." Jake exhale as he sat back down on the bed again.

"I knew it! You are hoping to bribe money out of me. Well guess what it's your unlucky day! I'm broke as hell. I work two jobs just to pay the rent and I owe on every one of my credit cards and oh my car is about to break down. So you see if you think you want me for a wife then you will receive nothing valuable from me." I gave him a cocky grin of my own as I criss cross my arms around my chest and glare stubbornly at him.

"I don't need your money. If you will give me a chance to get a word in edge wise I will explain to you." Jake scoffs as he stares severely at me.

I felt my stomach clench up. He look pretty pissed off at me. I lick my lips and then I saw the way his eyes darted down to my mouth. What was he thinking about?

"I'm waiting?" I snap my fingers in front of his face.

"Oh…I have a lot of money Bella. I don't need your money. I have to admit when YOU suggested we go in the Chapel it was rather ironic. You see my Uncle passed away a few months ago and in his Will I was left some money and a shot at owning and running his clubs. But in order to keep it all I had to get married quickly. So in the short version if you agree to stay married to me for one full year I will agree to a divorce and you will walk away with a million dollars." Jake pauses as he watches me react.

I just sat staring at him with a bewildered look on my face. I was trying to figure out his angle on this con. It didn't make sense to me why a man like him had to find a wife and pay her to stay married to him for one full year. If he had a million dollars to give away there would have been plenty of women willing to marry him. This was Vegas. Everyone was here to try and bank in on their luck. What game was he playing?

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" I ask with rage.

"What?" Jake stood up and threw his hands in his leather jacket as he stare at me like I was the one who had lost her mind instead of the other way around.

"Seriously Jake. Why would you have to trick a woman to marry you in order to keep an inheritance? I mean come on look at you." I let my eyes scan over him from head to toe. I felt my cheeks turn bright red as I remember just what I had done with that muscular beef cake. This man oozes sex, charm and delicious fantasies that any woman would kill for.

"Okay not to sound conceited but I know I am not hard on the eyes." Jake rolled his eyes while I made a gagging sound.

"So you're telling me you need me to stay married to you for one full year and then you will happily agree to a divorce and hand me a million dollars with no attachment?" I suck in my lower lip as I contemplated on how great it all sounded.

_**Too damn great Bella. Come on you know nothing comes easy in life. What was it your dad said if it comes easy there is always a catch? Yeah, or something like that. **_

"Exactly. Oh and we have to be strictly faithful to one another and pretend to be happy the whole time." Jake shrugs as if this was a normal stimulation.

"HAAAHAAA!" I cried out.

"I knew there was a catch." I continue as I snorted loudly.

"Are you telling me that you would want to be with someone else when I would be in the bed with you each night?" He asks with a cocky grin on his face.

I felt my heart stop beating. He was right, who in their fucking mind would cheat on a guy like him? He was absolutely perfect in the bedroom.

"I …well…I need time to think about all of this." I rub my head as the pounding crept back up.

Everything he was saying sounded too good to be true. Then there was the factor that I would be forced to live a lie for a whole year. Was a million dollars' worth that? I just wanted to sleep all day and pretend I had never met Jake Black.

"Sure. I understand." He reaches back and pulls out his wallet and slip a card out. He sat it down on the nightstand by the bed.

"Call me when you are ready to make a decision. I need to know within twenty-four hours. If you don't agree then I am back on the search for another wife. I don't want to let my Uncle's life's work be sold off to the highest bidder. I owe him and the rest of my family that much." He choked slightly as tears glisten his dark eyes.

I nodded my head as I watched him walk out of my room. I just stared at the door for minutes before I heard a soft tap on it.

"Yes?" I wonder if he had left something behind?

"Hey girl." Leah pokes her head in as she gave me her sympathy smile.

"Go away. I don't know you." I threw a pillow at the door as I felt tears stinging the back of my eye lids.

"What?" Leah laughed as she picks up the pillow and crawled up on the bed next to me.

"You guys let me leave with a stranger and now I am officially forever skipping my birthday." I growled as I rubbed my head.

"Damn Bella you just had sex with a stranger it's not the end of the world. I know that Edward was your first and you loved him but sometimes having sex with a stranger can be even more fun. It sure as hell sounded like you guys were enjoying yourselves when we came in." Leah smirks.

"Yeah, well do you usually marry the stranger you sleep with?" I ask as the tears burst out like a damn and came flooding down my face and onto my lap.

Leah's mouth drop wide open as she gasps for air. Yeah, once again I had hit a new low for my birthday. I had gone out and got hitched to a guy who was either seriously being honest or was seriously deranged. Either way I was screw. Vegas style screwed!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters nor do I profit from them or my stories! Just having fun people!  
>AN: Hope you enjoy the chpt. Would you stay married for money if you were in this situation?

Chapter 7: Inheritance

"So let me get this right, he is offering you a million dollars to remain married to him for one full year as long as you stay faithful and act happy to be his wife?" Alice asks with a frown as she sucks in on her lower lip.

"Yeah." I nodded my head as I blew out a long breathe.

"Is it me or does Bella have some strange ass luck?" Leah asks out loud as she winks at me.

"Luck?" I exclaimed. I could not imagine how you would consider my current situation as lucky?

"Well, you could have gotten married to some ugly ass fucker with the name of Billy Joe and find yourself the step mother to all eight of his kids. At least this guy is loaded, hot as sin, and from what we heard one hell of a lay." Leah shrugged her shoulders as she continued to give me a devilish grin.

"Oh yeah…you guys were REALLY loud. And what happen to the cake?" Alice changes the subject as she her eyes sparkle with curiosity.

"The cake?" I frown for a second as I tried to recall what we did with a cake? Then it popped in my head. My cheeks turned berry red as I remembered what I did with the cake.

_**I actually ate cake off of Jake! It was good cake. Not to mention he did add an extra flavor to the icing…mmmm…**_

"Bella! Earth to Bella!" Leah snaps her fingers in front my face.

I blink twice before I realized that I had zone out thinking of icing and Jake.

"Sorry. We uh ate the cake." I gulp hard as I bold face lied to my friends.

"I bet you did." Leah snorted. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"So what are you going to do?" Alice asks with an anticipated grin.

"I don't know." I fell back on the bed covering my face with a fluffy pillow.

"I say do it. Hell girl a million dollars will go a long way. What are you afraid of?" Leah gave me her opinion.

"Uh Hello Leah, she has serious issues with marriage for one. And two Bella has virtues. She would never lie to obtain money." Alice spoke softly.

I pull the pillow away from my face as I narrowed my gaze threateningly at the both of them.

"What?" They both cried out in union.

"Neither of you are helping me much." I rolled my eyes as I fell back on the bed replacing the pillow over my face again.

"I think you already know the answer but you want to pretend that you are struggling with it." Leah replied with a sarcastic tone.

I flip my middle finger at her as I continue to hide under my pillow.

JPOV:

I manage to get home and into the shower before my sister manages to slip inside the house and up to my room. I swear the girl has no boundaries.

"Rose damn it I'm naked!" I shout at her as I pull the towel around my waist tightly.

"Where were you last night?" Rose giggles as she flops down on the edge of my bed.

"I went to check on Black Gold." I inform her as I stood there holding on my towel glaring furiously at her.

"Yeah and afterwards?" She wiggled her eye brows at me.

"Geez, you are a grown woman Rose and my sister I am not telling you about my personal life." I scolded her as I stomp across the room holding my towel.

"I ran into Quil after you left the club last night and he said you took off with a woman." Rose cluck her tongue as she flash me a knowing smile.

"Yeah so what?" I shrug my shoulders as I pick out some clothes.

"So, did you fall in love?" Rose asks with a silly tone.

"Uh no! Honey you should know that men don't fall in love when they fuck." I decided to be brass with her hoping it would piss her off and make her storm out of my room. Leaving me with some peace and quiet while I got dressed.

Instead she just rolled her eyes at me and then stood up with her hands on her hips.

"You better get married Jacob Black. I swear I will disown you if you lose this challenge to Paul." Rose demanded with fire in her eyes.

"Why is it so damn important to you? You have plenty of money, a good job, and a nice home. It's not like you get the clubs." I ask her with a curious glance at her.

"Maybe I just want to see my little brother do the right thing for a change." She spoke with an icy tone.

"Rose leave my room now." I ordered as I pointed to the door.

"Why? Why should I? You never do anything we ask of you!" She cried out angrily.

"Please Rose leave me now. I do not need this shit right now." I ordered again but this time I made sure that I lighten my tone with her.

"Fine. Just remember if Paul wins it he will no doubt run it in the ground. He won't mean too but he will. He always ruins things he touches." Rose warn me as she storm out of my room.

My heart hit the floor. Had I missed something over the past few years? Rose use to be a big supporter of Paul's. Now it seems that she thought very little of him. I wondered what went down between them.

I quickly got dressed. I didn't want to chance her coming back in the room uninvited.

Picking up my phone I was disappointed I had not received a call from Bella yet. I had to keep this marriage. I was not in the mood nor had enough time to find another wife. Besides how long would it take to obtain a divorce or annulment before I could marry again?

_**Shit! I have to convince her to do this. How? What could I possibly offer that would beat out a million dollars? Nothing. Let's face it your screwed man!**_

I pick my phone back up and scroll through my contacts. I smile as I found the number I needed. I made a quick call to Mr. Monticello. He was more than happy to oblige me my small request. After I finish that call I made another quick one that was just as important to my plan.

There were only two things that a woman wanted. Money or Love. If money wasn't enough then I would romance her ass off until she begs me to stay married to her.

BPOV:

We had just finished packing up our belongings and were about to go downstairs to meet up with Alice who was checking us out of the room when the doorbell rang.

"Got it." Leah called out as I exited the room.

"Hey Bella you have a delivery." Leah shouted exuberantly.

I cringed. Who in the hell would have sent me a delivery at a hotel?

I walk to the door as she gave the doorman a tip and turn toward me with a long white glossy box wrap in a dark red ribbon.

"What the hell?" I gulp hard as I stared at the flower box in Leah's hand.

"Here." Leah shoves the box in my hands.

I stood there staring at it.

"Jesus Bella it's flowers not a bomb." Leah shouted at me as she pulled the bow away gently. Then opening the box we look in and saw a dozen long stem pink roses. I nearly drop the box. Leah yanks it from my hands as she sat it down on the table in the sitting room.

"What is wrong with you?" Leah laughs at me as she pointed down at the roses.

"What is that?" She asks me.

I reach down to find a small velvet box inside. I pull it out and gave Leah another "oh shit" look.

"Once again Bella it's not a bomb open the damn thing." Leah huff.

"I know damn it Leah!" I snap at her as my hands continue to tremble.

"What did I miss?" Alice came bouncing in the room to find us sitting on the sofa staring at the flowers and velvet box.

"Bella got some killer roses and a jewelry box." Leah called out as Alice joins us.

"Holy shit! Those are beautiful and I might add extremely expensive." Alice turns the box over and pulls out a card that we had missed.

"Do you want to read it?" Alice asks anxiously as she bounces up and down on the sofa excitedly.

I rolled my eyes at the both of them. I was glad they were finding this all intriguing but I was starting to think that this was a bad ideal. I knew if I was smart I would just leave it all here in this room and walk away. I was not going to let Mr. Black persuade my decision with stupid flowers and some sort of sparkly jewelry no matter how tempting it was.

"No. I just want to go." I sighed heavily as I stood up and walk away from it all.

"Are you kidding me?" Leah pouted.

"What harm can come from looking at it?" Alice asks as her eyes widen.

"It's no doubt from Jake. He is hoping to persuade my answer. I think all of this is just….too unbelievable girls. You know when something seems too good it usually is. Well that is how I feel about this. I fear that this will cost me more than I am willingly to loose. I already took a chance once before and look where it landed me." I threw my arms up around as I made a perfect 180 turn.

"Are you going to start down that road again?" Leah stood up. Her eyes were dark with anger. Her nostrils were flaring. I knew that she was pretty riled up but at the moment I didn't care if I had pissed her off. I was tired. I was confused. I just wanted to go back to my apartment and go to bed and forget that my birthday had ever happened.

"Seriously Bella. Okay so Edward betrayed you with your best friend and so what you now deserve to be unhappy. What is wrong with you? Are you wired wrong? I mean if a guy did that to me then I would go out and find my own happiness and rub his stupid ugly face in it. Edward will suffer for what he did to you. I promise you. We all know that Tara can't stay with one guy for too long. Even if she is pregnant she will leave him eventually. We all know how she gets when she goes in heat." Alice lectured as she walks toward me cupping my shoulders with her hands as she stare me straight in the eye.

My lips curl into a small smile. It was true that Tara had no self-control. She was famously known back home as Tempting Tara. She could tempt a priest to break his vows for one night with her. She also did not have any sense of dignity. She was spoiled rotten. Tara took what Tara wanted. We had never been on the receiving end of her selfishness until she took Edward from me.

"Alright." I bit down on my lower lip as I extended my hand and Alice place the velvet box in my palm.

I scrunch up my face as I lifted the top of the box. I felt my face flush from the sudden blood flow as I stare at the most beautiful and elegant diamond ring I had ever seen. It was gorgeous. It was what every girl dream of.

"Fuck me running!" Leah hissed as her eyes grew large with disbelief. I was sure my face matches hers at the moment.

Alice had her hand over her mouth as she squealed.

"Open the card." I demanded.

We all burst out into laughter as we waited for Alice to open the card.

_**Dearest Bella, **_

_**Once again I am requesting the honor of being your husband. I know it must seem totally surreal but I promise our year will be one of the most unforgettable years of you life. **_

_**With all my heart and a million dollars, **_

_**Jake **_

I look between the two girls who were both suddenly and unexpectedly quite.

"I know. I have to stay married to the jerk." I shook my head with a fake disgusted face.

We all burst out laughing again as Alice pull the ring out and began to tell me what she would estimate the rings value at. I listen to her go on about it while I pretended to care.

"Put it on." Leah yanks the ring from Alice's greedy hands as she handed it to me.

"I don't know." I cringe with uncertainty.

"Come on Bella wear it." Alice cheered on.

I took the ring. It was definitely elegant and beautiful I noted. I put out my left hand as I slide it slowly on my fourth finger. It fit perfectly. It was like it had been made specifically for me. I shook that thought out of my head. There was no way that was possible. Then I look up at my friends who were smiling like idiots as I smiled back at them.

"Bella is married!" Leah howled.

"Does this mean we get to have a belated bachelorette party?" Alice ask with a mischievous grin.

"Oh hell no! No more parties." I demanded as I took several steps back from them.

"Why not?" They both giggled.

"I think I have met my quotas on parties." I inform them as I walk over and pick up the roses and my bag.

"Let's go home girls." I smile from ear to ear as I walk past them knowing that my life was about to change drastically and I just hoped that when the year ended that Jake Black's promise came true. I was done with looking back at years that I had wasted and regretted.

JPOV:

I was trying to be patient but it had been over four hours since my gifts had been hand delivered to Bella. Why had she not text or call me back? Was she purposely trying to drive me crazy? Last night she had showed me a side of her that was damn delicious.

_**Reality check Jake she was drunk off her ass toward the end of the night. She probably doesn't even enjoy sex once she is sober. Just my luck I would have to get my wife slush to be the vixen I wanted. **_

I pick up my fork and began to eat the casserole that the cook had left in the oven for me before she had left for the day. I would never get used to having a cook. I was use to picking up something to eat or just throwing a TV dinner in the microwave. I had forgotten some of the luxuries of living with my Uncle Marque over the years.

I glance around the large kitchen. Everywhere I look I saw him. I could see him leaning against the counter with his night cocktail telling me about some event that had happen at the club or how he wanted to obtain a new act for the club to beat his competitors. He was a happy bastard all the way to the end.

I blink my eyes trying to push him out of my thoughts. I didn't want to be sad tonight. I had made a promise to Rose and Rachel that I would pass this. I knew if I kept thinking about him that eventually I would feel worse and then I would turn to a bottle of Jack or my favorite Crown.

My phone began to vibrate. I snatch it up swiftly and glance anxiously at the caller ID. Sure enough it was a unknown number.

_**Please be Bella and not some stupid solicitor. **_

"Hello." I lick my lips tasting the peppery spices.

"Jake?" A female voice asks with a shaky voice.

Yes." I held my breath.

"It's Bella Swan." She announced.

"You mean Bella Black." I corrected her as I chuckled.

"Yeah, that is going to be hard to get used to." She laughs lightly.

I knew at that moment when she agreed with me that I had her right where I wanted her. Bella Swan, no Bella Black was going to help me obtain my Uncle's clubs and fortune. I was going to beat Paul's ass once again. I wanted to jump up from my seat and howl but I knew she might think I was still a seriously crazy man.

"So I take it you are willing to accept my offer." I ask trying not to sound too happy about it.

"I am. I just need to know what I am expected to do now?" Bella ask in a mousy tone.

I rolled my eyes harshly. I was afraid of this. She was going to be all insecure and unconfident in herself. That was two of my biggest turn offs in a woman. I wanted a woman who knew what she wanted and then try to take it from me. It made the game more pleasurable. Well, I had a year to train her. Maybe once I taught her a few things she would come out of this a stronger woman.

"I can come by in the morning to help you pack up your things. You need to live with me now." I inform her.

"What?" Bella mumbled.

"Bella you're my wife now. We have to live together. Once we get you set up in my house we can sit and talk over all the details." I assured her.

"Oh." Bella replied disappointedly.

"What is your address?" I inquired as I grab a pen and pad out of the drawer and jotted it down.

"Alright see you in the morning." I replied once I was done.

"Okay but Jake I need to be at work by five." Bella stated.

"What work?" My brows bunch together. What sort of job did she have that started at 5 pm.?

"I am a waitress at the Lucky Horseshoe." She answered.

I stood there silent for a moment. I knew once I told her she could not work anymore especially not as a waitress at a damn casino she would go berserk on me.

"Okay. I will hire us some movers." I decided not to say anything further on the subject at the moment. Once I got her back here at my place I would present my case to her and hopefully if she was as complacent as I hope she would be then it would all be settled.

"Great. Thanks Jake." Bella replied politely.

I was amazed at how she was talking to me like we were just two casual people who had just met on the street.

"No problem Bella." I replied coolly.

"Goodnight Jake." Bella yawn.

"Night Bella." I hung up the phone and stare around at the room absent minded.

I was a bit thrown by her acceptance of our peculiar state of union. Then I reminded myself not to look for fire when there was no smoke in sight. I was going to just go with it. Opening my phone back up I left a short brief message with Uncle Marque's attorney. I hope he would have the paper work done that was required quickly. I just wanted to get through this ordeal with as much dignity as possible.

I knew that once my ladies learned that I was no longer on the market they were going to be severely pissed off. My smile was egotistic but hey I knew what I was worth to those ladies. I was a prime piece of muscular male specimen that knew just where to touch and how long to touch it. I just hope that my temporary marriage with Bella stayed at least somewhat entertaining or else I was going to be in a world of hurting before our year was up.

I had needs. She would be expected of course to take care of those needs. I shrug my shoulders as I realize that being with me in an intimate way should not be too hard on Bella. After all it was not like she was complaining last night. In fact she was the one who kept begging for more.

Oh yeah, she was going to like being my wife in the intimacy department. The rest of it well this was a business arrangement not a fucking fairy tale romance.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

BPOV:

The movers came at nine o'clock sharp. I was pretty impressed with how fast they had loaded my meager things. I was feeling a little embarrassed when Jake kept glancing uneasily around our small apartment with a disdainful look. Then it occurred to me that he looked a lot like Edward had when he first came into my parents' house.

Edward pretended that he thought it was cozy and quaint but later he mention to me how he would grow claustrophobic living in such small quarters. I had been understanding at the time because he had always been accustom to a finer lifestyle than myself. I told myself that he could not be expected to be comfortable in certain environments just because I was. I often turn the same situation around on him when he would insist we go to formal dinner parties with his parents. I hated them. I felt as if I was being judge from head to toe. Every word that came out of my mouth was being evaluated.

"Are you ready?" Jake asks as he slips up quietly behind me pressing his hand against my lower back.

I turn my head and look up at him with a worrisome glance.

"No, I am not but since all my stuff is in that truck I guess I better go with you." I admitted honestly.

We drove over silently to his house. I notice that his Jaguar had been recently cleaned. I saw the receipt in the passenger seat when I got in. I wonder why he had it cleaned? When I glance around I recalled the last time I had been in a car with Jake. I felt suddenly warm. I wave my hand in front of my face.

"Are you hot?" He asks as he flip on the air conditioner.

"Yeah." I gulp hard trying to force the naughty memories from flooding my mind while I sat so close to him.

"Here we are." Jake smiled proudly as we pulled into a large brick fence with a large metal gate with the name Black across it.

I thought my eyes had pop out of my head when we drove up the driveway to the large house, no change that to a mansion. I had seen several of these while driving around in Vegas but not once had I been inside of one. This was Jake's house? No wonder he looks unimpressed with my one thousand square foot apartment. He probably had about sixty thousand here, maybe more.

When the movers stop in front of the mansion he slips out of the car leaving me behind. I sighed disappointed to see that my new husband was not much with manners. Husband. Funny I was already calling him that.

"Bella I'm not sure what you want to do with your furniture. I mean everything is provided here." Jake raises his hand up toward the house behind him.

I had not considered that before we left. I only had a few items that were considered furniture. Most of the stuff we used belongs to Leah or Alice. I had brought everything that I had in my room.

"How about we take just your personal things and then I can send them to put the rest in storage." Jake suggested with a polite smile.

"Sure." I decided not to argue with him. After all he was correct a house like this no doubt was already furnished.

I walk over and began to direct the workers what to pull out while Jake show them inside the house and up to my room. Once I saw that I had everything I needed Jake came out and tip each of the movers and gave them directions to the storage facility that he had already call and reserve for me.

I wave at the nice men as they drove away. Jake walks up to me and places his arm around my waist casually as he nudges me toward the house.

"I need to introduce you to a few people while I have time. I have a few staff that comes by during the day to assist the upkeep of the house." Jake began to explain as we step inside of the house.

"Sure.' I mumbled as we walk into the cream colored marble floor entry way. I glance up and nearly fainted. The stair case reminded me of Gone With The Wind. It was wide across and went real high. He nudges me again after I had stop dead in my tracks.

We manage to get to the kitchen when we came across Maria Sanchez. Maria was the cook and apparently she work part time but was willing to help if I needed her services for any parties we might want to throw. I nearly laugh in her face. Nope. I could not see myself having any parties anytime soon.

Then we found our way in a large entertainment room that was decorated in dark colors. It was warm but also had an air of masculinity to it. We located the next member of Jake's staff, Mrs. Copeland. She was quick to inform me that she had been the maid at this house for nearly twenty years. She went on to confess how much she missed Mr. Black but was happy to still have a job with young Mr. Black. I could see that she truly did miss her former employer, Jake's decease Uncle.

Jake took me out of the house through the French doors that led to a marvelous pool. I felt giddy at the thought of going swimming after a long day's work. The girls and I often use to slip into the small pool at our apartment complex but often drunken assholes would magically appear and try to get our attention with some sort of perversion that would lead to us leaving the pool all together. I couldn't wait to call the girls and invite them over. They were so going to go insane over the pool and well the whole house.

We continue to walk until we came upon a small man who looks similar to Maria. Jake introduces me at that moment to Maria's brother Miguel Sanchez. Both apparently had been working here for quite some time like Mrs. Copeland. I could tell we would all get along smoothly. They were polite and wore sincere smiles when they greeted me.

When we return to the house Jake took me up the fabulous stair case to my room. I was actually excited at the prospect of staying here for an entire year. We took a right and walk down a narrow hallway until we stop in front of the first door we came too.

"Is this my room?" I ask excitedly as he open the door. I felt breathless and my eyes soak in every detail of the room. It was like straight out of one of those magazines for the rich and famous. I felt like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz. I was definitely still in Vegas but I was on the right side of the tracks for a change.

"It's OUR room." Jake stated with a snicker as I froze in mid stride and gave him a questioning look.

"Bella we are married. A happy couple would stay in the same room." Jake pointed out his reasoning for us to share a room.

"Oh yeah." I whispered as I suddenly felt as if I was a balloon and the air was slipping out. My previous excitement had now turned into fear in its place.

"Your belongings are in the room across the hall if you wish to unpack. I have plenty of closet space." Jake walked over to the double wide doors and pulls it open. I gasp. He was correct he definitely had a roomy closet. I walk inside and look around. Everything was nice and neat and in a proper place.

"Mrs. Copeland made sure that I put it properly away." He chuckled.

"It's enormous." I exclaimed as I twirl around.

"Yeah I was in awe of it too when I first saw it." Jake agreed as he wrap his arms around his chest while watching me.

"I need to make a few calls. I will let you unpack. I also have room in the drawers over there." He pointed.

"The bathroom is through the door closest to the bedroom door." He announced as he flashed me a polite smile before leaving me alone in the room.

I covered my face as I let it all sink in. This was my new home. Well at least for a year. I ran across to the adjacent room. When I open the door I saw a room similar to ours but it was smaller and there in the floor was all my things neatly placed. I pick up my suitcases and took them across to my new room.

After an hour and half passed I had finally managed to put all my clothes, shoes, and my toiletries up. When I walk into the master bathroom it was just as much as a shocker as the rest of the house. The tub look like it was made for three or four people to get inside. I was so going to soak in that baby after a long day of being on my feet.

I was heading out of the room to go to the kitchen for a drink. I was thirsty from all the unpacking as well as my mouth constantly wide open from being in awe of one thing or another.

I found the kitchen easily which was saying a lot for a house this size. There were still rooms I had yet to explore. Jake only took me to the basic ones where he knew the staff would be.

"Mrs. Black, would you care for some lunch?" Maria asks with a slight accent.

"That would be great. I am starving." I confessed as I sat down on the barstool in front of the island where she began to prepare me a Chef salad after I admitted I usually ate light during the day.

We chit chatted about the weather, how long I had been in Vegas and then she revealed that Jake had two older sisters who often came over. I wonder if they knew about me yet? I seriously doubted it. Jake and I had only known each other for a whole whopping two days. They would no doubt think I was whore or downright a gold digger for marrying their little brother just for the money. I felt a tab guilty as it occur to me if my parents discovered that I had gotten married for money they would be severely upset with me. Then as if I had a head on collision it hit me. My parents.

How in the world would I explain to them that I got married to a guy I barely knew? Impossible. There was no way I could reveal such a thing to them. They had raised me to believe that marriage was a lifelong commitment to someone who held your heart. Then once the divorce proceeded and I came into a lot of money they were smart enough to know that I had only married Jake Black for the money. I chewed on the inside of my jaw as I tried to imagine how long I could keep them from learning about the marriage at all? I had always been honest with my folks up to a certain point.

Then I remembered they live in Washington not Nevada. They had yet to come for a visit and I seriously doubted they were planning on it anytime soon. My father stayed pretty business as the Sheriff and my mother had opened up a small art gallery where she sold her water paints and sketches. So if luck stayed on my side then I had time to figure out a plausible reason for eloping with Jake and then down the road why it was impossible to stay married to him.

"Mr. Black will you be joining Mrs. Black?" Maria asks with a big grin on her face.

I glance toward the entry way and saw Jake leaning against the open door frame staring intensely at me.

"Yes, I will." Jake nodded his head as he took a step toward me. I felt my heart lurch in my throat. I swear his eyes were piercing a hole straight into my soul the way he was looking at me.

"Did you get settled in fine?" Jake ask me his voice was soothing as he pick up the silverware that Maria had set in front of him.

"Yes, I did." I smiled brightly at him as I pick up a forkful of salad and place it in my mouth.

We sat there for a few minutes silently as we ate our lunch together.

"I placed some more of your favorite casseroles in the freezer for you Mr. Black." Maria informed Jake as she began to clean up the kitchen.

"Thank you Maria." Jake's eyes rolled to the side as he gave me smug smile.

Maria had obviously been spoiling her new employer.

"You're welcome Mr. Black." She giggled like a teenage girl as she kept her back toward us.

"The lunch was delightful Maria." I thanked her as I walk over to her to give her my plate and silverware.

"Where are you going?' Jake question.

"I'm going to take a short nap before I have to go to work. I stayed up late packing last night." I explained as I wave at Maria and went directly to the room.

I had just climbed up on the king size poster bed and was getting comfortable on my side when I heard the door open.

I barely felt the pressure of the bed moving as Jake crawl up behind me.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I continued to keep my back toward him.

"Nothing. I just thought I would come up and relax with my wife." Jake answered in a deep tone.

I felt my heart fluttering against my chest. I knew that tone. Jake had not come up here to rest. No he had something else entirely in mind. I would bet the family farm on it.

"Oh." I fake a long yawn as I pulled my knees higher to my chest.

A few seconds later I felt his arm snake around my waist as he pulled himself up against my body. I fought to remain completely still. I hope if he thought I was already asleep he would not bother going any further. After a few minutes went by I found myself starting to relax when he went no further.

Closing my eyes I began to breathe slower. Then I felt his hand slip underneath my blouse. The warmth of his hand against my bare stomach was almost soothing and yet incredibly scary. I continued to keep my eyes close. Then I felt his breathe on my neck as he nuzzled against my neck like a dog would. I bit down on my lower lip to prevent myself from laughing. It was tickling me.

Then I felt his stiffness against my lower back and the next thing I knew my bottom was pushing against it. It was as if my body had a mind of its own. I struggled to remain calm and still but it was hard when his lips manage to find their way to the place where your neck and shoulder meet. He was placing soft kisses on it and that of course made my blood boil and the tickling sensation increased. I wiggled slightly against him.

His hand moved up my stomach and stop once it reach underneath my breast. I felt his hand cup me as I wiggled again.

_**Stop wiggling Bella. He will know your awake or even worse he might think you are enjoying it. Okay so you are but still you don't want him to know that. You know this is a business arrangement only. You guys have not even discuss the rules of this relationship and already he is jumping your bones. Come on get pissed off not turn on. **_

His hand pull the silky material away from my breast as his warm smooth hands began to caress my available breast. When his fingers pinch my nipple I nearly cried out in pleasure. I was biting so hard on my lower lip I was sure it was bleeding.

His lips moved up my neck. He began to nibble on the lower ear lobe. I felt my stomach going all gooey. My very core was dripping wet with anticipation.

"Bella I know you're not asleep." He whispers in my ear.

My eyes flew wide open as I released my sore lip to speak to him.

"What are you doing Jake?" I was relieved that I was able to manage coherent words with him groping my breast and his member pressing harder against my lower back.

"What does it feel like I am doing?" He answered in a husky voice.

I lick my lips a few times before I could respond.

"It feels like…we need….to….talk." I gasp as I roll over on my back and then glance hesitantly at him. His hand was still covering my breast. I glance down at it underneath my shirt. When I look back at him he was leaning his face on the palm of his hand while he look down at me.

"Talk. We have plenty of time to talk. Right now I think we should celebrate our marriage." Jake's eyes glowed with seduction.

"I think we did that already." I gulp hard as I fought to remain in control of my body.

"Okay, then let's celebrate your moving in." Jake's eye brow wiggled.

"Jake, we have not even discussed the rules of this marriage yet." I found myself smiling at the adorable smile he was flashing me.

"The rules? Okay what rules do you have?" Jake asks as he lifted my shirt up and lean in sucking my nipple into his mouth.

I cried out as my body began to soar from his sudden touch.

"Rules, Bella?" Jake mumbles in between breasts as he went back and forth between them.

"Umm….well….who do we tell about our marriage?" I struggled with the words and hell even the questions that I had come up with last night after our brief phone conversation. Now with him tasting and touching my breasts my mind went blank.

"Anyone and everyone." Jake said as he went back to his task.

My hands wrap around his head holding onto him as I felt my first semi orgasm erupting in the pit of my stomach. As if he sensed it he unbuttons my jeans. His hand slid underneath the denim and the lace as his fingers found their way to my nub where he began to rub in a circular motion. I dug my feet into the bed as my knees came up. I felt my waist lifting up from the bed as I my love box grew wetter by the second.

"Oh …dear…oh…." I cried out as I felt his fingers move lower and then enter me. He began to push in and out with just enough pressure that I felt my body exploding inside and out. He continued to do this until I came at least three times.

He slipped his hand out of my pants as his lips covered my own. His tongue slid back and forth against my close mouth. I felt the pressure as he move against the barrier. My lips release their hold as his tongue began to explore my mouth. I felt dizzy and excited. Everything seems such a blur. All I could think about was how great he felt and wonderful he smelt.

He had some sort of cologne on that made me think of the ocean and the smell of the air after a rainstorm. I felt like I was drifting off into space as my body went against my brain. I knew on a sub conscience level that I needed to stop this before we went too far. I mean that was one of the questions I had wanted to ask him. Were we supposed to have sex to keep up the act of being happy or were we going to just pretend? I knew we were supposed to be loyal to one another but I wanted to make sure he did not have a mistress stowed away secretly somewhere on the side.

I was about to ask him to stop when I felt the tug of my jeans. He was trying to pull my pants down. My heart began to race frantically. If we had sex now would that change anything? I mean honestly it wasn't like we had not already done it before. I wasn't sure what I was scared of exactly? If I was honest with myself it was his right as my husband. Then I began to remember we were not a happily married couple who had found their soul mate. No we were just two young people who eloped and then agreed to a business arranged marriage that would financially benefit us both once it was over.

"Stop." I cried out just as Jake had my pants to my knees.

"What?" Jake tried to kiss me again but I moved my head to the side. My hands were pressed against his muscular chest.

"NO. I need to think." I sat up and turn to the side of the bed as I pulled my jeans back up and button them.

"What is there to think about?" Jake asks with a frustrated frown.

"I need to know …um…" I began to stammer as I tried to think rationally while my body was fighting against me. Everything in me wanted to crawl back in the bed and let Jake do some more wonderful things to it. Yet I was fighting against my own nature.

"Okay so who all do we need to fool?" I finally manage a sensible thought in my head as long as Jake was not physically touching me I noted.

Jake set up in the bed with his head against the bed backboard as his eyes expose the raw desire that he long to fulfill.

"Are you sure you want to talk?" He asks as his lips twisted into a sinister smile.

"Yeah I am sure." I nodded my head but my entire body was screaming "hell no". I eventually won the battle as I walk to the end of the bed and sat facing him.

"Okay, if we must have this talk then let's do it but afterwards I will have my way with you." He warned me as I tremble inwardly hoping he would follow through with his threat.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Inheritance

JPOV:

I sat there looking at her with an amused smile. She was definitely having a hard time resisting me. I watch as she fidgeted with her hands. I knew she was trying to push me away until she got the answers to her questions. I was not mad at her for stopping me more like irritated.

"Alright Bella here is what you need to know. I have two sisters, Rose and Rachel. They know about the "why" I had to get married. Paul whom I sure will be sniffing around you as soon as he hears I married you is the one I was up against. He was my uncle's godson. When my sisters and I move here Paul and I did not always see eye to eye but for the most part we were friends. Now that this family business is up for grabs I seriously doubt he will consider me a friend." I snorted as I began to replay memories of Paul throwing fits when he lost against me in simple card games or a game of one on one. He was seriously a poor looser.

"So they will be okay that you married me?" Bell asks with relief on her face.

"Sure. They want me to keep the business in the family. They would not care if I married Maria. They just want me to keep the business." I snickered.

"Oh." Bella look away.

"What else?" I wave my hands around trying to get her to hurry up so we could get back to the business that I was more concern about at the moment. I wanted to feel myself buried deep in her silky wet walls. My mouth began to water as I thought about how great she had felt the other night.

"Can I invite my friends over whenever I want?" She asks me with a hopeful look.

"Sure." I nodded my head. I wasn't so sure if she would have much time with her friends since I had plans on making use of the year I had with her delicious body. She would learn soon enough that I was a man who had great needs. If I didn't get them satisfied well let's just say there would be hell to pay when I was around.

Bella glanced over to the alarm clock by the bed and then jump up.

"What's wrong?" I ask with a puzzled look.

"I need to get ready for work." She sighed.

"No you don't." I laugh lightly.

"Uh, yeah I do." She snapped at me as she shook her head and began to walk toward the closet.

"NO Bella you don't." I slipped off the bed and made my way toward her.

She turned around giving me a annoyed look.

"Yes Jake I do. I told you I work at the casino and also I have a part time job at a bookstore." She placed one hand on her hip as she continued to look pissed off at me.

"No you don't. At least not at the casino. I already called them and let them know you quit." I informed her as I leaned against the door frame watching her lovely face go from annoyed to instantly furious as all get out. I had a bad feeling that we were about to have our first fight.

"What the hell are you talking about Jake?" Bella's voice rose slightly as she took a step toward me.

"I told you. I told them you quit. You're my wife now and you shouldn't have to work. Especially not in a Casino!" I gave her a disgusted face. I knew that she was a waitress there but I had come across many women that did "extra" things on the side while working the casinos. There was no way in hell I would allow the chance that some of my friends might come across her working there.

"What is wrong with me being a waitress?" She demanded.

"Nothing. I mean Bella hon, look I have tons of money why would you want to work at all?" I ask with a roll of my eyes.

"You're a real piece of cake Jake!" Bella shoved me aside as she marched out of the closet and into the room.

"What? Come on surely you can't be mad that I don't want you to work? What kind of husband would want his wife to work when she did not need too? My friends and family would have found that extremely suspicious. They know how I take care of my women." I began to explain the best way I knew how.

She stood with her back toward me for several minutes before she look at me. When I saw the dangerous look flaring in her eyes I sense that I might have gone a tad too far with her. I should have known that a woman like Bella would seek her independence anyway she could. Still, I had a point about how it would look to others. I had always took care to help give comfort to the women who service my needs. She was my wife which to me entitled to her even more than the mistresses I kept.

"I will not be controlled in this relationship! I am an individual not your damn play thing! I will not be sleeping with you in the sense of physical intimacy. I will share a bed with you but you better keep your ass on the other side of the bed. I will also not tolerate having my life ran by you. Do you hear me?" Bella began to demand as she pokes her finger into my chest.

I stood there for a moment while I considered how to respond to her sudden outburst. A part of me was pleased to see that she had a backbone. I look up at the floor for a few seconds considering my words carefully before I locked eyes with her and expressed my view on the topic at hand.

"Bella, I apologize if you think I am "controlling" you. I was trying to make this marriage appear as happy as possible. I also knew that once your year was up with me and you received the million dollars that you would not insist on working. I took care of the matter for you so we would have more time getting to know one another. How can we appear to be happy together if we are never together? I work odd hours sometimes with the clubs. So please tell me how it would be possible to see much of each other?" I ask her with a sarcastic smile as I twirl my tongue around in my mouth trying to hold back my anger at her barking at me. I was not an insensitive person and what I was offering her most women would kill for. I wasn't going to put up with her attitude unless it carrying over into my bed.

"As far as our sleeping arrangements go, well honey you will sleep with me. Yes, you will have sex with me. You will also show me the proper affection a husband deserves in public. I will show you the same. Now if you have a problem with that then you better solve it and quick. We have to meet my sisters in two hours for dinner. So I suggest you get your pretty ass in that closet and pick out something to wear." I kept my tone level the entire time but my eyes were glowing. I wasn't going to let her get under my skin. I was going to show her who wore the pants in this relationship from the start.

I watched as her face turn red with fury. She was not taking my request as well as I had hoped. I knew there was only one way to make my demands clear so I marched over her to her and grab her face between my hands and with much force I began to kiss her mouth. I felt her hands push against my chest but I wasn't releasing her until I made my point.

The kiss was bittersweet for me. She was fighting against me but I just pushed even harder. She had a strong will but she was going to learn that my will was just as strong.

I started to feel her body ease up and her tongue began to glide with mine in a dance that I knew was a sign of her relenting to my will. The kiss was beyond incredible for me. Her hands stop pushing on my chest. Her fingers cling to my shirt as she pulled me closer to her. I could hear her moaning into my mouth. My pants began to shrink around my midsection as I reach around and cup one of her ass cheeks in my hands. She was enjoying it. I felt an instant high at the knowledge that I had just won this battle.

When I released her mouth her hands continued to hold onto my shirt for a moment as her eyes opened up with a dazed look. I smiled tenderly as I nibble on her lip before taking a step back. I glanced down at where her hands were still holding onto me. Her eyes follow mine. She released my shirt and took two steps back. She covers her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I will get dressed to meet your family but remember this Jake Black I am not going to be forced into anything I don't want to do." Bella spoke with her head held high as she walk around me and back into the closet.

I stood there thinking about that final statement. I had no plans on forcing her into anything. I was famous for making people think they wanted to do something for me. My uncle had train me to be the man I was today. I wouldn't let him down on this matter nor would I let Bella Black beat me at my own game.

BPOV:

I was still furious when we arrived at his sister's house. I was informed on the way there that we were going to his older sister's house, Rachel. She was married and had a son and another baby on the way. He then began to tell me a little more about his other sister, Rose. He explain she was a bit outspoken and sometimes a bit too pushy but that she would definitely be so happy that he had gotten hitch that she would be polite to me.

I was starting to think I was over my head. When I had considered going along with this marriage it had not truly occur to me that I was going to be a part of his family for the year we were married. I had heard of so many horror stories on the in laws. In this case I had nothing to worry about as far as the parentals went but I knew siblings could be just as bad.

We went inside the house that Rachel own with her husband. It was a lovely home. You could see that Rachel was a housewife who took great pride in her home. When she walked up to greet us I saw the shock on her face when she spotted me next to Jake.

"Jake." Rachel smiled suspiciously at her little brother.

"Rachel. I would like you to meet Bella. My wife." He stated with a smug smile plastered on his face.

I watch as Rachel's eyes widen with shock and then into happiness.

"Congratulations Jake. Bella." Rachel hugged Jake first and then me next.

"Thanks." Jake and I said in union.

Rachel called out for her husband Michael and he appeared with a little boy on his back.

"Michael, Mason this is Bella, Jake's wife." Rachel flashed a brilliant smile at me. Like Jake she had a charming smile.

"Uncie Jake!" The young boy began to crawl clumsily off of his father's back trying to get to Jake. It was amusing to watch as he fled into Jake's arms. Jake was tickling him as he giggled.

"So Bella would you care for a drink?" Michael asks me as he gave me a curious smile.

"Yes, I would." I felt butterflies in my stomach as I watch Jake act so playful with his nephew.

"Come on out back. We are having dinner on the patio." He explained as I follow him to their spacious backyard.

He walked over to a small bar where he was making drinks.

"Margarita?" He offered. I saw that he had already made a pitcher of the drink.

"Sure." I prayed that I would not get drunk off my ass before we left their house. I enjoy Margaritas but sometimes depending on how it was made I would find myself acting so silly from the tequila. Then I heard Jake talking to Rachel about where he met me and knew I would need a stiff drink to get through the rest of the evening.

I thank him for the drink and began to sip on it. It was made marvelously. I could barely taste the tequila.

Jake, Rachel and Mason joined us.

"Have a seat." Rachel pointed toward the table that was already prepared with what look like all the fixings for fajitas. I sat down and watch as Jake sat next to me with Mason in his lap. It was clear that Mason like his Uncle Jake. I was truly relieved to know that Jake got along with his family. Hopefully this evening would go smoother than I had feared.

"So Jake tells me that he tricked you into marrying him." Rachel glared at her brother briefly before turning back toward me with a sad smile.

"Yeah, a little. It was not entirely his fault. I was the one who was gullible enough to think that weddings in Vegas chapels were fake." I confess as I gave him a weak smile.

"Oh my! Which chapel?" Michael asks as he chuckle.

"The one on Main Street. Yeah, our priest was dressed up like Elvis." He informs them. Rachel burst out with laughter. She and Michael share a look before they turn their attention back toward us.

"We had some friends who eloped at one that was imitating Little Richard." Rachel explains for their outburst.

"So Bella are you from Nevada?" Rachel ask.

"No. Washington." I replied as I sip on my drink.

"Wow, we are too." Rachel cock an eye at Jake before continue the interrogation on me.

"So have you been married before?" She asks with a gleam in her eye.

"NO!" I nearly choke on my drink.

"This should be interesting to watch unfold." Michael stated while Rachel nudge him.

I look at Jake who was still playing with Mason on his lap.

"Where is Auntie Rose? I am hungry." Mason whined.

"She should be here soon." Jake answers him as he snuck the boy some grapes.

"What is Rose doing these days? She showed up at the house the other day demanding me to make good on the challenge and made some odd comments about Paul?" Jake asks his sister with a concern frown.

"I don't have a clue?" Rachel shrugged her shoulders but I caught the slight flinch. Rachel knew something about her sister but she was not sharing with her brother.

"Well she needs to keep herself busy with her own life." Jake stated as he pop a grape in his mouth.

"Mason, sweetheart you need to get in your own chair." Rachel pointed to his highchair that was place next to his father.

"I want Uncie Jake." He whined.

"If you want to eat then you will get in your chair." Rachel ordered him.

"Okay." Mason crawl off of Jake's lap and race to the chair.

"So do you work Bella?" Michael asks.

"NOT anymore." I snorted as I took a few more sips of the fabulous drink.

"Uh?" Michael look at Jake hoping for an explanation.

"Bella, was a waitress at the Lucky Horse Casino. I explained if we were going to present a happy marriage to the attorney and others we needed to spend more time together. Besides why would a wife of mine work at a casino when I own clubs?" Jake stated with cocky tone.

I wanted to smack him across the face but knew it would be rude manners in front of our host and hostess.

"Apparently the fact that I work hard for my money is a bit beneath Jake's status." I replied before I could stop myself. I figured if I could not hit him physically then I could at least verbally attack him.

Rachel's face broke into a wide grin.

"I am here people." A girl that looks similar to Jake came walking through the patio doors wearing a frown.

"Yea! We can eat now." Mason cried out happily.

We all laugh at his statement.

"I swear Mason all you do is eat and poop." Rose giggled at her nephew as she placed a tender kiss on his forehead before she look up at the rest of us. When her eyes landed on me her frown turn into a darker look.

"Bella, this is my sister Rose. Rose this is Bella my wife." Jake announced proudly as he stood up.

Rose stood at the table staring down at me as if I was toad.

Then suddenly she race around the table and threw her arms around her brother.

"Finally Jake. Thank you." She cried out as she began to kiss his cheeks.

Jake was wiping away the lipstick as he rolled his eyes at his sister but I saw how much he truly enjoy his sister's affection.

"You dear are in so much trouble." Rose bended down giving me a strong hug before smiling down at me.

"She knows." Jake chuckle as he sat back down.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. I ate a delicious meal while I listen to the sister's tease their brother with tales of some of his crazy rebellious acts. He was not happy they were exposing his past to me but I also saw that he did not mind as much as he acted.

The sun was setting when Mason began to yawn in his chair.

I had managed to suck down three margaritas and was feeling in the relax zone. I needed to get home soon. I was exhausted. It had been a long day.

"Would you like some help cleaning up?" I offered Rachel. I was afraid if I continue to sit there I would fall asleep.

"No, Michael helps me clean up most of it before you guys arrived." Rachel replied with an appreciative smile.

I noticed that Jake and Rose both had gone in the house together to put Mason to bed.

"Jake seems really close to Mason." I commented.

"Yeah, he has a way with kids. I hope someday he has a few of his own." Rachel confessed as she gave me a warm smile.

I hoped she wasn't considering the ideal that Jake and I might have a kid together. I was only sticking around for the time agreed upon and not another minute more.

"Well I think it's time we head home. It's our first night in the house as husband and wife." Jake informs everyone. I felt like I would faint. There was no doubt in my mind he was insinuating that we were going to go home and act like honeymooners. I had already told him earlier that I was not having sex with him. He was going to have to learn this lesson the hard way. If he wanted me in to sleep in the same room as him to keep up the pretense then he was going to have to keep his hands off of me.

The kiss we share before I got dressed pop in my head. Damn he was a good kisser. I just have to stick to my guns. I could not allow him to walk over me using fabulous hot sex as leverage over me. I was willing to help him out with this marriage to save his family's business but that was as far as I was going. I had to make that very clear to him tonight.

JPOV:

I heard Bella snoring not even five minutes after we left my sister's house. I was not surprised. I had after all interrupted her nap time. I glanced over at her and felt my body grow anxious. I was going to take her to my room and show her how lucky she was to have me for a whole year.

I pulled into the garage. Then slipping out of my side I walk over to her side. I could still hear her snoring. I debated on waking her up. I bent down and swept her up in my arms. I walk us in the house and manage to get to the room without dropping her or tripping. When I place her on the bed I could not take my eyes off of her.

I reach down and began to undress her. She hardly budged at all. I rolled my eyes as I came to the conclusion that from the lack of sleep and the margaritas she had been showered with at Rachel's she was passed out cold.

I was disappointed. I wanted to have her. I got undressed and slip under the covers next to her. Rolling her on her side I spooned with her as I fell asleep next to her.

Paul sat in his office with the phone next to his ear. He was furious as hell. He had been informed by a contact that Jake Black had sent the lawyers office proof of his sudden marriage. Paul knew that Jake had won the first part of the challenge. Still, he had time to get married as well. Whoever could keep up the pretense of a happy marriage was the final winner.

He had to think of a way to keep the couple unhappy. Staring at his drink it hit him. If Jake was off of the market then he would have some unhappy ladies waiting in the wings for his year to be up. His smile was sinister as he knew which woman would be the most furious of all at Jake for getting married to someone other than her.

He dialed the number and waited for her to answer. Of course she was ignoring his call he sighed. He left her a message hoping to pique her curiosity just enough that she would call him back. If he could persuade this particular woman to marry him she would know how to upset Jake and especially how to drive his new bride crazy with jealousy. Yeah, he was going to win this. It was the principle of the matter.

Damn it Jake did not care about these clubs the way he did. Paul had work many nights and many hours with Marque learning the business. He was not going to throw it away to a boy who truly wanted to race motorcycles and work in a garage. No, he would do whatever it took to win this time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

JPOV:

Opening my eyes slowly I glanced over to the other side of the bed. Bella was still fast asleep.

I glanced down at my crotch and saw that my tent was up already. I sighed as my need grew worse. I really wanted to relieve this with Bella's help. Would she help me? Doubt it. She was all fired up yesterday when I informed her that she would be expected to take care of my needs.

I chuckled. She was hot when she got mad. I would definitely have to use that to my advantage. I like watching her face get all red and her body trembling with anger. Yeah, a pissed off Bella was definitely hot.

I reached out and touched a lock of her hair. It was so soft. I was fighting the urge to just pull her over to me and seduce her. I wanted her to want me to fuck her. I wanted her to say "thank you" for me giving her a wonderful fuck. I didn't want to hear her yelling at me and excusing me of tricking her into anything. No, I needed a willing lover.

I slowly slipped out from under the covers and made my way to the shower. I would have to take care of this on my own for now. I would need some time to figure out how to manipulate Bella into thinking she was the one who wanted to have sex with me. I would play hard to get. I knew how to tease a woman. Oh yeah. I would definitely have her in the palm of my hand by the time we went to bed tonight. She would definitely want me the way I wanted her.

Closing the door quietly I walk to the shower and turn the steaming hot water on. As I stepped inside I found myself thinking that this was rather ironic. As a bachelor I never had to jack off in the shower. I always had a willing participant to take care of this for me. Now I was married and in the shower releasing my need while trying to scheme up a plan to seduce my wife into wanting me. There was something wrong with this picture I thought to myself as I began stroking myself while Bella's naked body laid in the other room.

BPOV:

The day started out strange. For starters I was completely naked. I had no memory of coming to bed and undressing myself. I knew that Jake had something to do with this. I wanted to slap his face when I saw him. Getting up I dressed as I made my way to the kitchen. He sat in the kitchen eating scramble eggs while I waited on Maria.

He kept smiling sweetly at me. I knew he was up to something. He made me a cup of coffee once I sat down across from him. I mumbled a thank you to him. I placed my hands in my lap as I glanced around the bright lovely kitchen.

"Did you sleep well?" Jake ask with a arrogant smile.

"Yes." I replied with a straight face.

"My sisters enjoyed your company last night. They really like you." Jake informs me.

"I enjoy them too. They are very nice." I admitted as Maria sat my plate down in front of me.

My stomach grumble. I was starving. I began to eat trying to ignore his eyes that stayed on me while I ate my breakfast.

"What are your plans for today?" Jake asks as he sip on his coffee.

"Don't know now since I have no jobs to speak of?" I reminded him of my current unemployment.

I hadn't forgotten his role in my current status.

"You might want to go shopping. We have a few social obligations to attend to this weekend." Jake announced.

My eyes popped wide open. Social obligations? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"What are you speaking of?" I licked the strawberry jam from my lips as I stared at him hoping my fear of social obligations did not show in my eyes.

"We have to make our rounds at some of the clubs. I have to make an appearance to show that I am in charge as well as greet some of the socialites and celebrities that come to my club. Then Sunday we have a luncheon with Mr. Hale who has written up the contract for our marriage agreement as well as go over any other details we need to be aware of." Jake explained as he looks at the calendar on his Blackberry.

"Is it really necessary for me to go to the club with you? I mean isn't that _your_ job?" The last part came out a bit more sarcastic than I had attended.

"If we are going start a discussion on jobs, then perhaps we can talk about your role as my wife. After all darling that is a full time job." Jake cocked an eye brow at me as he gave me a smart look.

I gulped hard. I could tell that I had pissed him off.

"What's wrong with you?" I played innocent in my part of irritating him.

"Bella, you need to remember that there is a lot of money and people counting on us to make this marriage appear to be one of the happiest ever! If you don't think you can play the part of a happy and contented wife then tell me now. I will gladly let you go back to your life." Jake's eyes were so cold that I felt myself shivering as if a cool winter breeze had just hit me.

"I can do it." I replied softly.

"Now here is my credit card. I'll get one for you soon. I also called the bank and you have an account set up. I want you to buy clothes that are appropriate for your status as my wife." Jake stated his eyes were less mean but I still felt his tension.

"I hate shopping Jake. I am horrible at it." I cried out as tears sprung into my eyes.

I didn't like his condescending tone. He was no longer the silly, arrogant, egotistic guy I had grown accustom too. The guy sitting across the table from me reminded me of someone else. Someone a lot like Edward. Edward use to berate me over and over about my clothes. He would ask why I did not want to show off my attributes. He would also get upset when he would give me plenty of money to buy nicer clothes and I stuck with my same taste. It was hard for me to look at myself in the mirror wearing clothes that just did not fit who I was.

I just did not understand men. If they were attracted to me wearing jeans and a t-shirt then why once they got me did they want to turn me into some Barbie wanna be? It just did not make sense to me. Sure when I did dress up a little more feminine, I knew I was more attractive but I always feared that someone who truly knew me would laugh at me. You know it was like I was trying to fake who I was. Why would I put myself through that? I liked who I was. I didn't mind the occasional dress up when it was necessary but I wouldn't do it on a daily basis.

"Are you kidding me? I thought women were born to shop." He chuckled as his eyes narrowed.

"I'm serious." I glanced down at my hands that were tucked between my legs.

"I see. Well, how do you manage to get clothes?" Jake asks curiously.

"Alice and Leah force me to go shopping with them." I answered with a weak smile.

I knew he must of thought I was some sort of defected girl. It was true most girls were born to shop I just was not that girl.

"Then call them. Or I could call Rachel. She loves to shop." Jake suggested.

"I will call my friends." I pushed the chair back. I just wanted to get out of the room as fast as I could. I knew that Jake had to be thinking some strange things about me now that he had learned of one of my bizarre weaknesses. It was sad but I just had no fashion sense.

"Don't forget this." He handed me the platinum card.

"Thanks." I pressed my lips together as I walk out of the room with my head held low.

JPOV:

I sat there with a stun look on my face.

_**She doesn't like shopping? What the hell? Never met a girl who didn't like to spend my money.**_

I picked up the paper and began to read it when I came across the social section. I was glad to see that the paper had put in our marriage announcement. I knew eventually they would want a picture of the happy couple to go with the article they would have to wait. I was hoping Bella would agree to a wedding reception where we could take pictures as a happy married couple. It had been Rose's ideal. It made it seem so more public and less mysterious. After all I was supposed to be the doting husband to Bella. It wouldn't look good that I had eloped with her at a damn Vegas chapel and then kept her hidden away from the rest of the world for a year.

No, I would be expected to lavish my new wife with glamorous gifts. I was also expected to show the world just how wealthy I was. I hated this role. I was not that guy.

I was once just Jake Black, motorcycle racer and co-owner of a bike garage. I had any girl I wanted. However most of these girls had no idea that I was also an heir to a famous and wealthy club owner. They thought I was just some guy who likes to ride bikes and hang out with my friends.

Thinking of my friends I knew I needed to make a few calls to them. They would be shocked and hurt that I had not informed them personally of my sudden status change.

I dial my co-owner first. Aidan McKenzie. Aidan and I went way back. We met shortly after I arrived here in Vegas. We were in the same grade and made friends fast. He was my buddy in every way possible. When I got in trouble, if he could not help me get out of it then he would join me in my punishment. I would do the same for him as well. My uncle use to tease us that we were double trouble.

"Hey." I smile as I heard his familiar voice.

"Dude where have you been? I am up to my neck in deep shit! Seriously, man, I got MacGregor demanding that I get his bikes done before the next circuit starts. When are you going to get your sorry ass here?" Aidan asks with a desperate voice.

I felt guilty as hell. Aidan was a great mechanic and a bad ass racer but he was only one man. We had gone into this garage together. I knew I needed to find a way to split my time between the two worlds or else sell out to someone else who could assist Aidan the way he deserved.

"I will stop by today. I don't have much time. I will explain more when I see you." I promised him.

"So what piece of pussy has you so occupied man? I have never known you to be this wrapped up in one piece of ass." Aidan laughed.

"Fuck you man! I happen to be off the market." I decided to just give him the facts.

"What the hell! Did you bump your head too hard on that last wipe out?" He laughed even harder.

"I'm serious. I got married." I gulped hard as I braced myself for more laughter to follow. Aidan did not disappoint as he began to laugh so loudly I had to take the phone away from my ear.

"Shit! Why would you do that?" Aidan cried out.

"It's a long story. I will tell you everything when I get there." I shook my head as he continued to laugh like a damn jackal.

I hung up the phone and got up from the table. I needed to go check on Bella before I started my day. I needed to know she was going shopping today. I did not want her to wait until the last minute to be prepared. I also wanted to make sure she was keeping herself busy and not sitting here at home. She needed to find her place in my world. I wanted her to accept this marriage and hopefully indulge herself a little. She just did not see the potential I saw when I looked at her. She was a great girl but I wanted her to find the woman that she hid from the rest of the world.

BPOV

I had called the girls and they were excited as hell to take me shopping. Alice was thrilled beyond recognition when she learned that Jake had given me his credit card and a personal banking account to be used for shopping. I felt a little like Pretty Woman. Here I was with a man who thought he could change the simple girl into some wild siren overnight. He was crazy as hell.

Edward tried to change me into an elegant future wife of a Surgeon and failed miserably. How was I supposed to become the wife of a millionaire club owner? I had class but not enough to keep up with the types of people he no doubt associated with.

"Hey I am heading out. I need to stop by the clubs for a few minutes then I am going to hang out with an old friend." Jake began to give me his itinerary for the day as he walk into the room where I sat on the edge of the bed staring off into space.

"Okay." I nodded without even looking at him.

"Did you get a hold of the girls?" He asks as he knelt down in front of me.

"Yeah. Alice has the day off. She is going to pick me up. My car has issues." I chuckled lightly although my stomach was twisting in knots.

He covered my hands with his as he looked at me. His eyes seem to smolder as he turn my hands upside down and place a soft kiss on the palm of both of my hands.

"Darling, I have several cars in my garage. You can use any of them. Maria knows where the keys are." Jake stated in a soft voice.

"Yeah, okay." I replied. I knew there was no damn way I was going to drive one of his fancy ass cars around town. They belonged to him. I was starting to get tired of using his money, his cars, and living in his house. I felt like I was living in a world where I had no place of my own. Everything was his.

It made me recall the years I spent with Edward. Edward always picked out my clothes, my furniture, and hell even picked out my last car. The very one I was still driving around in when it work.

"What is wrong Bella?" Jake's voice was gentle but when I look into his eyes I knew he was confused with my lack of excitement with what he was offering me. I knew a girl like me should be thrilled with all the glamour he was offering me but I had been down this road before. I also knew the demanding side of a man like this. He would expect me to stop what I was doing and jump when commanded. I was not a damn Labrador retriever. I was a human being. I wanted to be treated like one. I wanted someone to see that Bella Swan was pretty cool even without all the expensive clothes and fancy cars. I wanted to feel at ease in my own skin. Was I that terrible of a person that every man I was involved with felt the need to change me?

"Nothing." I shrug my shoulders. I was fighting to keep a neutral face. I did not want to explain to Jake about my past. It was none of his business. It would not change the current situation I was in. No, there was no point telling Jake about Edward. He would not understand.

"Alright. How about we meet back here tonight to have a nice dinner alone just the two of us." Jake suggested.

"Okay." I agreed quickly.

I didn't want to cause anymore tension between us. I was just too damn tired to fight with the man.

He held onto my hands and gave them a gentle squeeze before he released them and stood up. He brushed the hair back from my face before he ran the pad of his thumb over my bottom lip.

"I want to feel these lips all over my body." His voice and action sent my pulse racing. I had not expected him to go in this direction when he had just been so sweet moments earlier.

He dipped his head down toward me and I shivered as only his lips made contact with mine. Then ever so slowly he deepened the kiss to one of extreme potency. My eyes closed tightly as I lost myself in his kiss. I saw little sparks flying around in my head.

Then I felt his lips releasing me from him. I was deeply disappointed that the kiss was ending.

_**What the hell is wrong with you Bella? You know that if he continues kissing you like that you would have been more than willing to let him have sex with you. Great hot sex! Mmm…**_

"Bella." Jake's voice called to me.

"Yesss…." I moan as I open my eyes to see him smirking at my daze look.

"I will see you this evening. If you need me for _**anything**_ just call me." Jake caressed my cheek before he walks away.

My heart was thumping against my chest. I felt as if the air had been knocked out of me. That man had a way of making me wonder if I should go to the doctor to check for any possible heart ailment. Every time he was near me my heart was in constant pain and beating rapidly.

"Are you serious? He married a stranger?" Jayden sat across the table from Paul trying to remain calm. She glances around the busy restaurant. She did not make a scene but her heart was aching and her temper was rising with each breath she took.

"Here I have proof." Paul handed her the morning paper with a disgusted look.

Jayden read the small announcement. Her hands crunch up the paper.

"I will kill him. What is going on here Paul?" Jayden growled as she sat down the crump up paper on the table.

"Well darling it seems that Jake has given up his dream of running a motorcycle garage. My uncle left us a final challenge in his will. If either one of us could get married with in sixty days and remain happily married for one full year that person would inherit all the clubs and all of his fortune." Paul answered with a slight look of pain in his eyes.

"So Jake married this girl in order to keep the family business?" Jayden started to feel less angry. It was like Jake to do something noble for his family.

"Yes, but he has to keep her happy for a full year. I heard he actually likes her and he offered her a sweet deal. A million dollars." Paul sat back watching as Jayden considered what this would mean for her. He hoped she understood that for one full year she could not have her precious Jake. Not that Jake had been indulging her much these days. His sources had told him that Jake had a few girls on the side but this one Jayden, well she was a little hot headed and often she and Jake were seen fighting. He knew that she wanted to claim Jake as her own.

"That sounds fair." Jayden replied unexpectedly. She had to admit if she had to marry someone she barely knew to help him gain a small fortune she would want some money as well.

"I know right. However that means Jake can't see any one else for the entire year. He will only be sleeping with his new wife. He will have to keep her entertain in the bedroom to assure she does not stray as well." Paul paused as he watches her face twisting with several different emotions.

"I just hope the girl doesn't get herself pregnant with his baby. She will have complete and utter control over Jake. I mean you know how he feels about children." Paul sat back and saw that his scheme was working.

"NO! He can't do that to me." Jayden slammed her fist on the top of the table ignoring the stares and whispers from the rest of the customers.

"We have to stop that from happening." Jayden cried out with angry tears in her eyes.

"How can I? I'm not like Jake I can't just get married to the first girl that smiles at me." Paul sighed heavily.

"So if you get married then you still have a shot of taking over the business and getting the money?" Jayden look at him with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah. But hey I could not ask a girl to pretend to be happy to be married to me for a full year." Paul shook his head and snorted. He knew she was playing right into his hands.

"A full year, huh." She chews on her lower lip for a second then her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Here is an ideal. We can get married and I can help you break up Jake and his new wife. If you win you pay me a million dollars." Jayden suggested as she rub her hands together with a greedy grin.

"Yeah, but what if I lose?" Paul pretended to be shock at the suggestion.

"Oh darling, I know how to hurt a man like Jake." Jayden's smile turn so bitter that Paul actually felt worried for Jake for a whole two minutes. Then he shook hands on it.

Paul paid for the lunch and walk out with Jayden on his arm as they agreed to meet the following morning at the court house to obtain a license and get married the proper way.

He was excited as hell. If things went the way he had planned then it would take no time to break up Jake's marriage and succeed in winning his inheritance. He hated to hurt Rachel and Rose but damn it neither one of them were considering his feelings in this matter. They acted as if he should just step aside and let their precious Jake take everything. No damn it if Jake wanted the business then by God he was going to have work hard to get it. Paul worked too hard and made too many sacrifices to just walk away from it all.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

JPOV:

Aidan listened as I explained to him about Uncle Marque's will and how I was in this current situation. He of course found the whole damn thing amusing as hell.

"I love it! Your Uncle was always good at having the last word." Aidan laughs holding his sides.

"Yeah tell me about it." I sighed heavily but I couldn't take the smile off of my face. In a way it was rather funny. My Uncle who died a bachelor was forcing me and Paul to get married in order to keep the very business that he said he wouldn't have been able to build if he had an old ball and chain to deal with.

"So when do I get to meet Mrs. Black?" Aidan wiggled his eye brows.

"You will be nice to her. She is a little shy and you would scare the shit out of her." I warn him as I sat down in front of the bike that he was working on.

I pick up my tools and felt the grease slide through my fingers. It felt so damn good. I missed this. The smell of gasoline and motor oil made me feel alive.

"Are you telling me you married a mouse?" Aidan whistles low.

"No. When I met her she was …well…let's just say I thought she danced professionally on that pole. Now she seems a bit I don't know a bit off of her game." I tried to explain how I was confused about "who" my wife actually was. I knew she could be a vixen when she wanted to be. I just notice that since she moved in she was telling me "no" to sex and didn't seem pleased that I was offering her anything she could ever want. I didn't know what I was supposed to do to make her happy. I wanted her to be happy.

After all that was the point of this whole "marriage" agreement. If Bella was not happy and it was proven then I was up a creek without a paddle.

"Maybe she is just a bit thrown by your lifestyle. You know not all girls want to be set up in a cushy little mansion." Aidan suggested as he pop open a can of soda.

"Are you kidding me? That is what all women dream of. No one really wants to work their ass off as a waitress. Come on." I gave him a dirty look as I continued to work on the bike.

"Maybe being a waitress isn't her ideal dream job but it sounds like she had no problems working hard for a living." Aidan thought out loud as he watches Jake do a job that normally took him twice as long to do. It irks him how Jake just could look at a bike or listen to it and just know how to fix it.

"I am not a stuck up guy. I am glad she has no problems working I just don't want her doing a job that is beneath her. I know that she could do so much better." I explained as I finish up the job and wipe my hands clean.

"Man, I use to remember a time when you didn't even care what the woman's occupation was but more about the position she liked your dick in her." Aidan laughs as he gave me a punch in the shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. It's different with Bella. She is my wife. You know she is more than just a good fuck when I am bored or need my itch scratched." I put up the tools I had used and gave him a serious look.

"Sounds like you really like her." Aidan teased.

"I do like her. She is a nice girl. I just want to win this damn challenge against Paul." I growled.

"I know you and Paul have been going up against each other for some time now. I just can't figure out why you two hate each other so much. Sure he can be an asshole but as I recall there were a few times you actually got along." Aidan stated as he watch Jake closely. He hated seeing Jake so upset and doubting himself.

"You don't understand Aidan. Rose and Rachel would disown me if I walk away from Uncle Marque's legacy. To them this is a way to honor him for what he did for us." I felt my stomach ache as I recalled how hard it was for our Uncle to take in three kids. But he did it and he did it well. No matter what came his way he mastered it with style. I just wish I had that same luck.

"I get that. Still, why should you have to walk away from your possible legacy? It's not fair to you to become something you were not meant to be. I know you loved him but does that mean you now have to give up your dreams just because he took you guys in? He was your Uncle, it's what he was supposed to do for his brother's children." Aidan said.

God how I had missed working in the garage. In the two hours I had spent here I was already covered in grease and having my second beer.

"So what are you going to do? I mean, if you can't make this broad happy you might lose this whole challenge anyways?" Aidan nudges me.

"The broad has a name, Bella. Trust me I can make her happy. I have never had a woman leave my bed not wanting more." I flash him my best egotistic smile. He just laughed.

"Well, the best help I can offer you is if she doesn't like you send her my way. I'm sure I am more of her type anyways." Aidan flashes his equally smug smile at me.

"How would you be more of her type?" I look puzzled at him.

"Trust me I have yet to meet a woman who is not flattered by my charm." Aidan gave me a shit eating grin which made me laugh at him.

"Okay. Tomorrow night meet me at my house at seven." I challenged him.

"Why not tonight?" He feigned a hurt look.

"Cause tonight I am dining alone with my wife." I answered.

"Ahhh…that is so sweet Jakey." Aidan batted his eye lashes as he walk over and grab another beer.

"Fuck you." I snorted.

I was actually looking forward to seeing her tonight. I hoped that she manage to have fun spending my money today and was going to show me just how much she enjoyed it. My women always bought something "special" just for me when I gave them free reign of my card.

BPOV:

I sat watching Alice argue with the sales associate that I look better in burgundy and not yellow. I did not care what color they put me in as long as it did not have polka dots. I hated polka dots. Not sure why but I did.

A few minutes later I was being push back into a dressing room with an armful of clothes. I tried on a few and found a few choices that I did actually enjoy looking at myself in. We spent a cool five hundred dollars easily in that store. As we were leaving I thought we were done but Alice just laughed at me as she pulled me down the road a little further into another specialty boutique that specialized in shoes.

I had a few pairs of sneakers, a pair of basic flats, my favorite flip flops and that was it. Now Alice was telling me that I needed to fill up that spacious closet I had described to her. It was rather funny the way she seemed to drool when I gave her the details of it.

She manage to get to me buy a couple of pairs of very high heels, some strappy shoes that I could not imagine what I would wear with them, although they did look fabulous on me, and of course two pairs of boots. One pair went to my knees the other pair were ankle length. Alice explained that every girl needed boots in her shoe wardrobe. We left there and went to the mall where she took me into a few stores for some nice everyday wardrobe. I liked a few of the skirts she picked out. They were a little shorter than I would have enjoyed but she was right they did make my legs look slimmer.

Finally we stop at the food court where Leah joined up with us. It was Leah's great ideal that my hair needed to be updated as well as my clothes. Alice made a quick call that helped get all three of us in. Her hairdresser was very expensive but I knew today I could afford it. I insisted on paying for all of it. After all, they were the ones doing me an enormous favor and honestly it felt good to splurge on them for a change. They were always helping me out one way or another.

"So have you updated her lingerie yet?" Leah asks with a wicked smile.

"What's wrong with my underwear?" I cried out as the hair dresser began to cut my hair.

"Nothing for a single girl. Now you're married to a hot ass man who you need to keep faithful." Leah announced to the entire saloon.

"Seriously Leah?" I hissed at her.

The hair stylists just laugh at me. I realized they had probably heard worse in this town.

"Come on the man looks like a freaking roman God. You got to do something to keep him entertained. It also doesn't hurt when you're trying to win a fight with him." Leah shrugged her shoulders as she flips through a magazine.

I frown at the image in the mirror. Leah might be onto something there. I mean Jake always manages to get his way when he kisses or touches me. Why couldn't I use that same game plan against him? The only difference is that I would let him see not touch. That would definitely help me get his attention and also piss him off the way he manage to do to me. I couldn't think straight whenever his hands or lips were on me. It wasn't fair how he used his bedroom skills to manipulate me. So I agreed to a well deserve trip to Victoria's Secret once we left the saloon.

"Wow you look fabulous." Alice cried out as she stood in front of my chair. I had to admit that my hair did shine and the loose curls were beautiful. My face actually glows with the soft shade of chocolate mousse hair coloring she had put in my hair. I am normally a brunette so my hair is sometimes in between colors. This solid color really pops out the blue in my eyes.

"Let's go Bella. You agreed." Leah reminded me of our "special" trip. So off we went. I was never more embarrassed in my life when I saw what the girls were forcing me to purchase. I was thinking of bras and panties but the girls went further than that. When I look at the skimpy outfits they had purchased for me I wondered when I would actually have the guts to wear one of those. All I knew for sure was that if I did manage to get into one of these skimpy things I better be seriously wanting to win a battle with Jake.

We went to one more store where the girls helped pick me out a few dresses that were meant to be worn for special occasions. A few of them made my blood boil. They were so damn sexy. I hated to admit it but I was having fun shopping.

The girls managed to make me see that this was not about changing who I was but about showing off who I was underneath all my layers of seriousness. I found myself looking forward to showing Jake my purchases. I was not too thrilled about giving him the receipts. We spent an easy two thousand dollars in just a few hours of the day. I knew that he could afford it but I still felt guilty.

I had the girls bring me home so they could check out the house. They were of course shocked as I was when they first stepped inside. I made a few drinks while we sat by the pool discussing what was new with them.

It surprised me when Alice brought up the bartender at Black Gold.

"Yeah, so is it true that the bartender is actually a good friend of Jake's?" Alice asks as she sipped on her margarita.

"I guess so." I shrug my shoulders trying to figure out why she was suddenly interested in a bartender? Alice usually went more for the suits and ties kind of guys.

"You should throw like a small pool party and invite him. I mean Jake should show his appreciation to his hard work employees." Alice smirks.

Leah and I shared a look before we broke out into loud laughter.

"What? Come on girls did you see the biceps on him? He was so built." Alice fanned herself.

Which only made Leah and I laugh harder.

"I will see what I can do to hook you up with him." I offered as I lay back in the seat and stared up at the beautiful clear sky.

"What about me? Jake got any other friends that might have a big wallet or at least a big dick?" Leah asks bluntly.

I just rolled my eyes and laugh at her. Leah was more about the performance of her guys than the wallet size. She said money came and went but a real big dick was always there for you when you needed it.

"I swear Leah." I replied with a big smile on my face.

"What time is it?" Leah asks as she finished off her drink.

"What's the hurry?" I frown at her. I didn't want them to leave. I was having far too much fun for a change.

"I actually have to work the late shift since a certain someone quit her job." Leah rolled her eyes at me.

"I told you guys I did not quit. Jake quit for me." I cried out.

"Yeah, yeah. Our girl marries a rich man and now she is too good to work." Alice teased as she stood up grabbing her things.

"You guys don't believe that do you?" I look alarmed as I stood up.

"NO! Shit Bella you're not that kind of girl. You would never be stuck up no matter how much money you had in your account." Leah hugged me tightly. I felt warm tears sting my eyes. I didn't want to lose their friendship. They meant more to me than a lousy million dollars.

"Hell no Bella. Just relax and enjoy letting someone else take care of you for a while. You deserve it. Oh and call me tomorrow to let me know what he thought of your clothes." Alice squealed happily.

"Okay." I agreed as I walk them to the front door.

After they drove away I shut the door and stared up at the massive stair case. I knew I needed to go up there and get dressed before my husband arrived but a small part of me was terrified to do it. I knew that once I change into those beautiful clothes that a part of the old Bella would slip away. Was it so bad to be a little different I ask myself?

JPOV:

I walk through the door when the strong aroma hit my nose. It was something Italian I just knew it. Funny, I could not recall Maria ever making anything Italian before. I raced up the stairs hoping to have time to take a quick shower before I went in search for Bella. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a dark blue pull over before jumping in the shower. It took me about twenty minutes to shower and get dressed. I did not want to make Bella wait too long for me. I had so much fun with Aidan I nearly forgot about our evening alone.

When I came downstairs I headed toward the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge letting me know we would be dining outside. I hadn't expected this. I slip outside and follow the lights that led me to a table set up for two. It was quite cozy and romantic. I was stunned. Did Maria set this up before she left? I hope to god that Bella did not get pissed off thinking I was trying to seduce her. I already had a plan to seduce her but not quite so soon. I glanced around wondering where Bella was when I heard the doors open and close.

Bella came around the corner staring at a bottle of wine in her hands. I felt as if someone had smacked me in the head. I knew it was Bella but it damn sure did not quite look like her. Her hair had been cut and colored. It was stunning. Then there was the clothes she was wearing. No jeans or tennis shoes. Nope instead she had on a lovely one piece dress. It was a dark blue spaghetti dress that went above her knees. It showed off her curvy legs. I look down at her feet and she was wearing a pair of black high heels that made my pulse quicken as the image of her legs over my shoulders with those heels digging into my backside pop in my head. I knew I was acting sex starved but she look stunning. I was impressed with the effort she made to be beautiful for me.

"Hello." I finally spoke after watching her walk toward the table.

She stopped dead in her tracks and gave me a startled look.

"Sorry." I laugh softly at her frightened look.

"Wow, when did you get home?" She asks as she held her hand over her chest.

"About a half hour ago." I replied as I walk closer to her.

"Can you get this open?" She handed me the wine and corkscrew. I watch as she lit the candles on the table. What the hell? Did she set this up? I found it hard to believe that Bella had wanted a romantic night with me after our heated discussion this morning.

"Here." I handed her the bottle and watch as she filled our glasses up.

"Be right back." She smiled as she march back into the house.

I stood there totally baffled by her actions. What was she up too? Oh God! How much of my money had she spent? I hope I had some left in my bank.

When she returned she brought a basket of breadsticks with garlic butter.

"Sit. Eat." She ordered as she sat down.

I was scared to eat. What was my vixen up too? Should I worry about my meal being poisoned?

"So it looks like you bought some clothes." I decided to state the obvious as I admire the dress and how it had just enough cleavage to expose the top of her breasts as she stared so boldly into my eyes.

"Yes, I did. Thank you. I left all of the receipts on your desk." She smiled as she glanced away slightly before her eyes came back to mine.

"Should I be worried?" I ask with an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"I don't think so. I have known Alice to spend far more." Bella admitted as she took a bite on the bread.

I picked up a piece and began to eat it. It was delicious and much better than most bread I had eaten before.

"We need to ask Maria to buy more of this bread." I stated as I lick my lips enjoying the flavor.

"Maria did not buy it." Bella replied as she flash me a cocky smile.

"You went grocery shopping?" I ask with a surprise smile.

"Not exactly." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Then how did we get this bread?" I ask as her as I lifted up my piece.

"I made it." Bella replied with a big grin on her face.

"No you didn't." I laugh. She was not going to fool me that she could actually cook like this in a kitchen.

"Yes I did." She stated firmer.

"What else are we having for dinner?' I decided to play along with her game.

"I made lasagna." She answers while licking her fingers. I watch as her fingers slid in and out between her pink lips. I felt my stomach knot up. I wanted to feel something else between those lips.

"Speaking of, should be done." Bella wiped her hands with a napkin as she push her chair back and went back inside. I sat there looking out at the pool wondering if Bella was fucking with me or telling me the truth. Was it possible she just got a frozen lasagna dinner and put it in the oven? I knew she was a great girl and figure she was resourceful but never did I imagine she was capable of cooking. Most girls I went out with could not even boil a pan of water.

Bella came back out with two plates of lasagna. She set mine down first and then set down with hers.

She watches me closely as I blew on the steaming food before slipping it into my mouth. It was delicious. It had a tangy flavor but lord the cheese was so damn gooey and yummy. I gave her an astonished look as she smiled from ear to ear.

"Do you like it?" She asks as she tug the corner of her lip in her mouth.

"Hell yeah. Who made this?" I ask while my eye brows bunch together.

"I did." She rolled her eyes as she pick up her glass and sip on the red wine.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Yes, seriously. You can ask Maria in the morning if you don't believe me." Bella appeared to be hurt by my disbelief in her cooking skills.

"I do. I'm so sorry. I …well…most of the women I am with don't have a clue around a kitchen." I decided to be honest and straightforward with her.

"Well that is sad. How did they expect you to keep your stamina up?" Her grin was infectious and sinful. I found myself smiling back at her.

"Oh honey that has never been an issue for me." I wiped my mouth and then took a long sip of wine while my eyes stayed lock with hers.

"There's always a first time." Bella replied in a rasping tone.

I sat staring at her with a stunned look. I was totally blown away by her this evening. I was starting to learn there were many sides to Bella Black. I was so engrossed with looking at her that I ignored my phone that was vibrating in my front pocket. All my attention was on Bella and only Bella.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

BPOV:

Dinner was going better than I had expected. Jake was truly enjoying the meal I had personally prepared for him. I was glad that Maria was not upset with me for making use of her kitchen. In fact she seems quite pleased to see that I knew how to cook at all.

I struggled to stay focused on the conversation we were having about how he had spent his afternoon. He looked so handsome. The moonlight seems to cascade just perfectly over his face. I told myself I needed to slow down on the wine. After all I did have a margarita with the girls earlier.

When Jake spoke about his friend Aidan I could see how close the two of them were. It reminded me of my friendship with Alice and Leah. We had tons of stories we could tell you about our time together as friends. I also noted that Jake seem happier when he spoke about motorcycles than he when he talk about the clubs. It appeared to me that Jake was fighting to keep the clubs out of an obligation rather than a true passion to see them succeed and thrive like his Uncle would have wanted.

"Damn it. This phone keeps vibrating." Jake growled as he pulled it out of his pocket to answer it.

"Hello." He huff.

"What? When? Okay, calm down. Sure. I will be there shortly. Calm down." I watched as Jake's hand that sat on the table clench into a fist. I knew something serious had gone down and he was pissed off.

He hung up the phone and gave me a look that scared the hell out of me.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"That was Quil. He said that one of our bartenders got robbed in the parking lot. He also said that the night before one of our waitresses got robbed on her way home in the parking lot." Jake grabbed the glass of wine and gulps the rest of the contents down.

"What are you going to do?" I ask curiously. It wasn't like he could sit out in the parking lot all night until each one of his employees made it home.

"I will definitely have to get some more cameras out in the parking lot for one thing. I think I am going to hire some personal security to drive around the parking lot at night." He thought out loud as he reached out and squeezed my hand.

"I need to go down there and check on the guy. The police will be arriving shortly. Don't clean a thing I will help when I get back." Jake sighed heavily as he got up. I got up as well. He took a step in front of me. He wrap his strong hands around my neck as he lean in and place a tender kiss on my lips pressing our foreheads together.

"God, you smell so damn good. I will be back as soon as possible. I swear." He kissed the tip of my nose before he walk away.

I sat back in my chair and pour myself another full glass of wine. This was not how I had expected our night to end together.

JPOV:

I had not expected things to take so long once I arrived at the club. Unfortunately I discovered that there were more problems than the robbery at the club. I spoke with the police about some possible extra security measurements I could help with the club. I went inside and learn that Quil believed that a few of the employees were stealing and another one might be dealing drugs in my club. I felt my head swarming with troubles. I truly didn't want to be there but I had to deal with these problems and fast. I didn't want to see the club fall under because of a few stupid ass employees.

Once I finished interrogating the suspected employees and made phone calls to a couple of security agencies I walk back out to the club where things were starting to die down. I looked at my phone it was nearly one am. I knew that Bella was no doubt fast asleep in our bed. I was pissed off and exhausted. I would be no good to her tonight even if she was up when I got home.

Quil had just finished up cleaning the bar when I approached it.

"Damn man you look tired." Quil stated as he rub his own eyes.

"I am. So how was the rest of the night?" I ask as I scanned the customers that were slowly making their way out.

"Same old same. How is married life?" He asks with a smug look.

"Same old same." I chuckled.

"I still can't believe you took that girl out of here and married her. I never thought I would see Jake Black fall so hard so fast." Quil shook his head and gave me a concern look.

"Man, you know why I married her." I frown at him.

"Yeah, I know why you did but when I called and interrupted you from whatever you were doing I could tell you did not want to leave." Quil gave me a knowing smile.

"We were just having dinner." I yawn.

"So when are you going to hook me up with her friend?" Quil ask as he opened up a bottle of water.

"Not sure if you want to go out with the pixie. She took Bella shopping with my card today and I am afraid to see the total damage." I warn him.

"So you sent her out with your card, uh." Quil snorted.

"What?" I ask as I rubbed my eyes.

"I just think it's cute your taking care of her and all." Quil replied with a straight face.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I look at him with a puzzled face.

"It just seems like your trying to keep her happy that's all." Quil shrug his shoulders.

"I am. That is the whole point of this marriage. If we are happy then we will win the challenge." I yawn again.

"I don't think you should drive home. You should go sleep on the old man's pull out couch." Quil glanced back at the office.

I had forgot that the leather couch also pop out into a bed. Uncle Marque no doubt spent many nights at the club after we had moved out of the house.

"I should get home." I went to take a step off the bar stool and nearly slipped.

"Seriously?" Quil flashed me a warning look.

"Alright. I will go sleep in the office. Lock up before you leave." I groaned as I made my way back to the office. I set my alarm so I would be home hopefully before Bella woke up. I didn't want her to worry about me.

BPOV:

I tossed and turn until nearly one in the morning. When I did manage to fall asleep my dreams were not sweet and delightful.

_**I saw myself walking down main street when a car pulled up next to me. It was Edward. He opened the door and stood in front of me. **_

"_**What do you want?" I ask angrily. **_

"_**I want you to get in the car and come home with me." Edward pleaded. **_

"_**No. We are over." I said softly. **_

"_**No we are not. Look at me Bella. You know you still love me." Edward lifted my chin and stared deep into my eyes. I wanted so badly to believe him. But I knew it was a lie. I didn't love him anymore. I had finally found a way to get over him. **_

"_**No I don't." I responded as I push him away from me. **_

_**He got angry and began pounding his car. **_

_**I was beginning to grow scared by his behavior when I heard the sound of a motorcycle. I look out into the blur that was around me when I saw him drive up. It was Jake. **_

_**My heart was pounding and my palms were sweaty. **_

_**I felt Edward approach me as he put his hand on my back. **_

"_**Don't go with him Bella. He is not the right guy for you." He ordered. **_

_**Jake sat there smiling at me as he extended his hand to me.**_

"_**I don't know what to do Edward. I like him. He might not be what I deserve but he is nice to me." I wasn't sure who I was trying to explain my feelings to Edward or myself? **_

"_**I love you Bella. I have always loved you. I have never asked anything in return." He cried out as his lips pressed against my ear. **_

"_**You hurt me Edward. You hurt me in the worse way possible." I began to weep as I saw him and Tara in the bed together. **_

_**I covered my face trying to force the memory away. **_

"_**I was stupid. I promise never to do it again. Don't leave me." Edward pleaded again. **_

"_**Bella, come on. I will never hurt you." Jake said as he reaches out to me. **_

_**I walk toward Jake. When his hand clasp around mine I could hear Edward behind me screaming loudly as if he was being torn in half. **_

_**Jake kept smiling at me so seductively. I wanted him to take me somewhere and make love to me. I wanted him to have all of me. **_

"_**You never learn do you Bella?" He snarled as he pushes me off of the moving motorcycle. I felt the air knock out of me as I hit the cold hard pavement. **_

_**What had happened? Why did Jake push me away? Was there something seriously defective about me? Why could I not hold onto a good man? I began to weep as I look down at my hands and saw blood seeping out of my hands. **_

When I woke up I was sweating profusely. I sat up in the bed. Turning on the lamp I look over to the empty spot where Jake should have been. I look at the clock it was nearly four in the morning. Where the hell was my husband? I slip out of the bed and walk around the house in search for Jake and came up empty. The house was eerily creepy at night. I check the alarm to make sure it was set. Feeling a little less scared I went back to my room and crawl into the bed.

I wondered why I had dreamed of Edward. It had been so long since I had a dream of him. I hated those dreams. I knew in my heart that Edward and I were finished but it still hurt when I thought of what we could have had. All the time I had invested in our relationship and all the things I had gave up to appease him.

I pick up my phone and dial Jake's number. I was hoping he would answer and give me some good excuse to why he was not home yet .When it went to voice mail I cringed. This was not a good sign. Already my husband was spending the night elsewhere. I felt warm tears trickle down my face. My dream had some truth to it. I just could not seem to hold onto one good man.

Back in Washington…

EPOV:

I lay in the bed contemplating on how I was going to get through another four months with a bitchy ass pregnant woman. Tara was getting on my last nerve. She was constantly watching me like a hawk. I found it amusing at first. Then it just became fucking ridiculous. I wasn't the one who had a history of cheating on people. I was starting to suspect that she thought I was going to suddenly leave her and go to Vegas and hook back up with Bella.

Not that the ideal did not have great appeal to me. I just knew it was useless to try and see Bella. She had made it clear that we were over when she refused all contact with me. Then there was the small matter of Alice informing me that if I was smart I would stay as far away from Bella as possible or Leah would personally kick my ass. I had no doubt that Leah would try to take me on. Leah was extremely protective of Bella. If I didn't know that Leah like men so much I would seriously wonder if she was in love with the girl.

I still hated myself for fucking up with Bella. We had a good thing and I had got so scared at the thought of getting married that I had allowed myself to fall for Tara's trap. She had been hitting on me for as long as I could remember but I had been smart enough to not show her any attention until that fateful night. She came over crying telling me how she thought she was a loser. She told me that her latest boyfriend had dumped her for someone else. I told her she was a great girl who just chose lousy boyfriends. The next thing I knew she was kissing me and pressing up against me. I tried to push her away from me but she clung to me.

I was so tired and horny. Bella had cut me off recently telling me that we should wait until our wedding night. I understood her reasoning but I was so sexually frustrated. I hadn't expected someone like Tara to show up and throw herself on me. I gave in when she slip my swollen cock out and began to suck passionately on it. I knew I had lost the battle. I gave in and let her fuck me until she passed out. I thought that it would be a one night thing but no the girl had showed up again a week later.

Once again I gave into her pouty lips and lusty eyes. Only this time Bella had walked in on us. I had forgotten about the key that Bella had. I had forgotten that Bella had a tendency of popping in on certain occasions to check on me when I didn't answer my damn phone. She knew that if I was home I had the phone turn off and was probably asleep.

I was pounding the hell out of Tara when I heard a loud gasp. I knew that it was not coming from Tara because she had been screaming my name. When I look up I saw Bella covering her mouth with her hands as tears stream down her face. I went limp in two seconds flat. I tried to chase after her but she was fast. I came back to the room to slip on my clothes so I could catch her in the parking lot or drive to her house to explain what had happened.

Tara was standing in my room with her hands on her hips with a pissed off look.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? I'm not done." She demanded.

"Bella just saw us Tara." I cried out angrily.

"So! She will get over it. You know Bella she is a fucking doormat." She laughs.

I wanted to slap the shit out of her. I knew that Bella could be easily managed but she was not a doormat. Tara was supposed to be a friend of hers, how could she be so cruel?

"Tara you're a hateful bitch." I gave her an angry glare as I slipped my shoes on.

"You better not leave me here. I swear Edward I will lie my ass off and tell her we have been fucking for a lot longer." Tara's eyes gleam evilly.

I wondered who the hell Tara was? She had never been this hateful before.

"Look Edward, I will fix this tomorrow for you if you just take those clothes back off and get that lovely ass back in bed." Tara said with a soothing voice as she grip my face in her hands and began placing kisses on my face.

I felt her hands cup my balls as she spoke gently to me.

"I promise she will be fine tomorrow. She loves you Edward she will forgive you anything." Tara's voice was so hypnotizing. I allowed her to take my clothes back off as we crawl back into bed and continue what we were doing before Bella had caught us.

The following morning I tried to call Bella but she ignored my calls. I was freaking out when Tara announced that she had gone to Vegas for a birthday party. I had forgotten about the planned trip. No wonder she had come by that night. She wanted to see me before they left.

I never saw her after that night. I never had a chance to look at her face to face to explain my stupidity. Instead she had remained in Vegas with her friends. I found myself so lost at first. I wanted to fly down there but Tara would talk me out of it. She would explain that Bella just needed some space. If I was smart I would let her cool off a little before I presented my case to her.

A few weeks went by and then months and I found myself sleeping with Tara still. Then she hit me with the bombshell that she was pregnant. I was shocked. We both had been using the proper precautions. I was not sure what to do next. I was still in love with Bella. I didn't love Tara. I like her well enough but I felt nothing for her like I had with Bella.

My parents were deeply disappointed in me when they learned why Bella had moved away. They were also disappointed in my relationship with Tara. They made it clear to the both of us they did not approve of it. Tara did not seem to care. In fact she seemed to enjoy watching the pain on their face when she proudly announced she was having my baby. My father was so furious he left the room. My mother cried before she followed him.

Now I was stuck with Tara while Bella was no doubt in love with someone else far away from me. I missed her so much. I just wish that I had one more chance to see her. I wanted to find some sort of closure between us. I wanted so badly to be excited about the birth of my child. Instead all I felt was pain and anguish at the loss of the one woman who had stolen my heart.

JPOV:

I woke up as my phone rang loudly. I frowned as I sat up on the couch. I was still so tired. I look at my phone that was letting me know that it was time to get up. Turning off the alarm I rolled out of the couch and went to the bathroom. Splashing my face with cold water I felt a little more awake.

I pick up my keys and left the club. I drove home easily enough. When I entered the house it was quite as a mouse. Opening the bedroom door I saw that Bella was still asleep.

I took off my clothes as I pulled the blanket up I saw that she was wearing a dark blue silky nightgown that had a slit on the side. It was sexy as hell. I wondered if she had worn it for me. I felt awful. I wondered how late she stayed up waiting on me to come home? I decided to wake her up with a smile.

I gently crawl into the bed as I pulled her legs open. I watch as her breathing remained steady. Licking my lips I crawl in between her legs. I heard her mumble but her eyes were still closed tight. Pushing the silky material up to her waist with steady hands I slid the blue colored thong down her legs and completely off of her.

I inhaled her scent. She smelled like heaven. Licking my lips I slip my tongue between her folds. I felt her move slightly. Using my hands to keep her thighs wide open I began to lick with a little more pressure. Twirling my tongue around her nub while sliding a finger inside her wet sweet box I began to thrust it in and out in the same circular motion as my tongue. Her hips began to rock back and forth. I could hear her sweet moans.

I was so hard I was sure I would explode any second. I lick harder and faster while her hips rock and her thighs pressed against my head. I felt her fingers slide into my hair as she grip hard shoving her pelvis deeper into my mouth.

I felt her tremble as her hips came up off the bed and she let out a long moan.

I knew she had reached her climax. I release her nub from mouth as I look up at her. My fingers were still sliding in and out of her. I watch as her eyes open up and she set up looking at me with flush cheeks and bewildered smile.

"What are you doing?" she moaned as I push harder.

"Shh…I'm making you feel good baby." I told her as I lean down and lick her a few more times.

"Oh God Jake. Stop. Please." She cried out as her body began to shake uncontrollably.

I slid my fingers out of her as I made my way up her body. Our faces were barely an inch apart when she suddenly slaps the fire out of me.

"What the hell Bella." I cried out as my cheek stung from her hit.

"Get the hell off of me now!" She shoved me so hard I fell right off of the bed with a loud thump.

"What is wrong with you?" I shouted as I stumbled trying to stand up.

She had crawled to her side of the bed trying to put some distance between us.

"How dare you come in here and act like everything is fine between us." Bella yelled at me she ran her hands up and down her thighs nervously.

"What you don't like being my breakfast this morning?" I ask with a sarcastic tone as I lick my lips.

"Jake, that is not what I am talking about." Her face turns completely red as she glared at me. I saw her eyes were still hazy with desire.

"Then what?" I shouted back with my hands on my hips. I knew that my bulging joy stick was standing up alert. I also caught her eyes scan down at it before they flew back to my face.

"You did not come home last night." She pointed her finger at me.

"I know." I shrug my shoulders.

"Where the hell were you?" She demanded.

"I spent the night at the club. I was too tired to drive home." I explained as I started to walk around the bed toward her.

She began to take small steps back from the bed toward the wall. I could see that she was scared and hurt.

"Likely story." She snorted loudly.

"I swear it. You can call Quil." I replied as I drew closer to her.

"I don't like not knowing where you are Jake. You should have called me." Bella cries out as I reach out and pull her against me. I rub my stiff throbbing member against her silky covered pelvis.

She closes her eyes as she moans.

"I am sorry. I promise to call from this day forth." I vowed to her as I pull her into a deep passionate kiss. I could feel her body relaxing. Her hands grip my biceps as I push her up against the wall. Reaching down and lifting her leg up and around my waist, I began to grind against her.

.

"Now you're going to pay for that slap darling." I warn her as I nip at her ears.

"Yes, make me pay." She whispered as I slip my hands down between her thighs. She was still soaking wet for me. I slipped two fingers into her and began to thrust them hard as I push the loose strap away and suck and nip on her pert nipple. She was clinging tightly to me as I suck on the other breast. I squeeze her leg gently as I stare straight into her eyes. I push the tip of me inside her warm wet opening. I watch as she inhaled deeply as I made my entry. I felt her sliding down onto me. Lifting her other leg and wrapping it around my waist. I held her up against the wall as my hands lifted her up and push her down onto me. She wraps her arms around my neck as she kissed me. We were both moaning and groaning as I fuck her against the wall.

I watch her face as she climaxed over and over again. I felt my seed coming. I knew it would not be long before I would release inside of her. With her legs still wrapped around my waist I walk us over to the bed where I laid her on the edge of the bed. I pushed her legs over my shoulders as I began to thrust harder. Her hands were digging into my flesh as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. With a couple of long deep thrusts I cried out as I spilled my seed deep in her.

After the last drop was set free I let her legs slide down. I was panting as I watch her open her eyes and smile happily at me. I smiled back. It had felt so good to be inside of her. I had wanted to wait longer before seducing her but seeing her half naked in my bed this morning and feeling so frustrated I couldn't stop myself from trying. She was so damn intoxicating. It was driving me crazy the way she could just look at me all innocently and an incredible urge to bury my cock deep in her took over all my thoughts. I was finding myself losing control when she was near me. This was not a good sign. I needed to remain in control.

I lean down and kissed her passionately before I slid out of her warmth. She continued to lay there looking up at the ceiling before she pulled herself up and gave me a long look. I was not sure what she was thinking. Before I could catch my breath to ask she got up and went to the bathroom. I listened as the toilet flushed then the sound of the shower coming on alerted me that she wasn't coming back anytime soon.

I found my robe and place it on as I went downstairs to start some coffee for us. It was almost seven but I figured we were both wide awake at this point. I came across Maria who just walked into the house. She stared hard at me before she smiled at me. I wasn't sure why she had looked at me so oddly when she first came in. I check my robe when I enter the kitchen to make sure I had not exposed myself to her. No, it was still tied tightly. After I managed to work the coffee pot I went back upstairs to take my turn in the shower.

When I stepped in the room I discovered she was still using the bathroom.

I look through my closet to find me a pair of slacks and a button up shirt. I was going to have to meet with some security companies today so I needed to look somewhat professional. I heard the blow dryer going and knew it would be a while longer before she exited the bathroom. I went back downstairs and grabbed us both a cup of coffee before I came back. I strolled into the bathroom and handed her the cup. She smiled at me but her eyes did not glow like they had earlier. I was so confused by this woman. She was like fire and ice. One minute she was hot headed and the next she was melting underneath me. I was sensing she was regretting our lovemaking earlier.

"Do you mind if I get in the shower?" I ask politely.

"Sure." She agreed as she pulled out her make up bag. I drop the robe on the floor as I step inside of the hot steaming water. I could not fathom why she would regret what we had just shared together? After all she was the one wearing a skimpy lacy nightgown to bed. What was I supposed to think she wanted from me when she dressed like that. The woman was a total enigma to me.

BPOV:

I stood there looking at my face as I put on makeup. I was still tingling from Jake's touch. The man had a way with his mouth and hands. I blush slightly as I recalled the way he woke me up. I actually slapped him. Okay, it was not the hardest slap but still what was wrong with me? A guy gives me oral satisfaction and I slap him and knock him off the bed. Seriously, I need to see a shrink.

I was tempted to pull the door back and look at his sexy ass but I knew he would just end up pulling me inside and getting me wet all over again. I quivered as I left the bathroom. I went in search for some decent clothes to wear today. I wanted to look nice but comfortable.

I pick out a pair of khaki Capri's that were mid leg length and then I grab the melon color top that Alice said would go well with the Capri's. I found the pair of leather sandals that Alice had actually agreed were suitable for me.

Jake step out of the bathroom dressed up a bit more than usual. I felt my throat tighten and my mouth dried up. The man was a gorgeous in just about anything he wore.

"So what are you doing today?" Jake ask.

"Nada!" I sighed frustrated.

"Why not?" He asks as he sat down on the bed next to me.

"I have nothing to do. I am going to be bored out of my freaking mind." I grumbled.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that I invited Aidan over for dinner tonight." He gave me a wink.

"Okay." I placed my hands on my knees as I glance around the room with a bored expression clearly on my face.

"Bella honey you need to do something today other than sit here." Jake patted my hand as he stood up.

"Easier said than done." I continue to grumble.

"I will try." I put a smile on my face. I wasn't sure if it was a good one but I tried.

"Good. How about I pick you up later for lunch." He offered.

"Sounds like a plan." I continued to force my face to keep a smile on it even though inside I felt like throwing something at him. I hated being unemployed with nothing to do.

He placed a quick kiss on my head before he saunter out of the room. I lay back on the bed and played a game. What will Bella do with a million dollars? I allowed my imagination to roam freely until an ideal hit me.

I race downstairs to Jake's office. I sat behind his desk and turn on the computer. I was going to find a new interest. One that Jake could not deny me. I smile happily as I began a Google search. An hour later I found what I was looking for. I went to the kitchen where I found Maria looking as bored as I was.

"Maria I am going to need your assistance." I informed her as I clapped my hands together with the first genuine smile of the day.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Rose sat at her desk chewing on her broken nails. She knew she should just stay out of it all but she could not stop herself. She clicks on the folder on her computer desktop. Several pictures instantly appeared. She looks at the images of her with him. They had been so happy then.

How fast love can disappear when you least expect it. She felt her stomach knot up as she recalled the way he had kissed her. The way his face glowed when he told her he loved her. Had it all been a lie? Was he willing to do anything to get his hands on her Uncle's fortune even back then?

She wiped away a tear from her face as she click out of the folder. She knew it was stupid to even keep them on her computer. It had been over a year now since they broke up. She had to move forward. She had to live again. She had to tell herself that she had given them a solid try and it just wasn't meant to be. Still her heart ache with the "what ifs".

She knew now that her Uncle had been right about his decision to force her to break it off with him. He had threatened to take her trust fund if she didn't break off the affair. It had hurt like hell and she almost let all that money go for the one man she truly believed she loved. Her Uncle didn't trust her to break up so he offered her lover money to break things off with her. He had accepted her Uncle's offer. He broke up with her and then suddenly acted as if she had never existed at all.

She never thought she would survive that break up. But she did. And she knew that today was just a small bump in the road. She could find love again. She just had too.

Paul handed the justice of peace an extra hundred for performing the ceremony so swiftly.

He walked out of the court house with his new bride. She looks stunning in a white silk dress. He had to admit if this was not a plan for revenge he might have found Jayden extremely desirable. However he knew her too well to allow himself to fall for her charms. She was one of the biggest bitches he had ever met. He had met tons in his lifetime so that said something about her.

"What do we do next?" Jayden ask as she slid into the car next to him.

"I already called the attorney and having the clerk fax over our marriage certificate. He invited us to a luncheon with Jake and Bella." Paul informed his wife.

"Where is the luncheon at?" Jayden ask as she licks her lips with anticipation.

"The Grand Hotel. He said we are supposed to meet them at noon for a quick lunch while he goes over further instructions as well as answer any questions we might have." Paul explained as he pulled out into heavy traffic.

"Lovely." Jayden said with a twisted gleam in her eyes.

"So when we get back to my house are we going to consummate this marriage?" he ask curiously.

He watched as she rolled her eyes and snorted loudly.

"Seriously, you want to have sex with me?" She asks with a horrid expression.

"Why not? After all you are my wife." Paul reminded her.

"Okay, if we must. Just don't ask me again. Okay." She shook her head.

Paul wondered how in the hell Jake had put with such a cold prude ass woman in his bed for nearly a year. Jayden was one of the rare girls Jake had been involved with that lasted longer than two months. He had hoped that Jayden was a freak in the bed. He knew Jake had great taste when it came to women.

"Wow, I can tell this marriage is going to be so much fun!" Paul replied flippantly as he drove them back to his house.

BPOV:

Maria had helped me find my way around town. Although I had lived here for several months now I was still a bit off with my directions. I walk into the community building and sign up for a cooking class. I was so excited. I also found a flyer that was requesting help with the community food center. Maria and I drove a few blocks down the road and I strolled in to see what I could do to help provide meals for the homeless.

An hour later Maria and I went grocery shopping. I knew that Maria must be thinking I was an odd woman. I lived with a millionaire and yet I wanted to help cook food for the homeless and take classes through the community education building. If I still live in Forks I would be doing this exact thing. I loved cooking. I even consider going to culinary school but Edward had stopped me. Edward thought it was silly and redundant since I would become his wife and have a few kids so I could be a stay at home wife. Now Edward was out of the picture and I was free to do whatever my heart desired.

We had returned home and place the food away when Jake called to remind me he was on his way to get me. I flew upstairs and quickly fix my hair and put on a nicer blouse. By the time I had finished and came back down he was walking through the door.

"Hello beautiful." He flashed me a charming smile. I felt my knees nearly buckle as I stared at his kissable lips.

"Hey sexy." I decided to return the compliment.

"Are you ready for lunch? I'm starving." Jake rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah."

He began to talk to me about his meetings with the security companies. I gave him my opinion from what he told me. When we arrived at the small café I was relieved to see it wasn't anything too fancy.

We step inside and found a table for two.

I notice that he looked at his phone with a worried frown.

"Don't tell me you have to leave." I whined.

"Not hardly. It's Rose. I have to give her your number. She wants us to have a late wedding reception for my employees and friends. She thinks we should have our pictures taken for the paper with a brief article on our marital status." He explained as he pick up the menu and began to scanned it.

"A what?" I ask hoping he was playing around with me.

"A late wedding reception. She said since we didn't have any real witnesses to our wedding it was only fair that we put together a small gathering of friends and some of my employees to celebrate our marriage." Jake answered with a casual look on his face.

I suddenly lost my appetite.

"Do we have to?" I bit down on my lower lip as I watched him stare at me with a stern look.

"Yes we do. I cheated my sisters out of an important day in their lives. They always dreamed of the day they would watch me put a rope around my neck." He replied with a soft chuckle.

"So how many people are we talking about?" I swallowed hard. I knew I was being such a turd for not being excited about it but I just hated big crowds of people. I also hated being the center of attention in those big crowds of people.

"About a hundred." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath.

The waitress approaches us and took our drink orders saving me from having to explain to Jake why I hated the whole ideal of a reception.

"You know you have to start getting over your fears of social functions." Jake warns me as he reaches out and holds my hand.

"I do not fear social functions." I rolled my eyes but deep in the pit of my stomach I felt a yucky sensation at the thought of a hundred people surrounding me.

"Uh, yeah you do." He laughs as his finger graze the back of my hand.

"I just feel so awkward." I sighed as I admitted he was right about my fear.

"You shouldn't. You're a beautiful, smart and sweet woman. Why would you feel awkward?" He asks.

"I don't know. I use to have to go to these stupid things with Ed…an old boyfriend and I hated them." I stop myself from saying Edward's name. I did not want to talk to Jake about Edward. I wasn't ready to be that open with him. It wasn't exactly like we had discussed ex's or old flames.

"Okay but guess what you're with me now and I promise you I will stay by your side as long as you need me to." He promised as he brought my hand up to his lips.

The waitress approaches our table and set our drinks down while taking our order.

I noticed how she kept smiling at Jake. It was obvious that our young waitress was enjoying talking to Jake. Several times I had to remind her I was also at the table so she could get my food and refill my drink.

"Did I tell you how great dinner was the other night?" Jake suddenly blurts out. I bit down on an ice cube.

"Nope." I answered as I suck on the tiny pieces of ice.

"Well, it was great. What are you cooking tonight?" He asks curiously.

"What would you like?" I replied wondering where this was heading.

"I was thinking of keeping it simple and I could maybe grill some steaks while you make all the fixings." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Sounds good to me." I agreed.

"I need to warn you that Aidan is a bit out there. I mean he is a great guy but he can be really blunt sometimes." Jake warns me.

"Oh Jake, wait until you meet Leah." I rolled my eyes as I giggled at the thought of Leah taking on Jake. She would be the one person who could actually make him blush. She never knew when to shut up.

"I hope I do get to meet your friends." Jake stated flashing me a sweet smile.

"Oh trust me you will." I just laugh as I imagine that meal with my husband and my two crazy girlfriends.

"I need to get back so I can get home in time to help you with dinner." Jake said as he picks up the bill. I follow him up to the register.

We talk about some of employee issues as he drove me home. I was amazed at how fair he was being when I would have fired anyone even suspected of half the things that Jake was telling me about. I jump out of the vehicle and proceeded to the door. When suddenly I felt two strong hands gripping my shoulders. Jake turns me toward him. His eyes were shining brightly. He leans in and kisses me. The kiss started out sweet and simple and then suddenly my arms were around his back and I was pressed tightly against his body as the kiss heated up.

I didn't want to let go. It felt so good to be held like this. It felt as if I was safe from the rest of the world. Jake was stirring up feelings that I didn't care to feel anymore. I couldn't let myself grow too close to him. It would be a big mistake. Bigger than even Edward. I knew that once our year was up Jake would divorce me. This was not a fairytale with the magical happy ending.

When he releases me from his arms I refuse to look at him. Instead I just gave him a wave of my hand as I slip inside the house. I knew it was terribly rude and even cold of me to treat him like that. I just didn't want to lead my heart somewhere it would only get crush again.

JPOV:

I hurried back to work and finished up what I had started. I was trying not to let myself think about Bella's reaction to our kiss before I left her. She had been relaxed at lunch with me. She had been so attentive to my every word. It was nice talking to her. I knew she truly cared about what I had to say. I also knew she listened to my advice. It made me feel good to know that I had someone there for me at the end of the day. It was a strange feeling. I liked her. I even desired her. She was an incredible woman.

However I had to remind myself that at the end of our year together our arrangement was clear we would get a divorce and go our separate ways. I felt a sudden sad sensation rush to my heart at the thought of losing contact with Bella.

I thought about the way she had just wave at me after the kiss we had shared. I knew that she had enjoyed it. Why did she act so casual about it?

_**Because you dumb ass she is smarter than you and is not letting herself feel something that neither of you can afford. This marriage is fake. This is just a business arrangement with a few extra perks. Sex. Great sex. **_

I flew home and saw that she had already laid out the steaks that were in the freezer. I also noticed a few boxes in the corner of the kitchen. I wondered why she had boxes in the kitchen. I was about to ask her when she walk into the kitchen with a book in front of her face.

"Hey." I announced my presence to her.

"Hey." She mumbled as she continues to walk past me and refill her glass with tea as she continues to keep her nose buried in the book.

What the hell was she reading that had her so engrossed that she would ignore me?

I walk outside and started preparing the grill. When I came back inside of the house she was nowhere to be seen. I frown. What the hell? Shrugging my shoulders I began to season the steaks. I ran upstairs and change into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I noticed that she was not in our room either.

I went back to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. As I leaned against the kitchen counter sipping on it I heard the doorbell ring. I sat the beer down and ran to the door. I was excited to see Aidan. I missed him. I open the door wide open wearing a wide grin on my face until I saw that my visitor was not Aidan. Instead it was Jayden. My grin dropped instantly. Jayden was one of those women that should carry a sign on her saying "Hey I am sexy, great in bed, but you might want to run far and fast from me".

"Jayden." I felt my throat tighten as I stare at her. She was wearing a skimpy dress that exposes most of her tan supple breast. Her lips were painted a bright apple red. I felt my stomach clenching up. I was a man after all and I couldn't help but remember what those lips were capable of doing to a man.

"Jake. I'm sorry for stopping by so unexpectedly but I had a few things of yours at my house and I thought you might want them back." She turns and picks up a box handing it to me.

I frown at her. We had not been together for nearly a year now. Why was she just now bringing me my stuff over?

"Thanks." I pressed my lips together as I held onto the box.

"Are you not going to invite me in?" She asks with a hurt look.

"Uh, no. Now isn't a good time.' I shook my head.

"Why not? Who you got hiding in this big house?" She asks me as she batted her eye lashes.

"No one. I mean no one is hiding. I am married now Jayden." I braced myself for the verbal attack that I knew she was capable of.

"Seriously? You, Jake Black got married." She placed her hand on her hip and looked at me with a disbelieving smile.

"Seriously." I nodded.

"Wow, she must be one hell of a woman to sink her teeth into you." She looks bitter. I had to get her out here and fast. I didn't want Bella and Jayden meeting. I knew that Jayden would tear into her. Jayden was the extreme jealous type. More than once had a girl spoke to me or smile at me while I was dating Jayden , that Jayden had actually physically attack some innocent girl.

"She is." I agreed as I sat the box down and place my hand on the door.

"Seriously Jake. You found someone who could replace me?" Her eyes were staring intensely at me. I watch as her hand ran up and down her sides as she reaches out pressing the palm of her hand on my chest.

She licks her lips a few times before she step closer to me. I knew I should push her away from me and close the door but I was in a trance. Jayden had that effect on me.

"Jayden…you …should go. I am expecting company." I replied as I gulp hard.

"Oh. Well I didn't mean to intrude on you." Jayden continued to lick her lips as her hands caress my chest.

My head was blurry. My heart was racing. I knew this was a terrible mistake. Then I thought of Bella. Sweet Bella. My hand circle around her wrist as I pull it away from me.

"I have to go Jayden." I said with a stern voice. I finally found the strength and good sense to know that this had to stop. I wasn't about to jeopardize everything for a little bit of fun with a woman like Jayden. We had shared a history together. We had shared a lot. We had our ups and downs like any other couple. But it had ended horribly. I nearly had to put a restraining order on her just to prove it was over.

"If you must." She shrugs her shoulders. She blew me a kiss before she turn on her heels and walk away. I was breathing heavily when suddenly Aidan came walking up.

"Was that Jayden I just saw?" His eyes were bugged out as he look at me with a frighten smile.

"Yeah." I nodded my head as Aidan walk inside. I closed the door behind us.

"What the hell? I thought you guys were over." Aidan gave me a concern look.

"We are." I insisted.

"I sure the hell hope so. She is one crazy ass bitch Jake." Aidan said.

I didn't need Aidan telling me that. I already knew from my own personal hell. I walk into the kitchen and pick up my beer as Aidan help himself to one in the fridge.

"Why was she here?" He asks as he sip on his beer.

"She apparently found some of my stuff that I had left behind when I ran like hell." I chuckled.

"She just now brought it over! Dude you and I both know that she was checking out your marital status. She probably heard and was trying to see just how serious you were about this marriage." Aidan rolled his eyes. He hated when girls played mind games.

"Nothing happened." I swore to him.

"Oh Hi guys." Bella walk into the kitchen wearing a cute pair of cut off shorts and a tight tank top. I felt as if someone had kicked me in the stomach. She looked good. I glance over at Aidan who was also checking her out. I wanted to smack the smug look off of his face. It was clear that Aidan found her appealing.

"Hello." Aidan smiled at her with open desire.

"Hi, you must be Aidan." Bella extended her hand to him.

He took her hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. I watch as Bella's cheeks turn bright pink. She was not upset one bit by his flirty nature but seem to be flattered by his attention. I felt myself staring in shock at the two of them.

_**Hello, husband here. What the fuck Aidan? **_

"You have to be _**the**_ Bella." Aidan replied as he continues to look straight into Bella's eyes.

_**Seriously Aidan knock the shit off. **_

"The only one living here anyways." She giggled.

_**Okay someone please wake me up from this nightmare. My wife is flirting with my best friend. What the hell is going on? **_

"Come on Aidan lets go put these steaks on the grill. Bella needs the kitchen to make her fixings." I glared at her as I pick up the platter and headed to the back yard.

I look back to catch Aidan still smiling at Bella.

"Aidan damn it." I growled.

Aidan jump and wave at Bella as he followed me outside.

Once we were at the grill I sat the platter down and pick up the grill fork and shoved it in his face.

"What the fuck was that about back there?" I ask letting my anger show in my face.

"Sorry, calm down. You're the one who said to be gentle with her." Aidan places his hands in the air as he defended his actions.

"I said gentle like in don't be too crass. I did not say come on over and eye fuck my wife." I snap at him.

"Eye fuck? Do you think that was what I was doing back there?" Aidan began to laugh hard.

"Fuck you Aidan!" I turn my back toward them as I place the steaks on the grill.

"Jake, I am sorry if I stepped on your toes. I just thought this thing between you two guys was more professional than personal." Aidan explained as he sat down in a chair.

"Professional?" I frown at him.

"You know strictly platonic business arrangement. I did not know she was letting you slip in her cookie jar." Aidan wiggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Aidan do you seriously think that I would let something like that sleep in my bed and not fuck it?" I sighed heavily as I grab my beer and sat down across from him.

"Fuck it or make sweet _**love**_ to it?" Aidan flashes me a perverse smile.

"What's the difference?" I ask.

"The difference is once you start making love to it, it starts to fall in love with you. If that is what you want from her then by all means go ahead. Trust me man, girls know the difference between a hard fuck and sweet lovemaking." Aidan warns me.

"I honestly think it's a bad ideal to be tapping that ass for a whole year." Aidan continues.

"Why?" I look at him startled to hear Aidan informing me that I should not be having sex with a woman especially my own wife.

"That girl in there is a lady. I don't think that either of you will be able to walk away from one another at the end of the year if you get too close. Now, if you want to remain married then go ahead tap it two or three times a day. If you want to be able to end this marriage then you just better watch out and try not to tap it unless you just get tired of spanking your little monkey." Aidan sips on his beer as he look up at the sky.

"Listen to you. You sound like you have years of wisdom in this area." I laugh at him as I sip on my beer.

I hated it but I knew Aidan had a point. It was just like him to give me a reality check. He was right. I like Bella but I could not afford to lead her into believing we were anything but business partners. If I was going to be with her intimately I had to watch myself in how I was with her during sex and afterwards. No cuddling or hugging. After all I didn't want to hurt Bella. The truth of the matter was I did not want to be a married man forever. I was doing this out of an obligation and to beat Paul's ass in this challenge. This marriage was not based on feelings. I just hope that Bella would understand this. After all I never asked her to marry me for reasons other than pure business.

BPOV:

I was enjoying myself as I listen to Aidan and Jake talk about their childhood pranks. I couldn't help myself but I found Aidan fascinating. He was incredibly hot and he had such a laid back personality that made me feel so at ease. I also like the way he flirted with me. I could tell it was making Jake uncomfortable.

I knew I was acting like a brat but it felt good to watch Jake squirm a little.

"Would you care for another beer?" I ask him with one of my sweetest smiles.

"Sure. Thanks Bella." Aidan returns the smile.

I stood up and was about to leave the table when I look over at Jake who was giving me a puzzled look.

"Would you like one?" I ask Jake.

"Yes, please." He flashes me a sharp smile.

I giggled once I was inside of the house. It was obvious that Jake was jealous of the attention that his friend was showering me with. I knew that Aidan was only doing it to get under Jake's skin. I open the fridge and was bending down to grab three beers when I felt two hands grab my waist. I knew it was Jake but I thought I would screw with him a little.

"Aidan?" I ask with a sound of surprise as I saw it was Jake.

"Aidan? What the hell is wrong with you?" He asks me with an angry glare.

"Nothing. I am enjoying dinner with two handsome men." I answered as I gave him a coy smile.

"Uhuh." He looks straight into my eyes.

"What?" I ask trying to pretend that I was unaware of what I was doing.

"I am glad you are getting along so well with Aidan but I would appreciate if you would tone down your hospitality." He warns me.

"Oh come on Jake. Aidan isn't interested in me like that. He is a friend of yours. Surely you can trust the two of us together?" I scoff at him as I closed the fridge door with my foot and tried to step around him.

"I mean it Bella." He growled as he lean down and kissed me hard on the lips.

"Okay Jake." I sighed as I walk away from him.

When I step outside of the house I started to give Aidan his beer.

"Wait." I exclaim as I open it up for him before letting him take it from me.

"Jake you have a good woman here you better hold onto her." Aidan smiled seductively at me.

I felt my stomach doing flip flops. I caught his sly wink at me before he look up at Jake.

"When your year is up maybe I can have my turn with her." Aidan stated as he patted my hand.

Jake stood there staring at the both of us has if we had lost our minds.

"Aidan you better not put another hand on my wife again or I will bust that ugly nose up." Jake growled as he yanks me toward him. Jake sat down in his seat and pulled me on top of his lap as I look at Aidan with my own smug smile.

"Sorry Jake. Didn't mean to offend you. I just think that Bella is a cool chick." Aidan responded.

"She is. But she is also MY chick." Jake answered as his hands wrap possessively around my waist.

I wanted to laugh so badly. I knew it would only irritate Jake and he would make me regret it later.

An hour later Aidan informed us he needed to go he had an early morning. He reminded Jake that he was still in need of help at the shop.

"What kind of help do you need?" I ask with a curious smile.

"Well, I have papers piling up on my desk and customers who keep calling me every twenty minutes interrupting me while I am working on repairs." Aidan replied.

"I can help you." I offered excitedly.

"What?" Both men said in union.

"Yeah, I mean I have some accounting skills and hello boys I am a woman so we both know I can handle a phone." I look at them both with pleading eyes.

"Uh." Aidan seems unsure how to respond to my request. He looks over at Jake who was also struggling with his feelings about me working at his shop and with Aidan.

"Please Jake. It is your business too. I mean what would be so wrong with your wife working there? Come on please. I am going crazy here." I clasp my hands together as I beg him.

"Okay. We need to talk about it." Jake sighed heavily as he flash Aidan a warning look that no doubt was his way of saying they would talk further about it as well.

"Oh thank you Jake!" I threw my arms around his neck as I placed small kisses all over his face. When I step back I realized what I had just done. I had probably embarrassed the hell out of him in front of his buddy and business partner.

"Trust me you will thank me later." Jake's eyes left me no doubt how what that would entail as I took a step back.

"Thanks for dinner Bella. You were a superb hostess." Aidan hugs me.

I notice he made it a quick hug and took a few steps back from me as he smiled at Jake.

Jake and Aidan said good bye to one another in usual guy style.

When Jake closed the door and turn toward me I felt my stomach sink to the floor. Jake was glaring at me.

"What? Are you mad because I ask for a job?" I felt suddenly uneasy as he began to step closer to me with a predatory look on his face.

"Hardly." He answered with a deep voice.

"Oh." I took a step back from him.

"Let's go upstairs so I can receive my payment for enduring tonight's entertainment." Jake said as he took another step toward me.

My mouth fell wide open as I suddenly regretted my playful behavior this evening.

"Oh come on Jake. We were just messing with you." I snorted but my heart was racing.

"Then watch as I mess with you darling." He snickered. His eyes showed the raw passion that lied beneath the surface. I gulp hard as I turn and fled as fast as my feet could up to our room. I knew I was acting ridiculous but I truly feared what he was about to do to me.

"You can run Bella but you can't hide. I will get you. Oh I will so get you." He called out as I heard him start up the stairs after me.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm so glad you guys on JBNP/FF are enjoying the repost of this story. I'm actually enjoying it as I re-read each chpt. I have to say this is one of my favorite Jake's that I've ever wrote. My surgery went well, will learn the results next week. Thanks again for the love and support you all showered me with, when I needed it the most. Xoxox A

Inheritance 14: Anxious by Genuwine

BPOV:

I race up to the room with Jake right behind me. I was giggling as his hands wrap around my waist lifting me up off my feet.

"Jake!" I cried out nervously as he swung me around before he put me back down. Once my feet touch the floor I tried to struggle to get away from him. He held onto me tightly my back pressed against his chest.

I felt the smoothness of his lips on my ear as he whisper to me.

"I warned you Bella. I always get what I want." He spoke with a deep voice. I felt goose bumps pop up all over my arms.

I could not think of a witty response as his hands slid up to grab my breasts in his hands. I felt my legs turning into rubber as I relax in his arms. I felt his mouth nuzzle in my hair until he had moved it away. His tongue began to lick my neck as his fingers pinch and tease my hardened nipples. I snaked my arm above my head and around his neck. I held onto him. I feared my legs might give away.

I felt tingling all over. I lick my lips as he began to suck on my neck. I knew I should pretend that I did not want this but I couldn't. It felt so good to be held and to have my body caressed. I wanted this. Who was I kidding? Jake and sex were just too hard to resist. Sure we were not in love but we definitely had chemistry in the bedroom together.

I heard the soft moan slip between my lips as his hands found their way down to the button to my shorts. I waited holding my breath as his hands slid down and began to tease my core. I pressed harder against him. I felt his hard bulging cock pressed against my lower back. I was grinding against it as his fingers perform magic between my legs. The very core of me was soaking wet as I cried out from the climax I had received from those nimble fingers of his.

His hands slid out of my shorts. I let out a groan of disappointment until he turns me around to face him. I look at him with hooded eyes as my hands began to act with a mind of their own. I took his shirt off and slung it to the floor. My hands began to glide over the smoothness of his chest. I was stunned each time I saw his body and how the muscles rippled with every move he made. I bit down on my lower lip. He was stunning. Hell he was one of the most magnificent men I had ever lay eyes on.

"You're so beautiful." I murmured as I leaned my head back to look brazenly up at him.

I watch as he smiled tenderly at me as his head lowered down to me and I shuddered as his lips barely graze against mine. Then with gentle ease he deepens the kiss until it turns into pure passion.

I felt my knees buckle underneath me. He caught me just in time as his hands wrap around my waist holding me up on my two feet.

When his lips release mine I open my eyes to see him staring into my eyes with an almost tender look.

"Do you think flattery will get you everything you want?" He whispered against my mouth as he placed a tender kiss against my closed lips.

"No." I mumbled as my hands continue to move over his chest. I wanted to feast my eyes on him. He stood in front of me looking so damn proud of himself. I bit on my lip as I realized he was not acting cocky but confident. He knew his work outs had paid off. He works hard to look this damn good. I felt giddy for a moment as I thought about the fact that this man in front of me wants me. He truly desires me. It made my heart leap. I walk around him admiring his backside. He had to be a semi-god. He was sculptured. Not one flaw. When I came back to stand in front of him I look at him as his eyes swirl with heat. Yes, he definitely wanted me.

I place my finger in the center of his chest letting it trail down to the V. I grinned as his stomach suck in as my finger slid around his belly button. I noted he was ticklish. I lick my finger. I placed it back on his chest but this time I circled the wet finger around his nipple. I lick it again and repeated the same pattern to his other nipple. I suck my finger into my mouth tasting his scent on it.

"Take off your clothes." He demanded as his voice sounded harsh to my ears.

I look up startled. I knew that voice. That was the voice he use with me the first time we had, had sex in his car when he was quite dominate with me. I gulp hard.

"Don't make me say it again." His eyes glared a warning.

I lift my shirt over my head throwing it down next to his. Reaching behind me I unclasp my bra and threw it aside. I was about to cover my breasts with one hand to push my shorts down when he spoke in the same harsh tone.

"Remove your hand." He growled.

I look up at him and saw he was being serious. I remove my hand slowly as I continue to push my shorts and panties down and kick them aside with my foot. I stood before him completely undressed. I watch as his eyes scan over me. I thought I would faint when he suck in his lower lip and then smiled at me so wickedly.

He took off the last piece of clothing he had on. I was in shock that he had been in commando this evening.

He look at me with such an intense heated glare that I was not sure what to do next. I stood there waiting for the next set of directions from him. I knew he was in charge. I felt tiny goose bumps slip up on my exposed backside. He just stared at me. I wanted him to say or do something. It was starting to become unbearable to stand like this in front of him.

I lowered my eyes as I glanced at his male anatomy. I swallowed hard as I imagined that large thick cock going inside of me. I was still truly amazed at how large he was. Edward had been well endowed but he had nothing on Jake.

"Do you want me Bella?" He asks licking his lips still staring so intensely at me.

"Yesss…." I moaned as my chest heaved up and down. I knew I was reacting ridiculous but the longer he look at me the heavier my breathing became.

"Why?" He asks with a curious gleam in his eyes.

I was confused. Why did he want to know "why" I would want him.

_**Hello, have you not seen yourself in the mirror lately bud? You have an amazing body that any woman would desire. **_

"Bella. Why?" He ask again this time I could see he was annoyed by my lack of verbal response to his question.

"Why wouldn't I?" I finally managed to speak.

"Don't answer the question with a question. Tell me why you want me." His voice was harsh still but his eyes seem to glow in a way that made me think he was not teasing me after all but was quite serious.

"I just do. I mean your gorgeous Jake." I gulp hard knowing that was not quite the answer he was looking for. I was stumped. Why was he asking me this while we were both naked? We were supposed to be grinding and touching one another not discussing why I was sexually attracted to him.

"So it's my body you want." He states rather than asks.

"Yes." I nod my head. I thought for a brief second I saw a disappointing look cross his face.

"Go to the bed and bend over." Jake demanded. I felt a surge of thrill flow through my body as I walk over to the bed and placed my hands on top of it while my backside was exposed to him.

I waited with great anticipation for him to come to me and do all the marvelous things that I knew Jake was capable of doing. I closed my eyes.

Minutes went by and nothing happen. I turn my head looking for him. He was standing there licking his lips as he stroke himself.

_**What the hell? Why was he taking care of his need when I was right here waiting and opening myself for him? **_

"Jake." I pleaded.

"NO." He growls as he continues to stroke himself in a slow steady pace. I bit down on my lip as I felt my core become soaking wet with need for him. I want him to put that big joy stick inside of me.

I struggle to turn my head away from the sight of him stroking himself. I close my eyes tightly as I try to tell myself to be patient. Jake would not tease me much longer.

My hands twisted in the covers as I fought to remain very still and patient. I want to scream at him to take me right now! I knew if I demand it he would just continue to torture me even longer.

"Bella do you want this?" He asks with a low voice.

"Yesss…please." I decide to beg a little hoping it would convince him how much I want him.

"What do you want me to do with it?" He continue to ask as his breath grew heavy.

"I want you to put it in me." I reply as I shiver.

"Why Bella?" He asks.

"I want it." I answered honestly.

"Do you always get what you want Bella?" His voice was raspy.

"No." I turn my head back to look at him. His eyes were dark with desire and I knew my eyes match his.

"Beg Bella." He orders.

My eyes widen with shock.

_**When would the torture stop? Why was he being so cruel? I need him and he damn well knew it. **_

"Please Jake." I plead knowing it was not going to be enough for him.

"Do better Bella." He panted.

"Damn it Jake fuck me now!" I growl harshly as my eyes glare at him with a furious look.

"You want to be fucking Bella." His hands suddenly stop as he stares at me.

"Yes, I do Jake." I nod my head anxiously.

He walks up behind me. I felt his hands grab my shoulders as he shoves it hard and swift straight inside of me. I cry out in pain. It was rough. Far rougher than he had ever been in the past. He continues rocking in and out of me with such force I swear tears were sliding out of the corner of my eyes and down my face.

I knew it wouldn't be long before I reach a level of pure ecstasy.

JPOV:

I waited for Bella downstairs as she finishes getting dressed for our meeting with the attorney. I paced back and forth in the foyer.

When Bella finally made her appearance I realized it was worth the wait. She looked stunning in a soft blue sun dress that showed off her curves. I also noted as she drew closer to me that it also showed off a bit of her breasts as well. The heels she decided to wear made her legs look slender and stunning. I gulped hard.

The woman before me looks nothing like the girl I met that first night. She seems more confident. Her hair flows down her back in big curls. Her lips were painted with a soft shade of pink. I adjusted myself as I recalled the things she could do with those lips.

"Sorry for taking so long." She giggled as she smiled brightly at me.

"It was worth the wait." I admitted as I took her hand and led her out of the house.

We drove silently to the hotel. I knew she was nervous with the way she kept clasping her hands and fidgeting with her dress.

"You look gorgeous." I assured her.

"Thank you." She smiled weakly at me.

We were a few minutes early for our appointment as I pulled into the parking lot. I held her hand as we walked across the parking lot and into the hotel.

"Bella do not fidget. Just relax. We are going to be fine." I placed a tender kiss on her nose.

A few seconds later we were seated in front of Mr. Hale who seems to be in a good mood.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Black." Mr. Hale shook her hand across the table.

"Likewise." She agreed although I knew she was frightened half to death.

"I ordered some coffee and juice." Mr. Hale glances down at the beverages in front of us.

It was then that I notice two more settings were place at the table.

"Are we waiting on someone else?" I ask curiously.

"Um...yes. It seems that Paul has also managed to obtain a wife." Mr. Hale coughs nervously.

I look around the room waiting for Paul to make his appearance with his fake wife at his side. A few seconds later he came sauntering in with a shit eating smile plastered on his face as he approached our table. When I saw the woman who was dragging behind him holding onto his hand I felt as I had been kicked in the stomach. I was instantly enraged. Of all the damn women in Vegas for Paul to get married to he had chosen Jayden. My crazy ass ex, Jayden.

_**The mother fucker has some nerve! He knows how I feel about her. He is purposely trying to fuck with my head. Well, two can play that game you asshole. **_

I reached under the table and grab Bella's hand as they made their way to us.

"Paul I am delighted to see you made it." Mr. Hale stood up as Paul and Jayden took their seats.

Bella frowned at me before placing a sweet smile on her face for our guests.

Jayden was wearing a crimson red silky dress that barely covered her curvy body. I looked at Paul with a questioning look. I wouldn't let him see me sweat I told myself.

The waiter stepped up and took our orders. Once he left the table I decided to pretend to be pleased for the happy couple.

"Paul, I would like you to meet my wife. Bella Black. Bella this is my dear old friend Paul." I watch as Bella gave him a polite smile. Paul was openly looking at her behind his judgmental eyes. I knew he was sizing her up trying to figure out where she and I stood as a couple.

"It is nice to meet you at last Bella." Paul smiled warmly at her.

"You too." Bella smiled back.

"I guess I should introduce Bella to my wife since you already know her _**quite **_well." Paul snickered.

"Bella this is my wife, Jayden." Paul smiled cunningly at me.

Jayden placed her hands on the table as she gave Bella a cold look.

_**Fuck. This is not going to end well. **_

"Nice to meet you Jayden." Bella said in a casual tone.

"I'm sure it is." Jayden's voice was cold as her eyes made their way to me. I watched as her lips curled up in a naughty grin. I knew that grin. Jayden was not going to make this meal easy on me. Why in the world had she married Paul was beyond me? She hated Paul. She always said he was a total jackass. So what did that make her now Mrs. Jackass?

"I am so amazed that Jake here got himself married. After all he told me more than once when we were together that marriage was not in his future plans." Jayden shook her finger at me as if I was naughty boy.

"I never imagined you would marry Paul. I mean after all you told me on more than one occasion that he was a total jackass." I smiled at her with pure hatred on my face.

Bella looked at the two of us with a horrifying expression. Paul just shrugged his shoulders and continued to smile like an idiot.

"Okay so we are here to discuss your marriages and the rules that apply with the challenge." Mr. Hale decided to head off the argument that was sure to follow.

"Marque made it perfectly clear that he wanted me to hire people who will spy on you. I know it sounds absurd but it is true. I cannot tell you who these people are. So trust me if you guys think you can fake this you are sadly mistaken." Mr. Hale sipped on his coffee.

"The rules also state that in the year you are married if either you or your spouse file for a divorce the other person wins instantly. If either of you should find yourself with a child from this union Marque requested that the child should also inherit some of his fortune." He looks at Paul and myself as we look aghast at the ideal of conceiving a child just to win more money. It was the most ridiculous thought. I would never bring a child into this world for wealth.

I lifted up Bella's hand as I placed a tender kiss on the back of it. She just smiled at me but I sensed that she was pretty pissed off.

"Also if any of you are caught being unfaithful you lose." Mr. Hale warns us both.

Paul glanced over at Jayden who continued to stare straight at me.

"Do you have any questions?" Mr. Hale looks around the table at the four of us.

"Does that count for us as well? The cheating part." Jayden ask with a sincere smile on her face.

"Of course. Naturally if you look for companionship elsewhere then you are not happy and that means that your husband has not performed his task." Mr. Hale gave Jayden a shocked look.

"Trust me Jayden I will keep you satisfied." Paul stated with a wicked smile as he leaned over kissing her on the cheek.

I watched as Jayden smiled back at Paul.

_**This was total bullshit! There was no way that Paul could keep a woman like Jayden pleased! **_

The waiter brought our food as we ate in silence. I watched as Bella barely ate anything on her plate. I was not surprised by her quietness. She kept looking between me and Jayden. I knew she had a million questions to ask me once the lunch was over. I knew I would have to be absolutely honest with her. I did not want her to think that for one second that I was jealous. I was more horrified than jealous by Paul and Jayden's marriage.

BPOV:

I was trying to eat but my stomach was tied up in knots. Jayden the slut had obviously been with Jake before in the past. I also kept catching her stealing glances at Jake. I knew that Paul was aware of it as well because he would touch her leg so often as if to warn her to stop it.

"Excuse me." I finally stood up. I had to go to the ladies room and get some fresh air. The tension at the table was making me ill to my stomach.

They all nodded at me as I made my way to the ladies room. I walked inside and grabbed the sides of the sink as I stared hard at myself.

_**What the hell are you doing Bella? Jayden was not a mere girl. She was a gorgeous sexy ass woman. She also knows more about Jake than you do. She is not going to be easy to beat. **_

I turned on the water faucet as I took a few sips of the cool water. Grabbing a towel from the counter I began to dry my hands.

I heard the bathroom door open. Jayden entered wearing a look that was easy to read. She didn't like me. She didn't find me worthy enough for Jake. When she spoke, however, her voice was pleasant. I knew she was lying through her teeth. Women like her always waited until your back was turned to sink their claws in you.

"Are you feeling well?" She asks as she walked over to the sink and began to wash her hands.

"Yes. Just tired." I lied.

"Yeah, Jake can take a lot out of you. I mean, if you are indeed truly with Jake in the way it really matters." She snorted as she took a towel to wipe her hands.

"I'm not sure what you are insinuating." I stated firmly as I lean against the sink.

"Oh come on Bella. Jake has a big sexual appetite. It takes a real woman to hold onto a man like him." She snorted as she glanced over me as if I was a peasant.

"Your right it does. Too bad it didn't work out for you guys." I snorted back. I started to walk away from her when she grabbed my arm turning me toward her.

"You don't know anything about Jake and I. Jake loved me Bella. Does he love you?" Jayden asked as her eyes narrowed with pure hatred.

"That is none of your business." I warned her as I tried to pull my arm from her. She held on tightly.

"Bella, honey you are way out of your league here. You see like yourself Paul offered me money to help him win. I plan on winning that money. I will do whatever it takes to get it. Are you willing to do the same?" She challenged me.

"Yes." I gulped hard as her nails bit into my flesh.

"I hope so. It would be a pity if I won this so easily." She released my arm and turned back toward the mirror pulling out her lipstick from her purse.

I stared at her for a moment before marching out of the ladies room. I knew I needed to go back to the table where Jake was waiting for me. I felt my stomach turn upside down. Jayden was so much like Tara that it scared me.

Tara got what she wanted at any cost. Jayden was made from the same cloth. How was I going to beat her? Was it possible that Jake still longed for Jayden? Was he more like Edward than I had realized? I looked down at my arm where her nail marks were still imprinted into my flesh.

I closed my eyes as I forced the tears at bay. I wasn't going to go down without a fight this time. I wasn't going to run away from my fears. Jayden wouldn't hurt me the way Tara had. I wouldn't let another woman walk in and steal what belonged to me. Not this time. Not ever.


	15. Chapter 15

Inheritance 15

JPOV:

I suspected Bella was a bit overwhelmed and needed some fresh air.

"I will go check on Bella. She looks rather pale." Jayden smiled sweetly as she left the table. I was about to get up and follow her when Paul stop me.

"I must say your new bride is a rather refreshing change from what you usually choose." Paul commented with a sly grin on his face.

"I wish I could say something as nice about yours but you seem to forget that I've already been with your wife." I sneered.

"Yes, but look who has her now." Paul rolled his eyes as he sat back in his chair smiling as if he had no worries in the world.

"Are you a glutton for punishment?" Jake cried out as he lean his elbows on the table looking at Paul with a serious frown.

"Whatever do you mean Jake? She performed admirably in my bed before we came here. I must say that temper of hers is a bit of a problem but you and I both know that I like a little fire in my woman." Paul sighed knowing he was pushing Jake's buttons.

"Your woman is literally insane. You would have to find a woman who is certifiable to marry your ass. " I provoked back.

"Gentlemen." Mr. Hale tried to stop the argument that was flaring up as Paul jump up from his chair shaking his fist at me.

"Fuck you Jake. You will not talk about my wife like that again." Paul's eyes widen as big as a saucer as he panted hard.

"Chill Paul. We are in a public place." I glanced around the room trying to smile at all the guests that were getting a free show with their meal.

"You better be glad we are." Paul warns me as he sat back down in his chair and threw the cloth napkin over his plate.

I rolled my eyes at him as I spotted Bella walking back into the room. She looked furious as hell. No doubt Jayden had gone in there to get her riled up. If I knew Paul he probably had this all planned out. Fucker!

"I'm ready to go." Bella announced as she stared at me with a cross look on her face.

"Okay." I jump up.

"Thank you Mr. Hale for lunch and your help." I shook his hand. I turned toward Paul who had finally calmed down and was giving me a go to hell look.

I saw Jayden coming across the room. She was wearing a big delightful smile on her face. Yeah, I was going to be in deep shit with Bella once we got alone in the car.

BPOV:

I held my tongue as we rode back to the house. I knew he was waiting on me to start the conversation to see where I stood with what had happen back at our cozy luncheon. I was still reeling from Jayden's personal attack of me in the bathroom.

I could not seem to get her words out of my head.

"_**He loved me. Does he love you?" **_

It had stung my pride. It was true that Jake and I were not madly deeply in love with each other but hey we had a pretty good relationship. True we had not confessed our deepest and darkest secrets while sharing cookies but we had been pretty open with one another. I was not afraid to speak my mind with him. I knew he had no trouble talking to me about his work, friends and what he expected of me in bed.

Not once had he ever spoke about his past lovers. Which I really couldn't complain since I too had not been open about my own. Still, coming face to face with Jayden today was a real shocker. Seeing how similar she was to Tara was truly scary. I couldn't stand it if he left me for Jayden. I just couldn't. I wouldn't. I knew that I had to make it very clear to him that even if I was not in love with him and we were not the perfect couple I would not tolerate him screwing around on me, challenge or not. I deserved some respect.

We arrived home and I knew he was holding his breath waiting on the fight to start but I was not ready for the confrontation we would have. I went up to my room and change into my bathing suit and then went to the pool. I dived in. I swam for a half an hour before I pulled myself up and sat on the edge of the pool with my thoughts a little clearer.

I was not going to let Jayden get to me. Sure Jake had been with girls before me. Look at the man why would I start thinking I am the only girl to have enjoyed him? Seriously I had to get a grip on these feelings of mine. I would deal with his past with Jayden as long as they did become something new again. Besides I knew that Jake was a smart man. He was not about to give up on this challenge now just simply because Paul married one of his old flames. It was a ridiculous thought.

"Hey." Jake spoke as he walked up to me with a towel and a beer.

I took them both and nodded at him as I gulp down the beer.

"We should talk uh." He grinned at me as he sat down beside me putting his feet in the water.

"Sure." I agreed.

"Look I was not aware of Jayden and Paul's marriage. He did it no doubt to get under my skin. The truth is he is remarkably stupid. I mean we broke up over a year ago. I dump her. I nearly had to put a restraining order on her." Jake began to explain.

I gasp at the last part.

"I'm serious Bella. She got a little scary. She would threaten any girl who dated me and she would stop by my apartment at all hours of the day and night. She didn't understand that I no longer wanted her in my life." Jake explained further as he kicked his feet up and down.

"Did you love her?" I inhaled deeply as I waited for his answer. I needed to get the question out there. The one that had truly bothered me the most since I heard her say the words.

"Yes, I did in away. I mean we had tons of fun together. She was spontaneous and reckless. She was constantly surprising me. Then …well…things changed." He exhaled deeply as he took the beer from my hands as he sip on it.

"Why? I mean you don't just choose one day to love someone and then suddenly stop the next day." I was thinking about what had happened with Edward and I. It was like poof in an instant he no longer wanted me. Why had I not seen the signs earlier? I mean no one just simply stops loving you over night. It was impossible. You choose who to love and you choose when to stop loving them. What did I do that made Edward choose not to love me anymore?

"Your right. I found myself dreading to be around her. She had started nagging a lot. She wanted us to move in together. I refused. I told her I needed my space. She even tried to convince me she was pregnant with my child." Jake looked at me. I saw the pain in his eyes. I felt my heart leap as he took my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Was she pregnant?" I felt my gut twisting up. Tara. Tara was carrying Edward's child. A child I thought someday I would carry in my own womb.

"No. I went by to see her father and explain my situation with him and he informed me that Tara had some serious mental issues. Her father is a real nice guy. He called the family doctor and they told him she was not pregnant but had convinced herself she was." Jake sighed heavily as he licked his lips and pressed them together.

"So she is crazy?" I had to ask. I mean it would explain a lot.

"Her father put her in a facility for three months. She was released and put on medication. I don't know what exactly is wrong with her but I know she can get crazy as hell when she works herself up." Jake snorts rudely.

"I'm sorry. Sounds like you really cared about her." I replied as I hated sounding like I cared so much. I mean it was seriously none of my business. Still, she was my competition in this challenge. I needed to know everything I could to be prepared for her.

"I did." Jake answered honestly as he cupped my face in his hands.

"I care about you too." Jake stated softly as he pressed his lips against mine.

I knew that we had just hit a pivotal moment in our relationship. I wanted to be happy about it but I wasn't. I knew that once the year was up Jake would not change his mind about the divorce. It was just not smart to invest too much in this relationship. Sure we were good friends but I did not want to be misguided that it was more than that.

When he sat back staring into my eyes all I could think to do was just smile back at him.

"So what did she say to you in the ladies room? " He asks curiously.

I glanced down at our hands as I contemplated on what to say next.

"She let me know that I was not good enough for you and that you would never love me." I answered.

Jake did not look surprised by her reaction. I wondered if he agreed with her.

_**Stop it Bella! Remember business arrangement. Nothing more. **_

I slip my hand out of his as I stood up.

"She is wrong you know." He called out to me as I began to walk away.

I stop and turn. I look at him with a bewildered smile.

"I know." I gave him a quick smile as I turn back around and went back to the house. I knew he was just trying to be nice to me. He didn't want me to worry about her. He didn't want me to run for the hills and leave him to lose the challenge. It made sense. Jake was a sensible guy.

So why did it hurt so damn much to consider that Jayden might be right. Jake would never love me.

BPOV: (The next day)

I drove to the motorcycle shop after Maria gave me the directions to get there. She was excited that I was going to help out Aidan. She told me that Aidan was a real nice man. I swear I think Maria needs to find herself a man. She seems to think that Aidan and Jake are the perfect guys. If she only knew.

I opened up the front door and walk inside. I saw several bikes park in the garage. The phone was ringing loudly. I could hear Aidan cussing like a sailor as he approached the office.

"Damn mother fucking phone." He was grumbling as he threw the door wide open. I stood there smiling uneasily at him.

"Bella." Aidan cried out with a mixture of relief and dread on his face.

"Hey. I hope you don't mind that I just came by today. I thought maybe I could help you out." I chewed on the corner of my lip as I watch him considering my offer.

"Does Jake know you are here?" He asked as he rubbed his greasy hands on the red cloth rag.

"I don't know. I did not inform him where I was going when I left the house this morning." I replied as I slip my hands in the back of my jeans feeling a little unsure about being here now.

"I see." Aidan flashed me a crooked smile.

"Look I am a willing and more than qualified person to help you out. Besides in a way it would be helping Jake too. I mean this way you can work out there and get more done." I pointed at the motorcycles that were piling up in the garage.

"Alright. But I better not get any shit from Jake about this later." Aidan warns me but I could tell he really didn't care what Jake said about it.

I jump up and down happily and then stopped myself when I saw him staring at me like I was some sort of freak.

"Sorry." I apologized for the girly behavior as I walk around to the desk and answered the phone that had begun to ring again.

An hour later I had manage to clean up the office which stunk like old lunch meat and dirty socks. I answered several phone calls. I even greeted a few customers. It was going smoothly. I had to interrupt Aidan at this point to find out where all the paperwork was located and what the password was on the computer. He didn't seem to mind.

After he left I began to work on the invoices that were piled up in donut boxes. Seriously. What the hell were these guys thinking? Before I knew it, it was already five o'clock. My stomach began to grumble since I didn't stop to eat lunch. I was so engrossed with the paperwork that I had work right through it. Aidan had left me completely alone. I was a little relieved. I check on him a couple of times to make sure he was not lying dead out there.

I poked my head into the garage to let him know I was leaving for the day so he could lock up behind me.

"Hey mechanic man!" I called out as I look around at the bikes that he set aside. It looked like he had actually got quite a bit of work done.

"Hey office lady." He greeted me as he came around the corner. It appeared he had just finish washing up. He had his shirt off and was running his fingers through his hair. I felt so guilty that I actually thought for a whole minute just how damn gorgeous he was.

"I'm heading home." I explained as I ran my hands nervously on my thighs.

"Okay. Thanks for the help Bella. I mean it." Aidan smiled warmly at me.

"I will come back tomorrow if you like. I mean I am almost done with your invoices." I hope I didn't appear too anxious to see him again tomorrow.

"Sure that would be great." He agreed.

"Okay. Bye." I waved at him as I rush out of the garage and to my car. I slip inside the front seat and try to turn the ignition over and of course the damn clunker would not work. Damn it!

I sat there for a few moments when I realized I was going to have to go back inside and call Jake to come get me. He would no doubt be annoyed that I didn't take one of his fancy ass cars.

Aidan was just putting on a fresh shirt when I walk back inside.

"Hey. My car won't start. I need to call Jake." I blushed from head to toe.

"Oh would you like me to look at it for you?" He offered.

"NO! I mean your clean up and all. I will just leave it here for now." I didn't want him to get dirty from messing with my car. I walk into the office and dialed Jake's number. After two rings he answered.

"Hey Bella." He greeted me with a happy tone.

"Hey Jake. Listen my car won't start. Do you think you could come get me?" I ask him with a nervous tone as I turn to see Aidan leaning against the doorframe. He just stood there smiling at me.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm at the shop." I bit down on my upper lip as I waited for his response.

"What shop?" He asked with a curious tone.

"Your shop." I sighed.

"Why are you at my shop?" His voice exposed the annoyance he was feeling toward me.

"I was helping Aidan out today. Remember we discussed this." I turn so that Aidan couldn't see my face. I knew he would see that I was scared shitless. I knew I had sorta went behind Jake's back to work here today. I mean hello, he never gave me a "yes" or "no" answer about the job.

"I see. Is Aidan there?" He asked with a bitter tone.

"Of course." I laughed lightly.

"Let me talk to him." Jake replied with a serious tone.

I swallowed hard as I turned to look at Aidan who gave me a knowing look as he reached out for the phone. I did not even have to tell him.

"Hey Jake." Aidan greeted his friend.

I watched as Aidan licked his lips and listened to Jake. I wondered if Jake was yelling at him. I felt terribly guilty. I mean it was my fault if Jake was mad at Aidan.

"Okay. No problem." Aidan laughed as he hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry Aidan. I really am." I began to plead with him.

He put his hands on my shoulders as he leaned down and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Shh…it's okay. Jake just asked if I could bring you home. He is almost finished at work." Aidan replied. He look amuse and not pissed which I took as a good sign.

"I have to tell you Bella you sure do have him acting crazy." Aidan laughed loudly as I followed him out of the shop to his truck.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

We pulled out of the parking lot when he finally answered my question.

"Jake usually doesn't get so freaked out when his girls hang out with me. I mean he knows I would never ever touch his girl." Aidan gave me a look that let me know that I was safe with him as long as I was Jake's girl.

"Oh." I look away from him. I knew that Aidan was letting me know that he did like me but he also respected the relationship I was in with Jake and he would never do anything to hurt that. I was totally flattered. I mean the guy was hot. Then I thought of Jake. Yeah, he was definitely far hotter. I knew in my heart that I would never act on my crush with Aidan. Aidan was a good friend to Jake. He was also a nice guy when he wasn't acting so perverted.

When we arrived at the house I offered him a drink if he wanted to come inside but he declined. I figured he didn't want to piss Jake off any further.

"I will see you tomorrow?" He asked as he smiled sweetly at me.

"Yes, you will." I promised as I slip out of the truck and wave goodbye to him before I slipped in the house.

JPOV:

I drove home like a mad man. I was not sure why but I did not like the ideal of Bella and Aidan working so damn close together. The other night when he came over they flirted so easily with one another. I had never seen Bella act so fun and spontaneous with another guy before. It had literally made me furious. When she mistakenly called me Aidan my vision turned to red. She thought it was funny. She was so unsure of herself that she did not see what I saw when I look at her. She was a beautiful woman who was so unaware of her own beauty that it made you want her even more.

I stormed in the house preparing to find her and Aidan together flirting but instead I found her in the kitchen humming as she cooked. I was a bit thrown. She seemed so happy. She was twirling around and putting different spices in a bowl.

"I guess work went well today." I snapped at her as she jumped a half a mile off the floor.

"Damn it Jake. You scared me." She covered her chest with her hands.

"You deserved it." I stated firmly as my lips curled slightly.

"Whatever for?" She gave me an innocent look as she turned back around to her mixing bowl.

"You didn't ask me if you could go to the shop today." I stated as I walked up toward her.

"I don't have to ask you." She snapped as she mixed the batter.

"The hell you don't. It's my shop. Aidan is my friend." I slammed my hands down on the counter.

I watch as she tensed up for a moment and then she picked up the bowl and poured it in the baking pan.

I don't know why I was really so damn pissed off at her. Maybe it was the fact that she gone behind my back and spent the whole day with Aidan that was really bothering me.

She put the pan in the oven and then set the timer. She turned around and glared at me.

"I am sorry that I did not give you my personal itinerary for the day. I woke up I felt like doing something useful with my life. I went to help Aidan out because as insane as it might sound I thought it would help you too." She said as her voice began to rise.

"I understand that you are bored here. I understand that you feel you have to keep yourself busy. I just don't like the fact that you were with Aidan all day without letting me know first." I growled as I watch her look at me as if she was going to hit me.

"Aidan. This is all about Aidan. Your friend who is so loyal to you. Your friend who as far as I know as never given you any reason to doubt his loyalty to you." She threw down the towel that she had wipe the counter with and glared furiously at me.

"Yeah, well…you're not just any girl Bella. You're my wife." I reminded her of our particular status.

She was right and I hated to admit it even to myself. Aidan had never done anything to make me question his loyalty. He wasn't the type of guy to touch another man's woman. It was hard to explain to Bella that in the past that was true but Bella was different than all of my past girlfriends. She was the kind of girl that even a guy like Aidan would desire. Still, even if Aidan did desire Bella I knew he wouldn't dare act on it. What was wrong with me? I have to learn to control this foreign feeling.

"That's right I am your wife Jake. I am not however your slave. I have a right to a life too." She shouted.

"Fine! Do what you want Bella. Just remember I can do the same damn thing!" I threw my hands in the air. I knew I should just leave her be. I should walk out of the room. I needed to cool off.

"Oh really! Are you threatening me Jake? Are you telling me that you will find comfort elsewhere?" Her eyes were cold as she began to walk toward me. I had a feeling I was about to get hit hard.

"No. I'm just saying I show you the respect you deserve by letting you know where I am." I forced myself to speak softer. I didn't want to fight with her. I knew I was acting like a jealous ass.

"I appreciate that Jake. I truly do." Bella stopped in front of me as her eyes began to lighten up.

"Do you? " I ask curiously.

"Yes, I do." She nodded her head as she stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around my neck. I hadn't expected this reaction from her. I was in shock.

"Jake you have nothing to worry about. I have no plans to cheat on you. If you knew me, you would know that I would never hurt anyone that way." She informed me as she kissed me on the lips.

I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close to me.

"We need to find a remedy to that situation. We need some alone time. I need to get to know Bella better." I leaned in and kissed her hard and long. I wanted her to know just how special she was becoming to me. I had never felt such intense jealousy before in my whole life. I was not sure if it was because of the challenge or because I was growing closer to Bella than I had plan too.

Paul sat on the sofa watching Jayden paint her toe tails a gaudy purple color.

"So what did you do all day?" He asked as he sipped on the whiskey in his glass.

"I did some shopping. I got my hair done." She touched the smooth silky hair.

"Anything productive?" He snapped at her.

"Oh look who is talking. While you were off working at your club talking to all of those sluttish women I made a few phone calls." Jayden rolled her eyes.

"Great you gabbed all day." Paul scoffed.

"No darling husband of mine, I made calls in reference to our sweet little Bella. I hired an investigator to find out everything we need to know about her. In order to defeat your enemy you have to know everything about them. I also had them check on another person for me." Jayden's lips curled up into an evil smile. She was very proud of her clever witty thinking. She knew that she could flirt with Jake but he wasn't going to act on any feelings that she was positive he still had for her.

Jake was an honorable guy but even he had a weakness. Jayden recalled another girl in Jake's past that had broken his heart. Yes, this young little thing had been the one who had created the bad boy Jake. Her betrayal was the very thing that had set Jake off and into a world of fast women, fast bikes and anything else that was dangerous. If she could find this woman and if she was still available maybe she could use her to drive Jake crazy. She had not told Paul about this plan yet. She knew he would think it was stupid. Men just did not understand matters of the heart.

"Another person?" He looked at Jayden with a curious smile.

"Don't worry your little head about it. I know what I am doing. You just worry about your precious club and stealing Jake's business. I will handle the more delicate work." Jayden blew him a kiss.

"You're a piece of cake my wife." Paul smiled proudly at Jayden.

"And I'm as yummy." She smiled back at him.

Paul was not about to go there. He knew she was more of a bitter lemon but hey she was an available piece of ass. In fact she was the only piece he could play with for a year or unless he defeated Jake before the end of the year.

He wondered how Rose was going to take the news of his marriage. He knew it was stupid to even consider her feelings in this matter. They had their chance and she blew it. She made it clear that her heart had never truly been his. She had just messed around with him in a way to be rebellious against her Uncle. Typical Rose style. She would never hurt him again. He would not let her get the chance. When he took Jake down he was also destroying Rose as well. He knew he sounded petty but she had broken his heart. She had literally used him. No one hurt or used him. He would never let his guard down again. So Rose had herself to blame for this fight between him and Jake. Paul couldn't wait to point that out to her once he destroyed Jake Black. All the Blacks deserved the pain he was about to inflict on all of them.

A week later…

BPOV:

I looked at the three tier cake that the cater was bringing into the house. Rose and Alice had been in hog heaven setting up this wedding reception for me and Jake. I had been allowed to choose colors and some of the smaller details. While they chose who would cater, serve, and the entertainment. The invitations had been set out a week before they had even begun planning. I hated the fact that I would only know a handful of the people who would be attending the party.

I also felt guilty that all of Jake's family would be present and none of mine would. I had to argue with Alice and Rose that my parents were not aware of my current marital status and by God they would not know. Not yet. I wasn't sure how they would handle the news. They had been so upset about my break up with Edward. Well, my mother had been mostly. Renee was crazy about Edward. She thought he was the ideal guy for me.

Renee had been the only one who argued that I should give Edward the chance to explain himself. I was furious as hell. How could my own mother consider the ideal of me giving Edward a second chance after I saw with my own eyes his betrayal? It hurt like hell that she had been on Edward's side instead of her own daughters.

She was the other reason I decided to stay in Vegas. I knew if I went back home she would keep campaigning for Edward. It was just plain cruel. I could not even stand to talk to her on the phone the few times I actually answered her calls.

Charlie, my father seem to be the only one who agreed with me that Edward was a total ass and didn't deserve someone as good as me in his life. When he called I would answer right away. I knew that he was sincerely worried about me. I was after all my father's girl.

"So are we setting it all up outside?" I look at them with a frown on my face. Our backyard was spacious but we also had the pool to consider.

"Yes. The party is supposed to have an outdoor theme." Alice rolled her eyes playfully at me.

I nodded my head and pretended to understand their way of seeing it all.

I headed upstairs to get ready. I knew that I would have to look extra pretty for tonight's event. We were coming out publicly as Mr. and Mrs. Black. I smiled to myself. I was starting to like the sound of Mrs. Jake Black. I knew it was stupid of me but I did like it. I would never admit it to the girls or Jake.

After all I had already been made a fool of once in my lifetime and hopefully one time was enough.

Alice glanced down at the final list of guests. She handed the list to the doorman. She was looking around checking all the details while Rose handled the people who were there to serve the guests. She wondered how Bella was holding up. She knew that Bella hated social functions. She hated them times more when she was the center of attention.

Alice was amazed at how much Bella had changed in the few weeks married to Jake. She seemed to glow. When they talk she heard a more confident Bella. She also heard happiness in her voice. She almost seemed like the Bella before Edward.

Alice hoped that Edward burn in hell for his betrayal. He was her cousin but he was a lousy man. Alice thought about the strange call she had received the other day from him. It had been months since he called asking about Bella. She had hoped it was a sign he had moved on with Tara and had stopped thinking he actually had a chance with Bella.

"Come on Alice you know you miss me." Edward chuckled.

"Hardly. I miss the cousin who use to be a real good guy. I don't like the man you have become." Alice snapped.

"Jesus Alice how you can act so self-righteous! You have made mistakes." Edward sighed heavily.

"Yes I have. I also own up to them. Tara, Edward. Seriously. You fuck her best friend Edward." I rolled my eyes as I tried to remain calm with him.

"I know Alice. I still miss Bella. I made a mistake. I can't even stand Tara." Edward began to whine.

"Well you're stuck with her now." Alice stated.

"I know. I just wish I could get out of all of this so I could come see Bella. I need to just see her Alice. I mean we had no closure." Edward explained his frustration.

"Closure. What could you say or do that would stop the pain that Bella was going through?" Alice asked with a pitiful sigh.

"I don't know. I just want her back so badly." Edward cried out.

"Well you can't have her back. She is no longer available." Alice decided to let him know that Bella was past him. Sure she was in a fake marriage but he did not have to know it was not real.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked with a sullen voice.

"She has moved on. She is with someone else. Let me tell you the guy is good for her. He adores her." Alice knew she was striking out at him and she should feel badly but she didn't. Bella deserved her happiness even if it was temporary and based on a challenge.

"Does she love him?" He asked with a loud gulp.

"Yeah she does." Alice lied straight through her teeth.

"I see. Well, I should go." Edward said with a defeated voice.

"Yeah you should." Alice agreed as she hung up the phone.

Alice knew it had been cruel to lie to Edward but he had it coming. After all if he had not hurt Bella so severely then she would not be in this predicament now.

Alice check with Rose if she needed her any further then went upstairs to help Bella get ready for the party. She knew Bella was a ball of nerves. Alice wanted Bella to enjoy this night. After all she never did get the beautiful wedding that she had planned so carefully for her and Edward.


	16. Chapter 16

Inheritance Chapter 16

Rose knew that Jake wouldn't like the fact that she had invited Paul and Jayden but she had felt compelled to see the couple with her own two eyes. She knew in her gut that this marriage was created just to try and win the family fortune.

When Rose discovered who Paul had married she had been blown away by his cruelty. For twenty-four hours straight she remained in bed. She could not move. She could not think clearly. She had felt humiliated and extremely hurt by his actions. Sure, he was no longer hers but to marry the one woman who had caused so much drama and pain for their family was even low for Paul.

She thought back to the old Paul. He had his rough moments but overall he had a big heart. Unfortunately after their breakup she no longer saw that compassionate guy she had fallen so madly in love with. She knew if she was truthful to herself she was no longer the same sweet, caring person either.

Tonight would indeed be a test not only for her and Paul but Bella and Jake also. She was curious to see how Jayden would handle herself when she saw how much Jake cared for Bella. She knew that Jayden had wanted to get married to Jake. She remembered how Jayden had actually come to her and pleaded with her to convince Jake that he should marry her for their child's sake. When Rose discovered that Jayden was not pregnant she had been furious as hell for the lie. Jayden knew how important family was to the Black's.

She knew by the inviting the ill wanted guests she was being selfish. . It was not very smart of her and she knew it would lead to only more heartache. She just silently prayed that Paul was able to keep Jayden in check tonight. If he was capable of handling his wife then the minimal damage would be a few crossed words between Jake and Paul but if not who knew what sort of trouble Jayden would bring with her to the party tonight.

JPOV:

I was pleased to see that most of the party was already set up and seemed to be without any mishaps. I hadn't heard Rose or Rachel cursing so far and that led me to believe it was going as planned as well.

I raced into the house so I could get ready. I half expected to find Bella already dressed since Alice had arrived nearly an hour ago and they had been locked up in our room ever since. However when I arrived to our room there was no sign of either them. This piqued my curiosity. Stepping out in the hallway looking up and down the hall I wondered where they had gone off too? I only took one step further into the hall when I caught the sounds of voices from the spare room across the hall.

Placing my hand up in midair to knock on the door I stopped myself just as I began to pick up pieces of the conversation being spoken on the other side of the door.

"You look so lovely in this dress." Alice cried out happily.

"I guess so. Remember the one I had bought before. It wasn't as lovely as this one but I can't help but remember us buying it." Bella raised her eyebrows as she stared at Alice with tears in her eyes.

"Bella today is about you and Jake not you and Edward. I told you he is living in his own hell, the way he should be." Alice giggled.

"I don't want him to suffer Alice. I just wish I could erase the pain that I still feel." Bella covered her heart with her hand.

"Why you feel anything for him is beyond me." Alice scoffed.

"Because there was a time when I loved him more than anyone in this world." Bella cried out.

"Do you still love him?" Alice asked with a low voice.

"No. I don't think so." Bella shook her head but Alice caught the uncertainty in her voice.

"Well you shouldn't. You need to concentrate on you and Jake. Jake cares about you. He would never cheat on you the way Edward did." Alice said supportably of Jake.

I took a step back from the door. This was definitely something private being shared between Alice and Bella but I found myself engrossed. I was curious to learn more about the asshole who had obviously hurt Bella. From what I was gathering he had broken her heart by cheating on her.

It made more things clearer to me about Bella. She didn't take compliments easily. If I said anything remotely sweet or flattering toward her she would put up this guarded look on her face. When I technically accused her of being attracted to Aidan she had been so flustered and upset with me. She didn't like the way I had acted as if I mistrusted her with my best friend. If you had been cheated on you definitely wouldn't want to be accused of being a cheater yourself.

Running my hands through my hair nervously I let all of this information sink in my head. It seemed that Bella had invested a lot in this relationship. Were they engaged? Is that why she spoke of another dress similar to the one she was wearing for tonight's party?

I felt awful knowing that tonight might be bringing back some horrible memories for her. It was probably one of the reasons she felt had looked so panic stricken when I mentioned the party in the first place.

I could feel my jaws clenching as I thought about how stupid this "Edward" guy must have been to cheat on someone as sweet and compassionate as Bella was. I wanted to hunt him down and smash my fist into his stupid face. Taking a long deep breath I reminded myself that she would never have to face this guy again. Plus I reminded myself that Alice mentioned that he was living in hell so maybe that was enough punishment for the guy. She was my wife now and if the jerk had the audacity to approach her I would make him pay dearly for it.

.

I knew I needed to walk away from the door and go get myself dressed but unfortunately my brain wouldn't listen and so I found myself ease dropping even more.

"I trust Jake because I know how much he wants to win this challenge. I'm not naïve enough to believe that he feels anything more about me than friendship. We are both aware of our business arrangement. I know he respects me as a friend and he enjoys screwing me senseless but other than that there is nothing going on between Jake and I." Bella argued with Alice.

"Are you so sure of that? I mean I see the way you look at him when he doesn't notice it." Alice snorted.

"I like Jake. He is a great guy! If I had met him under any other circumstances I would have fallen head over heels with him. Still, a guy like Jake doesn't fall in love. He cares for the women he is with but he is not truly ready for a commitment. Someday, some lucky woman will steal his heart. I'm not that woman." Bella gave her opinion about how she saw Jake handling relationships.

I moved back from the door. I closed my eyes as I struggled with myself again. I wanted to walk into that room and tell Bella that she was a fool for thinking I had never known love. I had. I knew how glorious it could feel when my feelings were reciprocated and I also knew how much it sucked when those same feelings were suddenly rejected.

I might have been with lots of women and I didn't fall in love with every woman that crawled into my bed but I was a human being. I was capable of the weakness of falling under cupid's arrow.

I walked back into my room and began to get dressed. It hurt me to think that Bella saw me as just a male egotistic guy who used women for his own needs and not incapable of exploring deeper into a relationship. I was capable of doing so. I just chose not to.

Jumping in the shower I fought the urge to grab Bella out of that room and yelling at her for thinking so little of me. Then it hit me. Why would she see me any other way?

I had technically tricked her into marrying me. I had offered her money to remain married to me. I had seduced her when I wanted her. Sadly I had never stopped to think that Bella might want more than what I had offered. I didn't ever look at her as a woman whose heart could be won over or broken.

Instead I'd been looking at her as part of the package I needed to obtain the family business and beat Paul's ass in this challenge. I would have to change that. I was going to show Bella that I was a man who had a heart. I would have to show her that she had become something more important to me than just the means to win.

Jayden looked at Paul who was wearing a pair of khaki pants with a dark blue button up shirt. She had to admit he did look good. His muscles were outline with the tightness of his shirt. If she hadn't met Jake first she might have given Paul some serious attention.

"Are you ready?" Paul asked Jayden as she sprayed her hair.

"Just about." Jayden flashed him one of her best sexy smiles as she pick up the red colored lipstick that she knew drove Jake crazy. She was excited about seeing her Jake tonight. She was also ready to show that little mousy wife of his what a real woman was capable of doing. She was going to flirt with her husband around the guest but once she got Jake alone she was going to show him what he was missing.

She had no doubts that Bella wasn't giving Jake what he needed. The girl was a little curvy but she fell short compared to Jayden. Jayden knew how to please a man. She also had a history with Jake. She knew how he liked it and what drove him crazy with desire. He liked his women with spunk. How in the world he had married a girl who was as meek and timid as Bella was beyond her.

"Remember Jayden we have to act like a happy married couple. You can't flirt with all the males at the party." Paul gave her a stern warning.

"Trust me I will make sure to keep my hands only on you." She lied through her teeth.

"You better." Paul grunted as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard.

"Damn do you have to wear so much of that stuff?" He frowned at her as he took a tissue and wiped away the evidence of their kiss.

"You had no problems with it on your dick this morning." She cocked an eye brow as she made him recall how he had enjoyed the blow job she had granted him since she was so horny herself. What Paul didn't know was that while he was fucking his wife she had her eyes closed thinking of the only man who gave her the ultimate pleasure, Jake.

BPOV:

I had been informed that the guests were arriving and I needed to get my beautiful ass downstairs and next to Jake's side. I stared at myself in the mirror. Another event to fake that I was the happiest bride ever. It was bullshit. I did like spending time with Jake. I did like the mind blowing sex. However I didn't truly feel like I was his wife in the ways that would matter. We were only friends and partners.

I knew I was frustrated today because it drug up all the hurt feelings from my past. I recalled mine and Edward's engagement party. How proud I had been to stand by his side while everyone admired my ring. I was thrilled beyond reasoning that day. I knew that Edward was just as happy as me. Or at least that was what he allowed me to see. I closed my eyes as I let his face pop into my mind.

I felt my heart ache as I remembered the way he would smile when I entered a room or laugh when I nearly stumble. He always seemed to know what to do or say when I was unsure of us. He had been so protective of me in the beginning. He had made me feel so safe and secure. Then he ripped all that security from me. He made me doubt my own self sense of worth. After all if I was not worthy enough for Edward how could I be worthy of any other man? It was stupid but it was how I felt for the longest time.

Now thanks to Jake I knew I was worthy of being loved again. I just knew that Jake wouldn't be the guy who would love me that way. He was going to be kind and generous to me but he would never allow himself to love me. It was not part of the plan.

I heard a soft tap on the door. I sighed heavily thinking it was Rose or Alice again.

"Coming." I cried out as I slip off the soft stool and proceeded toward the door.

Opening the door wearing a frown I saw Jake standing in front of me wearing a black suit with a turquoise tie. He looked amazing. I sniffed the air and smelled his sexy cologne that drove me crazy with desire.

His eyes scanned over me from head to toe. My dress was simple but elegant. I had a turquoise colored dress that was strapless with a heart shaped outline. There were layers that showed soft white lace in between the silky turquoise layers. The dress was knee length.

We decided that I needed to wear a short dress because of the party being set out side. I did like it. I wore a pair of turquoise and white high heels that added about three inches to my height. My hair was placed on top of my head in a half bun half pony tail with baby breathe in the bun. It all reminded me of a fairy look. I liked it. It matched my personality or at least that was what Alice had exclaimed after she finished with me.

"Wow! Hey." I smiled at him as I bit down on the corner of my lower lip.

"You look amazing." Jake smiled so tenderly at me that I actually felt butterflies fluttering in the pit of my stomach.

"Thanks." I blush of course. I was not good at accepting flattery.

"But you're missing something." He circled around me before standing in front of me.

"Uh?" I was confused.

His hand slipped into his coat pocket and then back out with a velvet box. I looked at him with a startled smile.

"Here this should be the perfect accessory." He smiled as he openned the box in the palm of his hand.

It was a lovely silver necklace with a princess cut diamond pendant that matched the one on my ring.

"Oh God Jake it's gorgeous." I cried out as I smiled from ear to ear. I was not exaggerating. It was perfect. Jake was good at picking out jewelry.

"Here let me put it on you." He slipped the chain out of the box and walked behind me as he slipped the chain around my neck. I lifted up the pendant and admired the sparkly diamond.

His hands brush against the back of my neck. I felt goose bumps popping up all over me. His touch had an amazing effect on my body.

I felt his warm soft lips press a tender kiss on the back of my exposed neck. I closed my eyes as tremors of desire coursed throughout my body. His hands touched my shoulders as he massaged them and then began to place tender kisses on the sides of my neck. I lean back against him letting myself enjoy his touch.

"Bella." He whispered in between kisses and soft nibbles.

"Yesssss….." I moaned.

"I want you so badly." He moaned as he turned me around to face him.

"Jake we have guests." I smiled at him. I knew my eyes showed him how much I wanted him too.

"I know." He sighed heavy as he cupped my face in between his hands and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

When he stepped back he took my hand as he led me out of the room and down the staircase where many people were coming in. I saw many unfamiliar faces as we approached our guests. I cringed for a second until I felt him give my hand a supportive squeeze and then I looked at him. He was smiling so proudly at me. I knew that he was not ashamed of being seen with me. It made my heart soar. If nothing else Jake truly found me appealing and that made me feel so beautiful. I knew that Jake saw me as worthy. I knew I was being foolish but it made me feel so cherished and safe. A feeling that I thought I would never be filled again especially not by Jake Black.

JPOV:

The party had begun and I was starting to feel less nervous as I watched the guests flow in dropping off their gifts before they were led outside to join in the festivities. I was astonished at how lovely and gracious my wife was being to people she didn't have a clue about. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

I found my way back to her side knowing it gave her comfort for me to be close to her. Alice had begun the toasts to the lovely couple. We stood listening to her tell us all how happy she was about our union and how excited she was that two people who loved one another as much as we did had found one another. I saw the way Bella had flinched slightly from her speech. Holding her hand tightly so she wouldn't flee from the room. I knew she thought this was cruel of us to lie to our family and friends about our love for one another. I had to remind her that we did care about one another and that wasn't a lie.

Everyone sipped on their champagne as Alice finished her speech. I saw Bella didn't sip but gulped down all of the bubbly drink in her glass. I hoped she had no plans on getting dead drunk tonight.

"So Bella, how is it living in such a grand house?" Quil asked as he made his way to us.

"It's nice." Bella smiled.

"Yeah, we use to have some good old bachelor days in this pad when Uncle Marque was out of town." Quil shot me a look letting me know he had enjoyed our misspent days of trouble.

"Shut up Quil." I laughed at him.

The band began to play music and I watched as several of our guests began to dance. I saw Bella watching the dancers.

"Would you care to dance?" I asked curiously.

"Are you kidding me? Remember I am a horrible dancer." She flashes me a smile that made my legs nearly buckle underneath me. I had nearly forgotten her pole dancing. I was amazed at how she had danced so well that night but in the light of the day she was so clumsy.

"I will take it easy on you." I promised. She rolled her eyes but gave in as she nodded her head.

"Be right back." I smiled wickedly at her as I walked over to the band to inform them that I was about to dance with my wife. I wanted them to play something soft and beautiful for our first dance as husband and wife. I knew I was acting like a romantic wimp but I wanted tonight to be special for her.

"This next song goes out to Bella from Jake. Mr. And Mrs. Black the floor is yours." The lead singer called out as everyone made room for us in the center of the dancing area.

I returned to her side. Placing her small delicate hand in mine I led her to the dance floor as the band began to play a soft song. I placed my arm around her waist as I took her other hand in mine.

_**When all my hopes and dreamsHave been betrayedI stand before youMy hands are emptyI am yoursIf you are mine**_

I found the bands choice of song rather symbolic of our relationship. I smiled tenderly at her as I placed a soft kiss on her cheek. I looked into her eyes as we listened to the song together.

_**When I fall and stumbleFlat on my faceWhen I'm shamed and humbledIn disgraceI am yoursIf you are mine**_

Her eyes widen with amusement. I knew she was listening closely to the lyrics of the song. I was hoping I was making a statement to her about how I felt for her and our unusual marriage.

_**When voices call meTo question my faithWhen misperceptionTaints my love with hateI am yoursIf you are mine**_

I lean in to kiss her forehead. I knew she was wondering what had suddenly came over me. If she asked me right now I would not be able to explain it to her because I wasn't sure myself. I just knew that Bella had been hurt deeply in the past and since we had met she had done nothing but showed me kindness and understanding. I knew that I hadn't been so understanding or kind to her needs. I had been an ass. I planned on making that up to her once we got through tonight. I had everything planned so we would be leaving for our belated honeymoon first thing in the morning.

_**When time decidesIt won't stop for meWhen the hawks and vulturesAre circlingI am yoursIf you are mine **_

The song came to an end and the crowd around us began to clap happily for us. I smiled at her. She blinked a few times before smiling back at me. We turned toward the crowd and smiled to them as we walked out of the circle.

I was feeling so happy until I saw Jayden stroll in with Paul on her arm. She looked stunning but all I could feel when I saw her was pain. When my eyes locked with Paul's I knew he was aware of how I felt when it came to Jayden. He looked at me for one brief moment like he felt badly for me. Then I saw that look fade and in its place was a look of pure hatred. Yeah, tonight was going to get rough after all. I should have known with my luck these days that nothing and I mean nothing came without thorns of some kind.


	17. Chapter 17

Inheritance Chapter 17:

BPOV:

I couldn't believe that I had managed to dance with Jake in a middle of a big crowd and not stumble on my face. It was totally unbelievable and such a tremendous relief. When Jake looked at me during our dance I thought I saw something in his eyes. Something so ….what is the word I am thinking of….love? No. I was just letting my happiness get away from me. There was no way that Jake was looking at me with love in his eyes. It was an insane thought. My heart leapt at the possibility. It would be easy to fall in love with Jake.

I gulped hard as I heard my last thought. I needed another drink and fast. This whole wedding reception theme was going straight to my head and my heart was following along with it. Jake suddenly stopped in front of me causing me to almost shove my head into his back. I looked around him to see what had caused his abrupt stop.

I scanned the busy crowd and then my eyes landed on her. Jayden. She was staring straight at Jake. I rolled my eyes harshly as I wondered whose smart idea it had been to invite Jayden and Paul. Seriously! I walked past Jake and darted straight to the champagne filled glasses. I began to guzzle down my second drink for the evening.

Quil and Aidan approached me.

"I have to say you look stunning." Aidan addressed me as he flashed me a toothy grin.

"Thank you Aidan." I gave him a weak smile.

"You do look great Bella. Speaking of great where is Alice?" Quil scanned the crowd in search for his little pixie. It was the main reason he had been so up about putting on his finest to come to this little gathering. Sure he was happy for Jake and Bella but he mainly wanted to get a chance to see Alice again.

"She is probably helping Rose get the cake ready." I managed to remember some of the schedule for tonight's festivities.

"Ok. Great. You are beautiful." Quil winked at me before strolling over to the refreshment side of the party.

I reached over to grab my third glass when Aidan gave me a serious frown.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"I'm glad you want to let loose and celebrate but I think you might want to take it slow on that bubbly. " Aidan spoke softly but when I looked at him with desperation in my eyes I knew he understood that this was starting to overwhelm me.

The other day while we were sharing lunch together at work I confessed how I hated parties. Aidan thought I had to be the coolest girl because I wasn't into dragging my man into some lame ass chic party.

"Your right." I agreed as I sat the glass back down and rubbed the back of my neck.

"He doesn't love her. He feels guilty for what he did to her." Aidan says as he glances over at Jake who is talking to some corporate big wig he had invited while Jayden stood a few feet from him talking to some ladies but keeping her eyes focused on Jake.

"I don't understand. How could he feel guilty for her being nuts?" I snorted as I picked up my pendant and began to move it back and forth on the thin chain.

"Haha! Yeah, well apparently she was not always nuts. He thinks that if he had ended things from the start then she wouldn't have been so determined to make them work. She was desperate. He always gave into her. She seemed to have this pull on him that even I didn't understand. She was not really the sort of girl that would make a man fall in love. Don't get me wrong she is sexy but she has no depth. You know what I mean. She is that kind of girl you lose yourself in for a night or two but not the type to bring home to mother." Aidan sighed heavily.

I was amazed at what he had just said. Apparently Aidan understood the relationship between Jake and Jayden better than me. All I could see was a woman bound to try and get her man while Jake, well, it was only a matter of time before his dick got the best of him.

"What are you thinking?" Aidan asked curiously as he sipped on his whiskey staring at me intensely.

"I'm thinking that if she lays one hand on Jake tonight I am going to rip her damn arm off her shoulder, and beat her with it!" I replied as I cocked an eye brow and smiled sweetly at him.

"Damn girl!" Aidan coughed hard. I guess I had surprised him with my honest response.

"Let's dance." I was starting to feel the effects of my two drinks. I felt so good inside. I wasn't going to let anyone ruin this night for me. I was owed this. I pulled Aidan to the dance floor as the band began to play an oldie but a favorite of mine.

I knew that Jake was watching us but I just didn't give a damn. I was going to have some fun tonight and I swore to myself if Jayden stepped even a toe over onto my boundary I would slap her a new one.

JPOV:

I was trying to listen to Mr. Kenyachi tell me about his ideas for expanding his casino with a club and was asking if I might be interested in consulting for him. I couldn't help but keep one eye on Bella. I knew she had a couple of drinks. I knew how courageous she felt when she was drinking. I didn't want her to do anything she would regret tomorrow. I knew that if she did I would never get her to come to another social function with me.

I was about to go join the dancers when I spotted Paul and Rose talking behind the tent where the refreshments were. I noticed how Rose seemed to be more upset than normal. It surprised me to see Paul trying to touch Rose. She pulled her hand away from him and was wiping tears from her eyes. What the fuck is going on between the two of them? Every instinct in me told me to go and intervene between them but I knew I would lose my temper and that would result in ruining this party that was meant to be for Bella and I. A lot of work had been put toward this night. I couldn't let it all go down in flames. I glanced over at Bella who was laughing at some crazy dance move Aidan was attempting to do.

I walked over to the bar and picked up a drink. I needed to stay focused. I didn't want to be jealous or pissed off tonight. I wanted to just have a good time. I spotted Rachel and Michael by the poolside. I strolled over to say "hi" to them. We sat talking for several minutes when Alice came and got me and Bella so we could do the cake cutting.

When I looked into Bella's eyes as Rose handed me a thick slice of vanilla cake covered in turquoise and yellow icing my eyes widened as I tried to scare Bella. I knew she was worried I would smear it on her face.

Her eyes gave me a warning glare as I slip the fork into her wide open mouth. She sucked on the fork cleaning all evidence that cake had ever been on it. I gulped hard. The girl had a way with her mouth.

It was my turn and she returned the same favor. No mess. Then we were cheered to kiss. I looked at her for a sign if she was okay with a public display of attention. She licked her lips. I saw that as her way of saying she was preparing for it. I leaned in and grazed my lips against hers. My hands wrapped around her waist as I pulled her up against me. I pushed her lips apart as I began to taste the cake and Bella mixed. It was fucking heaven. I forgot about the crowd around us.

I pushrd up against her allowing her to know the affect she was having on me. I heard her moan in the back of her throat as my tongue twirled around in her mouth. As I began to hear the crowd cheering loudly I realized that I had tuned everyone out during the kiss. I had totally gotten lost in it. She smelled so good. She felt like silk in my arms. I wanted her so damn badly. I knew she wanted me I could feel her need in the kiss we shared.

Nibbling on her lips I reluctantly pulled away as I open my eyes to see her looking like she was lost in her own little world. Her smile was so damn cute that I almost kissed her again until I heard Alice saying something about everyone else getting a chance to eat the cake. I release her from my greedy arms. I lifted her hand up and kiss the back of her knuckles where my ring sparkled on her hand.

"God I want to eat you tonight with that cake all over you." I whispered. I knew she was remembering our first night after we eloped and returned to her room and all the delicious things we did with the cake.

Alice's head whipped around as she gave me a strange look.

"What did you say about the cake?" Alice questioned me.

"I said that damn cake is the best I have had next to the birthday cake Bella and I shared." I smirk as Alice's eyes widened with shock for a moment and then we were rewarded with a loud laugh from her.

Bella's cheeks turned a bold pink at my comment to her friend.

"Sorry couldn't help myself." I laughed as she swatted playfully at me. Her eyes were sparkling and her lips were swollen from our kiss.

"You are a naughty boy." Bella informed me but I could see that she was enjoying it.

"Wait until later." I growled low as I walk away to tend to the rest of our guests. I knew it wouldn't be long before most of them would start to leave. I couldn't wait to get my Bella alone. I wanted to show her just how much she meant to me. She was more than a mere business partner and lover.

I walked around casually with in the crowds and thanked our guests for coming. I was watching out of the corner of my eye as Bella did the same. I would hear her giggle above the music and it made my heart soar. I loved her laughter. Her laughter was so pure. It was one of the things I had grown to admire about Bella. She didn't play games. She was that sort of woman that let you know what you see is what you get. I was planning on getting it all tonight.

BPOV:

I was still reeling from the kiss that Jake had bestowed on me in front of our guests. My heart was still racing from the mention of cake and later tonight. I knew I was going to be treated with pleasures of the flesh beyond anything I had ever experience before. When Jake and I had sex there was something powerful about it. Sure it was the best I had ever experienced but there was something else that I could not describe. He seemed to know how to turn me on without even touching me. His eyes would just look at me and I would find myself soaking wet. He was beyond the sexiest man I had ever known.

I was discovering that I like things I use to think were inappropriate in the bedroom. It was no longer kinky to me. I had been a virgin with Edward. Everything I knew and had experience had been with him. He had taught me what to like and not to like. He had brought me to a climax on many occasions but Jake, well, he brought me to places that seem to be almost like a dream. My body would tingle and sizzle even hours after our lovemaking. When he held me at night I would feel the warmth of his body against my cool skin and know that all was okay in the world. At least in my world.

I was so proud to be his wife tonight. I watched as people openly showed their admiration and respect for Jake. He was a great guy. It seems that I was not the only one here who thought so much of him. I knew that he was more relaxed than I was in these social functions. He was so at ease with himself and with others. I was proud of him. He seemed to fit in the business world just as well as the mechanic world that he loved so much.

I caught sight of Alice and Quil flirting back and forth. I smiled. They looked so damn cute together. I was wondering when Alice would make her move on him. I scanned around the party for Jake. I can't seem to take my eyes off of him for long. It's strange but I feel so content when I see him. It's like the world makes sense when I look at him. I need another drink. I am losing my mind. Jake is awesome. He is yummy. He is however still not "my" real husband. I have to stay focused on that objective or else I might just get my heart stomped on again. I gulped down the drink as I recalled how excruciating that felt the last time.

Funny I can't see him anywhere. I scanned harder still no sign of him. I start to feel quite strange, almost like a déjà vumoment.

_**He probably just went to the restroom Bella, calm the fuck down. He is not going to suddenly abandon you at your wedding reception! What is wrong with me? **_

I start to walk amongst the crowd wearing my best polite smile. When Aidan walks up to me wearing an identical smile. I have to laugh when our eyes lock.

"I don't know about you but I hardly know any of these people." He states as he laughs with me.

"Me either." I agree.

"Where is Jake?" He asks with a nonchalant tone.

"I don't know. I was thinking the same thing." I feel tons better now knowing that it's not just me wondering where the hell my husband is.

"Did you want to dance some more?" He offers but I shake my head no.

"I need to go to the restroom." I decide to make up a sensible excuse to check in the house for Jake.

"I will go with you." Aidan replies.

I looked at him oddly.

"I don't mean literally." Aidan chuckles as he realizes I am not in need of someone to literally take me to the restroom.

"Oh, okay then." I chuckled as we strolled into the house together.

I head toward the guest bathroom that is located near the living room. I suspect that is where everyone else is going. I turn the knob but its lock. I roll my eyes at the lock door then turn toward Aidan who looks pretty upset.

"What?" I ask as I walk closer to him. He has his ear near the closed doors of Jake's office that is located on the other side of the restroom.

"Shh…" He puts his fingers up to his lips. Now I am curious. I lick my lips intrigued with what would cause Aidan to be rude enough to listen to a private conversation.

I hear a female voice who is telling someone how much she needs to feel him inside of her. The recipient is quiet while the one sided conversation is being spoken. I cringe as I look at Aidan. I feel so perverse for listening to a private erotic conversation between two strangers.

"You know you want my mouth on this. You know you like it when I taste it and lick it. Look at me and tell me that she can give you what I do? I didn't think so. I knew you would see things my way. Now come over here and put those sexy lips back on me. Yesss….that is what I need."

My eyes widen with shock. Aidan covers his mouth to prevent his laughter. I roll my eyes at him. There is a sound of clothes being rustled. I realized that she is obviously getting her way with whoever is in the room. I yank hard on Aidan who is enjoying this far too much. We walked away from the room. I burst out in laughter.

"That is so gross! Who the hell comes to someone else's house and screws someone?" I cry out in disgust but I can't help but laugh.

"I say we go inside and catch them." Aidan's eyes sparkle with mischief.

"Oh hell no! I don't want to see that." I shake my head against the ideal.

We got up the stairs as we approach mine and Jake's room I suddenly feel awkward with Aidan behind me.

"Be right back," I look at him letting him know it would be better if he stay out in the hall.

"Sure." Aidan shrugs his shoulders as he puts his hands in his jacket pockets and looks around the hall.

I slipped inside. Going to the restroom I check on my makeup and hair. I wonder where Jake is. I miss him. I keep feeling this uneasy feeling about something. I don't know what it is. Is it a warning? Is it just too much champagne? Why do I keep getting this strong vibe that it's important to find Jake?

I reappear outside the room as Aidan stands against the wall wearing an odd smile.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"I slipped back downstairs to see if anyone left the room." Aidan begins as he flashes me a worried smile.

"You are so sick!" I swat at him.

"Yeah, I wish I had just stayed up here." He sighs heavily.

"Why?" I suddenly stop on the top of the stairs and look him in the eyes.

"I saw who the female was in the room." He begins to confess as he runs his hands through his hair nervously.

"Who?" I feel my stomach twisting up in knots. I have a gut feeling I know whose name is about to slip past his lips.

"Jayden." He says slowly as he grabs my hand.

"That bitch! Who was with her?" I asked him as I began to tremble. I swear to God if he says Jake I will kill someone. How dare she come into my home and suck off my husband. I will kill him I swear I will.

"I didn't see the guy. I just saw her. I don't think it was Jake." Aidan tries to calm me down as he forces me to look at him.

"How do you know it wasn't? Come on he is the only one here I know that she has a history of fucking!" I shout as I feel every muscle in my body bowing up. I am going to kill the bitch. I swore I would not let this happen to me again and by God I am not going to step away and let it continue under my nose.

I tried to yank myself from his grip.

"Bella! Bella! Damn it calm down." Aidan's voice is harsh but it is also filled with concern.

"No! NO! This can't be happening to me again!" I feel tears stinging my eyes. I am not going to cry. I am not going to let that fucking bitch win this time! Hell no!

"Again? What are you saying? You think that Jake has been with Jayden recently?" Aidan looks totally outrage at me.

"I don't know and I don't really give a flying fuck! I swear Aidan I am going to kill that bitch." I growl as I finally get freed from his grip and began running down the stairs with as much grace as possible with these damn high heels on.

Once I get back to the crowded area where most of the guests have started to leave. I search for Jake. I feel my heart lurch when I spy Jayden talking to Jake. Jayden has her arm resting on Jake's upper arm. I've had it. This is the last damn time I stand by and watch someone else take what belongs to me. Oh hell no! I began to march toward them hell bent on slapping the fuck out of her and then him. I hear Aidan calling out to me but I don't stop. I'm not going to let anyone talk me out of doing what I should have done a long time ago. Fight. I am going to fight back. I'm no longer a loser. I'm worth much more than the Tara's and Jayden's in this world. There was no way I would bow down to those stupid bitches again.

JPOV:

"You know Jake marriage looks good on you. Can I give the groom a congratulation kiss?" Jayden looks at me with a sincere smile. I know it isn't wise to be even talking to her at all but she surprised me. I was looking everywhere for Bella. Quil told me he saw her leave with Aidan. I knew they were just friends but it made me extremely uneasy. I knew that Aidan was a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have him but I didn't want that girl to be my wife.

"Thanks Jayden but I think it would not look good you kissing me." I glanced over to where Paul is talking to some of club employees while keeping a close eye on his wife.

"It's just going to be a peck on the cheek." She grips my face in between her hands and plants a big kiss on my cheek. I push her away but before I can scold her I see Bella marching toward us with fire blaring out of her blue eyes. I know she saw the kiss. I know the shit is about to hit the fan.

I start to smile at Bella trying to calm her down. Instead before I can say a word to her she walks straight up to Jayden and slaps hell out of Jayden. The cracking sound was so loud that everyone stops what they are doing to watch the scene unfold.

"You fucking bitch! I told you to keep your hands off of my husband." Bella states between clench teeth. I look up and spy Aidan a few steps behind Bella. I see that he isn't as surprised by her reaction.

"Bella it's not what you think." I tried to calm the situation down. Jayden is holding her cheek where Bella's hand left a bold red handprint across it.

"How dare you hit me!" Jayden goes for Bella's throat as I pull her back.

Aidan takes my cue as he grabs a hold of Bella.

Both women are kicking and screaming to get a hold of one another.

"You're lucky I just hit you! How dare you come into my home and do what you just did. And you! You are a real jackass Jake!" Bella looks at me with tears in her eyes as she struggles to get loose from Aidan.

"What are you talking about? I pushed her away." I cried out in my defense.

"Were you pushing her away back in your office?" Bella shouts out as she locks eyes with Jayden. I look down at Jayden who is wearing a smug smile on her face.

"What are you talking about?" I give her a confused look. She is nearly foaming from the mouth she is so pissed off. I glance up at Aidan for some help with the situation.

"Someone was in the office with Jayden earlier. They were getting hot and heavy." Aidan speaks low. He doesn't want everyone to know what they had heard. I looked at Bella with shock. She thinks I had been in that office with Jayden. I am staring at her with disbelief. How many times do I have to tell her that I would never sleep with Jayden?

"Release my wife!" Paul strolls over wearing a furious look on his face as his eyes glare at me and then back at Jayden. I suspect he is more pissed off at Jayden than me. I hesitate letting her go only because I am afraid she will attack Bella. I know what Jayden is capable of doing when she is angry unlike Paul.

"No." I refuse.

Bella looks at me with defeated eyes. She thinks that I am holding on to Jayden for some sort of romantic reasons. I shake my head at her and try to show her with my eyes that I am doing this to protect her.

"SEE he can't keep his hands off of me. I told you, you're not the right woman for him." Jayden's voice was slick with venom. I shoved her hard against Paul. I was not about to let her take this situation and turn it around on me. I was not going to let her play this game to push Bella and I apart.

"Bella she is lying to you." I pleaded with her as I stepped up in front of her.

"He has a way of making you believe him doesn't he." Jayden continues to push Bella's buttons. I saw the anger in Bella's eyes fire back up. Her eyes looked at me and I feel the pain that is flowing from her toward me.

"Bella I promise I was out here the whole time looking for you. I was talking with Rose. You can ask her." I pleaded with her to listen to reason. I knew she was a smart woman. Once I got her to calm down she would see through Jayden's lies.

"Let me go, Aidan." Bella's voice was cold as she commanded to be released. Aidan looked at me for permission to release her. I knew he was afraid of what would happen once they were set free. He gulped hard as I nodded my head.

Bella glared at me and then back at Jayden who was staring down at Bella like she was the mud beneath her feet.

"Leave my house and never come back again." Bella spoke slowly but precisely as she looked between Paul and Jayden.

I knew Paul was enjoying this little show. No doubt if the spies were in place here they would think that I was being unfaithful to my bride with his wife. What he was not considering was that it would only prove that his wife was not as happy with him. Neither of us would win from this situation.

"Paul please take Jayden and leave." I asked him as I glared at him. He was just smiling victoriously at Bella.

"I will not go until she apologizes for slapping me." Jayden placed her hands on her hips as she gave Bella a stubborn look.

"Are you that THAT insane? I mean I know you're on medication and all but you kissed my husband and god knows what else! You want my apologies?" Bella paused looking at me as she threw the accusation back out there. I knew she still did not believe me.

"Fine I apologize that you are one fucked up slut who cannot understand what the damn word NO means. He does not love you and he never will. He felt sorry for your screwed up ass." Bella shouted at Jayden.

I saw Jayden's face twist up in shock and hurt hearing Bella speaking of her mental issues. I knew it was about to get really ugly now.

Jayden's red manicure nails went straight into Bella's hair. I stood there for a second in shock as Bella let out a scream and began to kick Jayden. They were kicking and pulling at one another until Bella's heel broke and they both tumbled into the pool. The loud splash made everyone cry out in shock. I could see that even them being underneath the water was not stopping them from their battle.

"Fuck." I shouted as I threw my jacket off and kick my shoes off and went under the cold water to try and get my wife above the surface. I didn't want either of them drowning in my pool.

I pulled Bella away from Jayden who was trying to claw at Bella's face just as Bella pushed up from my body and kicked her in the face, the broken heel of her shoe cutting into Jayden's lip. A few seconds later I saw another body come in the water. It was no doubt Paul. He had to make sure he looked like he was as concerned for his own wife's welfare when we all knew he could give a rat's ass about her.

I saw that he had Jayden in his grip as I swam up to the surface choking for air. Bella was still flinging her arms out.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I demanded as I pulled her to the side of the pool with my arms wrapped around her tightly.

I saw Rose and Rachel looking amused as hell smiling down at us.

"Get rid of them now." I demanded as I looked at my sisters. They nodded their heads as they ran down to the opposite side of the pool where Paul and Jayden were.

"Damn it Bella. Stop." I begged her as she shook in my arms.

"I can't stop." She cried out as I felt her body shaking roughly against me.

I saw Alice was trying to usher the small number of guests that had got to witness the showdown between Bella and Jayden to leave. I would have to thank her big time later. I needed to get Bella out of the water. I knew she was hurt. I saw red flowing down her arm. Jayden had scratched her good. I was furious as I saw the red liquid oozing from her arm. Damn it Jayden. I was so sick and tired of her.

Aidan leaned down by the pool.

"They are gone." he whispered as I slowly released Bella. Her mascara was running down her face. Her eyes were blood shot red as she looked at me with so much pain that it took my breath away.

"Come on let me help you." I pleaded as I reached out my hand to her. She just glared at me then swam to the shallow end of the pool. Aidan made his way to her. I watched as she took his assistance and got out of the pool. She took off the broken shoe and threw it into the pool. Aidan looked across the pool at me with a torn expression. I knew he wanted to stay out of this but he had grown close to Bella. I knew he was just as much her friend as mine.

I wiped the water out of my eyes as I pulled myself up on the edge of the pool. Water flowed down me. My clothes were soggy and heavy.

Rose rushed up to Bella with a towel. I could hear her saying something about it being her fault for Paul and Jayden coming. Bella just shook her head and put her hand up in front of Rose's face. She didn't want to hear any of it.

"I just want to go to my room." Bella whispered to Aidan who placed his hand on her back as he helped her walk toward the house.

"Bella." I called out to her as I made my way to them. I wasn't going to let Aidan take my place with her. We needed to talk this over. I was pretty pissed that Bella had not listened to reason earlier. None of this would have happen if she had trusted me enough. Trust.

_**Yeah here you are worried that she and Aidan are falling in love right underneath your nose. Yeah Jake you need to lecture her on trust and while you're at it maybe you should take your own advice. **_

"I'm done Jake. I just want to go to my room and change my clothes. It's over! You can have her and your damn money." Bella cried out as she moved up against Aidan like a shield. I felt my stomach knot up.

"I don't want her. I never did. I swear to you Bella on my parent's grave I was not in that office with Jayden. I would never do that to you. I want you Bella. No one else." I fell to my knees as I wrap my arms around her waist pressing my head against her thighs.

I knew I was making a fool of myself in front of anyone who was watching but I didn't care. I couldn't let Bella walk out of my life. It was not about the damn challenge anymore for me. I was crazy about her. I enjoyed waking up with her. Sharing meals while we discussed our days. I enjoyed listening to her sing in the shower when she thought I was asleep. I liked exploring her body in ways that I never imagined before. She inspired me in ways that just blew my mind. She was more than a friend to me. She was everything. I did not want to think about the end of the year when our agreement would end and she would be allowed to walk away from me. A year with her did not seem long enough.

"Bella please don't go." I wept as I clung to her so tightly.

I felt her body shaking under my arms.

Her hands touched my head. I braced myself for her to yank hard on my head to release her but instead I felt her rubbing my head as she began to bend down with me. I let go just enough to allow her. She cupped my face in her hands as she stared deep into my eyes. I decided not to hold back anything. I wanted her to see the very core of my soul. I wanted her to know that I was a man of honor. I might have been with tons of women in the past but I was always honest with them about where I stood. Now on my knees I wanted her to see just how much she meant to me and how I would never in a million years ever betray her so horribly.

"Why not Jake?" She asked with a raspy voice. "Why would I stay here and let myself be hurt again. I can't survive it. I know you think I am a strong woman but down deep I am pathetic and weak."

"No. No you're not Bella." I shook my head furiously as tears spilled down my face.

"You are much stronger than you think. You just need someone to show you how much you're worth to them. You need to give me the time to show you how beautifully strong you are." I pleaded as I rubbed my thumb across her delicate pink lips.

Bella closed her eyes for a moment before she open them back up with fresh tears spilling out of them.

"I want to believe you. God knows I do." She gulped hard.

"Then give me a shot Bella. I have never lied to you." I pointed out.

"Okay. If you mess up this time Jake I'm out of here. I could care less about the money. " She agreed while more tears streamed down her face.

I pressed my lips against hers and vowed to myself that I would move heaven and earth to make Bella see that I could be trusted with her heart and that I would cherish it forever.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

BPOV:

I stared into Jake's eyes knowing that he was being purely honest with me. I wanted so badly to cling to him and tell him that I wanted every word he said to mean the world to me but a small part of me knew that I still needed to heal from the damage that Edward had inflicted on me.

I glanced around the yard. I felt horrible. All my pent up anger and hurt from Edward and Tara had transferred over here tonight. I acted like a blooming idiot. How could I have let myself react like this? I knew I had made a big mistake by attacking Jayden but I honestly did not care. I hated her. I hated girls just like her. They always took advantage of us nice girls. I hope I made my point across to her that I would no longer let her harm me and get away with it.

I felt Aidan's hands underneath my arms as he helped lift me up. Jake stood up as well. We both knew that tonight had brought out a lot of emotional issues that we had been avoiding these past few weeks since I moved in with him and became officially his wife.

"Let's get you out of those wet clothes." Alice spoke next to me with tears in her eyes. I was surprised to see that she was not cheering about me standing up to Jayden. Instead she looked like she was rather confused. I smiled weakly at her as I allowed her to lead me to my room.

I glanced back to see Aidan and Jake watching my exit with identical emotions on their faces. I turned back around slowly. I knew I had embarrassed Jake and probably freaked Aidan out. I had warned Aidan earlier today that I would beat the shit out of Jayden if she touched Jake. I guess he did not think I had it in me. I laughed inwardly.

_**It's okay Aidan I did not know I had it in me either. Jake, my darling Jake I hope we get past this. I need to believe every word you spoke to me. I need you. **_

I looked up to find myself in my room. Alice was pulling out drawers as she grabbed me some dry clothing to put on.

I turned to let her unzip my ruined dress. I felt lousy. We had been so happy the day we picked out this particular dress. Now I probably ruined it with my temper. I was waiting on Alice to say something, anything to let me know where I stood with her.

She remained quiet while I walked to the bathroom. I turned on the shower. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. Black smudges all over my face. My arm had a jagged scratch down it where Jayden had manage to scratch me with her fake ass nails. I touched it and felt a slight sting. I was a mess. Inside and out. I had to pull myself together or else I could lose everything again. I felt warm tears sting my eyes as I imagine my life without Jake in it. The pain was unbearable. I step into the shower. The hot water stinging my skin.

I closed my eyes. I saw Jake's face as he pleaded with me to listen to him and trust in him. Trust. Once upon a time I placed my trust in someone else's hands. Once upon a time I even trusted myself. Now all that was left was a fucked up version of me. I doubted myself daily. I hated who I saw in the mirror. I was once a simple girl who had dreams. I had a goal. I had a life. I had love. Now I was in a marriage to a wonderful man who was probably thinking that I was more of a nut case than his ex-girlfriend.

Why didn't I listen to Aidan? He told me it was not Jake in that room. He had so much faith in his friend. Whereas I who was Jake's wife totally jumped to the conclusion that it had to be him in that room. Why? Why could I not see that Jake was not Edward? Not every guy who came into my life would betray me.

Falling to my knees I covered my face with my hands as I fought the memories of Edward and I as they rushed into my head. I felt the pain pour from my heart. I had loved him with everything I had in me. He took it all and used it against me.

_**The bastard almost destroyed me. I almost let him take everything from me. NO MORE. I deserved Jake. I deserved to be loved. NO MORE! **_

"Bella." I heard Alice's voice pulling me out of my own darkness. I stood up and began to clean myself up.

"Just a minute." I called out as I suddenly felt the burden of my heartache slipping away and down the drain with the water. I was in charge of my life again. No more would I allow my past to dictate my present or future. I was much better than that. I was after all a much stronger woman than I gave myself credit just like Jake told me.

JPOV:

"Aidan thanks." I looked at my friend who I knew was just as much in shock as I was.

"For what?" Aidan sighed as he shoved his hands in his jacket pocket.

"For being her friend. I know she relies on you a lot." I wasn't going to act like a jealous husband. No. I saw how misplaced jealousy could play out.

"Look Jake she is a great girl. I care about her. I won't lie to you." Aidan looked me straight in the eyes as I saw how deep his feelings went for her.

"I know." I nodded my head as I glanced around the yard trying to deal with what had all gone down tonight.

"I'm also not blind Jake. I know that deep down that girl is crazy as hell for you. She has been hurt deeply. She puts up her guard with you. With me, well, I'm not a threat to her heart Jake. I am just a friend." Aidan made his view clear about where he stood with Bella.

I felt tremendous relief rush over me. Aidan was making it clear that he knew that Bella was my girl and he knew that he didn't have a shot in hell to be her guy. I smiled gently at him.

"She is very special to me." I sighed heavy as my heart shuddered with joy.

"Don't forget it and you better prove to her that she can trust you man. I mean it. I know we go way back but if you hurt her I will personally kick your ass." Aidan warned me.

"Thanks. I promise I won't." I swore as we hugged.

"Now let's go get us a drink." Aidan chuckled as we look at the bar still set up.

We walk over and poured ourselves a strong drink when Rachel walk up to us.

"Wow Jake. I'm so sorry about Jayden." Rachel look extremely worried.

"Why? She was just being herself as usual." I shrug my shoulders trying to keep myself in control.

"Yeah, well Rose left already. She is pretty upset with herself over all of this." Rachel's eyes were furious as she spoke of our sister.

"What was she saying to Bella earlier that only made Bella madder?" I asked curiously as I recalled the scene I had seen earlier between Rose and Paul.

"She invited them." Rachel chewed on her upper lip as she waited for my response to the unexpected news.

"What the hell for?" I cried out with disgust.

"There is so much you don't know little brother." Rachel reached out and squeezed my hand as she gave me a gentle smile.

"Tell me." I demanded.

"While you were out in your world of bikes and races Rose fell in love with Paul." Rachel stepped back as she gave me time to take in what she had just confessed to me.

"What? No!" I gasped. I could never in a million years imagine those two hooking up.

"Yeah. So Uncle Marque stepped in when he discovered it. He loved Paul just like the rest of us but he was not sure if Paul's intentions were true toward Rose. So he made them both a separate offer to see if they were truly in love or if they were just having a fling. He didn't want to see Rose get hurt if Paul's intentions were not based from the heart." Rachel lifted up a glass of champagne and sipped on it before she continued.

"He offered Paul a chance for a lot of money if he ended things with Rose. He gave Rose an offer as well. Paul ended up taking the deal that Uncle offered him. Rose was devastated. She just knew that Paul loved her. I was furious that Uncle Marque bothered to step in it at all. I think that Paul believed Rose put him up to the offer to end things. I don't know. It was crazy. Now Paul and Rose hate each other as passionately as they once loved one another." Rachel sipped more on her champagne.

I stood there with my mouth wide open. I couldn't believe I was hearing this for the first time. Why had no one mention this before? Was that why Rose was so hell bent on me beating Paul out of the challenge? It made sense. God, women and their mind games. I was definitely going to have a long talk to my sister later when I got back from my trip. For now I decided to let her sit and think about what she had created tonight. She deserved it.

"Wow I can't imagine Paul screwing your sister." Aidan whistled low.

I glared at him. This was not funny one bit. As much as I hated Paul right now I knew how bad it hurt to be rejected by someone who was influenced to break things off with you. Grace. God, I had forgotten all about her. Funny. That had been one of the hardest lessons I had to learn. Grace.

Shaking thoughts of my past out of my head I look up at the house. Bella. Bella was what I wanted now. I wanted her to look at me and see a guy who was worthy of her. I still can't believe she kicked Jayden's ass that way. I mean I knew the girl had some spunk in her but I never dreamed she would take it this far. I was rather proud of her. She has been so jealous when she thought that I had been messing around with Jayden.

_**Uhh…guess Bella likes me more than she thinks. **_

Well, I knew one thing for certain when we flew out of town tomorrow for my surprise honeymoon she was going to see a side me that I had never showed anyone before. Yep, Bella was going to come home a very satisfied and loved woman when we returned.

RPOV:

I poured myself another shot of whiskey as I stared off into space. Inviting Paul today was one of the most stupidest things I had done in a looong time. What was I thinking? I should have known that Jayden would pull some shit like this.

I won't be surprised when Bella and Jake tell me I was no longer welcomed in her their home. I mean seriously I had acted so selfish and immature. What did I think was going to honestly happen? Did I think that Paul would see me there and realize he had made an enormous mistake? Did I think that he would tell Jake that he no longer cared about the challenge and only wanted me in his life? God! I'm such a fucking moron.

Yeah, I screwed up royally this time. It was not unusual for me to react before I thought through my actions but this hurt other people not just myself. I was a horrible sister. A horrible friend to Bella. She didn't deserve Jayden's crass behavior with Jake.

Could I possibly fix this? Doubt it. I mean what do you say to the couple whose party you pretty much set up for sabotage. Not a damn thing. Nothing I could say or do would make up for my thoughtless and sadistic behavior.

I gulped down my drink. Yeah, I was pretty much in deep shit with Jake for this fiasco.

PPOV:

I couldn't believe that Jayden had been screwing around with some guy right under my nose and inside Jake's home no less. What the fuck was she thinking? Wait a minute we are talking about Jayden she doesn't know how to think. God if I did not want to win this challenge so bad I would fucking throw her ass to the curb.

I looked over to where she was sitting silently staring at her face in the drop down mirror of the car. She seemed more concerned with her cracked open lip and slight bruise on her cheek than she did about how she almost cost us everything.

I hate her! God I could just wrap my hands around her neck and snap it in half. Whoah….that bitch is not worth a life in prison. No. Once this challenge was up I would definitely get even with her for doing this shit to me. She won't even see it coming.

"I can't believe that bitch kicked me." Jayden muttered as she tried to put some lip gloss over the swollen lip like its actually going to make it look better.

"Seriously. I can't believe you were in their home fucking with someone Jayden!" I shouted loudly. I didn't care if I hurt her feelings or not. If she wanted to leave me then go ahead. It was almost worth losing this challenge if it meant getting her insane slutty ass out of my house and my life.

"OH Please! Like you were not wishing you could steal Rose away for a little fun." Jayden rolls her eyes as she flashes me an evil smile.

_**What the hell! How she did know about Rose and I? She was not even in Jake's life when we had our affair. **_

"Do you think that I only did a background check on Bella. Come on I might be insane but I am not stupid. I mean I can't let you just give up this challenge on me when you have had too much. Yeah, I know you Paul. You're that type of guy that runs when things get too serious. You and Jake are a lot alike in that area." Jayden snorted.

"You need to keep your nose out of my personal life. How dare you!" I growled as I slowed down on the gas pedal. I was getting so pissed I was doing ninety easily.

"Come on Paul. It's me Jayden. Or should I say crazy ass Jayden. I don't lose well Paul. I intend on us winning at any cost. Bella messed with the wrong woman tonight. She will learn you don't mess with me and live to talk about it." Jayden's laughter was deep and almost eerie to my ears.

What did she mean? Was she planning on causing harm to Bella? Surely not. I mean I knew the girl was hell bent on winning but I never imagine that she might do something that irrational.

"You better leave Bella alone, Jayden. Jake seems to care a lot about her. You hurt Bella you hurt Jake." I warned her.

_**Sure I wanted to win but I was not about to cause physical harm to anyone not even for all the money in the world**_.

"You listen up. Okay." Jayden pointed her finger with the broken nail toward me.

"We will win. You don't worry your pretty ass about the details. I will handle it." Jayden looked at her broken nail and began to cuss under her breath as she look closer at it.

"I will need a manicure in the morning. Stupid bitch." She mumbled.

I drove the speed limit home but once we stepped in my house I went straight to the gym. I needed to work out physically and do some serious thinking while I was at it. Jayden was starting to scare me. I don't scare easily. Would she possibly do something that insane? I prayed not as I began to pump iron.

BPOV:

I came out of the bathroom with my hair wet clinging to my shirt. I had brushed it but it still look god awful.

Alice was still in the room wearing a sad face.

"Hey." I spoke. She looked up and put on a smile.

"I was worried you were going to wither away in there." She teased.

"Sorry." I walked over to my side of the bed and pulled back the blankets. I crawled into the bed but sat up so we could talk. I knew Alice had something on her mind.

"Bella are you okay? I knew you had a temper but I have never seen you go after someone like that before." Alice asked.

"Yes. I was just so tired of girls like Jayden always trying to take something away from me. You know. I let Tara step in and take Edward from me." I paused as I took a deep breath.

"I saw them in bed together and all I could think to do was run. Run as fast as my feet could take me. I should have stayed and kick her ass." I chuckled bitterly.

"It wouldn't have changed anything. I mean sure you might have felt better but let's face it a catfight would not have phased Tara." Alice stated.

"I know. I am just tired of hating myself Alice. I mean I'm a good person. Why do people hurt me? The only thing I know is that I allow too many people to run over me. I don't ever stand up for myself. You and Leah have always been good about protecting me. I can't let you guys do that." I shook my head lividly.

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell Leah about this. She is going to be so mad that she missed it." Alice laughed softly. Leah had come down with a serious case of stomach flu the night before. She was going to try and come anyways but Alice had forced her to stay home. They did not need anyone else catching the crap.

"Hey maybe it was caught on video and we can catch it on YouTube." I joked.

"You must really like him." Alice stated.

"I do like him." I shrug my shoulders not wanting Alice to read too much in it.

"Bella, I know you guys went into this marriage under an agreement that both parties were happy with. I think that things are changing between the two of you." Alice lifted her head and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I don't know." I gulped hard.

"Bella, the man just fell to his knees and beg you not to leave him. He is in love with you or he is falling fast. I'm telling you Jake's feelings for you are true. I hope you give him a _**real **_chance. Let yourself go. Stop thinking of Edward. Stop thinking of anything. Just let your heart guide you." Alice patted my foot.

I grinned at her. She sounded so much like a mother would that it was almost ridiculous. I knew she was trying to be a good friend. I also knew that Alice would never lead me wrong. She had helpped me pick up the pieces when Edward broke my heart. She stayed in Vegas with Leah and I when she had a pretty good life back home. I knew she would always be there for me and I would be there for her.

"Your right. I do like him a lot. I can't seem to get him out of my head. I want to accept his love for me but I am still so scared Alice. I am passed Edward. I am passed the hurt. I just…well…what if Jake decides that at the end of the year he wants out of this marriage. It would kill me if I let myself fall for him and then he left me." I explained as I twisted the blanket between my hands.

"You know you could always guard yourself and never know or you could tear the walls down and take a chance. I mean hell, Bella, there is no guarantees when you're in any type of relationship. You will never know if you don't try. Get back on that damn horse and ride it hard darling." Alice said with an awful Texan accent.

I laughed. She was right. I would never know unless I gave it a shot. The next few months would be scary and probably exciting too. I was ready to find myself again. To be the girl I once was before life threw me lemons.

JPOV:

I was debating on going upstairs as the yard was being cleaned up by the staff that Alice had hired. As if on cue I spotted Alice walking toward us.

"She's in bed. She's pretty tired." Alice explained as she wrapped her arms across her chest.

"I bet. Little slugger." Aidan laughed. I grinned as well.

"I was able to get her bags packed while she was dressing for the party. I placed them in the back of the car for you. All you will need to do is pack yours." Alice rolled her eyes at us but she wore a proud grin on her face.

"Thanks Alice. I mean it. Everything was beautiful tonight." I thank her. I wanted her to know that I did appreciate all the work she had put in it and for taking care of Bella for me.

"I know." Alice grinned proudly as she scanned the yard checking to see what was being done.

"You should be a party coordinator." I thought out loud.

"I was before I moved here." Alice admitted.

"Why did you stop?" I ask curiously.

"We moved here. It's harder to get your foot in the door around here. I work at the Hotel over seeing party bookings and assisting guests with their needs." She answered.

"Does it pay well?" I doubted it but I thought I would ask.

"Are you kidding me? It pays most of my bills." She rolled her eyes with a disgusted snort.

"You know when I get back we need to sit down and talk." I thought out loud.

"Why?" She gave me a panicked look.

"Well, I hate spending so much time at the clubs. One of the things I have to do is pick out entertainment and oversee when we have major events. Sounds like something you might be able to assist me with." I answered as the ideal began to unravel in my head.

"Really!" She looked shock.

"Yeah, if you're interested." I nodded my head.

"Definitely." She shook her head and flashed me a brilliant smile.

I left Aidan and Alice to themselves as I headed up to pack my things. I knew Bella would be fast asleep at this point. I couldn't wait until morning when I took her on my special trip. She was going to see just how much I loved her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

BPOV:

The alarm was ringing rudely in my ear. I tried to hit the snooze button but all I kept hitting was the table top. My arm began to sting causing me to sit up in bed. I look around the room and saw that I was alone. Sighing I turn off the alarm. It was barely seven in the morning. Why had I set the alarm?

Where was Jake? Did he even come up last night? I had passed out after Alice left the room. Did he change his mind about us? Did he realized that my behavior was just not acceptable?

_**Stop it Bella. Calm down. Just breathe. Look at his side of the bed. The sheets are a mess. He slept here with you. Now get up and get dressed and go find him**_.

Slipping out of the bed I raised my arms above my head trying to stretch. It only irritated the cut on my arm. I winced slightly as I walk to the closet. I stared totally confused. Hanging on the back of the door was a outfit and a note pin to it.

Bella,

Wear this and meet me in the kitchen.

Xoxo Jake

I covered my mouth as I stared in awe at the lovely sundress. It had tropical colors that were just stunning. I usually stuck with less vibrant clothing.

_**Why the hell not! I vowed to myself last night I would trust him. **_

I took the dress off of the hanger and slip in it. It felt like heaven. The material was wispy and soft. I twirled as I watch the end twirl slightly. I look down and saw a pair of sandals that I had bought. Slipping them on I race to the bathroom to pull my hair up and put a little bit of make up on. My eyes were still a bit puffy from last night's crying fest.

When I left the room I had a strange feeling in my stomach telling me that Jake was not mad at me. In fact I suspected he was going to do something special for me. I was giddy with happiness as I practically skip down the stairs.

I took a deep breath before I walk into the kitchen. I didn't want him to see me acting like such a girl.

He was sitting at the island with a cup of coffee in his hand and another one across from him. I smiled. He knew I was coming. He was probably the one who set the alarm.

"Good morning." I lick my lips as I crossed the kitchen to my cup of java. I sipped on it and yawned.

"You look much better today." He smiled crookedly at me.

"Thanks." I blushed. I knew he was referring to the wet rat look from yesterday's tumble in the pool.

"I'm glad you stayed with me Bella. I mean it. I want us to take this relationship to a new level." Jake began as he gulps hard.

"Oh. Well we are married already not sure how much further up we can go." I teased him.

"We are married as far as a piece of paper shows. I want our marriage to be based on something deeper, more real." Jake look at me with sparkles in his eyes.

I suspected that he had thought about this a lot. I knew that Jake was not the type of guy to jump before looking. If he truly wanted to make this marriage more than a challenge then I knew he meant it. It felt good to believe in him. It felt great to know that we were both at the same place in this relationship. I could finally let my guard down.

"I do too." I admitted. I heard him let out a long breath with a relieved smile.

"Good. Finish up that coffee. We have somewhere to be." He glanced at the watch on his arm.

"Really? Mmm…will this dress be appropriate for where we are going?" I ask with a mischievous grin.

"Yes, and if you're lucky I will let you keep that dress on." His eyes sizzled with passion.

I gulped hard. I lifted my cup up and began to drink it fast. I could not wait to see where Jake was taking us. I knew that no matter where we went I was going to love it because Jake would be there with me.

JPOV:

The flight did not take us long. Once we landed I noticed that Bella looked a bit twitchy.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous but excited." She smiled from ear to ear.

"Trust me you will like it. I want you to tell me what you want to do or not do. Don't ever hold back on me Bella. I like a woman who knows what she wants." I encouraged her as I lean in and nibbled on her ear. She giggled like a school girl.

We left the plane and got a cab to take us to our secret destination. I wanted only the best for this trip. Bella's eyes were wide and excited as she took in the sites and people that were walking around us. I knew this was one of her top ten places to go when I had consulted with Leah and Alice about where to take her.

I had originally suggested Paris because it was supposed to be the city of love but they were both adamant that I did not want to go there with her. Apparently that was where she had planned her honeymoon with Edward. They thought it was best we went somewhere that would not remind her of that horrible time in her life.

I was glad they had changed my mind. Now watching her face so full of life and excitement I knew this was where she needed to be.

We stepped in the bungalow and Bella acted like a kid on sugar high. She was jumping around touching and awing everything she could get her hands on. I was hoping she would react the same with me later when I got her naked.

"Wow! It's just so beautiful Jake! I love it." She cried out enthusiastically.

I just stood in the center of the room admiring her. She was breathtaking. I could never remember a time when I was with a woman that I had felt this much joy in my heart. Making Bella happy made me ten times happier.

"So Hawaii was a good choice, huh." I pretended to have my doubts.

She ran across the room and jumped into my arms wrapping her legs around my waist. She looked straight into my eyes as her smile changed from sweet to naughty in sixty seconds flat.

"You know it was." She whispered before she placed a tender kiss on my lips.

I felt my body responding to her. I just hoped we got out of this room for a little sightseeing before our week was up. If she kept looking at me like this and jumping my body I doubted we would ever leave this room.

"Thank you Jake." She mumbled as she began to shower my face with feather like kisses.

"My pleasure honey." I admitted as I carried us to the sofa. Sitting down I kept her in my lap with her legs wrapped around me.

I watched the emotions sweep across her face. Her desire for me was bold and hot in those smoky blue eyes. I slid my hands in her hair as I took possession of her lovely pink mouth. My tongue danced with hers. It always amazed me that when I held her like this I felt a sense of security. The desire I felt for Bella always overwhelmed me.

I growled at the sweet sensation of her tongue sweeping against mine. God, she was so sweet. So soft. I lifted the hem of her dress as she willingly lifted her arms above her head allowing me to see all of her. I pulled my lips away from her as I admired her body. She had not worn a bra. She was sitting on top of me with only a white thin silky thong. I gulped hard. My mouth reached out and claimed her breast greedily. I felt her hands grab my head as she pressed me against her.

My mouth went back and forth between the two supple creamy breasts. I growled as I sucked and nibbled. She began to buck against me. Feeling the heat between her legs pressed against me was unbearable. I lifted her up and placed her on the sofa while I quickly removed my clothes. I watched as she slipped the thong off and twirl it on her finger until it flew across the room.

_**Oh yeah I was totally going to enjoy myself this week. Hell, we might need to stay an extra week just to recuperate from this week. **_

LPOV

The coffee was brewing while I sat in my dad's old recliner staring off into space when my phone rang. I was thrilled beyond words to hear it ring. As much as I loved being home with my family I grew bored with them rather fast.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey!" Alice cried out happily.

"Oh my God why did you not call me last night? I stayed up half the night waiting for your call." I exclaimed.

"Sorry things got a bit wild at the party." Alice chewed on her lower lip.

"Seriously? Like how wild? Did Bella strip dance again?" I asked curiously as I sat up in my chair listening closely to everything she said.

"Hell no! Haha! She did something better than that." Alice's laughter was loud.

I pulled the phone away from my ear to recover my hearing and then put it back.

What did she mean "better than that"? What the hell could Bella do to top that night at the club? Alice had me on the edge of the seat.

"Spill." I demanded.

"Well apparently Jake's sister Rose invited Paul and Jayden. You know the bitch that threatened Bella in the restroom at their luncheon with the lawyer." Alice waited to let me recall the conversation that Bella had shared with us over lunch last week.

I had offered to beat the crap out of her but Bella had refused me. She told me that she could handle Jayden. I seriously doubted she could. After all she had let Tara push her around for years. I use to get so furious at Tara. On certain occasions I even warned Tara to back off of Bella or else I would personally make her life a living hell. It worked on most days with the stupid bitch.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Well, it seems that when Bella and Aidan went inside the house they overheard her making out with someone in Jake's office. Aidan confided to Bella that it was Jayden in the office. He saw her leave. When Bella went to find Jake she found him with Jayden kissing him on the cheek. Bella started screaming at her and slapped the fire out of her." Alice paused as she began to laugh so hard tears were sliding down her face.

"What the hell! Was Jake the guy in the office with her?" I cried out in shock.

"NO! Of course not. Bella jumped to the wrong conclusion. Anyways it gets better." Alice informs me.

"What? Damn it! Why can't she pull this shit when I am there?" I cried out disappointed I had missed not only a major event in Bella's life but also to see her kick someone's ass for the first time. It was hard to believe that our little Bella was growing up into a woman who was not going to take any crap off of anyone.

"Oh Leah I wish you could have seen her. Jayden was stupid enough not to leave when Bella ordered her to go and so they ended up fighting some more and ended up in the pool. Jake had to go in after Bella because they were fighting even under water. It was so hilarious and yet a bit scary. I was so afraid that Bella was actually going to kill the bitch." Alice wiped away the tears from her eyes. She was so proud of Bella.

"OH MY GOD! Damn it! I wish I could have been there. I would have held her under the water and let Bella pulverize her." I shouted angrily.

"It was Bella's fight Leah. Not yours or mine. Anyways Bella told Jake they were over. She was fed up with it. He begged her to believe him that he was not in that office. He told her that he cared for her and that he wanted to make the marriage work. I mean seriously work." Alice confided as her voice grew deeper with a more serious tone.

"Wow! Seriously!" I shook my head in disbelief as I glanced around the room wishing I was back in Vegas instead of holed up here at my mother's house.

"Seriously. I talked to her later and I think she is finally letting go of Edward. I told her that he was not worth a minutes thought. She is crazy about Jake. She knows it but she is scared he will end up hurting her like Edward. I told her that not every guy is a dumb ass like Eddie boy." Alice sighed.

"Thank God you were there! I hate being here. I mean sure I'm glad my mother is alive but I hate being here. It's so damn boring. Funny before we went to Vegas I thought I was so content to live out my life here and now I just can't see myself ever coming back." I sighed heavily.

I had only been here less than ten hours and it already felt like a lifetime.

"Speaking of dildo face. I saw him and Tara at the hospital when I was bringing mom home. Apparently Tara had a Dr.'s appointment. She looked like she had swallowed a damn basketball. She was swollen and horrible looking." I shivered remembering how for a brief moment I had actually felt sorry for her. Then I looked at Edward who looked ten times worse than Tara.

"Really! Did he say anything to you?" Alice asked curiously.

"Yeah, he told me he was glad my mother was okay. I could tell he wanted to ask me about Bella but he had Tara with him so he kept his mouth shut. Thank God! I seriously can't stand seeing them together. It's rather funny though. They both look like they are suffering." I admitted.

"Well what goes around comes around." Alice snorted angrily.

"Tara would not even look at me. It was creepy. She looked like a damn zombie." I cringed at how she had appeared to be in a drugged stupor. For someone who was about to give birth soon she did not appear to be happy or hell anything at all. She almost seemed numb to any sort of emotion.

"That is weird. Tara has always liked aggravating you. Uh. Well, on a happier note Jake and Bella left for Hawaii." Alice changed the subject to a lighter tone. She hated to hear how bad off her cousin was now that he had ruined his life with Tara. Still, she could not feel too sorry for him. After all he had made the decision and now he had to lie in the bed he made.

"I hope she enjoys it! She needs to learn to let her hair down and go with the flow." I smiled happily.

"I know. Oh well it looks like Quil is awake. I need to let you go." Alice giggled.

"Quil? What the crap Alice, you have him at our apartment? Wait a minute what do you mean wake-up?" I laughed as I realized that my friend was enjoying the privacy of our apartment while I was away.

Alice hung up the phone. I sat there staring at my phone with a grin on my face. I was not surprised that Alice had a guy over and I was happy she had finally made a move on the hot bartender that she had been wanting. It seemed both of my friends had been lucky to find someone special. I was starting to think that if I did not at least get laid soon that I might climb the walls. I was usually happy to be on my own but lately watching my friends starting possible serious relationships made me yearn for something more than a one night stand.

BPOV:

My toes tingled. Hell my entire body was still tingling. I swore if it was possible that I actually glowed. Sex with Jake was so damn amazing. He seemed to know just what to do and how long to do it. I had to admit the boy had some mad skills in the sex department.

I sighed contented with us and where we were heading in our relationship. I was still so astounded at how Jake had planned this entire trip for us. It had been so thoughtful and sweet of him. I had never given it much thought before that we had not gone on an official honeymoon. I guess it was because before now I had never really thought of our marriage as a real binding commitment between two people who were in love.

Love.

Was that what this was? Was Jake in love with me? Did his feelings go further than just "caring" about me? Did it matter? Nah!

I was not going to let myself over think this. I was just going to let myself enjoy every minute I had with Jake. He promised to care for me and never hurt me. I knew he was a man of his word.

I felt a strong warm hand slap across my bare ass.

"Ouch!" I cried out as I covered my bottom with the sheet.

"Come on. I want to show you what lies beyond those doors." He pointed toward the verandah. I smiled as I slipped out of the bed and placed my dress back on.

"If you insist." I wiggled my eyebrows as I took his hand. He led me outside. I was literally holding my breath as I looked at the view in front of me. It was so breath taking.

We had our own private pool with a Jacuzzi. There was a table with chairs for us to dine outside. The landscaping was beautifully done. Not far off you could see the wide open ocean with a private beach. I wondered if I had died and gone to heaven. It was truly paradise on earth.

"Is this okay? I wanted something that was worthy of you." Jake wrapped his arms around my waist as I laid my head against his bare chest.

"Are you kidding me? It's paradise Jake." I exclaimed as I covered his hands with mine.

"When I am in your arms it feels the same way." Jake confessed.

I angled my head so I could look at his face. I wanted to see for myself if he meant those words. I saw it clear as a day. Jake was being honest. My heart lurched into my throat. Tears stung my eyes. Happy tears. Happy because I knew that the week ahead of me was going to be unlike anything I had ever imagined.

PPOV:

I had received a message earlier in the day that Jake and Bella had gone out of town. I was wondering what he was up too? I was not happy to discover that Jake and Bella were obviously falling hard for one another. It would make trying to split them up even harder.

Rubbing my eyes I leaned back in my chair staring at my computer. I opened a folder marked forever. It opened up to show me several pictures of me and Rose together. I felt my heart ache. I did miss her.

How many nights had we spent together that she would tell me how much I meant to her? God I lost count, there was so many. We use to have so much fun together. The time I had spent with Rose was never dull. The girl was a walking time bomb. She lived life so spontaneous that it was hard to believe that she had a career and hell even money in her account. She did whatever she chose to do. She did not give a damn about what others thought.

It had been that attitude that had always pulled me toward her. Over the years growing up together I had thought my feelings for her were nothing more than a crush for a girl who was two years older than me.

Then one night out of the blue we ran across one another at a party where we shared mutual friends. Rose found herself in a predictable Rose situation where a guy she had broken up with recently was pretty much stalking her. I had to step in and tell the fool that I was her new man now and that if he came with in a hundred yards of her I would personally kick his ass not to mention the restraining order I was placing on his stupid ass. He left in a hurry.

Rose had been so grateful that she had placed a tender kiss on my lips. I felt sparks. Hot tingling sparks. When Rose looked at me I saw in her eyes that she felt the same way. We went back to her place that night and explored our mutual and sudden attraction to one another.

After that night we began to spend nearly every night together. We had agreed that we should keep our relationship on the down low. We were still trying to figure it out as we went along. We knew that her family would not be too pleased about our union. After all I had never hid my jealousy of Jake's relationship with my god father. I had always came in second place with Marque when Jake was around.

Rose had told me that it was not that Marque didn't love me but he knew that Jake needed him more. I thought she was trying to ease my pain. Now looking back I guess she was right. Jake was often getting in over his head. He of course always bounced back smoothly as ever.

I knew it was stupid and selfish of me to be jealous of Jake. I just couldn't stop myself. Jake had a family that loved him, took care of him, and always supported him. I had only myself. It hurt like hell. I wanted to fit in with their family. I really did but I always knew that Jake would always be their shining star. Whereas I would be second fiddle if I stuck around. I wanted to believe that was good enough for me but I couldn't fool myself. I wanted to be first. I wanted someone to put me and my heart above all others. Was that too much to ask?

I didn't think so. Clicking off the folder I found myself staring at the phone. I wanted to call her. I wanted to hear her voice. Shoving myself away from my desk I clenched my hands into fists as I stormed out of my office before I made a total fool of myself not once but twice.


	20. Chapter 20

Inheritance 20:

JPOV:

I wanted to take Bella out to dine on our first night here but she had other ideals instead. She had found food already stocked in the kitchen. She forced me to sit outside on the patio while she produced us a decent meal. Since we had arrived we had not made it beyond the yards of our rented bungalow. She seemed quite pleased with my choice of residence for us. I was pleased as well. We had immense privacy here. We both agreed to turn off our phones until morning. We wanted our first day to be private from the entire outside world.

I had taken Bella twice in the bed. She seemed to be insatiable since we arrived. I had to stop our lovemaking long enough to take a restroom break which is when it occurred to her that we had not eaten anything all day.

I sat outside enjoying the cool breeze rolling off the ocean. I had lit the tiki lanterns so we would have a candlelit ambiance while we sat outside admiring the stars. Bella returned with a platter full of food. I felt my stomach grumble in appreciation.

"I am so in love with this place Jake. It is beautiful. Thank you." Bella said as she sat down across from me. I noticed that she was still wearing only my button up shirt which showed off her legs and when she bent just right exposed just enough cleavage to drive a man crazy with desire.

"You're welcome Bella. You deserve this and so much more." I replied as I picked up a slice of meat and began to eat it.

I tried to pay attention to what she was saying but she looked so damn lovely that I was speechless. What we ate, I could not say, except that there was something sweet like honey in that last morsel I placed in my mouth.

I watched Bella eat her portion, the sweet honey covered fruit disappearing between her dainty pink lips. Afterward, she licked her fingers, slow and lingering, sucking the last traces of the sweet fruit. I nearly groaned aloud at the sight.

"Are you still hungry?" Her eyes gleamed.

"I am. Just not sure what I would like to eat more." I gulped hard as I stared hard at her.

She laughed, low and deep.

"If you desire I will go make more. There was plenty of …._**food**_ left." Her eyes widened as her lips curled into a smile. I sucked in my breath. Bella was teasing me. Two could play that game.

"Come here Bella." I ordered but in a gentle tone. She sucked in on her lip as she stood up and came around the table to stand before me.

I could hear her breath quickening as I stood up in front of her. Reaching out I began to unbutton the few buttons she had managed to button to cover herself up. Using just my fingertips I push the shirt from her shoulders as it slipped to the ground. I sucked on my lower lip, my eyes scanned her from head to toe. I let my eyes devour her for a few moments while she trembled from the cool night breeze.

My hands glided over her smooth silky skin, and I heard her breath catch in her throat.

"You are so beautiful Bella. I know you don't believe me but when I look at you like this I hunger for you. I imagine all the things I want to do with this delicious body." I murmured, circling her once more.

Behind her, I slid both hands down the length of her back.

"I want this," I whispered in her ear. "I want to feel firm skin, and all your curves sliding beneath me."

I traced the line of her collarbone with my tongue. I watched as she grits her teeth. She is trying so hard to remain very still. I am enjoying our little game. I can tell she is too. I look into her eyes and see the passion, the raw need, begging me to release it from her.

The muscles in my legs were quivering. She was so damn delectable.

My mouth moved lower, my tongue lavishing her nipples. She lifted her head her eyes had darkened with desire.

I pushed down my shorts, kicking them to the side. At the sight of my erect phallus, the tip brushing my belly, she ran her tongue across her lips as she trembled. I am as exposed as she is. Both of us naked underneath the stars.

"I believe it's your turn my dear." I teased her as I allowed her the same liberties with my body.

Her nails raked the muscular planes of my chest, skimming my belly. I groaned softly. My phallus twitches, a droplet forming on its crown. My testes ached.

"I think someone is just as excited to see me as I am to see him." Bella gives a breathless laugh.

She kisses me, taking my face in both hands as though to drink me in through my mouth, plundering it shamelessly. No woman had ever kissed me like that before. I forced my arms to remain at my sides, reciprocating only with lips and tongue.

"I want you." Bella's fingers knotted in the hair at the nape of my neck. "I want to taste every inch of you," she whispered.

"I want to suck you, nibble on you. I want to see the marks of my nails and mouth on your skin. And I don't want you to move.' She ordered in a sexy dominate voice that I had never heard from her before.

I wanted to clap my hands and howl at the moon. Bella was starting to feel more confident about her sexual prowess.

"Do it." I grated.

She knelt before me her mouth devouring my shaft, one hand milking it, the other squeezing the sac of my testes. I could not resist it I grabbed her head with both hands, holding it hard, shuddering the length of my spine as I spilled my seed in her willing mouth.

I stood panting like an old man.

Bella laughed softly.

"I'm not finished with you yet my young stud." she said, kissing my lips tenderly.

"Let me see how you return the favor." She nodded toward the ground.

"Lay down. " She demanded as her face continues to look so serious but I caught a wicked gleam in her eyes as she challenged me.

I obeyed.

I knew what she wanted and I planned on tasting her everywhere. She pushed her hair out of her face. Her breasts swayed as she crawled onto the ground next to me, and I reached for her.

"NO." She shouted as she laid one hand on my chest, pressing downward. "Remember it's my turn."

I was shocked when she began to straddle my shoulders, I cupped her firm ass cheeks, pulling her toward my mouth. I parted her with my thumbs. Her hidden lips were swollen, slick and gleaming with desire. Licking my lips with anticipation my tongue darted around in circular motions and then back and forth. She tasted of salt and honey. I let myself get lost in the taste of her. Bella's pleasure broke in waves, over and over, and I urged her to greater crests, higher and higher. Sliding my tongue in her warm drenched core. I did not stop until she pulled away to collapse on the floor next to me.

"Good God," She whispered. "I could sit on your face all damn day."

I propped myself on my on arm, gazing at her. Her dark brown hair spilled in tangible coils on the ground around her head and her eyes were heavy-lidded with satiety. My own desire, temporarily abated, had risen again. It was a deeper urgency but as powerful as the tides that crashed against the shores.

"Did I please you Bella." I wiggled my eyebrows.

She giggled as she traced a line down the center of my bare chest, smiling as she lifted up placing several kisses against my lips.

"Would you like more of me?" I asked as my voice came out deep and lusty.

"All of you, always." She replied as her hand caress the side of my face while her eyes shine with admiration toward me.

She cocked one knee, and the lights from the lanterns shined down on her soft skin of her inner thigh, showing the damp and moisture that was at her core.

It began with languor; slow kisses, tongues entwining. I paid special attention to her glorious breasts, filling my hands with them, suckling her light pink nipples until she sighed with pleasure, hands sunk deep in my hair.

And it ended in hard, driving need, her voice urging at my ear, her ankles locked behind my buttocks, my body shuddering in her.

"Yessss! Fuck yessss!" I rolled onto my back and lay grasping for air. My heart was thudding, my blood roaring in my ears.

Bella sat up, curling her legs beneath her.

"Okay, I now need to get a drink." Her voice was raspy from the shouting during our lovemaking.

I grinned at her.

"Get me one while you're at it, please." I sat up trying to slow my racing heart. Sex with Bella was always amazing but it seemed since we had arrived here it was far more than just great sex. When I held her, touched her, tasted her, my heart seemed to orbit. I felt like I was ten times more sensitive. I wondered if this was what it felt like to really be in "love"? All I knew for sure was that Bella was more than I could have hoped for in a lover who I was giving more and more of my heart to each day that passed between us.

JayPov

Jayden picked up her purse as she checked the time on her phone. She would be in Washington in less than five hours. She wanted to make sure she had everything she needed for this short trip. She had plans to seek out Bella's ex-fiancée and convince him that Bella was in danger with her new husband. She had done a background on Mr. Cullen and discovered he was not pleased with his latest fling who was apparently eight and half months pregnant.

Unlike Edward Cullen, Jayden did a little background on Tara as well. It seemed that Edward might not be the father of her unborn child. Apparently Tara had been seeing two other men while fucking Edward. Jayden hated to admit it but she liked this Tara girl and although girls like herself should stick together she was going to have to be ruthless. She was going to give Edward all the proof he needed to believe that there was a big chance that Tara might not be carrying his child.

She knew that if Edward found a way out of this relationship he was in with Tara he would try to reunite with Bella. That would drive a serious wedge between the happy couple. Yes, it was devious but there was a lot of money at stake. Not to mention she owed Bella for the bruises and cut lip. She was going to prove to Bella that no one messed with her. Especially not a girl as simple and easy to hurt as Bella.

Slipping her fur coat over her shoulder she walked out of the house she shared with Paul. She knew that Paul would disapprove of this but she really didn't care. She would deal with him later once she returned from her trip. She also had a beef to deal with Rose as well. She was not immune to the fact that Rose purposely made sure that one of her ex-lovers was at the party setting her up in a trap. Rose knew a lot about not having a lot of self-control. After all she had invited them just to see Paul. Jayden was more alert and aware than most people gave her credit.

Her phone rang as she sat in the cab on the way to the airport.

"Hello." She replied sweetly.

"Where are you?" Paul asked.

"I am going on a short trip. I will return in a couple of days." Jayden responded with the same fake innocent voice.

"Where are you going?" Paul demanded.

"Paul, seriously calm down, you are acting like we are married or something. Oh wait we are." Jayden laughed.

"Jayden damn it!" Paul growled.

"I will not be in any trouble. I promise. I will be back soon. Oh and Paul while I am away try to stay out of trouble yourself." Jayden warns as she hung up the call.

Jayden knew that Paul was still drawn to Rose. From what she had seen at the party Rose's feelings for Paul were mutual. She was not going to let either of them screw up this deal. When she returned she would start working on that little dilemma, right now she had bigger fish to worry about.

LPOV:

I walked into the small diner to pick up a to go order for Mom and me. Seth was not due to return for another week. He had finals at college to deal with before he could come and relieved me from my nurse duties.

I sat on the barstool waiting for the waitress to approach me.

I finally managed to catch her attention. As she walked up I thought she looked rather familiar to me.

"Emily?" I cried out in surprise. Emily was my cousin who had married my ex-boyfriend. The one and only guy I had given my heart too. Ever since our break up I hadn't been in one serious relationship. I understood Bella's pain and frustration more than Alice since I had been in a similar situation. The only difference between my heart break and Bella's was that Sam was honest with me when he began to find himself attracted more to Emily and less to me.

"Leah! It's so good to see you." Emily pushed a loose strand of her hair from her face as she walked up to me.

"Yeah, you too." Who was I kidding I really wanted to slap her face. I knew that Emily had not gone out and seduced Sam in order to take my man but it still stung my ego none the less.

"Are you picking up an order or dining in?" She asked.

"To go." I pressed my lips tightly together. I was trying to remain calm and not say or do anything that my mother would consider inappropriate or unlady like. Although my mother had been hurt by Sam's decision to marry Emily instead of me she said that one had to act like a lady regardless. I swore my mother never really looked at me. Come on sure I had the body of a woman but I never walked about acting all prim and proper in my entire life. I hung out with the guys, I played sports with the guys, and hell I even taught the guys how to change a tire. Still, my mother never gave up hope that one day I would turn into a princess and meet my prince charming. My mother had some serious romance issues.

"How is your mother doing?" Emily asked as she flashed me a concerned look.

"Better. Hip still pains her and it will be a long recovery." I replied casually as I prayed that she would just hurry up and get my order so we did not have to pretend we were best friends.

"Good. I mean I'm glad she survived and all. Let me go check on your order." She smiled warmly as she walked away. I let out a long breath. This was one of the other reasons I hated coming home. I was forced to remember times in my life that were not so happy.

"Here you go." Emily handed me the brown paper bag full of junk food that my mother would frown on me for eating and forcing her to eat. I just was not in the mood for another salad or fish. I wanted something that would fill me up.

I handed her the money and forced a polite smile on my face as I fled from the diner. I was walking toward my parked rental when I heard my name being called out.

_**Shit! Now who?**_

I turn to find Edward running up toward me.

_**Can this day getting anymore worse, Lord? **_

"Hey. I was hoping I might run into you." Edward panted as he lean down catching his breath.

I just stared at him like he was an ignorant ass.

_**Wait a minute he is! **_

"Why?" I decided to throw the bait out and see what I reeled in.

"I was just wondering how you guys are doing in Vegas?" He replied.

I wanted to laugh in his face. He did not give a damn about what "we" were doing in Vegas. He wanted to know how Bella was doing. It really was none of his business but hey it's in my nature to press salt in the wounds when it was laid out like this for me.

"_**We **_are doing great! Love it. _**We **_are so glad we moved. I mean God coming back here in this small forsaken town just reminded me what a wise decision _**we**_ made." I kept emphasizing on the "we" part.

"Oh. Wow that is great." Edward did not seem too happy with my answer.

"How about you? I saw Tara with you. She looks like she could blow any day now." I pointed out Tara's current state.

"Yeah, she can't wait to give birth." Edward chuckled harshly.

"I bet. You two will make great parents for this child." I flashed him my best sarcastic smile.

"Look Leah, I know you hate me for what I did to Bella. I hate myself too. I know it's too late for me to fix things with her. I mean trust me if I could I would be on the next plane to Vegas. I loved her. I freaked out about the whole marriage concept." Edward explained in earnest.

I saw that he was being sincere with his explanation but it did not stop me from still hating him.

"I understand that. I mean hell it's why I am not married yet. The only problem I have with your theory is that when we first went to Vegas you never showed up. I mean you had all the opportunities in the world to visit before you knocked up Tara." I pointed out the holes in his version of how he wanted to fix things between himself and Bella.

"I know Leah. I thought she needed some space. I mean what was I supposed to say to her? I was clueless at the time why I had slept with Tara at all. Then Tara convinced me that Bella needed time away from me before she would even listen to reason." Edward cried out desperately.

"You are so stupid! You listened to Tara for advice on how to deal with your fiancée whom you cheated on with Tara! She played you. She knew that the longer you stayed apart the further the damage would be for Bella. She also knew it would give her more time to sink her claws into you. Jesus!" I threw my arms up in the air aggravated with how stupid some people were.

"I know that now. I could not see that back then." Edward sighed heavily as he stared down at the pavement with guilty eyes.

"Look, Bella is with someone else." I decided to break it to him gently. I knew I could have rubbed his face in it but I just did not have the energy to do it and my stomach was grumbling reminding me I had to get back to moms to give her some medication and feed us both.

"Oh." He mouthed the word as tears sprung into his eyes.

"Is she happy with him?" He asked.

"They have some issues to work out but overall she is far happier than she was when we first arrived in Vegas." I answered him.

"Look, I need to go." I lifted the bag of food in my hand.

"Sorry. When you see her again, could you please tell her that I miss her like crazy and I wish her all the happiness in the world." Edward gulped hard.

I nodded my head.

Yeah like I was going to tell Bella anything about Edward. Yeah, I would when pigs fly!

BPOV:

Jake had pulled a blanket over us while we laid in the lounge chair together with our bodies entwined. I caressed his smooth chest admiring his great physique. It had been a great first day. I knew that he had plans to take me out on some sightseeing tomorrow. I was thrilled.

Everything was going smoothly. I felt his arms tighten around me. I smiled. Yeah, Jake was definitely the kind of guy I could see myself growing old with. He was so wonderfully thoughtful. He also seemed to enjoy pleasing me as much as I enjoyed pleasing him.

"Are you awake?" He asked softly.

"Barely." I yawned.

"I have enjoyed this day with you." Jake stated with a low chuckle that rumbled in his chest. I grinned.

"I have too." I admitted.

"Tomorrow I want to take you and show you some lovely places that Alice insisted I take you. Apparently she has visited here a time or two." Jake explained.

"Yeah, her family often took wonderful vacations." I replied as my hands continued to graze tenderly over his chest.

"You know as much as I enjoy screwing you senseless and can't wait to take you places we will also need to talk about a few things." Jake replied as he sucked in his stomach. I knew my fingers were tickling him.

I lifted my head up looking at him with worried expression.

"Talk? What is there to talk about?" I asked.

"I want to make you happy Bella. I also want to know more about you. In order to do that I need to know everything there is to know about you." He replied as he placed a chaste kiss on my forehead.

"Not too much to tell." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah there is. I want to know how you became the woman you are today." Jake's fingers pick up a lock of my hair and began to twirl it.

"I see. Well, if I have to reveal all my secrets then you have to too." I warned him as I stared deep into his eyes. I saw him flinch slightly before he smiled warmly at me.

"Fine. I am willing to give as much as I receive." He replied.

"Oh don't I know it." I murmured as I placed a few kisses on his chest.

"Bella Black you have suddenly become such a nympho." Jake exclaimed as I began to place tiny kisses further down his stomach.

"Are you complaining Mr. Black?" I asked as my eyes locked with his.

"Not at all. But don't think that you can change my mind about talking with sex." He warned me.

"Oh I would never dream of it." I teased as my mouth covered the head of his staff. I watched as his stomach sunk in further. I knew he was right. Sex would only put him off for so long. Eventually he would want to know everything about me. Even the parts about how stupid and foolish I had once been before he came into my life and made me the stronger and happier woman I was today.


	21. Chapter 21

Inheritance 21:

JPOV:

I had a hard time restraining myself when we woke up this morning. I had plans for us and I knew if we started our day off with sex we would never leave this place. Besides I reminded myself that it was not about quantity but quality and honestly I was a bit worn out from our continuous sex fest yesterday. I knew that Bella had to be sore despite her protests last night.

I slipped out of bed and took a quick shower before I woke her up. I knew it would be difficult as hell if she got in the shower before me. I would want to be in there with her. Shower sex was one of those things on my list to do with Bella.

"Come on Bella. Time to get up." I whispered in her ear as she swatted at my face like it was an annoying fly.

"Come on baby." I whispered again as I placed tender kisses on her cheek.

I watched as her legs began to twitch. I smiled. Her body was definitely waking up.

"You will miss out on today's adventures. Or we could stay and talk." I teased. I knew she was still wary about the conversation we would share before I would allow her to return home.

Her eyes popped wide open as she sat up pulling the sheet up to cover herself.

"I'm awake." She yawned as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Good. Now get in the shower. I will start us some coffee." I place an innocent kiss on her forehead as I forced my legs to move and go into the other room. My blood was already pumping speedily at the sight of her partially exposed body with bed hair all around her face.

I was still surprised at how much desire she brought out of me. She could just smile at me and I would get chills. She was truly a remarkable woman. I knew that by the end of our honeymoon that I would be closer and more in love with Bella than I had ever imagined possible. Yeah, this was definitely love.

I started the coffee pot as I lean against the kitchen counter feeling such tremendous excitement coursing through my body. Every fiber of me was tingling. I was definitely hooked on Bella. There was so much to love about her. She seemed to me to be the perfect woman. She enjoyed some of the same things as I did and if she didn't she didn't seem to mind the differences.

All of my friends were even crazy as hell about her. Not one of them had ever made a disapproving remark about her. Heck, some of them prefer her company over mine. I felt a strong sense of pride. She was all mine. She was my friend. She was my lover. She was my wife. She was becoming everything to me.

I heard the shower water stop. I quickly pulled out two mugs. I was going to make this a fun day for the both of us. I wanted her to enjoy this paradise as she called it. Afterwards we were going to have that conversation that she had been avoiding. Yeah, I was going to break down that wall between us. I was going to make her reveal everything to me.

I loved her no matter what she told me. I also wanted her to know every dark and silly secret I had ever kept from anyone else. I wanted her to see the man I was. I just prayed that once she did she fell in love with me the way I had with her.

BPOV:

Jake hadn't been kidding when he said today would be an adventure. We began on a strenuous but so worthwhile hike to Maunawili Falls. It was unlike anything I had ever seen. It was so pure and untouched by mankind that I wanted to stay there and enjoy it forever. Jake took several pictures before giving me the bad news that we had more to do. Luckily the trip down was far easier.

Then he surprised me with a flight seeing tour aboard a slow-paced aircraft. Once I had gotten over my initial fear of heights and opened my eyes I was once again in a deep trance. I knew I had to sound like a kid. I was constantly gasping and awing everything I saw. When I looked over at Jake each time he just appeared to be looking at me instead of the beautiful sights. I teased him a few times about it and he would just say the most beautiful thing he saw was ME.

We stopped to dine. I was growing famished since we skipped breakfast besides our usual cup of coffee. The food was delicious and I was once again acting childish as I made silly sounds and smiled nonstop as I enjoyed our meal. I was in paradise and I was totally enjoying it. I had never been happier in my entire life.

"You know you should eat more. You will need your energy later tonight." I warned him as my eyes sparkled. My lips curled into a sensual smile as I licked the tip of my fork. I giggled as he sucked in his breath. Today had been so far beyond anything I could have wished for. Everywhere we went there was beauty.

"Funny. As I recall you were the one who claimed you needed rest." Jake teased back.

I rolled my eyes playfully at him as I sucked on a fresh piece of local grown fruit. It was so juicy that some of the juices slid down the corners of my mouth. I grabbed at my napkin but before I could place it on my face, I felt his tongue dart out and licked each side. I nearly choked.

He just smiled seductively at me.

"You taste good." His voice was deep and raspy as I rolled my eyes at him.

"What is next on our agenda?" I asked curiously.

"I thought you might enjoy seeing some more of the scenery." He replied as he pulled out his wallet. I was feeling giddy with excitement. I almost hoped this day would not end. I literally felt like a kid on Christmas morning. With each present I opened I knew I was getting close to the end of the pile but I could not resist opening it. That was how I felt with each incredible place he took me. Just when I thought I had seen the most spectacular thing he would show me something else that would become my new favorite place on the island.

Jake was constantly taking pictures of me while I look around with excitement. A few times we were able to ask someone else to take a few shots of us as a couple. I was terrified to see the pictures later. I was not the most photogenic person. I knew that Jake would look great in each shot. The man sweated out and oozed in charisma. There was not one flaw that I could see in him. He was incredibly sexy as hell. He was also very hands on type of guy. If he was not holding my hand he had his arm around my waist or shoulders. The only time he was not touching me was when he was taking my picture.

We went to Foster Botanical Garden, a verdant oasis on the edge of downtown Honolulu, and I learned it was filled with acre upon lush acre of the nation's largest collection of tropical plants. When we went into the gift store I was excited to learn that we could purchase some of the seeds and take them back to the mainland. I knew my mother would go nuts over these as well as Alice. Both of them enjoyed gardening. I didn't mind doing it but back home it was harder to grow flowers that needed a lot of sun to help them grow. I knew that our gardener would enjoy them as well to plant around our house.

Our house. Strange hearing me say that. I mean sure I live there but I always look at it as Jake's home before today. It was supposed to be a temporary residence until the year was up but now watching Jake all day I was beginning to believe everything he told me the night of our party. He didn't have to pretend he was madly in love with me while we were here. I doubted there were any spies here on the island. Yet all day he treated me the way a man would if he was truly in love. I felt my heart pound heavy against my chest.

_**Is it possible? Could Jake truly love me the way I had always imagined a man loving me? Was it possible to believe and trust him with all of my heart? Could I step on that ledge again? Hold on Bella. Take it day by day. Don't rush into anything. Just enjoy the moment**_.

"I have one more thing I would like to do with you before we return for dinner." Jake informed me as we walked out of the gift store.

I could see that he was excited about the next event. I knew he had been enjoying today as much as I had but this next adventure seemed to pump him up as we rode in the cab to our unknown destination.

We pulled up to a horse stable. I looked at him with a frown. I was not so sure about horseback riding. I always thought horses were beautiful animals but I had no desire to get on their backside. He took my hand as he led me to our tour guide. After he paid for our tour we were shown to our horses that were already saddled up. Mine was a chocolate brown with a small white speck on his forehead while Jake's was solid black. It was not lost on me that Mr. Black was riding a solid black horse.

"What?" He asked.

"A black horse?" I cocked an eyebrow as I smiled at him.

"I swear I did not request it." He shrugged his shoulders as he chuckled.

It took me a couple of times before they were able to get me sitting upright on the horse. Once on top I felt a little braver. Then the tour guide began to lead us out of the stables and out in the opening. I flashed Jake a terrified look.

"Calm down. I have seen you ride before. I know you're capable of squeezing your legs tightly around a stallion." He flashed me a toothy smile.

I couldn't hold back the laughter, it just spilled out my mouth.

He was right. He was definitely built like the stallion he was riding. I clenched my thighs around the horse and felt my core starting to drip with desire. He looked so damn hot on that horse. He looked like he was built for it. I couldn't tell you which was more beautiful the horse or Jake. I just knew that later tonight I was going to try my riding techniques on him.

Our mount was steady on the path as it moved through the tropical foliage. To our left the stunning drapes of a mountain range raised above us, shrouds of mist clinging to the ridgeline, rays of sun shafting through to light the dense undergrowth. To our right, the grand panorama of the ocean stretched for miles in either direction. Fortunately, my horse was watching the trail while I enjoyed the view.

When we returned I was disappointed that it had come to an end. This had been another brilliant ideal on Jake's part. I would never have even considered riding a horse before today. Once again he was opening my eyes to how blessed I was to have him in my life.

We returned home in time to take another quick shower and change into clean clothing as we raced down the road to a Luau. We discovered that on the beach about a half mile from where our bungalow was located they were having an authentic Luau.

I learn that Luau was Hawaii's way of saying "Let's party." We watched a group of ladies dance while they sang a popular Island song. It was so elegant and exciting. We were served as our main course a kalua pig. I was not too excited about it at first but finally Jake forced me to at least try it. It was delicious.

I enjoyed the sweet potatoes, poi, and macaroni salad that was offered as side dishes. Once our meal was finished there was another performance. We watched a fire dancer perform a risky routine. I was chewing on my nails as I prayed silently that he did not catch on fire. Once the performance was over Jake helped me up on my feet as we walked on the beach back to our bungalow.

Jake slipped his arm around my waist as we walked along kicking the sand.

"Jake it was great! Heck the whole day was like a dream. I don't know how to thank you for such an adventurous day." I snuggled my head in the crook of his shoulder as we walked.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I have to be honest if I had come here with anyone else I don't think I would have enjoyed it or appreciated it as much." Jake replied.

"I know what you mean." I agreed as I leaned my head back inviting him to kiss me. He leaned down and kissed me gently on the mouth.

We had reached our destination and I found myself yawning. Between our first day of nonstop sex and today's nonstop activities had worn me out.

"Don't you dare think about falling asleep on me." Jake warned me as he cupped my face in his hands and then he devoured my mouth, plundering it with his tongue.

He ran his hands down my sides and cupped my buttocks pulling me closer to him. I could feel his stiffened member against my loins. My underwear was drenched instantly in anticipation.

When he removed his mouth from mine and took a step back I gave him a confused smile.

"Don't think that we are not going to talk." His voice was ominous as he led me inside the house and back to our room.

"I know." I sighed unhappy with his need to still have me expose all the horrible things about myself. I just did not understand why it was important to know my past? I mean after all it had nothing to do with him.

I slipped out of my clothes slipping into a creamy colored silk nightie that ended above my knees. The spaghetti straps were so thin that I feared any slight tug on it would snap the thin material. Jake had left the room and once I was changed he reappeared with a couple of crystal glasses and a bottle of crown. My eyes widened with pleasure. I was definitely going to need to be liquored up good if I was expected to give confession to Jake.

His eyes widened as well as he hungrily gazed my body from top to bottom. I knew I saw pleasure and approval. My stomach knotted up. He poured us each a drink and then began unbuttoning his shirt. I sat on the edge of the bed with legs underneath me to the side. Like him I was definitely enjoying the sight before me.

He crawled up next to me in nothing but his dark blue boxers and clinked our glasses together while we sipped together for a few silent moments.

"Bella, I know it's hard for you to talk about your past which tells me that something monumental must have occurred. In order to really know you, understand you, and truly appreciate you I need to know what that was." Jake began as he sipped on the drink.

I took a long drink before I began to speak. I knew he was right. I knew that in order for us to move forward as a couple we needed to be closer than ever. The only way that would happen is if we were truly honest and open in this relationship.

"I was engaged before I met you. I was in love with a man named Edward. He was my first true love. He was my best friend and my first lover. I dreamed of a future with him. I thought that no other man in this world could complete me like he did. Everything in me was so positive that he was my other half." I began as I handed him my half empty glass. He filled it up as I sip on it before continuing my humiliation.

"The problem began when I saw how I constantly doubted my own worth when I was with him. He often told me what to do, what to say, and how to dress." I blushed as I realized just how pathetic and weak I sounded.

"Take your time and remember I am not judging you. We all have parts of our pasts that we are not always so proud of. After all it's what we learn from those lessons that make us better people." Jake squeezed my hand for support. I felt tears sting my eyes as I force a smile on my face. I knew he was right but it still hurt to talk about the one life altering moment that changed everything for me.

"You have met Leah and Alice. I had a third friend whom I had considered a best friend. Tara. Jayden reminds me so much of her that it sickens me. Back to Edward, I was supposed to go out of town for a weekend holiday to Vegas for Alice's birthday bash. I wanted to see Edward before I left. I tried calling him but he didn't answer. I used the key he had given me and went inside expecting to find him crashed somewhere. Instead I walked into his room and found him fucking Tara." I felt the warm tears as they slid down my face and onto my lap. I wiped them away angrily as I gulped down my drink.

"Damn Bella. I'm so sorry." Jake looked at me with fire in his eyes. I could see his nostrils flaring like he was pissed off.

"They saw me before I ran out of his room. I went straight back to my apartment where I refused to answer his calls. When we got to Vegas I continue to ignore his calls and emails. I got drunk and lost all of my money. I saw it as a sign that I was a total failure. I did not, no I could not go back home. I was disgraced." I began to sob as I sat the drink down and covered my face with my hands.

"Bella, you did nothing wrong. They hurt you. They betrayed you." Jake cried out as he wrapped his arms around me rocking us back and forth while my tears poured onto his chest.

"I was so disgusted with myself. I felt like I was the one who was not good enough for him. I felt so ugly." I sobbed in his chest.

"Are you kidding me darling? Honey I can't keep my eyes off of you. You're so much more than beautiful. You have this unique personality. You have a big heart. You're compassionate and so level headed. There is not one flaw that I can see." Jake whispered as he squeezed me tighter to him.

"Everyone is flawed somehow Jake." I lifted my head up. My voice was harsh even to my ears.

"Your right. We are human after all. So why should you hold yourself to a higher expectation?" He asked as he push away the loose hair from my face. Using the back of his hand he wiped away the tears.

"I don't care who you are no one deserves such a betrayal. No one deserves to be treated so horribly." Jake stated as he pressed his lips against mine.

"Jake I am so scared. The other night when I thought you were in that office with Jayden I lost it. I have never reacted so jealous before. It frightened the hell out of me." I confessed.

"I have to admit it made me wonder why you reacted so violently." Jake sighed heavily.

"Because Jake I never stood up for myself against Tara or Edward. I ran. I was a coward. I wasn't about to let Jayden steal you away from me." I cried out.

"Bella, I want you to know that I don't want to nor do I plan on ever replacing you. As long as you will have me, I am yours, only yours." Jake said as his eyes filled up with unshed tears.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

JPOV:

My head was spinning like a tornado with emotions. I felt the need to go and hunt this Edward down and kill him with my bare hands. Anyone who could hurt Bella was in my opinion a real fuck up asshole! What I couldn't understand was how a guy could give up a girl like Bella and replace her with a tawdry whore. I fought back the anger that was surfacing. I couldn't imagine the horror that she had experienced walking in on Edward with her best friend.

I hated to admit that her suffering and Edward's stupidity had led her to me, to this day. For that I was grateful. As far as the pain she had to endure all I could do was to show her that it was past her and she had risen above it.

I had to show her that there wasn't anything that I couldn't repair. Her heart might have been broken but I would patch it up so that it was better than before.

"Bella, I wish you could trust me enough to believe me when I say you're an amazing woman. You suffered through a horrid ordeal. You left. Who wouldn't? Who would want to sit and be a glutton for punishment? I would have done the same thing. Starting over isn't necessarily giving up. It's the first step toward moving forward. Not a sign of being a looser." I kissed the tip of her nose before I continued.

"And as selfish as it might sound I'm glad you did." I replied honestly.

Bella stared at me with an uncertainty in her eyes. I could see she was standing on the edge of believing in me and everything I said.

"Because it led you to me Bella. You grew from this lesson. You understood that your heart was not being valued in that relationship. You didn't make the mistake of marrying him and having kids just to discover what an unfaithful and weak sonabitch he really is. Instead you're here with me. I promise you from this day forth you can trust me to never touch another woman." I placed my hand over my heart as I pledge my loyalty to her.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise Jake!" Bella cried out as she threw her arms around me holding me so tightly.

Bella released me from her vice grip as she smiled tenderly at me.

"I won't let you down." I chuckled as I cup her face in my hands and kissed her with all the emotions I had inside me. My hands slid around her neck and down to her arms as I caressed her. I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to feel every inch of her. Lifting her up I placed her in my lap as she wrapped her legs willingly around me.

Taking her hand I placed it on top of the tent that had pop up in my boxers. I heard her moan as her hand wrapped around it, squeezing it, stroking it over the material.

"Bella, how could such an ugly and weak woman make me feel like this?" I teased her as I nipped at her bottom lip. Her eyes locked with mine as her lips curled into a delicious smile.

"This makes me feel so desired. I never want to share this with anyone else." Bella cooed as she slipped her hand underneath the material. Her smooth hands against my flesh made me tremble. She was such a goddess and did not even see it. I licked my lips as I allowed her to create such pleasure for me.

"I don't think there is a woman alive that you could not beat the pulp out of if they dared to touch this." I chuckled hoarsely as I felt my need growing close to explosion.

"You better believe it. No one touches my man." Bella vowed as she milked me harder until I could not withhold my desire a minute more. I exploded.

"Yess…my sweet Bella….yesss…" I cried out as I reached my climax. I was gulping for air as I look at her with admiration. The girl knew how to torture me but she also knew how to please me.

"So does this mean I am the only man who gets to touch you?" I asked her with a twinkle in my eyes.

"You better believe it! This is all yours and no one else's." Her voice was heavy with desire as she glanced down at herself and then back into my eyes.

"Thank God! I was afraid you were going to cause me to get arrested. You see Bella there is a darker side of me too. I was once a different guy." I leaned over and picked up my glass and like Bella began to gulp down the liquid courage I needed to reveal a moment in my life that I was not proud of.

"A darker side?" Bella look disbelieving at me.

"Yeah, when I was seventeen I went through this stage where I thought I was above everything and everyone. I got into some trouble. I was angry and pissed off at the world. I missed my parents so much and Uncle gave me way too much freedom. Rachel and Rose were off in college. I honestly had no parental supervision most of the time." I watched her face as she listened to my turn of tales of woes.

"Go on." She encouraged.

"So Aidan and I threw this big ass party at the house. We had just started racing illegally I might add. You know street racing. So anyways we invited a few people we had met from one of the races. I was trying to show off my rich status." I chewed on my lower lip.

"So about a hundred people showed up and we had a local band playing in the ballroom." I began to create the scene for her.

"We have a ballroom?" She gasped.

"Yes, I will have to show it to you." I chuckled at her lack of knowledge of our own home.

"Sorry." She apologized for interrupting me. I kissed her on the lips.

"So there was this one guy there named Spike. Apparently he was famous for using spikes to flatten his competitions tires while they raced. It was an amazing thing to see. Sorry I'm getting off track." I shook my head trying to focus on the story.

"He came in and he was not happy with my ego being so big. I had beaten him fair and square the week before. So when he came and saw that I was a rich boy it pissed him off even more. My girlfriend, Grace actually came to the party that night. Grace was also a rich girl. Her parents hated me. They thought I was too arrogant and would amount to nothing. They were the kind of family that had worked hard to establish their wealth and they disliked anyone who flaunted it." I took another sip as I prepared myself for the worst part of the story.

"So he came up on me and began mouthing off at me. Telling me that I was really nothing more than a spoiled little brat. That I couldn't survive in this world without my Uncle's money. That I had no clue what it was like to do a full days labor. I was pretty lit by this point and I hit him. His buddies started pounding on me. Aidan and Quil came up and started fighting them off of me. They left once Aidan threatened to call the cops." I exhaled long and deep.

"Grace was furious as hell when she found me with my nose bloodied. She told me that she didn't know who I was anymore. She cried and accused me of acting like a jerk. I argued with her that hadn't changed. She grew even more furious. She told me that I should look in the mirror and see myself for what I was truly becoming. She told me that the money and status was turning me into an evil and selfish person. She said she couldn't be with someone like that." I felt tears sting my eyes.

"I got so pissed off at her. I told her that she was a self-righteous bitch. How could she stand there telling me that I shouldn't appreciate my Uncle's wealth? After all didn't I deserve it? I lost both of my parents and I was yanked away from the only place I had ever known. She told me that I had to stop pitying myself and grow up. She said I was only angry with Spike because deep down I knew he was right. I was nothing without my Uncle's money. I shoved her away from me and told her to leave and never come back." A single tear freed itself and slid down my face.

"Oh Jake. It sounds horrible." Bella whispered as she took a hold of my hands and held them.

"It was. It gets worse Bella. Grace left my party and got a flat tire. She called Aidan and asked him if he could come help her out. He agreed and told me where he was going. I didn't even bother to go at first. About fifteen minutes after he left I realized I was being such an ass and that Grace was my girl and it was my responsibility to help her. So I went. When I got there Spike and his buddies were there also. Two of them were taking on Aidan while Spike had Grace bent over the back of her car ….." I couldn't go any further. It still haunted me what I saw that night. Her voice screaming out in pain as Spike violated her.

I had been responsible for pissing them off. If I had kept my mouth shut then they might not have been following her that night. They might not have considered her worth their time. But no, I had to be such a bad ass and try to prove myself worthy that I had created the chaos that followed Grace.

"Oh God Jake." Bella covered her mouth with her hands as she look terrified at me.

"Yeah, he was hurting her pretty bad." I gulped hard as tears flowed down my face like a water fall.

"I grabbed the tire wrench and began to hit him everywhere I could. I saw red. I went berserk. After Aidan managed to get released from one of the guys he dialed 911 immediately. When the police arrived I had beat Spike to a bloody pulp. We were arrested. Grace was taken to the hospital." My hands were shaking so bad as I began to sob.

Bella pulled me into her arms. I laid my head against her shoulders as I let it all out. I knew that I needed to heed my own advice and remember that everything happens for a reason and we have to learn from our mistakes.

"Shhh…shhh…" Bella whispered as she stroked my backside holding me like a mother would a child.

"Spike went into a coma and eventually died. The charges were dropped because my Uncle's high priced, high profile attorney prove that we only did what we did in self-defense." I gulped hard as I closed my eye.

"It was self-defense." Bella stated as she lifted my head and stared into my eyes.

"He was hurting her Jake. They were attacking Aidan and if you had not shown up they both might have been dead. You might have taken his life but you had no choice." Bella whispered urgently as she cupped my face in between her hands.

"I know. I do deep down inside I do. But later when I went to check on Grace her parents informed me that I was to never come near their daughter again. They thanked me for saving her life but had I not associated myself with such horrid people in the first place she would have never come in contact with them. So in all actuality I was to blame." My hands encircled her wrists as I pulled her away from me.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Bella shook her head with a disgusted snort.

"So anyways after that I began to work on bikes and started going to legal races where people were a bit more upstanding. I refused to work at the clubs or be consumed with greed. I wanted to work for a living. I wanted to become the sort of man that Grace would be proud of. I went to see her before she left for college and she still looked at me with eyes that told me that I had caused her too much hurt. There was no way to go back to what we once were. I had screwed it up." I smiled bitterly as I brought back that memory to the surface of my mind.

She had looked so lovely that day. Her eyes had always made me weak in the knee. That day they had crushed my heart.

I could see that it was hurting her to say good bye to me but I also knew she was doing what was in her best interest. I knew she was way smarter and more in control than I was. I wanted her so badly. I wanted her to want me back. I wanted to feel safe and loved the way she had blessed me before. She was my girl. My Grace. When she was on my arm I felt so proud and so privilege that a girl as classy, beautiful and downright brilliant wanted me to be her man.

That day I stood before her I knew I had lost that dream. I had lost her trust. I had lost her faith in me and most of all I had lost her heart. I had taken a gamble and lost in the worst way possible.

Grace told me that she had heard once that you never forget your first love. I knew she was right. I knew we would never forget one another. She had kissed me on the cheek and told me that if I was truly going to become the man that she knew I could be that I would have to let her go and do what was best for me. It had hurt like hell to hear those words but I knew she was correct. I knew that from that day if I wanted to improve who I was I had to do it for me and not for someone else.

"Oh Jake." Bella lifted my hands. She opened each palm and planted tender kisses. Then leaning over she began to kiss on my chest.

"You are a better man Jake. I have never seen you hurt anyone intentionally. I have never witnessed you flashing your wealth. I had no clue that night we spent together that you even had a dime to your name. When I saw you all I could see was this gorgeous beefcake who made my blood boil. Not once did you remind me of a self-serving rich man." Bella smiled proudly at me.

"There were a few times that I would let myself slip back into that role when I got pissed off or felt lonely. I was in one of those weak moments when I met Jayden. Like I said I used her. When Aidan finally gave me a reality check and showed me I was about to head back down that dark road I dumped her. She was totally blown away. She liked dark Jake." I grimaced as I began to feel even more ashamed for how I had treated her and how she kept coming back for more.

"Jayden has some serious issues Jake. I mean she gets off on hurting people. You two would have never in a million years work out. Your two totally different people. Jayden needs to suck it up and move on with her life." Bella rolled her eyes as her eyes grew darker with hate.

"I agree with you but remember that when it comes to Jayden you can't ever let your guard down." I warned her with a serious tone. I knew what Jayden was capable of. I still could not wrap my head around why Paul would marry her out of all of my ex's. He knew she was sick in the head. He even told me once that he thought she had a few screws missing when she slept out in our front yard in a tent for a week. Uncle Marque was furious as hell with me. We were having Easter dinner at his house when she showed up. He warned me if I didn't get rid of her soon he would. I knew he could do it but it was my fault she was there and there for it was my responsibility to resolved it.

It was then that I went to her father for help. Shortly after our talk she was picked up and sent away.

"I know." Bella answered as I felt her warm core rubbing against my groin.

I cocked an eyebrow as I wondered if she was trying to hint to me that she needed me buried inside of her again.

The friction was becoming unbearable as she stared at me with love in her eyes.

"You know Jake I have to say you are a unique guy. You overcame the darkness and you managed to create a better person. You grew up Jake. You became the man you were always meant to be. It took a terrible situation to show you that you were on the wrong path. It sucks. Life can be so damn harsh. But like you I feel so blessed that I have gotten the chance to know this Jake. The man who makes me quivered when he walks in the room. The Jake that always puts my needs first. The Jake who works so diligently. The Jake who would sacrifice his own happiness to bring happiness to his family." Bella replied.

I was shocked. Was this how she saw me? Was this the man I had truly become? I smiled inwardly and outwardly. If I was all those things that Bella said I was, then I knew I had finally made the right choices even the wicked one when I trick her into marrying me. For once my evil side had turned out to create a wonderful and beautiful thing like my love for Bella.

"I guess we both have grown from our past. I guess it is what makes us appreciate the happiness when we find it in our lives. That is why I know Bella that you are my other half." I lifted her up off my lap and placed her gently on her back as I held my body over hers.

I took my hand and moved the thin silky gown up to her waist. I heard her deep intake as I slipped my fingers underneath the matching panties. My fingers slid up and down her folds. I looked at her face. Her eyes were closed as whispery moans slipped between her closed lips. I placed feathery kisses over her closed eyes.

She giggled. I smiled.

My fingers slid in between her folds and found her love spot as I began to flick it back and forth. I watched as Bella's tongue darted out gliding over her lips. I found myself doing the same thing. I watched as her hips thrust back and forth while her climax slowly built up until it exploded and she cried out with pleasure.

My smile deepened. I loved watching her facial expressions when I created pleasure to her sweet body.

Propped above her on one arm, I freed myself with anxious fingers, grasping my shaft. I returned to look at her and saw that she had managed to slip her panties off. She was as anxious as I was.

I parted her sensitive lips with my swollen tip. Gently with just enough friction to give her pleasure I slid it up and down the moist lips, dipping inside to touch her core.

Bella cried out in pleasure and torment. I placed a tender kiss on her exposed pink nipple that had slipped out of the gown. Bella squealed as she grabbed my biceps roughly.

"Fuck me! Please Jake! I need you deep inside of me!" She pleaded.

"No Bella." I shook my head.

Bella's eyes widened with a hurt look.

"What?" She looked startled.

"I am going to make love to you tonight." I explained. Her eyes settled back into the erotic state while I continued to give her pleasure.

I opened her legs wider as I slipped slowly into her. I began to rock back and forth with a gentle motion as I leaned over and began kissing her with everything I had in me. I wanted her to feel my love for her with every thrust, every kiss, and every caress.

I no longer had one rational thought in my head. Making love to Bella was like floating on a wave. I felt each nerve ending awakening in me. I could feel her lower body rising to meet each of my thrusts. Her legs spreading wider to take me deeper inside of her. I felt her climax, hidden muscles milking my cock until I found my tender release along with hers. Together. Our bodies were already becoming in sync. I cried out loudly as my body shook.

I rolled off of Bella and lay on my back, breathing hard and staring at the ceiling fan above me. I was spent.

I felt exhaustion falling upon me. Rolling on my side I snuggled up against Bella. I could hear her low breathing and knew she was about to fall fast asleep as myself.

"I love making love to you Bella. I love you…." I whispered in her ear as my eyes closed tightly and I fell into a sedated abyss.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

BPOV:

My eyes began to close and I felt well needed slumber slipping upon me when I heard Jake speak to me.

"I love making love to you Bella. I love you…." Jake whispered in her ear as my eyes closed tightly and I fell into a sedated abyss.

I sucked in a big breath of air. I couldn't believe what I had heard come out of his mouth. When he said he wanted to make love to me I thought he was just trying to be tender with me but I hadn't for one second considered he meant the word "love" in a whole different meaning.

I could feel tears building up in my eyes. Jake was such a wonderful man. His past was by far a bit darker than mine but like me he was humbled by the experience. He had come such a long way from the boy he had described to me.

I had also noticed today how my feelings were shifting and changing toward Jake since we had arrived to this tropical paradise. I was discovering who Jake Black truly was. I mean when we were in Vegas he was so dominant and constantly trying to keep tabs on me. It had started to irk me. Now it all made sense. I felt stupid for thinking that he only wanted me around for the challenge as well as a warm body to vacate his bed.

This Jake was not the sort of guy to use a girl without good reason. I mean he didn't exactly use me. After the elopement he did give me an option out. When I moved in with him he did offer me anything I could need or desire. What I had taken as controlling he was actually just trying to provide me with security. He was trying to make me as happy and as comfortable as possible considering are odd situation.

His desire to work on motorcycles and the racing made far more sense to me as well. It was his method of proving himself as a man and a provider. He didn't want to live off of someone else's hard work. Aidan had told me on more than one occasion that Jake had a god given talent when it came to making repairs. So I knew he was more than adequate at his job.

Then there was the business of the clubs. Sure, he endured it each day with a smile on his face. When I had watched him work on a bike one afternoon when he stopped by to pick me up I saw a different smile on his face. He was so excited. He even looked like he fit more in the garage than in one of those high priced three piece suits. Not that he didn't look hot in them. It was just that I could tell that Jake was more of a hands on type of guy. He was a born leader but he seemed to feel more comfortable working more independently.

I knew that he was trying so hard to win this challenge to appease his sisters desire to keep the business in the Black family. I didn't think it was fair that neither of his sisters had stepped up to the plate and learn the business as well. I was going to mention that to them when we returned home. If they wanted Jake to give up something so special to him than they should also sacrifice some of their time to help out. I just hope that Jake doesn't get offended by my intrusion. I knew he was more than capable of running the business but I wanted him to share the responsibility with them. After all they were a family and families always helped one another.

Families. I felt the familiar ache in my heart as I thought about my parents. I still hadn't informed them of my marriage to Jake yet. Now that I knew our feelings were growing more toward love than just dealing with a fake marriage to obtain a fortune I was considering letting them know about my marital status at last.

I wasn't sure what I would do if they discovered it by someone else. It would hurt them and embarrass them. After all they had raised me to be honest with them. I knew that once I informed them that they would want to get to know Jake and my worse fear was they might even grow to love him. I mean, who wouldn't love Jake as a son in law?

Still, if this marriage ended as planned then they might consider me a failure once again. I could just hear the folks back home.

_**Poor Bella, she lost her first fiancée and then lost her husband. She just can't hold onto a man. **_

Yeah, I was not sure how much more I could take. I mean I was always such a good girl growing up. I always did my best in whatever I chose to do. I stayed out of trouble and I always showed proper well behaved manners. The break up with Edward was my first taste of embarrassment. Now that Edward was also an expecting father soon I knew that really had to have the tongues a wagging.

I knew that most of the people I grew up with were not quite fond of Tara. She was constantly stirring up some sort of trouble when we were growing up. She was also too outspoken. She acted so high and mighty. Yeah, I'm sure the town felt more pity for me than I was giving myself credit.

Closing my eyes I felt sleep suddenly approaching me once again. I smiled as I remembered the words that Jake had spoken before he went to sleep.

I love you Bella.

I hoped one day he would say those words to me wide awake and alert and I hope that I am prepared to say them back to him.

JPOV:

I decided we needed a day out in the sun. Just relaxing and enjoying the ocean. Bella offered to make us some snacks and drinks to take with us. We decided to go down to our private beach. I brought us a couple of lounge chairs and located a decent spot with shade if Bella got tired of the sun. With her pale skin I knew she would not last as long as me under the direct rays of the sun.

It did not take us long after sitting in the sun to find ourselves racing to the water.

Bella was a good swimmer. I teased her she should stay in water more often. She splashed me. It was true. On her way down to the beach she nearly trip three times. I swore I would have to put some major life health insurance on her when we return home. She replied to that statement by sticking out her tongue at me.

I pulled her into my arms with her facing toward me.

"You better be nice or else I will put that tongue to better use." I warn her.

She ran her forefinger over my lower lip. Her tongue darted out licking the salty water droplets on her lips. I heard myself groaning.

"You think so?" She challenged.

"I know so." My eyes were hazy with desire. She looked so delectable with nothing but her black bikini on.

I slip my arms under her legs and lifted her up in my arms. Our lips met as we shared a deep kiss. She was so damn tasty. If the world had a food shortage I could survive on just Bella's kisses. With her arms wrap loosely around my neck we stood kissing for several minutes before I released her lips. Flashing her an angelic smile I threw her in the air. Watching as her tiny body went under the water. I counted to five when she came up screaming at me like a banshee. I felt laughter bursting out of me as she tried to chase me in the water. I made it to the shore before her.

I flop down on a chair and open the cooler she had brought. I found a bottle of water and began drinking it when she finally reached me and sat in the chair next to me.

"You will pay for that." She flash me a warning glare as she open the chest and retrieve her own water bottle.

"You know I can't remember the last time I have had this much fun." I confessed as I exhaled deeply.

After our talk last night I found myself feeling so much lighter. I had finally released my worse secret and I no longer had to carry it around on my own.

Even the air in my lungs felt cleaner if that was possible. My heart banged with excitement. I felt invincible.

"I know what you mean. I have been so busy trying to stay busy and not harbor about my past that I forgot what it was like to really live a little." Bella sighed with a wide smile.

"We need to make sure when we get home that we continue living like this." I replied as I turn my head to see her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a frown.

"I mean, sure we have our busy schedules but we need to make a point to do something special together at least once a week." I suggested.

Her smile grew bigger and brighter.

"I would love that." She agreed as she reached out and held my hand in between our chairs. I was proud of her initiative. Normally I was the one who grabbed her hand, placed my arm around her, and hell I was the one who usually lean in for the kisses first.

"So you never did tell me what you do on Tuesday and Thursday mornings." I ask suddenly as it occurred to me that Aidan mentioned that Bella came in around noon on those two days. He admitted he had no clue why she came in later on those days.

"Oh! Well…it's a secret for now." She chewed on the corner of her lip as she gave me an over the top sweet smile.

" A secret uh….I hope it is a good one." I flashed her a wicked smile.

"It is…I guess. I mean it's something I am doing for myself. Something I was curious about and once upon a time I wanted to do it but I was too busy with other things." She shrugged her shoulders as she turned her attention toward the ocean view in front of us.

"I see. Well, if it makes you happy then I hope you continue it." I gave her hand a light squeeze.

"I will." She said firmly as she continued to stare in front of her.

"I'm just so glad that you are in my life now Bella. I want you to know how special you are to me." I coughed as my throat constricted. I reach over and took a big swig of my water.

"You are special to me too Jake. I have to say that I have never met anyone quite like you." She wiggled her eye brows as she chuckled.

"It's been so long since I have been able to let my guard down and really get to know the woman I am showering with my sexual expertise." I teased back.

"Oh really? So you're blessing us with your talented tool and vast years of experience?" She asked as she turned staring straight at me with a serious expression that I thought for a second I might have pissed her off.

I gulped hard.

"Well yeah." I continued with my false egotistic attitude.

"I have to say you are only half right." Bella batted her eyes.

"Half?" I cried out.

"Yeah, well honey it took some talented women to teach you a few things as well." She replied while licking her lips seductively.

I felt the instant tingling in my balls as her eyes narrowed in on me and she pick up her water and began to twirl her tongue around the opening and then opening her mouth wide she let the water pour into her mouth and down her chin where it splash over her skin.

I released her hand as I slip out of my chair and crawl next to her bracing my hands on each side of her chair I slip my tongue out and began to lick off each water droplet that had spilled on her body.

I could hear her gulping hard as she swallowed some of the water that was dripping into her mouth.

My tongue continued to trail down where the water was sliding over her neck and down into the valley of her breasts. I felt her body shiver underneath me. I grinned. My tongue continue chasing the water droplets until it stop at her belly button. I look up at her. She held the water above her face but was no longer pouring it out. She seemed to be looking at me with curiosity and pleasure.

My tongue twirl around the tiny orifices and then I suck up all the water as she giggled loudly and wiggled underneath me.

Twirling my tongue around faster I felt her hands gripping into my hair as she pleaded for me to stop. I pulled away slightly only to dip my head down in the center of her leg. My tongue pressed against the nylon material of her suit. I could taste the salty ocean water. I flick my tongue harder. I knew the friction was driving her crazy as she spread her legs further apart. She was inviting me to taste all of her. I was more than happy to oblige her. Pulling the material to the side I lick the sweet folds and then spreading them apart I stared at her pink nub and then look up at her. She was licking her lips rapidly in anticipation. I groaned inwardly as my tongue dug into her. I lick her fast and hard. I couldn't stop myself. I had to have all of her. I wanted to make her feel incredible. I wanted to give her pleasure unlike anything she had ever experienced before. I wanted to show her that I knew how to use my talent. Her hands gripped tighter and she pulled at my hair and bucked her hips up and down.

"Yess….shhhiiiittt…..it feels so damn good. Yess….pleasee…." she cried out as she watched me smother my face in her juicy love box.

I slip a finger inside her silky walls. She let out a long scream as I fingered her and lick, suck and nip at her. I was suddenly glad we were on a private island or else people would have come running with the screams and moans she was letting out. Her hips came up high as she pressed her thighs tightly against my head. I knew she had reached her peak. I look at her with her sweet juices covering my lower face.

"So would you like to continue this debate on whether or not I am talented?" I teased her as I lick my lips tasting her all over them.

"I think we could at least explore it. I mean I am all about ORAL presentations but I would like a visual as well." She teased back as she breathes loudly.

"You are insatiable Bella." I smiled warmly at her as I yank her bottoms down to her ankles. I took off my trunks.

"Is that visual enough for you?" I ask as I stroked the full length of my tool.

"Mmmmmmm…." She reached out to touch me. I swatted at her hands.

"You said visual not hands on." I laugh deeply as I felt the prickling sensation coursing up and down my rod.

Bella's eyes were pleading for me to let her have it. She wanted to touch it and feel it inside of her. I could never deny my bride anything.

I lean down and placed her legs over my shoulders. Pushing the mushroom tip in her wet love box I slip it in and then pull it out. She cried out.

"You want it?" I ask as my voice went deep and hoarse.

"I want it!" She begged as her head shook up and down.

"Like this?" I slip just the head in moving it around and then pulled it back out.

"Damn it Jake!" Bella growled.

"What baby?" I licked my lips as I watched her body shake and tremble with need.

"Pllleasseee ….put that big ass dick in me now." Her voice crackled as she begged.

"As you wish." I slam it in deep and hard. I heard her breath swoosh out of her lungs as her fingers dug into the upper arms.

"That's my stallion." She moaned as we both reach our ultimate climax at the same time.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Bitter Deception

EPOV:

I sat in the recliner flipping the channels on the plasma television trying to find anything remotely interesting.

My head was still spinning with unanswered questions in regards to Bella and her new life without me in it. I knew she had every reason to move forward but it still hurt like hell. I could not believe I had let her slip through my fingers. No let's be honest I pretty much tossed her out the door with my actions. I just don't know how I let a piece of hot ass twist my normal rational self into a dick driven moron! I was once a decent guy who knew how to treat a woman with kindness and respect.

Tara had flirted and offered herself to me many more times that I could count in the past. I don't know why I caved in that night? I found only one logical and reasonable explanation. Cold feet. I knew our wedding was approaching and I was being such a pansy ass and freaked out over the until death do you part. I knew that I loved Bella with all my heart. I knew we were very compatible with one another. We rarely fought. We enjoyed most of the same things. We had mutual friends. We had years of history together. My own fears and insecurities cost me the love of a lifetime.

I still had no real feelings for Tara. Here was a woman who was having my child soon and when I saw her all I could do was resent the hell out of her. She cost me everything that mattered the most to me. She slip into my world and slowly tainted it until there was nothing left for me to salvage. Bella was lost to me. I was lost to her. We would no longer share our lives together. We would not have those children we often daydreamed about. We would no longer grow old like we planned. It was completely gone, obliterated by my own dumb ass mistake.

I knew it was easier to hate Tara than to hate myself. After all I could have walked away from her hell I should have ran after Bella that very night she caught us.

"Edward I need some more tea." Tara called out from the bedroom where she was resting.

I rolled my eyes in disgust. I hated waiting hand and foot on her. I knew the doctors said that she and the baby were at risk but it was her constant tedious demands that drove me crazy. I wondered if she requested some things on purpose just to see how far she could push me.

"Coming." I called out as I sat the remote down and walk to the kitchen. Opening the fridge I saw there was no tea. I sighed heavily.

I strolled into the room where she was laying on her back with the latest vogue edition on her lap sucking down on potato chips. She knew the salt on those damn things caused her blood pressure to go up but she didn't listen to anyone.

"We are out. Would you like some ice water?" I suggested hoping she would agree for once.

"I really wanted some that sweet tea. It soothes my stomach." She whined.

I knew she was going to be a pain in my ass from the moment I had returned from my run this afternoon. She was not happy that I had gone out and spent an hour to myself. She was very greedy with my attention.

"Okay. I will run to the store." I answered as I flashed her a weak smile. I knew if she remained calm she would lessen her demands. If I pissed her off there would be no peace in the apartment tonight.

"Thank you." She beamed at me.

I felt my stomach sink. She was being far too polite. Tara was normally a total bitch. I felt my gut instincts warning me that she was up to no good.

"Be back soon." I stated as I turn to walk away.

"Oh Edward could you get me some more of these chips too." She called out.

I turned and frowned at her. She knew I disliked her poor eating habits. She did not seem to care about her unborn child's safety as much as I did.

"Sure." I swallowed hard trying to remain calm as I forced my legs to keep moving in front of me as I grabbed my keys and strolled out of the apartment.

I took the elevator down to the first floor and was walking toward the sliding doors through the lobby when I heard a female voice asking about my apartment number. I stopped dead in my tracks as I looked at the backside of the mystery woman.

She wore her golden hair up in a loose bun. She wore an expensive fur coat with some serious black high heels. The woman screamed out money and elegance. I saw George our doorman glance at me nervously. She must have caught the look because she turned her head and smiled curiously at me.

"Are you Edward Cullen?" She asked with a rich voice.

"Yes." I nodded. My stomach twisted like a pretzel when her eyes widened with delight. I knew that look. It was the same one that Tara often used with me when she was trying to get into my bed.

"I'm sorry. I mean, I know we have not officially met but my name is Jane Wood." She extended her manicured hand to me.

I shook it quickly.

"Could we go somewhere private? I have something urgent to discuss with you." She asked as she glance back at George.

"I'm actually on my way out." I informed her as my eyes stared at the doors. I sensed that Jane Wood was not here to discuss anything good. She had a look about her that was so damn familiar to Tara that it made me want to run far and fast as possible from her.

"Oh. " She flashed me a disappointed smile.

"Why are you here exactly?" I decided to appease my curiosity.

"It's in regards to Bella Black." She whispered as her eyes darkened.

"I'm sorry I do not know a Bella Black." I frowned at her.

"Oh of course, I mean the former Bella Swan." She replied as she licked her ruby red lips.

"Former?" I felt as if someone had punched a hole in my lung. I was gasping for air. I knew that Leah had said that Bella had moved forward with someone special but she did not inform me that it had included marriage. Strange I would have thought Leah would have loved rubbing that in my face. Something sounded totally off here.

"Excuse me. I have not heard about Bella getting married." I snapped at her. I felt suddenly ill to my stomach.

"Oh I thought everyone here knew." She chewed on her lower lip looking suddenly frightened to go any further with our discussion.

"Obviously not all of us are privy to that information." I gulped hard as my stomach threatened to spill on the white and black marble floor.

"Yeah, well I guess not." She agreed as she looked wearily at the doors and back at me.

"What did you need to discuss privately with me exactly?" I asked as I took a step back trying to breathe in slowly through my nose.

"Well, I am a good friend of Bella's and I am greatly concerned about her wellbeing." She began as she twisted her hands in front of her.

"A friend of Bella's?" I looked harshly at her. She just did not seem like the type of woman that Bella would associate herself with. Especially not with the odd similarities she shared with Tara. I knew that Bella would never befriend anyone remotely like Tara again. Something stunk here and I was going to play along with this woman's game. I was more than curious about what she thought she needed to tell me and how it concern Bella's life.

"I was stepping out for an errand. If you like you can join me." I offered as I stretch my arm out toward the door.

She glanced back at George for a second and then back at me.

"Sure." She nodded her head as she walk beside me as we left my building.

* * *

><p>"I told you to video it!" Rose cried out furiously as she slammed her hand down on the desk as she stared harshly at Quil.<p>

"Come on Rose. There is no damn way I was going to video something that fucking disgusting. Besides Paul would have killed me." Quil cried out in his defense.

"I don't give a damn about Paul." Rose shouted louder.

"Yeah, well, you might not but I do. The guy can be a asshole but he could someday be my future boss and I am not going to lose my job just so you can get a kick out of ruining his wife and beating his sorry ass in this challenge." Quil threw back at her matching her shout with his own.

"If you got the video then he would not have been your boss. This whole damn challenge would have been over by now!" Rose growled as she flopped down in her chair running her hands through her hair nervously.

"Look Rose, I did you a favor because I owed Jake that much. But you never told me I had to video it in order to prove it. Why can't I just tell the lawyer myself?" Quil asked as he sat down across from her desk. He crossed his leg over and placed his hands in his lap.

"Duh! You're an old, old friend of Jake's and you work at the club that Jake is the current boss . No lawyer is going to see your confession as one hundred percent that Jayden was guilty of fucking you at that party. Jayden and Paul would claim you were just a former sexual partner of Jayden's who was jealous of her marriage and that she turned you down and you were just retaliating with this tale." Rose exhaled loudly as she stared furiously at Quil.

"So because I did not video the proof of the half an hour I had to endure with that bitch all over my dick was for nothing?" Quil growled angrily.

"Pretty much." Rose threw her arms up in defeat.

"Do you know how sickening that was? I had to pretend to want her nasty ass and allow her to touch me like that! Damn it Rose I am tired of playing these fucking games with you. Just stay out of it. I mean shit you almost cost Jake his marriage with this damn fucked up plan of yours." Quil shook his head and flash her a disgusted look as he gripped the arms on the chair.

"I know! I know what I did was wrong!" Rose cried out as tears stung her eyes. She was more than aware of her stupidity and how it had almost cost Jake everything. He had already sacrificed enough for this family. If Bella had not forgiven him or trusted in him then they ALL would have lost everything.

"You know this thing with you and Paul has got to stop. He loved you. I know you don't believe it but he did." Quil gulpped hard as he put the one subject out on the table that he knew would only piss Rose off more. She needed to listen to him and she needed to stop playing this game with Paul. One attacked and the other retaliated and it was like a damn tennis game between them. Back, forth, back and forth. Since the break up the two ex's had done nothing but proven how badly they were hurting and missing each other.

"Shut up Quil! I don't think you would know what love was if it sat on your face." Rose slammed her hand against the desk again.

Rose winced as the pain stung her hand and her heart ached. She wanted to believe Quil more than anything. She knew he was wrong. If Paul had ever loved her then he would stop the game and tell her so. He started it and she was trying to end it as the victor. He took her heart and crushed it and she planned on taking his dreams and crushing them. Tit for Tat.

"What you think you own the rights to love? Do you know the risk I took for you? I happen to be dating Alice now. If she learns of my part in that night she might never want to see me again. I like this girl far too much to let yours and Paul's rivalry come between us. I am out of it. You need something else done you do it yourself!" Quil stood up and walked out of the room without giving her a backward glance.

He was serious about what he said. Rose and Paul were both too damn stubborn to stop this game. Well, he was not going to be the damn tennis ball they hit with their racket back and forth. He was out of it. He just hoped that no one push the question of whom Jayden was really fucking in that room that night. If Jake found out he would totally rip him a new one. Alice would no doubt dump him and Aidan would kick his ass. Yeah, he had been foolish enough to listen to Rose's bullshit about how he would be helping Jake and Bella out.

He wished he had never gotten drunk with Rose awhile back and confessed to fucking Jayden a few times after she and Jake had broken up. The girl was hotter than hell. She also knew how to seduce a man with those eyes and fire truck red lips. I was not proud of myself afterward but I was also a guy. A guy with hormones and a dick that often thought for me instead of the head on my shoulders.

APOV:

I lathered my hands up. I had d to finish up three bikes today. I felt successful although I did miss spending lunch and breaks with Bella the last few days. I knew she was no doubt enjoying a slice of heaven in Hawaii with Jake. I hoped they were growing closer to one another.

Despite my strong feelings for Bella I knew her heart belonged to Jake even if he was too blind to see it. I also knew that I would never touch a woman who belong with one of my friends. I just did not work that way.

I dried off my hands and proceeded to lock up the place. I had got a strange message from Quil earlier about wanting to meet with me at the club tonight. He said he needed to talk to someone. I wondered if this had anything to do with his sudden and quite happy relationship with Alice, Bella's friend.

I knew they had been sharing practically every night together since the party. I was just hoping he was not moving too fast. Quil was one of those guys who often reacted before he thought it through. Not that I had not had my share of those moments but Quil did it often when it came to girls. He could be seduced so easily by a great pair of breasts and a hot ass. They always use to tease him that they were surprised some girl had not showed up with a baby by him. He was notorious for banging some hot flesh.

"Hey." I heard a voice call to me as I was turning the key in the lock.

I glanced cautiously around to see Paul walking toward me. I sighed loudly. This was not going to be good. Paul and I got along for the most part until he attacked Jake. Then I had to step in and watch Jake's back when it came to Paul. I left no doubt in Paul's' mind about my loyalty to Jake. He knew there was nothing he could say or do to come in between us.

"Hey." I answered in a polite tone although I knew that Paul was going to eventually try to piss me off somehow. It was his thing.

"How is business going?" He asked casually as he stared rudely at the building.

I knew it did not look like much but we made a decent living from it.

"Pretty good." I smiled.

"That's good. I was worried with Jake being so busy with the clubs he might be neglecting his partnership here." Paul replied with false concern.

"Don't worry your hundred dollar hair cut head over this. Jake and I are good." I chuckled but I knew my voice was dripping in sarcasm. He was not fooling me one bit he was just testing the water. He wanted to see where Jake and I stood when it came to our business relationship. He had to be daft if he thought Jake and I ever argued over money.

"I was truly concerned. I've been looking over my portfolio and was considering investing some money in a business like this. I mean you can't place all your eggs in one basket. That would be just stupid." Paul flashed me an arrogant smile.

"So why don't you tell me why you are really here?" I decided to just head off this stupid pissing contest. I was not in the mood and I wanted to meet up with Quil to find out what was bothering him.

"Look, you and I both know that this relationship with Jake and Bella won't last. Jake always manages to screw things up. Why would this time be any different? Why can't he just let it go? After all this is where his heart is not in the clubs. The clubs will suffer because he is not as driven as I am. Hell, it would be like me working here. I would do the work but would I enjoy it, no, would it flourish, no. Why can't you talk some sense in your boy?" Paul gave me a serious face as he stood there.

I knew what he was saying was partially true but I would never admit it to him. No, I would never give him the satisfaction of hearing me saying anything negative against Jake. He would manipulate it so it looked like I had teamed up with him. I was many things but an overnight fool was not one of them.

"I hear the words coming out of your mouth but I honestly don't hear anything but self-serving bullshit coming from you Paul. You are so greedy it's sickening. You married Jayden just so she could stir up shit to do your dirty work. You are an arrogant asshole Paul. You have set off a ticking time bomb and now you're starting to sweat. Yeah, I know that look. I have seen it plenty of times before." I paused as I fought to remain calm. Paul had this way of just getting under your skin enough to make you lose your normal calmness. It was his gift.

"The difference in Jake and Bella's relationship in comparison to his past relationships is that she is actually sane, beautiful, and downright in love with him. He feels the same for her. It might have started out as a game but it ended up becoming the real thing. You need to accept the fact that you are not going to split those two up. And if I hear that you do anything to harm or hurt Bella I swear I will personally kick your ass all over Vegas." I pointed my finger at him and then turn it back toward his sports car.

"Go! I'm not joining this game." I warned him.

He stared hard at me for a few seconds before he turned and walked away. I knew my point was made very clear. I just hoped that he let the words sink into his thick skull. I meant every word I spoke. I would hurt him if he harmed Bella or Jake. They were happy and they both belonged together.

* * *

><p>Mr. Hale,<p>

My findings have showed that Jake and Bella have been enjoying their honeymoon together just as if they were madly in love. I've have watched as both of them touch and kiss openly in public on more than one occasion. It is in my findings that these two are working out things and growing quite fond of one another. Despite the incident at the wedding reception. I do not believe that Jake was in that room with Jayden. I believe he told Bella the truth when he claimed he was not with her nor did he flirt with her the entire evening.

On the case of Paul and Jayden, well sir to be quite frank this is hardly a happy couple. She was in that room with someone. Not sure who the person was but she was clearly seen leaving the room. She has also left the state without Paul. I do not believe in my honest opinion that this couple is going to last the full year. They do not even seem to like one another. They sleep in opposite rooms and rarely are seen doing anything together.

From this point in the investigation it is clear that Jake and Bella are in the lead in regards to winning this challenge.

Yours respectfully,

Spy One

Mr. Hale sat at his desk reading the FedEx typed memo he had received from his first spy. He had a total of three. That way if it ever came down to opposing reports hopefully the third one would tip the scale. He knew it was possible for Jake or Paul to discover one of the identities of the spies and try to bribe them.

He hated to choose sides in a case like this but he hoped that Jake did win in the end. Not because Jake deserved to win the money or the business but because that would mean he had finally found the right girl for him. After all he believed that was Marque's true intention all along. He wanted these two young men to find something special that he had forsaken in order to live out of his days as a bachelor. He believed that once Marque learned he was going to die he found himself regretting all the things he had not done and some things he might have done.

Setting the paper in the folder he went onto to the business for his next client. He knew the other two letters would come in sometime today. From what he knew at this point he had no doubt that they would both come to the same conclusion as the first spy had.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

JPOV:

I lathered the wash clothed with the flowery scented soap and rub it over Bella's back while I sat in the tub with her. I had no intentions of being perverted. I was just enjoying some down time with my girl. She had lit a few candles around the large tub. It was serene and romantic. I listen as she told me about her childhood. I loved listening to her voice as she spoke of memories from her past. I could always tell which ones were going to be about something embarrassing the way her voice would lower and the good ones her voice would go a pitch higher.

We had spent half the day snorkeling and the other half shopping for souvenirs for our friends back home. I knew she was tired. I could hear her yawning several times while talking to me. I lathered up her head and slowly massage her scalp while she moaned.

"You're good at that." Bella moaned.

"I know." I teased.

"God, yeah." Bella moaned again.

"If you don't stop that we might not make it out of this tub without me sitting you on top of my stiff cock." I warn her as it began to swell and grow to its full length.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

I lean her head back as I pick up the empty wine glass we had shared and dip it in the water. I rinse the shampoo out of her hair.

I placed a tender kiss in between her eyes before I push her back up.

"Thank you." She lean back placing herself against me.

"You're welcome." I mumbled trying to make my body relax and push all the dirty thoughts out of my head. She was too sore and tired for me to mess with tonight.

"So what about you? Do you have any childhood memories you want to share?" She asks curiously as she let out another lower yawn.

"Not really. Most of mine are about Rachel and Rose pissing me off or me and Aidan doing something half cocked as usual. Uncle Marque scolding us about something and then later telling me that he knew I could be a better child. I always felt bad when he scolded me. I knew he was right. I often acted up because I was bored and restless. When I first learn how to work on cars and stuff I discovered away to keep my idle hands busy and stay out of trouble. Well, for a while anyways." I laugh as my chest rumbled against her back.

"What about Paul? I mean I know he is Marque's god-child but didn't he visit or hangout with you guys?" Bella ask as she played with the remaining bubbles in the tub.

"Yeah, he came over often until he became a teenager. Then we rarely saw one another. Most of the time he would just push me around because I was smaller than him although he was only a year older than me. I remember thinking when I grew up I was going to be so taller than him and I would get even." I laughed softly as I recalled the constant bickering we were often in once we were together more than a few hours.

"Why do you think he is so unhappy?" Bella ask.

"I don't know." I shrug my shoulders. I honestly didn't want to think him at all. Paul was one of those people I had given up a long time ago. Recalling Rachel's confession of the affair Paul had with my sister made my stomach burn. I still could not stomach the ideal that he had slept with my sister. It just didn't make any sense. They fought as bad as he and I did. What changed so drastically that Rose would fall for him? What did she see in Paul that none of us had?

"Well, you should figure it out maybe then he will stop being so mean to you and move on. No one is that nasty all the time without good reason. I mean think about it, when you're happy it's due to something that affected you, right? So if you're mean then something had to happen to affect that attitude as well." Bella thought out loud.

I knew it made sense but for as long as I knew Paul he had never revealed any hidden motive to the source of anger toward me or the whole world for that matter.

"Let's get you out of here before you wrinkle up like a raisin." I stood up and step out. Picking up the towel I stood waiting for her to get out. She lifted her arms as I wrap the towel around her.

"God, you're so damn beautiful!" I whistled.

"Stop it!" She giggled as she swatted at my arm.

"I mean it Bella. I am so glad that you came to my club for your birthday party. If not who knows who I might have ended up marrying. I would have never known you or touch or tasted this sweet body." I nuzzled in the crook of her neck and shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around my neck as she pulled me closer to her.

"It was fate I guess." She whispered as she lean over licking my neck.

I felt my manhood going to full alert twice in one evening. I had to stop her before I ravished her right there on the floor, the counter, the wall, hell anywhere I could fit our bodies.

"Honey, stop it. You need your rest. We have to fly home tomorrow." I reminded her as I pulled her away from me.

"I don't want to go home." She whined as her lips pressed together to produce a big pout. I laughed at her.

"We all must go home at some point." I pressed my forehead against hers.

"I know. I just have been enjoying our time together without any distractions." Bella yawned loudly.

"I know what you mean. Come on off to bed." I smack her ass as she walked into the room. I pulled back the blankets and sheets for her. She dropped the towel to the floor and wink at me.

"If you get sleep now then in the morning I can please you several times before our flight." I promised as I walked to my side of the bed and crawled in next to her.

Pulling her backside up against me we found asleep in no time.

EPOV:

I stood over Tara's sleeping body as I replayed everything that I had just discovered from Jane Wood. Some of what she said sounded like nonsense but the other half of it made such perfect sense that I nearly wept in front of the stranger. It was such an incredible tale that I wanted badly to believe every seductive word that slipped out between her red lips.

However, being played big time already by Tara I had learn a lesson about listening to sexy women. They came with deceit half of the time. My hands were clench into small fists as I stared horrified at Tara. Was it possible what Jane had told me? Was it possible that I had been played an even bigger fool by Tara? My heart crashed as my pulse escalated.

"I'm sorry Edward its true Tara was with two other men while she was sleeping with you. She did not end either of the extra affairs until her pregnancy began to show. I fear that this baby might not even be yours. Bella, had me investigate because she knew about her friends infidelities. She suspected that Tara used you in more than one way. Unfortunately I did not get this information until after she had already gotten married." Jane took a deep breath before she continued with her tale.

"I think she was hoping I would find this information and use it against Tara and win you back before she went down the aisle with her beau. I'm sorry Edward. I'm not saying that this baby is NOT yours but there is a chance it may not." She chewed on her lower lip flashing her blue eyes at me with pity.

I wanted to scream. I sat there gripping the steering wheel so hard I was sure it was bending beneath my pale hands.

"Who are these other two men?" I finally manage to find the strength to ask the main question that was pounding against my skull.

"A Jasper Rathbone, who resides in Port Angeles , a photographer. The other guy is a local, Mike Newton, I believe he and his family own a few small businesses here." She replied in a low tone.

I ran my hands through my hair as I recalled meeting Jasper on several occasions with Tara. He was helping her with her modeling debut before she got pregnant. Mike! I could not believe that she had slept with that weasel small dick asshole! Right underneath my own nose. I wanted to murder her. She had not only made a fool of me once but fucking three times. The bitch was going to pay. If this baby was mine I was going to take it away from her and file against her and prove she was a unworthy mother.

Fucking cunt! God, Bella had warned me a million times in the past about how Tara never had just ONE lover in her life. Why did I think I was so damn different? When had I become so damn arrogant?

"I'm sorry Edward. I truly hate being the messenger of such horrid details." Jane winced as I slam my hand against the wheel a couple of times.

"What were you saying about Bella's wellbeing?" I was struggling against my need to rip, hit or hell even kill something with my bare hands.

"Yes, well, you see she married Mr. Black who for all purposes seem to be a great guy but we learn later he was rather possessive and controlling. Bella can't go anywhere without his permission. He is constantly jealous of any man who dares to speak or look at Bella. I spied a few bruises that she claimed were from her clumsy nature." Jane stopped as she stared out of the passenger window for a few moments.

"Well, she is clumsy. Love the girl but some days we were lucky if she could walk a straight line without falling down." I chuckled bitterly as I allowed all the memories of her clumsy moments flash across my mind. I felt warm tears stinging my eyes. God, I missed her so damn much. I wished she was here instead telling me about all of this. She would know what to do next. She would tell me how to handle all of this. She was such a good listener.

"Yes, I know." She laughed but I didn't quite hear the humor in her tone.

I still sensed that Jane was not here for this purpose only. I couldn't put my finger on it but I feared she was out to hurt Bella more than to protect her. Something just did not feel right about this woman. The affair story made perfect sense. There were several times when I could not locate Tara and hours that she could not give me a good reasonable account for. It hurt like hell to know the mother of my possible first born child was a genuine slut with not regards to anyone else's feelings. She was going to pay a hefty price for this betrayal.

"Did Bella send you here to tell me about her marital woes?" I ask curiously as I stared hard at her. I was watching every detail of her facial expression. I wanted to see if I could tell rather or not she was bold face lying to me the same way Tara had.

"No." She shook her head.

"Then why did you find it necessary to come tell me now? If Bella's marriage is not healthy shouldn't you be telling her parents? I can't interfere with her marriage. I'm sorry I just…it's not fair of me to step back in the picture now." I continued to watch her closely.

"I …well…I just thought she might listen to you. I believe her heart still belongs to you. I think she thinks she deserves this since she walked away from you." Jane shrug her shoulders as she stared down at her hands that were placed on her knees.

"Honey, she didn't walk away from me. She fled. I can't blame her either. I fucked up not Bella. I need time to consider all of this." I ran my hands through my hair again as I began to consider all the possibilities with what she had told me.

I could definitely see Bella suffering because she thought it was necessary. She was a good girl. She never gave up on people. She always tried to see the good and the best in them. If this guy, Jake, was beating her up and controlling her well how was I really any different? After all there was more than one occasion that I manipulated her to do what I wanted. I always had her do what was best for me and not so much her. Yeah, I would definitely check up on it but I wasn't going to rush off and do something incredibly stupid. Done that once before.

I let her out of the car as I remained for a few minutes in front of the apartments considering everything she had told me. My heart was torn into a million pieces. I would love to be Bella's hero and rescue her if that was what she needed. I would do anything to make up for the pain I had caused her. I wouldn't allow that bastard to hurt her. She deserved to be treated like a queen. The girl was a one of a kind. If this jerk was responsible for hurting her then I would do everything in my power to stop him.

In the apartment I stood over Tara considering what to do with her. Considering what my options were with this pathetic situation I had created. Everything in me wanted to reach down and place a pillow over her sinister face and choke the very last breathe out of her. I knew it was not the smartest impulse so I walk away. I had so much to think about. I had so much to consider. I also had to find a way out of this mess once and for all. I was no longer going to suffer because I thought I deserved it. Nor would I let Bella go on hurting for something she had no control over.

QPOV:

I kept staring at the clock under the bar. Wondering where the hell Aidan was? He was always punctual. My nerves were on edge. I knew that if I didn't confess to him about my part in Rose's plan I would burst. I couldn't bear telling Jake. I knew he might disown me and fire me. I was honestly trying to do something to help him out not worsen his situation.

Jake had always been good to me. He always looks out for me. I would never purposely betray him. I never intended to fuck Jayden that night or in the past. I had been so weak when she first approached me. Jayden was hurting and I was just hornier than hell. I knew that Jake wasn't in love with her anymore and I had hoped to keep our one night affair a lifelong secret.

Alice. Now Alice was different. At least I hoped that was the case. She was so beautiful. Smart. Talented. Compassionate. Loyal. She was the ideal lady you brought home to meet your parents. She was the sort of girl you long to be a better man for.

If I lost her I ….well…I don't think I would ever be the same. She had turned my world upside down since that night. We went back to her place and sat talking for hours until we fell asleep on the couch. It was the perfect night. No sex. A few kisses but nothing more physical. The following night we caught a movie and dinner and once again just a few kisses and hands held. It was incredible. I couldn't remember the last time I had actually dated a girl.

In the past I had what we guys call "hook ups". You know the kind of girl you enjoy her company for a few hours and nothing more. You never invest in those. They were intended for fun and nothing deeper than that.

Alice was not a hook up girl in my book. She was like an angel. She was full of energy and tenderness. She was impulsive but not in a scary way.

"Hey where were you, in Alice land?" Aidan called out to me as I blink a few times breaking away from my thoughts.

"Dude, where have you been?" I cried out a little too loud.

I watch as Aidan sat on the bar stool and gave me a puzzled look.

"What are you my mother?" He chuckled.

"No. It's just that I really needed to talk to you." I explained as I prepared him his usual drink.

"So what has your panties in a wad?" Aidan asks.

"I need to make a confession." I began as I placed my hands behind my head and look up at the ceiling.

"Shit! Who do you think I am Father Aidan?" He laughed as he sipped on his drink.

"Hell no! You're a far cry from a priest but Aidan you're the only one I can count on to be honest with me and keep my secret." I pleaded with him as I braced my hands on the counter and stared straight into his eyes.

"Oh, this is not going to be good." Aidan sighed heavily as he gulp down his drink.

"No it's not." I agreed as I said a silent prayer that Aidan himself did not come over this bar and kick my ass for Jake. I decided it was now or never and began to spill everything to him.

TaraPOV:

I was having one of those dreams where food was chasing me. It seemed that was just about all I dreamed of since I got pregnant. I woke up feeling wet and soggy between my legs. Rubbing my eyes I pulled myself up in the bed. I flip the lamp on scanning the room for Edward. He was nowhere to be seen as usual. I swore he was having an affair behind my back. I knew he couldn't stand the sight of me in this condition. When I was slender and curvy in a good way he couldn't resist me but now in this large body I had no control over him and it was pissing me off.

It was not like I tried to get pregnant on purpose. Hell, I still don't understand how it happened at all. I've been on the pill since I was fourteen and been with a zillion guys since and not once had I had a pregnancy scare before this. The worse part about this pregnancy was the fact that I honestly wasn't even sure if it was Edward's baby. It sickened me to think that my child might be Mike's or Jasper's. I was using them to get what I wanted when I messed around with them. I had no intentions of starting a serious relationship with either of them.

I prayed daily that this baby was Edwards. I knew that Edward would take care of him or her. He would provide for them. He would love them in a way that every child deserved. I knew what it was like to be neglected. Sure my parents were loaded and I got everything I desired except two parents who actually loved one another and who never truly paid any attention to me. They would hand over money and gifts to keep me occupied and out of their hair. I couldn't recall one birthday party where they sang to me around the birthday cake. It was more like the servants would be waiting for me at the table where they sang to me and gave me the gifts my parents had left for me. It drove me crazy. I would do pretty fuck up stuff just to see if I could get their attention. Of course it rarely worked. I would get a good scolding and something would be taken away and then poof off they went back to their professional and personal worlds.

I knew this baby would get plenty of attention. Although I hated to admit it I was just not mother material. I knew it would probably be in its best interest if I just gave it to Edward and left. I know it makes me sound so lousy and a looser but I wasn't going to put my child through any more pain than necessary. I am selfish. I am hateful. I am greedy. I am none of the qualities that makes a woman a good mother to a child. I was at least logical enough to know this.

I knew most people here would judge me harshly. I really didn't give a damn what they thought about me. I had already endured their snide remarks and judgmental glances when I was with Edward. I knew they hated me for breaking up Edward and Bella. I wasn't sorry for it. Hell, I figured by now Bella was probably happy that I had forced her away from the jerk. Sure, he is hot in bed and easy on the eyes but Edward, well, we are more alike than he wants to admit. He can be controlling, arrogant, snobby, and downright dirty when he wants to be.

Yeah, at this point I really think she should be grateful to me. I helped her escape before she was tied down to him with a few kids of her own.

I felt something oozing out of me. Pulling the sheets back I saw why I had woken up feeling wet. Red. Crimson red blood. I felt my heart skipping erratically. I might not want to be a mother but I sure as hell didn't want to lose my baby. My entire lower half was soak in blood.

"Edward….Edward…..EDWARD!" I shouted terrified of what was happening to my body. I knew the doctor said I was at risk of losing my baby but it didn't seem to make sense to me since I was only a few weeks from my due date. Flashbacks of all the things I was not supposed to do and did began to replay in my mind.

Tears were streaming down my face as the uncertainty of my child's life bled out .

"EDWARDDDDD!" I screamed as loud as I could.

Still, he didn't come. Where in the hell was he? He was always here at night.

I reach over and pick up my cell phone and dialed 911. I prayed that he was just passed out in the other room. That hopefully when the paramedics arrived they would wake him up. I didn't know what was going on with my body and I was terrified for my unborn child. I knew how much Edward had invested in this baby. I knew that if we lost it then any chance I might have had with Edward would be lost to me as well.

I wept and wept while I sat there listening to the operator talk to me trying to keep me calm while I waited for help. Where was Edward? It was two in the morning. Surely he had not with off tonight of all nights to get laid! I swear if I lose this baby because he was off with some other girl I will personally make sure his life is a living nightmare!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

AdPOV:

I had three shots of tequila while I listened to Quil's confessions. I was truly shocked and even repulsed by what I was hearing. I was trying to remain calm and stay fair minded. I knew it was taking a lot out of him to be this honest and straight forward with me. Guys don't share. It's one of those things we rarely do and when it happens it's usually about something we consider extremely important. This confession was making me sick to my stomach. The thought that he could actually sleep with, no wait fuck Jayden was beyond me.

"How could you stand it? She makes me cringe." I asked with a bewildered frown.

"Oh come on she has a sexy ass body. You know it. Look, you close your eyes and pretend she is someone else." Quil shivered as he picked up a shot glass and poured himself a drink.

"Like who?" I cried out.

"Anyone but her." He gulped down the drink and groaned as the drink went down.

"Quil I know you want me to give you some sort of absolution for what you did but it stinks no matter how you look at it. I know your heart was in the right place and I know that Rose twisted your brain into thinking it would help others by doing it but Jake is going to be pissed no matter what." I exhaled deeply as I watched Quil's face fall. I knew he was a good guy. Hell, I would trust him to watch my back any day. I knew this would never have happen if Rose hadn't put him up to it. Still, he made the final choice.

"I know. Should I tell him everything I mean, how Rose thought it up and how I did it in the past with her?" Quil asked his face pretty grim. I felt badly for him.

"I don't know. I would definitely tell him you were in that room and what part Rose played. I swear Jake is going to be furious as hell with her just as much as you." I lifted my shot glass letting him know I would need another drink.

"I hate to get Rose into trouble with Jake and all. I just don't feel it's fair for me to go down with the ship when I was not the only one aboard it." Quil poured himself another shot and we clinked our glasses and gulped down another drink together.

"I agree." I licked my lips as I began to wonder how Jake would handle Rose with this bit of news. He was already upset that she invited Paul and Jayden under the pretense that she just wanted to rub their noses in Jake and Bella's happy marital status. Jake knew now about the previous affair between Rose and Paul. He was going to be royally pissed that she was using his friends to get even with Paul. Oh yeah, there would be hell when he confronted her about all of this. I was definitely going to stay out of this one.

"So how are you going to tell Alice?" I asked as it suddenly occurred to me that once Jake knew then he would tell Bella. Bella in return would feel loyal toward her friend, Alice and confide in her. So Quil would probably be in the dog house with Alice. I hated to see this new relationship that seemed to be having a good effect on him go down the shitter in a blink of an eye.

"What?" Quil choked out the word.

"You have to tell her. I mean after you tell Jake." I warned him.

"Why?" Quil asked with a terrified expression.

"Jake will tell Bella. He will want to validate his honesty to her. He will want her to see that she can trust him. Then Bella will no doubt tell Alice who was in that room. They are best friends after all." I rolled my eyes as I explained the obvious reasons why it was important he exposed the truth to her personally.

"Shit! Double Shit!" Quil slammed his hand against the bar.

"Dude, you guys were not officially dating at that time right?" I ask hoping I was correct.

"No, we went out later that night." Quil revealed.

"Hopefully you didn't have sex with her after doing it with Jayden."

Alice would be furious to learn he slept with a slut like Jayden and then a few hours later with her. Girls got seriously mad and disgusted by that sort of thing.

"NO! We haven't done the deed yet." Quil replied as he flashd me a sheepish smile.

"Seriously. That's cool." I could not believe my ears. Quil had been hanging out with her for the entire week and had yet to make the move to screw her. This was definitely a first for the Quil I knew.

"You think so? I mean, not to sound gay and all but I really want to take my time with her. But now. Well, she probably won't even speak to me after this." Quil rolled his eyes and snorted loudly.

I could see that he was truly upset with his predicament but as I said before he had to reveal the truth to Jake and Alice himself or else it would make it harder for them to forgive him if it came from someone else's mouth.

"You won't know unless you give it a try. She will be upset. Give her some space and send her some fancy flowers. Girls like that shit. Then if she cares about you she will let it go and take your sorry ass back." I suggested.

"Thanks Aidan." Quil looked a million times better now that he had got it all off of his chest and realized what he had to do in order to make things right with the people it would hurt the most once the truth came out.

LPOV:

"You know Seth you could call me more often." I teased my little brother as I stood on tip toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Works both way sister." He replied back as he smiled tenderly at me.

"So I am going to go to town to pick up her prescription and then when I get back I am packing up so I can go home." I threw my hands up in the air as if I was praising God. Seth rolled his eyes and laughed at me as I walked out of the house.

The drive into town didn't take me long. I was flying like the wind. I couldn't wait to go back to Vegas to be with my friends. I was actually looking forward to even going back to my crummy job at the Casino.

I ran into the pharmacy. I was standing in line when I overheard Mrs. Newton trying to make an attempt to whisper to Mrs. Grey and was failing miserably. I could hear them practically across the room.

"It's so sad. They got her to the hospital just in time. The baby is fine but they had to remove her uterus. She won't' be able to have any more kids. I hate to say it but sometimes the lord works in mysterious ways." Mrs. Newton sighed heavily.

"I know. I just hope that Edward is doing okay. I heard he was nowhere to be found when they picked her up. Makes you wonder why he was not at home at three in the morning?" Mrs. Grey's eyes widen with delight.

I wondered if they were talking about Tara and Edward?

"There you go Leah. Tell your mother I hope she feels better soon." The pharmacist commented as I took the bag and walk straight over to the two old gossip windbags.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked in a stern voice. I knew I was not showing my best polite side but these two women were often the reason many people suffered in this town with their gabby jaws a flapping.

"Well, I never!" Mrs. Grey gasped.

"Sure you have." I snorted but continue to stare hard at the both of them.

"Tara, you know that friend of yours." Mrs. Newton's eyes widen with an evil glint.

"Yeah." I replied tartly.

"She went into premature labor early this morning. She had to call 911 because Edward was not at the apartment. They had to operate to get the baby out in time and she was bleeding so badly they had to remove her uterus in order to keep her alive." Mrs. Newton continued.

"Damn. So she and the baby are okay?" I asked with more concern than I had thought possible.

"Yeah. I just wonder where Edward was when they rescued her?" Mrs. Grey nodded her head.

"He might have been out on a jog. He often took early morning jogs before his shift." I lied through my teeth. Not sure why I was protecting Edward exactly but just hated watching these women stir up more trouble for him. He was a dick head but he was also a human being who did not deserved to be gossiped about by these two judgmental old hags.

"Oh." They said in union and looked extremely disappointed by my lie. I wanted to laugh at them but knew it would be lost on the both of them.

"See you later." I waved at them and hurried out of the pharmacy.

I was going to go back home and pack up like I had planned but my curious nature just wouldn't let me. I drove to the hospital and went up to the nursery where I knew the baby and Tara would be.

I stood in front of the closed door for a few seconds trying to talk myself out of this insanity. I knew that it wasn't wise for me to see Tara. I was still furious as hell for what she had done to Bella. I had suspected eventually she would make a play for Edward in the past. I was stupid enough to think that Edward was smarter than most guys and that his love and loyalty for Bella was strong enough.

I knock on the door. I heard a groggy voice answer. I stepped inside and saw a bare room. As I walked further in the room I saw Tara laying in the bed. She looked seriously pale and her eyes were blood shot red as I approached her.

"Leah?" She whispered giving me a worried look.

"Yeah, it's me." I gulped hard as I stopped in front of her bed.

"Wow, I never dreamed in a million years I would see you again." She replied with a raspy voice.

"I know." I agreed with her. I knew this was a bad ideal but I couldn't seem to find the will to leave the room.

"So I hear you had a baby." I attempted to place an excited smile on my face.

"Yeah, apparently it will be the only one I ever have." Tara's voice crackled as tears slid down her face.

"I'm sorry Tara." I truly meant that too.

"Yeah, well you reap what you sow, right Leah." She chuckled bitterly as she angrily wiped the tears from her face.

"I guess." I wish she didn't look so miserable or I would have been able to say more than that to her. I was still angry and disappointed with her.

"So what did you have?" I decided to try and change the subject before I let my anger show its ugly head.

"A girl." She replied with a big grin on her face. I could tell she was pleased with that at least.

"What did you name her?" I continue to ask the normal questions people ask in this situation.

"Edward named her." She bit down on her upper lip as she glanced away for a moment before she met my eyes again.

"Well, what is her name?" I prayed that it was not a name that he and Bella had considered when they were discussing their future children. I knew they had played that game once when Bella thought she might have been pregnant. It was a false alarm thank goodness.

"Elyssa Esme Cullen." She stated as her eyes filled up with tears.

"That is pretty." I was being honest but I could tell my response was not helping her much. Tears streamed down her face.

"Thanks." She answered as she wiped away the tears again.

"Where is Edward? Is he with the baby?" I ask hoping that was why he wasn't present at the moment. From what the old hags were saying he was up to something last night. I didn't know why I cared since it was none of my business and anything that happen between him and Jayden should be of no real concern to me but I was curious.

"Yeah." She shook her head and then covered her face with her hands.

"Shhh…Tara what is wrong?" I reach out and pulled her hands away from her face.

"He is leaving me. He told me that he is having a blood test ran on her to prove if she is his or not. If she is his then he ….well…he is going to take her from me." Tara sobbed loudly.

"Why? I mean what happened that suddenly made him react this way?" I was dumbfounded. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Why was Edward suddenly doubting the paternity of this baby and more importantly why was he taking her away from Tara? Something was up? Something was not right. My gut instincts warned me to find Edward as soon as possible.

"I don't know. I mean, sure we were not getting along smoothly these last few months but …I don't know." She cried out as I handed her a tissue.

"You need to focus on getting better and then you should talk to Edward about why he feels so strongly about separating you from your baby." I advised although a part of me wanted to puke for being so kind to her. I couldn't explain it exactly but my heart truly ached for her. I knew she had been a horrible, selfish, and back stabbing bitch but no one deserved to have their baby yanked away. Especially if this was the only child she would ever have. It just didn't sound like the Edward I knew.

"I will. Thanks Leah." Tara reached out and squeezed my hand. I wanted to flinch from her touch but I knew it would just throw her into another crying fest. I didn't have time for that.

"I got to go. I got to catch a flight to Vegas." I mumbled as I pulled my hand away.

"I understand. How is Bella?" Tara looked at me with honest sincerity as she asked.

"She is good. She has moved forward with her life." I replied swiftly. I did not want to discuss Bella with Tara.

"Good. I miss you guys." She gulped hard as she flash me a smile.

"Yeah, well get better." I didn't have it in me to lie to her and tell her we missed her too. I had been kind enough for one day.

I walked out of the room and went toward the nursery. I found Edward leaning his forehead against the glass window as he watched the nurses handling a baby.

"Edward." I reached out and touched his shoulder alerting him to my presence.

"Oh! Hey." Edward flashed me a pleasant smile.

"Is that her?" I asked as I pointed to the baby with the nurses.

"Yeah." He smiled proudly.

"So hey I just saw Tara and she told me you were going to take the baby from her. What's going on?" I watched his face changed instantly. He went from proud dad to extremely pissed off in a blink of an eye.

"I'm sorry Leah, I really don't wish to discuss that with you." Edward frowned as he pressed his lips together. I sensed he wanted to tell me but something was stopping him.

"Look, you know I am not a big fan of Tara's. In fact I truly despised the girl. Still, as a woman and future mother someday I am baffled by your behavior toward her especially since you know she can't have any more children." I replied.

"Let's be honest here Leah, Tara would not make a good mother. She is irresponsible, selfish, and downright a bitch." Edward answered with a harsh tone.

"Okay you knew all of this but you still laid with her and conceived this child with her." I pointed out his stupidity for falling for her in the first place.

"Maybe, maybe not." Edward shrugged his shoulders and turned back toward the baby.

"What the hell?" I frowned at him.

"Bella's friend, Jane Wood came to see me last night. She told me that Tara was sleeping with two other men while with me. It could be anyone's child." Edward confided as he banged his head against the window.

I stood there frozen. What the hell? Who was Jane Wood? Bella had no such friend that I knew of and how would she get this information?

"I don't know any Jane." I informed him.

He looked at me with a startled expression.

"Well, she knew about Bella and I. She said that Bella got married Leah. Why didn't you tell me about that?" He asked with a hurt look on his face.

"Why? Well, because it was not my secret to tell you." I sighed loudly.

"Secret? Why is her marriage such a secret?" he gave me a suspicious glare.

"Her parents don't know yet. At least not as far as I know." I admitted flashing him a guilty look.

"Why would Bella not tell her parents about that? They would be tickled pink. Especially her mother." Edward rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Because her marriage is a little complicated right now." I decided to give him a little bit more of information that was probably not wise of me but hey I was on a roll.

"Does he beat her?" Edward asked as his eyes stared coldly at me.

"What? Hell no." I cried out furiously.

"Well, this Jane girl made a few comments saying that she did not think Bella was happy in this marriage." Edward informed me.

"Look, I don't know who this Jane girl is but she is a liar and no doubt a fraud. Bella does not know any Jane Wood." I replied with a stern look on my face.

"Well, is it possible that Bella hired investigators on Tara so that she could help me out of this mess? I mean maybe she did and did not tell you guys because she knew you would get upset with her?" Edward looked hopeful.

"I doubt it. Bella has enough going on in her life without trying to fix your love life." I laughed bitterly.

"All I know is that when I mentioned the names of Tara's other two lovers she did not denied it. This mystery woman, Jane, found this out. I've been made a fool of by Tara again. I can't stand the thought of her raising my daughter. She sickens me." Edward let out a long groan as he fought to hold back his anger.

"I think you should consider giving her visitation rights at least Edward. It's not fair to her or that baby." I warned him.

"Maybe." He shrugged and I saw the tired look in his eyes.

"Edward, don't do anything stupid. I mean it. I've got to go. I hope for your sake this baby is yours." I patted him on the back and swiftly left the hospital. On the way home I kept thinking about this Jane Wood character. Who the hell would have come to Washington to stir up shit for Bella with Edward? I knew it was impossible to believe that Bella hired an investigator behind our backs. She would never be that brave. She rarely made any choices without telling or asking us our opinions.

I realized suddenly that I had not asked Edward what this Jane Wood even looked like. I would call him once I got back in Vegas. In the meantime I had to hurry and pack or I would miss my flight entirely.

BPOV:

I hated to leave. I wanted to stay here in our own private paradise for at least another month. I had experienced so many different things while here. I got to do some incredible things that I would have never done back home. I had grown closer to Jake. I was starting to feel as if we were truly husband and wife in the way that mattered the most to me.

Although he hadn't spoken the words that he loved me again since that night he fell asleep I could see in his eyes that he was also growing closer to me. He was often asking me for my opinion or asking me questions about myself. He seemed to be absorbing every detail I shared with him. I felt so respected by him. I also felt as if we were equals. I did not feel inferior to him like I had with Edward.

I felt like I could be myself and that thrilled him. He actually liked me, Bella, just plain old Bella. It was such a refreshing feeling. To know you could be completely honest with yourself and the other person and know you were not being judged for it.

Jake had also showed me that sex with him was beyond anything I could ever imagine. I seriously doubted any other man would even come close in comparison to him. I would never tell him this but it was true. He had ruined me for any other man.

My heart swelled with pride when he was by my side. I saw the way other women eyed him when were out and about. I knew they envied me. Jake was incredibly sexy as hell. He could charm the pants off of Satan himself. He was funny. He had a knack at making me laugh even at myself. He was tender. He knew how to touch me in a way that was so gentle but drove me insane with desire. He was compassionate. He was giving. He was everything to me.

I seriously did not want to even consider my life from a year now. I couldn't walk away from this man not even for a million dollars. Yeah, I had fallen madly and deeply in love with Jake Black. It was too late. I had let my wall down and was totally his. Now all I had to do was hope that I could make him see how I felt about him without openly saying the words out loud. I was too scared to do that yet. What if his feelings were not reciprocated? What if he actually wanted to end this marriage? My heart sunk to the ground. I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"I know how you feel." Jake whispered in my ears as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"You do?" I asked with a frown on my face. Was it possible that he did know that I had fallen in love with him?

"I hate to leave this place too. But hey we can come back soon." He offered as he planted a kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Yeah, we can." I agreed as I gulpped hard. My secret was safe for now. I just was not sure how much longer I could keep it.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

BPOV:

We had not been in our house for more than an hour after unpacking all of our stuff when our doorstep was flooded with our friends. We were both pleased to see them but we were both still longing for that peace we had shared on our honeymoon.

"So let me see the pictures." Alice cried out as she squeezed my hands tightly. I was a little thrown by her extreme enthusiasm.

"Are you okay?" I asked while I produced a weak smile on my face.

I stared hard at her face to see what was going on in that hyper little head of hers.

"Yes, I'm just so glad you are home. Leah will be back this afternoon thank God!" Alice cried out as she led me to the couch. I pulled out the pictures letting her look at each one. She was of course thrilled with each shot she saw me doing something unlike myself.

"You really let your hair down." Alice smiled proudly at me.

"Yeah, well it was like paradise. You get so caught up in it that you forget all your problems. I loved it. I didn't want to come home." I confessed as she giggled.

"I imagine not!" She replied.

"So how are you doing? " I asked curiously. When she arrived she was holding Quil's hand and was constantly next to his side. I had a suspicion that they had hooked up while we were gone. I was pleased for her. I knew that Jake really cared for Quil and had never spoken an unkind word about him. I barely knew him of course since I didn't spend much time at the club with Jake.

"I told you I'm fine Bella. Stop worrying." She rolled her eyes playfully at me.

"What is going on with you and Quil?" I decided to be the one to bring it up since she wasn't being so forthcoming with me. This was odd for Alice since she liked to share everything with Leah and I and sometimes I would have to be forced to remind her that we did not need all the details.

"We are dating." She said with a soft smile.

"Just dating?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah." She nodded her head.

I knew she was hiding something from me but I wasn't sure what it was. I was also alarmed. Alice didn't do secrets well. She was crazy about Quil I could tell but how far her feelings went for him I was still in the dark.

"So no…sex?" I bit down on my lip as I asked the question that I feared would open up a scary conversation. Still, I had to know. She was my best friend and she had been there for me with Jake when I was about to totally walk away from it all. If she hadn't been there that night to talk me out of it I would have lost the best thing that could have ever happened to me. She was the one who kept hitting me on the head reminding that Jake was not Edward.

"Nope." She replied quickly.

"What the hell?" I blurted out.

"I know. We are taking it slow. I mean sure would I love to lick his body from head to toe, hell yeah. But we both agreed that slow is better for us. I like him. He likes me. I just…well…I want something a little more meaningful in my life." Alice explained further to me.

"Wow." My eyes widen with shock. I was thrilled to hear this revelation from Alice but was still stunned like hell. Alice was pretty wild. Not wild as in sleeping with every guy she came across but as far as settling down went she said she was in no hurry. Now here she was telling me that she was not having sex with Quil and that she wanted something deeper with him. It seemed like I had been gone longer than a week.

"I know right. Leah will no doubt give me some serious shit about it." Alice giggled.

"Yeah." I agreed as I laughed with her.

Leah was the wildcard in our group. She let men know straight up what she wanted, what she expected and she always walked away with her heart. She refused to let anyone take anything from her. We knew it was due to her heartbreak back a few years ago with Sam. It had been a horrible time in her life. I never thought we would get our friend back after that break up. We couldn't hate Sam entirely since he was straight up honest with her from the start. We also knew that he truly did care about Leah. The love they shared had ran its course and his heart went down a different path. The shitty part was that he found his true love with her cousin. That was the part that made Leah so bitter for quite some time. Of all the women in Forks he had to fall for her very own cousin. A cousin whom she had been close to as a child and had looked up to. She not only lost her first love but she also lost the relationship she had shared with Emily.

"So how are you and Jake doing?" Alice asks as she folded her leg underneath her and gave me her full attention.

"Great! I am crazy about him. I swear we had so much sex I am truly amazed I can walk at all." I laughed as my cheeks turn bright red.

Alice cried out happily as she pulled me into her arms. She hugged me and then sat back to look at me with a bewildered look.

"You're in love with him." She stated in a soft whisper.

I blinked a few times before I opened my mouth.

"Yeah, I think I am." I admitted as tears stung my eyes.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy for you!" Alice bounced up and down on the sofa as she grabbed my hands squeezing them hard for the second time.

"Geeze Alice you're killing me." I pulled my hands away as I wiped away a tear.

"Why are you crying?" Alice look alarmed.

"I am so happy Alice. I mean I didn't think it was possible to feel like this again. I mean to feel so incredibly loved." I tried to find the right words to express how deeply I felt about Jake.

"You are crazy girl! I told you that Jake was not like Edward and I also warned you that Jake cared far more for you than you could see. I'm so excited that you both finally confessed your feelings." Alice smiled warmly at me.

"Uh." I swallowed hard. "WE did not confess our love for one another."

"What? Why not! I mean you just told me you love him." Alice cried out confused.

"It's not that simple Alice. I mean sure I suspect he loves me too. I just haven't found the right way to say I love him yet. I mean…I am afraid if I tell him I love him and his love doesn't go quite as deep as mine he might freak out." I chewed on my lower lip as I lowered my eyes.

"You are so fucking stupid! I love you but honey trust me that man loves you! I saw it in his face that night he fell to his knees begging you to stay with him. There is no way a man would beg like that if he did not love you." Alice gave me a disappointed look.

"Yeah, but I think that was more about the challenge." I shrugged my shoulders showing my doubt.

"I can see why you might think that since you are in the challenge with him. Trust me I'm on the outside and I can see more than you can. I'm telling you Bella if you ever spoke those words to him he would not reject you or your love." Alice placed her hand over her heart as if she was making a vow to me.

"You might be right." It was all I was going to give her at the moment. I recalled the night we had made love and he spoken those words to me before he fell asleep. Was it possible he meant them and thought I was asleep? Did he feel safer saying it to me when he thought I could not hear him? Did he have the same insecurities as I had been experiencing?

"Where are those men?" Alice asked curiously.

"Jake is out in the garage with Quil. He wanted to check out his motorcycle. He plans on taking us for a ride tomorrow before we go back to our daily lives." I explained.

"Oh, Quil was acting sort of weird about coming over here tonight. I don't know why but I suspect that he has some bad news for Jake." Alice revealed.

"What kind of bad news?" I felt my pulse racing. I wasn't ready to deal with Paul and Jayden and all the other crap that surrounded our challenge.

"I don't know. I mean he didn't tell me but I just have this gut feeling that he really didn't want to come with me over here tonight." Alice replied with a worried look.

"I'm sure whatever it is Jake will figure out how to handle it." I sighed heavily as we went back to the pictures as I told her everything I could remember about each one of them.

JPOV:

I was happy to see that Quil was hooking up with Alice. I liked the girl. She was a good friend to Bella and me for that matter. I knew it was her encouragement and faith in me that had kept Bella from running away from me and this challenge on more than one occasion. For that Alice would always have my loyalties and my friendship. I owed her big time.

"So I take it the honeymoon was successful." Quil commented as he smiled at me.

"Yes, it was. I had a great time with Bella. She is amazing." I smiled proudly.

"She is a great girl." Quil agreed as he slipped his hands in his front pockets.

I was sensing that Quil was nervous about something. He was constantly fidgeting and it was starting to annoy me. I had rarely ever saw this side of him. I knew that when he got scared it was never a good thing. Quil was not a coward. So it bothered me to see him acting this way in front of me. I was starting to think it was me he was scared of. I could not imagine why he felt that way? I was starting to think it would be wise not to ask but my curiosity got the better of me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I decided to just blurt out the question that was on my mind while I was crouched down looking at the motor on my bike.

"Nothing." Quil mumbled.

I looked up at him and gave him a stern look as I pressed my lips tightly together. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to push him or not. I just got home and things with Bella and me were so good right now that I didn't want to screw that up. I was working on the bike so we could go out tomorrow and share one more final day together alone without all the headache of the challenge and all of the people who were constantly causing us grief.

"Okay." I nodded and turn my attention back to my bike. I decided to let it go for now. I would see him on Monday when I made my rounds to the clubs. Once we were alone in my office I would force him to spill the beans. Today I just wanted to relax and enjoy my life with Bella.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Okay are you sure she will make the delivery personally?" Jayden asked as she stared at the calendar in front of her.

"I am positive. I spoke with her maid who informed me that Bella would want to deliver in person so she could help hand out the food." The informer replied.

"Good. I will have everything set up then. Thank you. You will receive your payment in the mail tomorrow." Jayden hung up the phone and smiled wickedly around the room.

Her plans were falling into place. She was pleased with herself. She knew that Bella would pay for humiliating her. She deserved far worse than what she was doing to her but for now she had to keep what she was doing on the down low. She doubted that Paul would be too thrilled with this second plan she hatched up on her flight back from Washington. That damn town of Forks was one of the dullest places she had ever gone too. She understood how Bella would have fit in there. The girl was as boring as the rest of the town.

Now Edward had been a surprise for her. Bella might look and act like a mouse but the girl had great taste in men. Why a guy like Edward was ever involved with Bella was beyond her. How did she tempt these men? She had nothing going for her. Jayden was confused as hell and honestly a bit jealous.

If she hadn't been in this challenge with Paul she would have definitely made a play on Edward. The guy was gorgeous and wealthy. Two things she enjoyed the most in her men. She knew she had put so many doubts in Edward's mind about Tara and maybe even a few hopes in it as well toward Bella. She just prayed the guy had the balls she needed. If he did what she suspected he would it was only a matter of time before he made an unexpected trip to Vegas and tried to win Bella back. She just hoped that Bella was not too in love with Jacob at that point to resist her ex-fiancée. She knew they had returned from their honeymoon. She had informants all over this god forsaken city. She was also informed that they were kissing and holding hands when they made their way to their car.

Jayden thought she would crush the phone to her ear when she heard this part. She couldn't stand the ideal of her Jake loving that pale faced bitch. She belonged to Jake and she would prove to him once and for all. He needed her. He belonged to her. They would be together one day and he would thank her for crushing Bella like the insect she was.

Yeah, he would definitely thank her.

LPOV:

I could not get Tara and Edward out of my head. The whole flight home I kept seeing Tara's face flashing across my mind. She was really fucked. That girl had finally met her match in Edward. If anyone could be as cruel as Tara it was him. After all she had been the key factor in Edward losing Bella. Not that I wasn't happy that Bella was away from Edward. He had too much control over her. It had always made me nervous.

I knew that if Edward told her she couldn't do something or have something she would listen to him. That was not a healthy relationship. I knew in her heart Bella believed that she loved Edward. I just hated that it was one sided. If Bella asked something of Edward and he disagreed he did it anyways. That was the part that pissed me off and of course the part where Bella would make excuses for his shitty behavior. It used to make me want to shake the girl until her head screwed on right.

Then I remembered the talk I had shared with Edward. Who the hell was this Jane Wood? Why was someone playing mind games with Edward? What was their motive? Why were they trying to bring Edward back into Bella's life? Why now? Was this part of the challenge? Was the attorney behind this? Was this some sort of test for the happy couple? Or was it someone else entirely? Did Paul have his hand in this?

All I knew for sure was that once I got home I would have to tell Bella about it. I would have to tell her all of it. She deserved to know what was going on in Forks. She needed to be prepared in case Edward made a sudden appearance in Vegas. I knew that if Edward showed up unexpectedly and she was not prepared he would have the upper hand on her. I wasn't going to let him slither back into her life and try to fuck it all up the way he always did. No sir!

I knew he was hurting. I knew that Tara had did him wrong. But none of that mattered when it came to Bella's heart. I would definitely keep her safe from him. If I had to I would go to Jake as well. I knew that Jake could handle Edward. Oh yeah, that would be a fight I would definitely pay to watch.

RPOV:

I walked into the club knowing good and well that Paul was here tonight. I made a point of wearing my sexiest outfit. I got my hair fixed earlier today. I wanted to make a point of looking so damn good that it hurt like hell that he could no longer touch me.

I sat at the bar and ordered a drink while I glanced around casually. I knew he would spot me eventually. It only took about a whole ten minutes before he made his way toward me. I was enjoying my drink while the guy next to me flirted like hell with me.

"You are so hot!" The stranger spoke with a hoarse voice as he eyed me eagerly.

"I know." I replied flippantly.

"She is also a total bitch in heels. If you were smart you would run." Paul announced as he approached them.

I forced myself to remain quiet and not make a witty remark back. I knew he was purposely trying to piss me off. It was a game we had shared forever.

The stranger gulped hard and then fled away. It was a shame. The guy was actually rather nice on the eyes. A bit younger than what I would have preferred but hell these days I was not sleeping with anyone and my body was starting to get anxious for a good fuck.

"So why am I not surprised to see you here checking up on me?" Paul asked with a sneer as he sat down next to me.

"Honey, don't flatter yourself. I am not here for you." I rolled my eyes and turn my head so I couldn't see him. I hated the way he made me feel. I knew he truly hated me but I still long so badly to kiss him. He was my enemy not my old lover. I had to keep telling myself that or I would lose this battle.

"Oh really? Then why are you here Rose?" He asked as he wave to the bartender to bring him a drink.

"Hello. Family business. I can come in anytime I desire." I spoke still not looking at him. I was hoping he was taking my avoidance to look at him as a sign that I detested the sight of him.

"True. However in all the time I have known you, you hardly ever come into this club. You always go to Black Gold. So I think you have an agenda. Spill it Rose. I don't have time for your mind games." He snorted as he sipped on his drink.

I whipped my head around and glared at him. He was such an arrogant asshole. I hated him as much as I desired him. It was a constant battle within me.

"Fuck you Paul. Mind games, really? Marrying Jayden was not a fucking mind game?" I accused.

"I do whatever it takes to win Rose. You know that." Paul taunted me as his eyes roam up and down my body.

I trembled inwardly. I forced my body to remain calm and gave no signs to how his eyes roaming over my body stirred up something in me that was incredibly insane and just not acceptable.

"Yeah I do. I know you will do whatever it takes to fill your pockets full of money Paul. You would rather steal, cheat and even lie before you do an honest day's work for your money." I licked my lips as I pushed the big red button that I knew would stir him up. I knew I was playing with fire but hell that was why I came in tonight. I wanted to piss him off royally. I wanted him to get so mad and angry that he took it out on me. I needed to feel his rage. I knew it would cause such friction between us that he might actually pull me into his arms and kiss me until I was breathless. I would then have proof that he did not truly want Jayden in his bed or as his wife. That he still longed for me. That was the purpose for tonight. I wanted to know for myself if what my friends were saying was true. Was it possible that Paul truly did love me in the past?

"Oh look who is talking. You got your college paid for. You never wanted for anything Rose. Marque made it clear to everyone that he took good care of those he loved the most." Paul spitted out angrily. I watched as his face turned red with anger. I felt the muscles in my stomach clench up. Yeah, he was on his way to getting seriously upset. My plan was working just like I predicted it would.

"He cared for you too Paul." I stated firmly as I lifted my head up high and locked eyes with him.

Neither of us budged for a few minutes before I felt his hand covered my wrist with a tight grip.

"You know nothing about how Marque felt about me." He said in a low voice. I look down at my wrist where his hand had a firm grip and then back up at him. I knew he sensed my warning but he did not release his hold on me.

"I know he cared enough to offer me a deal so that I would release you to fall in love with someone else." I decided to just blurt out the secret that I had held onto for a long time.

Paul's eyes shot wide open as he gasped.

"Yeah, he told me you deserved someone who could care for you in a way I was not capable of doing." I felt warm tears stinging the back of my eye lids as I made my confession.

"You're lying." His voice crackled.

"No. I'm not. It hurt like hell to hear my own Uncle tell me that I was not good enough for you." I licked my lips as I replayed the memory in my head.

"He was a fool. You were good enough. He told me I was the one who was not good enough for you." Paul revealed.

"Well, I guess he was right. Look at us. Look where we are today. Maybe neither of us was right for the other." I replied as I slipped my arm loose and walked away with my head held high.


	28. Chapter 28

Inheritance 28:

JPOV:

"I swear to you Bella if I learn that Aidan is letting you ride the bikes I will personally kick his ass. You will never ride one of these without me." I warned her as I tried to teach her how to drive my bike. She had nearly fallen over six times since I placed her on it. I knew she was trying but it was too funny to watch her mess up each time.

"I know." Bella exhaled deeply blowing a loose piece of hair out of her face.

"Let's take a break and rest." I suggested as I caught the annoyance in her eyes.

It was hilarious. She was trying so hard to learn how to drive this bike when it was clear that she was not the "bike" chick she had hoped to be.

I sat down on the blanket next to her. We had driven up to the hills where a small park laid a little off of the highway. I picked it because I knew this area offered a lot of privacy this time of the year. I wanted to be able to spend some quality time making out with my wife without worrying about someone walking up on us.

"Did you bring any grapes?" I asked as I chewed on my lower lip watching her pull out a couple of Ziploc bags full of food and a couple of containers.

"Yea." She handed me the bag with the grapes. I plucked a few and threw them in my mouth.

"Are you ready to go back to work tomorrow?" She asked as she pulled out a strawberry and began to suck on the tip before she bit into it.

I gulped hard as I watched the juice slide down her chin.

"Not really." I admitted.

"How about you? Are you anxious to spend your days with Aidan?" I teased her. I knew that she didn't feel anything toward my best friend other than friendship now. After our week together I had no doubts that Bella's heart belonged to me. I also knew that I had her full attention and loyalties in the bedroom. She often made the comment how no other man could make her feel like I did. So yeah, my ego was pretty stoked up.

"A little." She admitted as she licked her lips.

"What?" I looked at her with a fake look of hurt on my face.

"I mean, I am happy to see him. I love spending time with you baby but I know you have work to do and I would be just a distraction if I stayed up in that office with you ALL day." She teased as she leaned over and placed a tender kiss on my neck.

I felt myself harden instantly. She was right. I would never get any work done if her beautiful body was anywhere near me.

"You have a valid point." I chuckled softly as I rolled onto my side and leaned my head on my hand and watched as she continued to eat more of the strawberries.

"You're so beautiful." I found myself saying as I thought the words. Her head whipped around. Her eyes were frowning at me but her lips were curled into a smile.

"So are you." She giggled as she sat the container back in her bag and then copied my position across from me.

"Whatever!" I rolled my eyes.

"You are a wonderful guy Jake." Bella replied as her voice grew deep.

I stared into her eyes wondering what she was thinking about. She was still holding back on me. I couldn't explain it but I had felt something shift between us. I knew that she cared about me but further than that I was still clueless.

Was this the right place and time to tell her that I was falling madly in love with her? Would it scare her away? Would she put distance between us? God, it would kill me if she withdrew from me and told me she did not feel the same. I was in love with her. I was dreading the thought of our challenge ending regardless of how it ended. I just wanted her in my life. I didn't want to let her go.

"Bella you are more than wonderful. Words can't describe how I feel about you." I decided to step a little off the edge to see how she would respond.

She sat there staring deep into my eyes for several minutes before she finally broke the silence.

"Really?" She gulped hard.

"Really, I can't stop thinking about you. I want to touch you and hold you all the time." I confessed. I saw her eyes mist over. I felt my chest tighten in fear. Was it possible that she was about to cry because she didn't share the same feelings toward me? This wasn't the way I had planned our day together. I wanted to just have some fun with her. I didn't intend on confessing how deep my feelings were for her. I hadn't planned on making her feel uncomfortable. What do I do now? How do I fix this without causing her anymore discomfort?

"I know how you feel." She replied as she sucked in her lower lip.

"Seriously." I exhaled with relief clearly on my face.

"Yeah, "She nodded her head as she laughed softly at the relief I was showing at her reply.

"Bella I know this was supposed to be a fake marriage but it doesn't feel quite so…..fake." I reached over cupping her face with my hand as I stared deep into her eyes.

I felt so nervous. It was almost like the first time you have sex with a girl. That uncertainty and fear that you will totally fuck it all up and she will hate you or mock you the rest of your life type of fear. I knew that in my heart I was totally and irrevocably in love with Bella Black. This whole thing might have started out as a farce but now it was more real to me than anything I had ever known.

"Yeah." She agreed as she released her lip and leaned into the palm of my hand.

"I am so scared Bella. I want to tell you something so badly." I began as I pulled myself closer to her our faces a mere inch apart.

I watched as Bella's eyes filled up with tears again. I said a quick prayer to God that my instincts were not wrong about her and I.

"I love you Bella." I whispered the words as I stared into her eyes waiting for her response. I held my breath. I braced myself for the rejection that I feared might follow my declaration of love to her.

"I love you too, Jake." She whispered as tears began to spill out of her blue eyes and down her cheeks.

"Really." I gasped.

She nodded her head and smiled at me.

"Thank you God." I looked up at the sky and then back into her face as I pressed my lips against hers.

Our kiss began slow and tender and then gradually turned into hot passion that consumed us both as our hands grasped at one another until I found myself leaning over her slipping my hands underneath her blouse. I had to touch her flesh. I had to feel her body naked against mine.

I lifted her blouse my eyes soaked in her beauty as my mouth clamped onto a taunt pink nipple. I heard her cry out as I nipped it before sucking it slow and hard.

Her hands were wrapped around my neck as she held me against her.

I pressed my hardened member against her core as we both groaned and grinded against one another. I sat up and pulled my t-shirt off throwing it to the side. I saw her cheeks turn bright pink.

"What's wrong?" I wondered why she seemed suddenly so shy.

"I hope no one walks up on us." She explained as she chewed on her lower lip.

"Who cares?" I shrug as I dipped my head back down to savor more of her breasts.

I felt a wet droplet of water hit my lower back. I ignored it thinking it was probably just me sweating when suddenly I felt several more hit me. I looked up at Bella who started laughing as water began to splash on her face.

"What the hell?" I look up at the sky and saw a sudden gray cloud was hovering over us and no doubt about to drench us.

"Come on." We yanked up our stuff and began to run a little further down the path until we came to a picnic table area that had coverage over it. I covered the top of the concrete table top with the blanket. Sitting the food underneath it I turned to find Bella shivering. She was pretty drenched from our short run. The sky was still spilling like crazy.

"Come on lets finish what we started." I smiled wickedly at her as I patted the top of the table. She looked stunned for a second and then her smile matched mine.

She pulled off the damp blouse and bra. I watch as she slipped out of the shorts and her cute little thongs. Then very slowly she crawled up on the table and sat on the very edge directly in front of me. I pulled the rest of my clothes off and stood before her bare as the day I was born. The rain was coming down so hard around us that it actually made a shield. If anyone was watching they would not be able to make out much underneath here.

She curled her legs around my waist, feeling the ridge of my hard cock rub against her slick warm center. The scent of her mixed with the rain around us was intoxicating. The smell of warm vanilla on her skin and the sweet taste of strawberry in her mouth drove my senses wild. The brush of her hair over my skin raised goose bumps along my flesh.

"I truly love you Bella." I whispered into her ear as I sucked on the tender spot that I knew drove her crazy.

"I love you too Jake." She moaned as her hands slid up and down my backside.

I slid the palms of my hands down her outer thigh and under her to cup her bottom and grinded myself against her. We both groaned as the contact caused friction between our private parts. I continued to kiss her sweet tasting mouth while her hands roamed from my back to my chest. My mouth released her tender lips as I dipped down to with a soft swipe of my tongue on her breast. Her hand slid down between my legs stroking my hardness until I thought I would explode in her smooth dainty hands.

My fingers found her swollen, sensitive clit and petted it while my lips went back and forth between her perky nipples with exquisite care.

"God you taste so damn good." I groaned into her chest.

"You feel so damn good." Bella replied running her palms up my biceps and over my shoulders to return to the satiny hardness of me, it felt like silk poured over metal.

She threaded her fingers through my hair on the back of my neck.

"Show me how much you love me." She stated firmly as her eyes stared at me with such need and desire toward me that I thought it was impossible to show her how far and deep my love truly was for her.

I drug my fingers up her legs and parted her thighs and for a moment I just looked down at her, amazed that she was all mine and that her heart belonged only to me now.

I rubbed her sweet spot with my fingers a few times while she cried out. I knew she needed me and it made me want to roar like a lion.

I slipped my fingers inside of her feeling the soft moist texture of her walls. Bella rode my fingers, fisting the blanket on either side of her, and tossed her head as the climax consumed her.

I slipped tiny kisses over her breast, slowly going in a downward path across her abdomen until it reached the point where my fingers were still buried within her walls. I heard her groaning as she reached another peak of pleasure.

I slipped my fingers out of her and heard her whimper until I replaced my fingers with my tongue. I teased her with gentle strokes. I was so rock hard that I wanted to just thrust myself into her but I held back. I wanted to please my wife. I wanted to show her just how much I loved her and that her pleasure was more important than my own needs.

I waited until I knew that pleasure burst through her tiny bud. Once the ripples of pleasure had subsided, Bella pulled me up to her and began to kiss me with all her heart. It was incredible. Her kisses always blew my mind.

I grabbed her hips pulling her all the way to the edge of the table. She gave a squeal of surprise as I spread her thighs apart roughly and guided my hardness into her. I pushed into her wet heat slowly. My eyes locked with hers.

"Open your eyes Bella. Look at me. Watch me love you baby." I ordered as she forced her eyes wide open.

I withdrew and thrust back in, steadily increasing the pace of my thrusts, setting a rhythm I knew that would allow her to climax over and over again until she begged me to stop. Pleasure shot up through my sex and up my spine, signaling my oncoming climax. I wanted to wait. I was fighting against my own needs as I continue thrusting in and out of her listening to her cries of pleasure. I pulled her legs up over my shoulders my hands followed the curves of her waist and hips until it slid under her buttocks to cup her against me as I rode her so slowly. Her name slid out of my lips as my own climax hit me with such force that I swore I was seeing stars and firecrackers in my head as my seed shot out and poured deep in her core.

Leaning my head against her chest I fought to catch my breath. It had literally taken my breath away. This woman had away of making sex feel like a drug. It was powerful, amazing and addicting as hell. I knew that as long as I had Bella in my life I would never want another woman in my bed.

EPOV:

I was trying so hard to be reasonable with Tara but I just didn't have it in me. I was still hurt by her betrayal. She had shown no remorse since I exposed her to the truth I now knew about.

"Look Tara, I will give you a chance to bond with your daughter until we learn more about who is her real father. In the meantime you can stay at my place but I won't. I can't be under the same roof with you right now. "I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible. Elyssa was asleep in the crib next to Tara.

"Edward I will admit I screwed up. Okay. I honestly thought you were going to leave me and run to Bella. I was scared. I know I hurt you. I'm sorry. You have been so good to me this whole pregnancy. I didn't deserve it." Tara spoke softly as she placed her hands in her lap.

"You know if you would have told me your fears in the beginning we could have worked all of this out." I snapped at her. I did not want to hear her tell me more lies. How was I supposed to believe a woman like Tara had any fears at all? Tara in my mind had always been fearless. Now staring at her pale face and sunken eyes it was hard not to imagine her as weak. Her body was obviously frail. I wanted so badly to comfort her but let's face it if I did that then I would just fall back in the same trap as before.

"I'm not Bella Edward. I don't talk about my feelings. I …just don't." Tara turned away as tears slid down her face.

I hated hearing her even mention Bella's name to me. She had no right to try and bring her up to me. It wouldn't work this time. I wouldn't let her try to make me feel guilty.

"Your absolutely right you're not being Bella. Bella knows how to keep her pants up. She doesn't jump on anything with a dick. She would have known without any doubt who the father of her baby was." I flung at her. I knew it was low but Tara had broken all the rules when it came to fighting fair.

"Your right she would." Tara nodded her head continuing to look away from me.

"Mom will come by later to make sure you and the baby are fine. She wants to spend some time with her. You better behave politely to my mother." I warn as I pointed at her.

Her head slowly turned to face me.

"Don't worry Edward I know my place." Tara replied.

"Good, I got some things to do and will be back later to check on you both." I grabbed my overnight bag. Leaning over the tiny crib I placed a tender kiss on the tiny little baby that was sleeping soundly. The baby was oblivious to the crazy world she had been born into. I just prayed that she was mine so I could protect her from Tara. If it was Mike's or Jaspers no doubt Tara would keep full custody of her and lord only knows what would happen to her at that point.

I seriously doubted that Tara would suddenly grow a maternal instinct and raise her daughter properly. No, I feared this baby would be stuck with nannies and live at Tara's parents' house where no one would actually raise her. All I could do now was wait and see what the results were. Carlisle had pulled a few strings so we could get the results sooner than normal.

I pulled into my parents' house and went straight to my old room. I found myself staring around at all the familiar things. Then I saw it on my dresser. The picture of Bella and me for our engagement article in the paper. We looked so good together. She was smiling and her eyes even seem to be shining. She had truly loved me and I had wasted it. I had thrown it all away for nothing.

I walked over to my computer and turned it on. I began to look up flight times and cost. Once I learn who the father of this baby was I was going to go to Vegas. I needed to see Bella face to face. I had to warn her that someone was stirring up some serious shit for her. If she was in danger then I would do whatever it took to protect her. I owed her this and so fucking much more. I knew in my heart that we would never go back to who we once were. I knew that the love I had shared with Bella was a memory. I knew that even Bella who was the closest thing I knew to a saint would never take me back.

Still, I had to go to her. I had to warn her. I had to be there if she needed me. After all we were once friends before we were lovers. Friends help other friends.

LPOV:

"I'm telling you Alice if you saw Tara you would be shocked. Poor Edward. He looked like hell." I sighed heavily as I began to unpack my stuff.

Alice sat on the edge of my bed watching me.

"I can't believe I just heard you use the word "poor" and "Edward" together." Alice frowned up at me.

"Alice he is a shit okay but the man looked broken when he discovered that she had cheated on him and this baby might not be his at all." I gulped hard as I watched her process this information. Edward was her cousin. Although they had not been as close since his and Bella's breakup I knew she was protective of her loved ones.

"How did he learn about this?" Alice continued to look totally shocked.

"That is the fucked up part Alice. He told me that some "friend" of Bella's going by the name of Jane Wood was asked by Bella to investigate Tara. She told him that Bella wanted to help Edward out. She also told Edward that Bella was in a bad marriage. That Jake was beating her. Now who the hell would go and do such a fucked up thing? What has been going on while I've been gone?" I shouted as I put my hands on my hips.

I was starting to wonder if my girls were holding something back from me. If Bella had done such an investigation then she would have asked one of us first. Since I knew she did not talk to me about it, it had to be Alice.

"Look, I never heard about any investigation. I don't know of any Jane Wood." Alice gave me a solemn look.

"Well, someone is trying to hurt Bella. I can't believe this stupid challenge made its way up to Forks. I mean hell when I first ran into Edward I just told him she had moved on because I didn't want to risk him telling the Swans. I don't think Bella has even told her own parents about this marriage." I reminded Alice that we needed to warn Bella about that. If she did not tell her parents soon someone else would. Someone was playing dirty and they had no fears to go to our hometown and dig up dirt on her.

"No she hasn't. They just got back from their honeymoon yesterday." Alice replied and then squealed.

"What the hell Alice." I laughed as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Bella is in love with Jake." Alice explained with excitement all over her face.

"No shit. She finally admitted she loves him. Wow, what are we going to do now." I shook my head in disbelief. I loved Bella and I wanted her happy but it was a bit sad to think she would no longer live with us. She would no doubt stay in the fancy mansion of hers with her yummy as hell husband.

"So did he tell her he loved her?" I asked as it suddenly occurred to me that I did not know where Jake stood with our Bella.

"Oh trust me he does. Even Quil says that Jake is totally smitten by her." Alice clapped her hands happily.

"So what's up with you and Quil?" I asked preparing myself for some major sex details.

What came out of Alice's mouth next made me seriously wonder if all my girlfriends were losing their minds? It sounded like I was about to become a lone wolf. I didn't like that thought one bit.


	29. Chapter 29

Inheritance 29:

BPOV:

Maria doubled check our list of inventory while I sipped on my morning coffee. I was glad that we had finally finished the rest of the bread this morning. I was going to deliver a hundred loaves of homemade bread, a hundred cans of soup, a hundred boxes of crackers, and a hundred blueberry and strawberry muffins. The shelter said that was more than enough to help them out for now. I was looking forward to helping with the Thanksgiving drive.

Maria and I both agreed I didn't want to drive up in one of Jake's fancy sports car to deliver food for the homeless. It just seemed too rude to me. Maria remembered that Jake had an old truck that he had Miguel use from time to time to pick up fertilizer and stuff. Luckily I had driven an old truck similiar to this one back home. After it was all loaded up I hugged Maria for helping me with the project that I hoped to continue to do at least once a month.

I had been so blessed that I wanted to share my blessings with others. I knew it was not much but Mrs. Smith insisted it was more than enough. I waved at Maria as I pulled out of the driveway and proceeded to a side of town that made even me uneasy at times.

I didn't want Aidan to worry about me so I made a quick call to let him know I would be into work today but had to make a quick stop first.

"Hey." I smiled as I heard his greeting on the other end of the phone.

"Are you taking another personal day?" He teased.

"No! I have a quick errand to run and then I will be there." I promised.

"Where are you going? I mean I know I am not your husband or anything but you have been really secretive lately. Should I worry that you are meeting a secret lover?" He continued to tease.

"Hardly! Haha." I laughed. There was no need for a secret lover when I had Jake warming up my bed. No one could replace him.

"I am dropping off a delivery at the Sacred Heart Shelter." I decided to divulge to him so he knew that there was no need to worry about anything.

"Wait isn't that off of Chestnut Street?" He asked alarmed.

"Yeah." I gulped hard at the sound of fear in his voice.

"Girl, Jake would kill you if you knew you were on that side of town." He warned me.

"It's okay I am just dropping off some food to the director and then I am coming straight to the shop." I explained as my stomach knotted up. If he was that worried about me being there maybe I should have brought someone with me.

"Bella you better call me the second you leave there." He pleaded.

"I will." I agreed hoping it would calm him down and hopefully calm my own nerves.

"Okay." He sighed heavily as I hung up the phone.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Mrs. Smith was very pleasant toward me when I arrived. She had two of the young men that were assisting her to help unload the truck. She wrote me out a receipt for tax purposes. I did not really need it but I knew she had to do it for her records.

"Thank you Bella. It is so nice to see young people like yourself trying to help those who are less fortunate." Mrs. Smith patted my back as I glanced around the room. My heart broke as I saw some of the people that were already starting to file into the kitchen hoping for some food.

"It was a pleasure. I will try to gather up some more things and bring them down." I replied as I slowly made my way out of the back of the shelter. I had pulled up the truck in the back so the helpers could unload the truck.

I had just got to the front of the truck when I felt a large body overpower me from behind. A gloved hand came around my mouth. I tried to scream but the hand was muffling any sound I could make.

I kicked and shook as hard as I could but the grip that the stranger had on me was too strong. I felt fear overwhelm my senses as the strangers hand came around to my stomach and punch me so hard that tears slipped out of my eyes. It hurt like hell. I felt him trying to drag me away from the open entry of the shelter. He was trying to take me somewhere private. I felt a rush of adrenaline as I fought against my attacker. He didn't even budge with his hold on me.

"Listen bitch. If you want to stay alive then you better stay still." He growled furiously in my ear. I was terrified. His voice was creepy. I was totally terrified that he was going to rape me or worse kill me.

I fought even harder. I didn't want to die.

He grabbed my hair and yanked as hard as he could. I screamed out as loud as I could as his hand slip from my mouth. He threw me against the wall. All I could make out was dark brown eyes. He wore a ski mask to cover up his face.

I thought he might run since my scream was clearly loud enough for someone to hear. Instead he took his fist and smashed my mouth. I felt the stinging pain as my lip began to bleed. Pulling on my hair he slammed my head against the brick wall. I instantly felt a goose egg forming where my head made contact with the wall.

I was starting to feel suddenly dizzy. I was afraid I was going to pass out. His hands reached for my blouse. I began to slap at him as I felt my blouse tear in half as his hands reach out to touch my breast.

"STTTTOOOPPP." I shouted as loudly as I possibly could.

He pulled out a switchblade and began to aim at my chest when the back door flew open and two men came running out of it.

My attacker saw he had company and fled. I covered my chest as I felt my knees buckle underneath me and I slid slowly down the wall to land on the cold ground.

"Bella! Are you okay? " I heard a familiar male voice shout as I felt hands moving my face around. I kept my eyes closed as pain began to immerse me into a black pit where I let myself drift away. Yeah, I was definitely passing out this time.

JPOV:

I couldn't believe I was sitting here in the hospital next to Bella's bedside. Just yesterday we had proclaimed our love for one another and today here I was staring at her battered face. Aidan luckily had enough sense to drive over to the shelter after Bella had informed him where she would be going. When he arrived and they said she had gone out back to leave in the pickup truck and he had not received a call from her he had sense something was wrong and raced out back.

He told the police that the attacker fled once he saw himself and one of the helpers at the shelters arrive to the scene of his attack. Bella had passed out before they could ask her how badly she was hurt. The nurse told me she didn't do a rape kit because when Bella arrived with her pants were still on. Aidan apparently had got there just in time.

I felt horrible. Why was she at that shelter? I felt so stupid when the police asked me if she often went there and I stood there giving him a blank look. How was I supposed to know? I admitted this is the first time I had heard of her going there. He seemed to look at me suspiciously. Aidan admitted to me later that he had no clue until this morning when she luckily revealed to him where she was going. If she had not told Aidan then well this would have been ten times worse than it already was.

"The doctor check on her?" Aidan asked as he handed me a fresh cup of coffee.

"Yeah, he said that she has a few bruises and a nice knot on the back of her head but she will be okay. He said the hit to the head gave her a severe concussion. She should wake up soon." I replied softly as I sipped on the coffee.

"Why was she at that shelter?" I asked quietly as I glared at him. I knew it was not fair to vent at him but he was the only person around and he had been the one to find and rescue her. I was angry. I was scared out of my mind. Why had she kept this a secret from me?

"Mrs. Smith the director told me that this was Bella's first delivery. She had only spoken to Bella on the phone until now. She said that Bella had sent some perishables a few times but like I said it was the first time she had come in person." Aidan explained.

"I pray they catch the bastard who did this to her." My hands clenched into fists as I chewed on the inside of my cheek.

Bella was trying to do something good and helpful and this jerk ruined it for her. There was no way that Bella would want to return to help out and there was no way in hell I would let her.

"Doubtful but hey we can wish." Aidan shrugged his shoulders. "When are they going to release her?"

"They said she had to wake up first and check her over. The police will come back for a statement from her and then if she seems physically fine they will let her go home." I answered.

"Maybe you should call her friends. They will want to know she is here." Aidan suggested.

"Oh yeah." This was one call I dreaded to make. I knew that Alice would be extremely upset and Leah, well, I had barely met her so I wasn't quite sure what her reaction would be.

I open my phone and began to make the calls.

EPOV:

I was feeding the baby a bottle when my mother strolled into the room.

"She is so tiny." Esme cried out happily as she sat down next to me.

"I know." I agreed as I smiled tenderly down at the little bundle in my arms.

"Dad called me and said he got word from his friend that the results will be in the next two days." My mother informed me with a worried look on her face.

"What am I going to do if she isn't mine?" I asked as tears stung my eyes. I was already bonding with this baby. I wanted to keep her safe from Tara and the rest of the world. After all I had been there throughout the whole pregnancy. I went to every doctors appointment. Of course I wasn't there at the beginning of her delivery. I had been out jogging trying to clear my mind when I returned to learn from the doorman that an ambulance had come to take Jayden to the hospital. I had felt so lousy and frightened while I waited in the lobby to discover the outcome of the surgery.

"You will just have to give her up." Esme replied with a sad smile.

"I can't. I love her." I confessed as I took the empty bottle from her tiny mouth. Lifting her up like my mother had shown me I proceeded to burp her.

"Who Tara or Elyssa?" She asked.

"Elyssa." I stated firmly.

"We will just have to wait until we learn the results Edward. I wish I could tell you that it shouldn't matter if you're her father or not but since you and Tara are not going to continue to be a couple I can't see how that is possible." She answered honestly.

"If she is mine I have considered giving Tara some rights. I mean she is her mother. Tara seems to really care about her. When I went to pick her up this morning Tara was singing to her while she bathed her. I have never seen that side of Tara. I mean the side where she isn't being selfish and hateful." I rolled my eyes sarcastically. I had calmed down quite a bit since I first left Tara at the apartment a couple of days ago.

"Well, sometimes when a woman has a baby it changes her for the better. Not always. Maybe in this case it did." Esme gave me a hopeful smile.

"I hope your right." I listened for the small burp that should follow the patting action. I was rewarded with a loud burp. We giggled at such a loud sound from such a tiny little thing.

"It will work out. So your father tells me that you might be going on a trip to Vegas." My mother didn't look too pleased with this news.

"I need too. I need to officially apologize to Bella for the pain I caused her." I answered as I smiled bitterly.

"Yeah, you should. Just remember from what you have told me that she has moved forward with her life Edward. Don't go causing her more pain. She is a good girl. I …well…you know how much we adored her." My mother looked away from me. I knew they had been deeply disappointed in my losing Bella. They had hoped to make her an official part of our family and I had been the one who threw her away.

"I won't mom. I just want to give her and me some closure and make sure she is okay. I can't live with myself anymore. I need to know she is safe and happy. Even if she doesn't want me anymore." I dropped my head as I let the last sentence sink into my head. My heart still longed for her but my head knew it was best to let that dream go. I had no chance in hell in winning back the one woman who had loved me better than I had loved myself.

BPOV:

My head felt horrible. If I kept my eyes closed I felt semi better. Unfortunately it was hard to answer the police officers questions with my eyes closed shut. He even seemed a bit annoyed the few times I had tempted to do that.

"He had a ski mask on and his eyes were a dark brown. That is the best way I can describe him. Most of the time he was behind me. It was when he shoved me against the wall and began to rip my blouse that I got a look at his eyes." I explained as tears stung my eyes as images of the attack began to flash across my eyes.

I had never been more scared in my life until earlier today. The attacker had come out of nowhere. It was like he was waiting for me. I knew that was impossible but it just felt so bizarre the way he appeared the minute I was alone. When I was out back with the helper he was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Black I know this is hard on you." Officer Riley apologized as he

scribbled in his small notebook.

"I understand." I replied softly as the nausea began.

"So do you often drop off deliveries at Sacred Heart?" He asked.

"No. Today was my first day." I answered.

"Were they aware you were bringing your delivery today?" He asked as his eyes narrowed in a curious frown.

"Yes. I called Mrs. Smith a few days ago to let her know I would have everything ready by today." I replied.

"I see. Did you speak specifically to Mrs. Smith or someone else?" He asked.

"I spoke to her." I sighed as my stomach grew worse.

"Okay. Thanks. If we have any more questions we will give you a call." Officer Riley shook my hand before leaving my room.

I glanced over at Jake who had been incredibly quiet the whole time. His eyes were dark. His face was sullen. I knew he was upset. I had no intention in doing anything that would put my life in jeopardy. I was only trying to do something good in his name. I made sure they knew the donation was from Black Gold. I wanted to show that the Black family did good deeds.

"Jake?" I asked as I placed my hands over my stomach.

"Bella, you scared the hell out of me today." He spoke very slowly and in a low tone that I almost did not hear him at all.

"I'm so sorry Jake." I heard my voice crack as tears stung my eyes. I knew he was disappointed in me.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't purposely get yourself mugged." He chuckled but I noticed the lack of smile that followed it.

"No but I should have considered something like this." I continued to explain why this was my fault.

"Stop it!" His voice rose and he stared hard at me.

I felt the tears sliding down my face. He was furious at me. I could not stop the tears or the sobbing that followed it.

"Bella, baby, stop acting like this is your fault. It's not. You should never have to consider being attack. I am just so mad at the guy who dared to touch you. I feel awful that it wasn't me there to rescue you. I am a bit confused why you had not mentioned this charity work to me before now? I mean, I thought we were closer. I love you Bella. God, I love you!" Jake cried out as he leaned over the bed grabbing my hands in his.

I watched as he dropped his head down on top of our hands. He kissed my hands tenderly before looking up at me with tears streaming down his face.

"I thought I was going to die today. When Aidan called me and told me he was taking you to the hospital because you had been attacked I swear to you I thought my life was over. I can't lose you Bella. You're my everything." His voice crackled as tears flowed down his face.

I felt my heart expanding. Jake loved me more than I could have ever imagined. I felt so bad for putting him through this hell.

"Your right. I should have confided to you about this charity work. I have been donating food to the shelter in the clubs name. I wanted to show that Black Gold gave back to the community." I explained as I reached out to wipe away his tears. He smiled tenderly at me.

"That was so sweet and generous of you." Jake gulped hard.

"Well, it's like you said before you were so lucky to have an Uncle take you that was well off. I just wanted to take some of that generosity and help others. I know you're so busy with the clubs that you don't have time to consider such things." I shrug my shoulders.

"You are not only the most beautiful woman I have ever known but your also generous and compassionate. It's why I can't imagine any other woman ever coming close to you in my heart." Jake leaned over me and kissed me passionately.

"Ouch." I laughed softly as my swollen lip began to hurt from the friction of our kiss. I didn't want it to stop but the pain was too intense.

"I'm sorry baby." Jake chuckled as he rubbed his finger across my swollen lip.

"It's okay it was worth it." I smiled proudly at him.

"So when do I get to go home?" I asked. I hated being cooped up in the room.

"The doctor says he wants you to stay for a few more hours. He just wants to keep an eye on you. He said your concussion was pretty severe." Jake warned me. I heard a loud noise outside of my room and a second later Leah and Alice came busting through the door with flowers and chocolates in their hands.

I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of them. They looked shocked and terrified as they raced to my bed side. Poor Jake was nearly knocked over as they made their way to my side.

"OH MY GOD! What the hell were you thinking?" Alice shouted at me as she placed the flowers neatly on the stand by my bed.

"Seriously Bella! How many times have we told you about going to certain places? This is not fucking Forks. No one gives a shit that your father is the Police of Chief there." Leah snorted as she places her hands on her side giving me a stern look.

"Okay then." I sighed heavily as I feel symptoms of a headache slipping back.

"Your father is the police of chief?" Jake looks stunned to hear this bit of news.

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes slightly.

"Yeah, you're married to a police officer's daughter." Leah gives Jake a snotty look before turning her attention back toward me.

"I'm sorry guys. I was dropping off some food and when I got ready to leave I got attacked." I hoped my explanation would be sensible to them.

"This is some messed up shit." Leah sighs heavily as she sits on the edge of the bed.

"I know." I laughed.

"Bella, you can't go back there without letting someone go with you." Alice warns me.

"I know." I agreed.

"I'm glad to see you are back. How is your mother?" I decided to hurry and change the subject. I know if I get her to talking about something other than my moment of stupidity that she will soon forget about it.

"She is much better. Seth has grown like three inches since I saw him last. I swear he is like six foot now. It is crazy." Leah smiles proudly.

A knock on the door interrupts us as Aidan pokes his head inside.

"Hey, just thought I would check on you before I head back." Aidan explains for his intrusion.

"Oh. Thanks for rescuing me." I smile tenderly at him. Jake flashes him a grateful smile as well. I am relieved to see that Jake is no longer jealous of Aidan's friendship with me.

"I do not expect to see you at work tomorrow. You better stay home and rest up." Aidan warns me as he wags his finger toward me.

"Okay." I'm not about to put up a fight with him. The way my body is feeling I suspect I will need an extra day to recuperate.

"Good. Bye Jake, Alice and…." Aidan's eyes light up as they fall on Leah.

I look up and notice that Leah is checking Aidan out. I watch as her lower lip twitches slightly. I can't help but smile at her. She is definitely thinking Aidan is sexy. I know that look.

"Oh Aidan this is Leah my other friend." I introduce him.

"Nice to finally meet you. Bella has told me a lot about you." Aidan's smile lights up as he extends his hand to Leah.

Leah shakes his hand back as she continues to look at him speechless. I can't help but glance at Alice. We share a look that is lost on the guys in the room. Alice and I both know that Leah likes what she sees and Alice and I are thinking that maybe we could hook these two up.

"Hopefully nice." Leah replies with a raspy voice.

"Some." Aidan teases.

"What?" Leah looks at me startled.

"Just kidding." Aidan laughs softly.

I roll my eyes at the both of them.

"Well, I need to get back to the shop." Aidan smiles warmly at us before he starts to walk out of the room.

"Wait up I will walk down with you while these girls gossip." Jake bends over and kisses me tenderly on the forehead before walking out with Aidan.

"What the hell Bella? Where have you been hiding this one at?" Leah shouts at me.

Alice and I both burst out laughing. Our suspicions have been proven correct as Leah informs us just how interested she is in Aidan for the next fifteen minutes.


	30. Chapter 30

Inheritance Chapter 30:

BPOV:

After the girls left the doctor came back in and checked me over before finally agreeing to release me. I had to make sure I did a follow up with my doctor to make sure my head was fine. When we got home Jake carried me up the stairs and gently placed me in the bed. I was laughing at how he was treating me like I was some fragile doll. I knew he was just concerned but it was too cute to pass up teasing him about it.

"You know I truly do appreciate the wonderful way you are handling me but I would love to take a hot shower before I go to bed." I state as I slipped off the bed.

"What? Can't it wait until tomorrow? I mean you really shouldn't be up." He scolds me.

I roll my eyes upward before flashing him a sweet smile.

"Jake seriously it will be okay for me to take a shower." I plead.

"Okay. You get ten minutes." He wags his finger at me as I walk slowly to the bathroom.

"Do you want me to come inside and help you get undressed?" He offers.

"Well, you could but I fear you might not stop at taking my clothes off and as much as I love you I really don't think shower sex is a good ideal tonight." I teased him as I walk into the bathroom by myself and close the door.

I quickly take a shower knowing he is pacing back and forth in the room waiting patiently for me to return. I grab the brush and take it with me as I turn off the light. When I walk back into the room I see that he is sitting on the edge of the bed wearing a sad frown on his face.

"Jake stop it." I warn him.

"Uh?" He looks at me with an innocent smile that is lost on me. I know he is still feeling guilty somehow for an attack he could not have foreseen.

"Come on up here and I will let you brush my hair. Just be gentle. That knot hurts like hell." I wince as I touch the large round bump on the back of my head.

Jake slips off his clothes and crawls up next to me plum naked. I feel my blood boiling as I appreciate the naked view of his sexy ass body.

I turn so he can't see the lust in my eyes as he gently brushes my hair for me. My arms are so weak that I honestly need his assistance with a simple task as brushing my hair.

"I love your hair." He comments as he places small kisses on my shoulders.

"I love all of you." I reply back as I turn to give him a big smile.

"I am so lucky to have you." He pulls me back toward him as we lay down on the bed.

"Yes you are." I giggle.

"I swear Bella if I learn who did this to you I will personally kill them with my own two hands." He comments seriously as his fingers stroke my upper arm.

"Don't go to prison for some stupid punk Jake. Just let the law handle it." I plead with him as I roll over on my side and plant small kisses on his bare muscular chest.

"Alright, but I swear he will get the full maximum punishment." Jake warns me as he pulls me into his arms and I fall fast asleep in his warm tight and secure arms.

JaydenPOV:

"Good job. Just wish you could have done more damage. I understand. Okay. You will receive the money." I roll my eyes slightly as I listen to the dumb ass go on and on about his personal life. I really could care less why he needs the money.

I hung up the phone and proceeded to Paul's room. I saw him come in earlier tonight. Like most nights he is either in his personal gym or in his bedroom. I am starting to worry about him. In the beginning he couldn't seem to keep his hands off of me or make some snide comment about how prude I was for a wife. Now he just seems to ignore I even exist at all. What was that all about? Had he been talking to Rose lately? Was it possible that Rose had gotten under his skin again?

I couldn't let that continue if that was the case. No, we needed to win and if Paul was caught with Rose then they would lose. They both had to make sacrifices in order to win this challenge and all that money.

"Paul." I call out as I knock on the door. It sounds like he has the television on. When a few minutes go by and there is no answer I knock again. Now I am growing pissed off.

Opening the door slightly I see that he is asleep in his bed with the television still on. Funny. When I look at him like this I actually find him rather handsome. I mean he is not bad on the eyes but I know how truly mean he is underneath all those good looks and fancy ass clothes. Paul is a bastard. He wouldn't know how to truly love another human being.

Closing the door I stroll back to my room where once again I will go to sleep alone. I wished there was a way I could sneak someone in the house to fuck with. I mean hell a girl has needs just like any horny ass man.

I step in my room and walk to the bed stand pulling out my eight inch dildo. At least I had this baby. If Paul was not going to satisfied me then I knew this would. This was even better than having sex with Paul. This way I could close my eyes and think about Jake. I could not wait until he came to his senses and saw that I was the right woman for him and he didn't need those stupid clubs when he had his bike shop. We could go back to the way things used to be before he hurt me and before Bella ever existed in his life.

LPOV:

I was glad that Bella had agreed to let me and Alice come over today. After I left the hospital I had remembered that I had wanted to tell her about what had happen in Forks while I was tending to my mother. She needed to know about Edward and Tara's status as well as this mysterious Jane Wood character who was stirring up shit for her.

When we arrived at the house we passed Jake as he was leaving.

"Don't let her do too much." He warns us before he left.

We were both so envious at how Bella's new husband was so smitten with her. Although Alice was starting to get serious with Quil I knew that they were not anywhere nearly in love as Bella and Jake were.

We found Bella sitting in the living area on the sofa with a fresh cup of coffee and a frown on her face.

"What's up egg head?" I teased as I rub the large bump on her head.

"Owe bitch!" Bella cried out as I laugh at her.

"That was mean Leah." Alice replied with a serious look but her eyes sparkle with amusement.

"So why are you both here?" Bella ask curiously.

"What we can't come by and visit our rich friend?" I continue to tease her.

"Of course you can and I'm not rich, Jake is. I just thought that Jake might have called you guys to keep a close eye on me. I swear he is freaking out now about my safety. If I am lucky I can go back to work with Aidan tomorrow." She explained with a huff.

"No he didn't call. We are just thoughtful friends." Alice retorted with a big smile on her face.

"Okay." Bella laugh softly as she lean over to pick up her fresh cup of coffee.

"Would you guys like some?" She offered but we both declined.

"So what's new?" She asks after she sipped on her drink.

"Well, I need to tell you a few things that might not make you happy." I began as I watch her scoot up on the couch with a serious expression on her face.

"I had a feeling since you went to Forks that you were not going to bring back great news." She replied sadly as she prepared herself for my spill.

I began to tell her about how Edward and Tara were not happy together and how she had to have an emergency C-section and that in the end they had to remove her uterus due to bleeding. I watch as Bella look honestly sadden by this news. Then I got to the worse part.

"So Edward was approached by this woman who called herself Jane Wood. She told him that she was a close friend of yours and that you had Tara investigated. The investigation turns out to discover that Tara was sleeping with two other men while she was with Edward. So now there is a possibility that this little baby of theirs is not actually Edwards." I paused letting it all soak in. I watch as several expressions crossed her face.

"Honestly I'm not surprised by Tara's affairs but I don't know who this Jane Wood is. Guys I did not hire anyone to investigate Tara or hell even Edward." Bella swore to us.

"We figured that much. So who would have? I mean why would this woman claim to be your friend and confront Edward about his girlfriend's affairs? What would they have to gain by stirring up shit between Tara and Edward?" I ask as I look between Alice and Bella.

"I don't know." Bella grab her cup and took a long sip. I noticed her hand was shaking.

"At first I thought it was perhaps the attorney trying to stir up some shit to put you and Jake through some sort of sick test but it just didn't make sense. I mean he has spies already watching you guys why purposely put this sort of shit on your plate?" I explain my theory.

"Exactly. It does not sound like Mr. Hale." Bella confirmed.

"Anyways I fear that Edward is going to come see you. This Jane person also told him that Jake is well…rough with you. He suspects that you are being abused somehow by your new husband." I decided to just lay it all out for her. I knew that seeing Edward would be one of the hardest things Bella would have to endure. Neither one of them had true closure between them.

"That is crazy! Jake has never harmed me in anyway. He is good to me. You guys know it." Bella cried out furiously.

"Yeah, we know it but he doesn't." Alice agreed with Bella.

"Oh my God! You don't think he will tell my dad do you?" Bella covered her mouth as she thought of what her father would do to Jake if he believed he was abusing her somehow.

"Hardly. Edward will want to come and be the hero. After all he still loves you." I answered with a snort.

"What?" Bella looked suddenly pale.

"Come on Bella you know as well as I do that Edward never loved Tara. He is a total fuck up but I always knew that he truly loved you." I knew she did not want to hear this and honestly I hated saying those words out loud but it was true.

"How can someone claim to love me and sleep with my friend?" Bella shouted angrily.

"He freaked out about the wedding. I think that Edward got good old fashion cold feet. I'm not saying that what he did was right or should be forgiven but I think that was what happened." I shrug my shoulders. I knew it hurt her to hear me sound like I actually understood Edward's reasoning when he broke her heart. Still, I knew how stupid people could be when they were totally freaked out.

"You have to call him Leah and tell him to not come here." Bella pleaded with me.

"I can't do that Bella. You guys need closure." I sighed heavily as I look at Alice for some support. She smiled tightly and then at Bella.

"It's true Bella. You guys never did get a chance to talk face to face. I think in order for Edward to move forward he needs to hear from you how happy you truly are." Alice answered with a weak smile.

"This is crazy guys. I love Jake. I don't want Edward." Bella cried out with tears in her eyes.

"No one is telling you have to choose between them. I think that decision has already been made." Alice patted Bella's hand trying to soothe her fears.

"Exactly. If he arrives. I'm not saying he will but if he does you should confront him. You should release all the pain and hurt that you have bottled up toward him. Then you can tell him to kiss your ass and leave you alone." I hoped she understood that I did not want her to make amends with Edward because he deserved it but more because she deserved it. She deserved to get the answers to the questions that had always lingered in her mind. I knew personally how those nagging questions turn into doubt about one's own worthiness. I did not want Bella to fear every time she went home for a visit the possibility of running into Edward. It was time for her to confront her fear and to confront the bastard who was stupid enough to hurt her and loose her forever.

"Fine." Bella agreed as she wipes away a tear that had slip out of her eye.

"So who the hell is Jane Wood?" Bella suddenly ask us.

"We hoped you had a clue." We both laugh.

"I wonder if Edward could describe her to you?" Bella suggested.

"He just said she was a wealthy young woman who seemed concerned about you." I replied.

"If he comes down then maybe we can get more details from him. I don't like the ideal that some woman is out there pretending to be my friend to get information from people I know." Bella chewed on her lower lip as she stared at the both of us with a nervous smile. The question still remained, who was Jane Wood?

"Me either." I agreed as I turn the subject to Aidan. After my short introduction to him last night I could not help but be curious about the hot guy that had my hormones racing from first sight. I knew that Bella work with him and had grown quite close to him. I had been going through a dry spell lately and needed a good fuck. If he fuck half as good as he looked I knew that I would be a happy woman again.

EPOV:

My father had called me earlier in the day and asked if I could pick up Tara and meet him at his office that afternoon. I knew that meant the results were in. I swung by the apartment and picked up Tara and Elyssa. We drove to the office in silence. I knew that Tara was as scared as I was about the results.

When I dropped off Elyssa the night before she had been polite and even excited to see Elyssa. I wasn't sure what to think about the changes in Tara. It seemed that since the baby had arrived she had totally went maternal on me. I had never seen a soft side to Tara before this. She was always so busy being vain and self-centered that this side of her that played and sang to Elyssa was throwing me for a loop.

I wanted to stay angry at Tara. It was easier to hate her if I was angry with her. This motherly side of Tara was not so easy to hate. I was actually pleased to see that she adored her daughter. I could almost see Tara putting Elyssa before herself. If that was the case how was I supposed to continue being mad at her? Then I remembered we were getting the results today which meant if Elyssa was not mine I would no longer have any reason to keep contact with Tara or Elyssa. My heart broke as I considered not ever seeing Elyssa again. She was such a good baby. She had already got her days and nights just right. It was easy tending to her overnight I only had to get up twice the other night when I kept her with me.

Tara had got to Elyssa before I could and was unbuckling her car seat as she took her. I picked up the baby bag in case Elyssa needed her diaper changed or a bottle. I watch as Tara placed a thin blanket over Elyssa's face to block out the air and bright lights.

We got in the elevator and still we continue to remain silent between us. Once we step onto my father's hall we both look at one another for a full minute. I could see she had fears and questions and I was sure she could see mine as well but we remained silent as we proceeded to walk toward my father's office.

I knock on the door and heard him call us in. I let her go in first with Elyssa. We both sat on the couch with Elyssa between us. I could tell my father was upset. I wasn't sure if this meant he had already read the results and knew that Elyssa wasn't his granddaughter. My heart was pounding against my chest as I pulled back the blanket to look at the tiny pink face of the little girl that had already stolen my heart.

"Hi guys. I know you are both as anxious to hear the results as I am. I have not opened the envelope yet. I thought I should do it front of you both. I want you to know that the test was rushed and that is how we got the results so quickly. I am confident however that the results are correct." Carlisle explained as he walked around to the front of the desk and lean against it staring hard at the both of us.

We both just nodded our heads. Neither of us could speak. The waiting was killing me.

Carlisle open the large vanilla envelope marked urgent and private in large red letters across it.

"In the matter of Elyssa Esme Cullen's test we have found that she is the biological daughter of Edward Cullen." Carlisle sighed happily as he look at us both with a bright smile and tears in his eyes.

I felt my heart racing in excitement. I glanced down at my daughter. Mine. She was truly mine. When I heard a loud sob I look across the couch to find Tara covering her face with both of her hands as she cried. I wasn't sure what to do. I mean after all if she had been loyal in the first place we would not have been going through any of this today.

My father gave me a look letting me know that I should comfort her but I just couldn't do it. I shook my head angrily as I walk out of the room closing the door hard behind me.

Yes I was happier than hell that the baby I had watch grow in Tara's stomach was indeed mine but as far as Tara went I could not ever see us having a future together. She hurt me. She betrayed me. She was the major factor of why Bella and I would never be together again. My heart ached so hard that I rush into the men's room. Slipping into a stall I sat on the toilet and cried harder than I could ever remembering doing before. I missed Bella. I missed her so much that it was killing me. This baby was supposed to be our child. The children we had planned together.

Yet when I thought of Elyssa I wouldn't regret having her for one minute. She was perfect. She was the only good thing I had in my life now. No matter how much I hated her mother I would never ever let Elyssa think for one second that I did not love her or want her in my life.

RPOV:

"I'm not in the mood just send me the damn report." I shouted as I slammed the phone down. I heard a soft knock outside my office door. I really did not want to deal with anything else today but I had a job to do I reminded myself.

"Come in." I called out as I slipped the papers back into the file that I had been working on when I looked up I saw Mr. Hale my Uncle's attorney standing in front of my desk.

"Mr. Hale?" I was a bit scared to see him. After all the last time we saw him it was due to my Uncle's death. Why was he here today in my office?

"I'm sorry Rose for coming without an appointment but I had nearly forgot all about this other business that your Uncle had arranged." He confessed as he glanced at the chair in front of my desk. I nodded allowing him to sit.

"What other business?" I did not like the sound of this. My Uncle as much as I had loved him had caused enough grief since he passed away. When would it stop? When he would stop intruding in our lives?

He handed me an enveloped marked with my name on it. I stared at the writing and realized it was Uncle Marque's handwriting. My heart leapt. I could not believe he had left something personally marked for me. He had left me with tons of money. What else could he possibly have left to give me?

"I will be honest with you Rose. I don't have a clue what is inside of that envelope. My instructions were to wait and see if the challenge that Marque set for the boys lasted more than a few months then I was to give you this. Your Uncle was an odd man at times but he loved you kids more than anything in this world." Mr. Hale stated as he gave me a weak smile.

"Yeah, well this challenge thing is pretty shitty Mr. Hale. I mean why would he put Paul and Jake against one another. He knows that Jake never wanted these clubs in the first place." I rolled my eyes disgusted by my Uncle's sick game.

"Sweetheart I have no clue. I just know that he seemed anxious that everything went accordingly. It was like he knew what the results would be somehow. I know it sounds weird but I think he had a plan all along. I think he knows that this will all turn out for the best for each of you." Mr. Hale replied with a sincere smile on his face as he stares at me with compassion in his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I don't know if it will all go as planned. Bella and Jacob are truly in love. I don't think that Paul and Jayden are in love but they will keep up the charade just to try and beat them." I answered honestly. I wanted him to be aware that Jake did love his wife despite the challenge.

"I'm sure your right. Just remember just because someone has to lose and someone has to win in order for the game to end doesn't necessarily mean you win what you had planned on in the beginning of the game. Maybe your Uncle wanted these two men to discover a life with a wife instead of staying bachelors the way he had." Mr. Hale once again gave me his honest opinion.

I thought about his words as I considered the meaning behind them. Maybe it was true that Uncle Marque regretted in the end not sharing his life with one special lady and having children of his own. Not that he loved us any less but maybe he realized that what he had poured his heart and soul in was not enough to complete a man once his days were numbered.

"Thank you Mr. Hale." I smiled sadly at him. He stood up and proceeded to leave my office but stop at the door and gave me a gentle smile.

"Just remember Rose pride can cost us so much happiness in our short lives. Don't be like your Uncle and only focus on the now. Learn from his mistakes." Mr. Hale winks at me and then closed the door behind him.

I sat there considering what he had just told me in this conversation. Apparently he knew something he was not revealing to me. He was giving me hints perhaps?

I stared at the enveloped considering if and when I should open it. After all Uncle Marque must have had reasons for waiting this long to have Mr. Hale give it to me personally. Picking up my purse I placed the enveloped inside of it.

I walked up to my secretary and let her know I was going to leave early today. Once I got outside of the office I stared up at the sun and wondered if I should read this alone or if I should have Jake and Rachel present? I couldn't explain it but I was scared to learn what was in this letter. Somehow I knew it was going to change my life and I was not sure if it was for the better or for the worse?

TPOV:

I knew that Edward was as relieved as I was about the results but I also knew that there was something else bothering him. What had him so tense lately? The last time I had seen him look this intense was right after we received the news that Bella had moved to Vegas permanently.

I felt suddenly dizzy as I began to understand. He knew that this baby would definitely keep him and Bella apart once and for all. He had no hope for a future with her now. When would he get it in his thick head I did him a favor? He needs a woman who is control of her own life and can stand up to him? He was never truly happy with Bella toward the end. Sure he cared for her and they had shared many years together but when he caved into me not once but twice I knew then that he was in denial about his true feelings toward Bella. They were no longer the happy couple that he had longed for.

I open my lap top to check my email when I noticed a strange email from an unknown person. Normally I would delete it without opening it up but with Edward acting so strange these days I figured I would give it a look at.

**Tara, **

**You don't know me but trust me we share a lot of things in common. For one we both know Bella Swan. If you're smart Tara you will stop Edward from going to see her. Yeah, you heard me right. Edward is on his way to see Bella. He thinks he still loves her. **

**If he can convince her to come back with him they will raise your daughter together. Bella can still have children so Edward will still have that possible future with her. Bella has a way of making men believe they need to protect her. They will raise your baby without you. Is this what you want? To hear your daughter call Bella "mother" instead of you? **

**If you don't love Edward and you don't mind letting Bella raised your daughter then by all means ignore this email. If you do care then I strongly suggest you put an end to Bella and Edward once and for all. **

**Sincerely, **

I noticed there was no name attached to the email account or at the end of the message. Who was sending me this crap? How did they know about Bella and Edward? Was this some sort of sick joke? I felt my stomach cramping up at the very thought of Bella and Edward playing house with my daughter. I knew that Edward loved Elyssa and I knew that Bella would be a kind step mother but there was no way in hell I was going to be pushed completely out of my daughter's life. NO FREAKING WAY.

I called up the travel agency that Edward used and sure enough he confirmed that Edward purchased a ticket to Vegas. I requested he also get me one for a later flight. I was going to follow his sorry ass and once and for all confront the both of them. If Bella thought she was going to slip back into her role as Edward's fiancée she had another thing coming. I had more to lose this time around. I was going to prove to the both of them I was just as worthy as Bella when it came to love, respect and loyalty.


	31. Chapter 31

Inheritance Chapter 31:

BPOV:

I was pleased that the doctor gave me the okay to go back to work. I had even compromised with Jake and was allowing Leah to take me to the shop. Jake would pick me up at the end of the day. I also had a secret agenda by asking Leah to take me this morning. I knew she was curious about Aidan. I hoped that this would give them another opportunity to get to know one another and maybe one of them would have enough courage to ask the other out. I knew it was not smart to play matchmaking when it came to Leah but I really saw sparks between them.

We walked up to the shop when Aidan steps outside of the garage sweaty. His white t-shirt was soaking with sweat but it clung to his body so you could see every ripped muscle in his upper torso. Once again I had to remind myself that Jake was just as yummy but let me tell you what I couldn't resist admiring his body.

I glanced over at Leah. Like me she was practically drooling. I knew she appreciated his body as much as I was.

"Bella your back thank god. That damn phone is ringing off the hook." Aidan cried out happily as he raced up to me. He was about to put his arms around me to give me a hug when he stopped in his tracks and saw Leah standing next to me.

"Leah." Aidan's smile was full of charm.

"A…Aidan." Leah finally manages to close her mouth before flies got in. I laughed inwardly as I watch the two of them sizing each other up.

"Okay. I'm going to go check on my desk. I hope there are no food boxes on it." I gave him a warning look as I proceeded to walk past them.

I saw that he had tried to keep it as tidy as I left it before I went on vacation. I picked up the unopened envelopes and sat in my seat. I flip the computer on waiting on it to boot up while I began to pull out the invoices and sat them in piles on my desk.

I heard Leah giggle outside. I hoped things were going well and when Aidan came back in here he would tell me he had either already ask her out or wanted too.

I signed in on the computer and proceeded to open up the files I would need to record all the transactions when my cell phone began to buzz. I push all the junk around in my purse till I finally located the small little pink object.

I flip it open.

"Hello." I replied softly.

"Hey beautiful." Jake greeted me. I could hear the love in his voice. He was truly amazing and he was all mine. I felt the butterflies swirl in my tummy.

"Hey sweetheart." I smiled big.

"So are you already at your desk?" He asked.

"Yep. Luckily Aidan kept my desk pretty clean while I was away." I answered.

"Good. I warned him that you would be pissed off if he put any junk on it." Jake chuckled.

"I bet you did." I chuckled too.

"Don't forget I will come get you this afternoon. I was hoping we could have a quiet dinner at home tonight just the two of us." He suggested.

"I would love that." I agreed.

"Good. Now don't work too hard. I will be thinking of you." He stated with a soft voice that made goose bumps appear on my upper arms.

"You too." I giggled before I hung up.

Just as I started to enter data in the computer Aidan appeared in front of my desk wearing a cocky grin on his handsome face.

"I like her." He informed me.

"Good." I stated as I look back at the computer. I didn't want him to know that I was hoping for this exchange between them.

"Would it bother you if I asked her out?" He sat on the edge of my desk as he looks at me with a serious expression. I felt my heart flutter for a second before I relaxed.

"Not one bit. Leah is a good girl but let me warn you she isn't the type to fall in love easily with your charms." I warned him. I didn't want Aidan to get his heart broken. As much as I loved Leah she tended to leave relationships pretty damn fast when the guy started to show sincere feelings toward her.

"I get that. She seems pretty tough on the outside but I bet deep down she is a softy." Aidan explained to me as his lips curled up into a sheepish grin.

"Yeah she is." I nodded my head.

"It can't hurt to go out for dinner and drinks. You know me well enough to know that I am not exactly looking for a lifetime commitment." He stated as he swallowed hard.

"I know. It's okay Aidan if you date Leah. I am happy for the both of you. I am in love with Jake. I want all my friends to find love like ours." I wanted him to know where I stood with Jake now and that if he was harboring any feelings for me they would be lost on me. Jake confided in me that he was scared that Aidan was falling in love with me. I thought the whole ideal was absurd but now watching him ask me for permission to ask my friend out I wondered if Jake had been right all along.

"Thanks Bella." He stood up and flashes me a big smile before he left me to do my job and he went back to doing his.

I knew it was crazy to feel a little bit envious of Leah after all I did have Jake in my life but I knew that Leah was about to find herself with one damn good man too.

QPOV:

I was having the best time of my life with Alice. Not one day went by that I did not see her or talk to her on the phone. She was the best part of my life these days. Still, I carried this guilt with me each time I saw her. I knew I needed to confess to her about what I did with Jayden that night before I could tell Jake. It was only fair that she heard it from me first. I owed her that much.

We still had not gone to bed together but we had done plenty of other things that were just as exciting. The girl had some amazing lips on her. I swore each time her hands touch me I felt like my skin was sizzling. She was truly magnificent in every way. I knew when we did go to bed together it would be one of the best nights of my life.

She was showing me some bands that she was considering to hire for a few gigs at the club. I was trying to pay attention to her since I was now assistant manager of the club. I was failing miserably because all I could think about was holding her in my arms and kissing her.

"Quil are you paying attention?" She cocks an eye brow and clucks her tongue.

"Uh. Yeah. I think I like this band better." I lied through my teeth. She rolled her eyes at me and then hit me hard in the arm.

"You dumb ass that is not a band that is the name of the new linen company we are going to use." She began to laugh hysterically at me.

"Oh." My cheeks turn bright red.

"What is bothering you? Seriously? I can't help but wonder what you are hiding from me?" Alice's smile began to falter as she gave me a more serious look. I tried to turn away but she caught my face between her hands and held my face firmly between her tiny silky hands.

"Quil stop it. What is going on? What are you afraid to tell me?" She pleaded.

"Alice I screwed up big time." I decided to go ahead and tell her now. I just couldn't take it anymore. It was eating me up inside.

"How?" She swallowed hard as her hands slip away from my face and landed in her lap.

"You remember the wedding reception you guys threw for Jake and Bella?" I ask as I watch her face closely. She seems to recall that night.

"Yeah." She nodded her head.

"You know you and I were not officially seeing each other yet." I wanted to point out this major point before I continued. She just nodded her head again.

"Well, I was the guy in the room with Jayden that night. Rose had come to me the day before and told me that if I could persuade Jayden to have sex with me we would have proof she was not happy with Paul and then Jake and Bella would no longer have to deal with the challenge. It seemed simple enough. I thought I would be sorta like the hero." I stopped as I took a long deep breathe.

I saw the tears in her eyes. I knew I had hurt her. I knew she was probably going to write us off. I had no doubt lost the best thing that had ever happen to me by confessing my mistake but I felt like a bigger loser by hiding this from her.

"I didn't video it. Apparently Rose didn't remind me that we needed more proof than my word against Jayden's. I had to endure having sex with her for nothing. I haven't told Jake yet and I'm sure like you he will probably hate my guts." I heard my voice cracking as warm tears stung my own eyes. I was so ashamed of what I had done. I had caused so much pain when I truly thought I was doing something good for my friend.

"I understand if you don't want to see me. We can keep this strictly professional. I really didn't mean to cause problems for Jake and Bella. I honestly thought I was helping them." I finished as a tear slid down my face and off my chin.

Alice's head was leaning downward toward her hands. I knew she was so sicken by me that she could not even look at me. I deserved any form of punishment that she decided to give me. I had been so stupid and I felt so sick to my stomach.

When several minutes went by and Alice still remained silent I decided to walk away and give her some space when I felt her hand wrap around my wrist pulling me back toward her.

When I look at her she had lifted her head and flashes me a weak smile.

"I get it now. I get why you feel so lousy. It must have been hell holding onto that guilt." She wiped away her tears as she stood up in front of me.

"You know if I was honest with myself I would have done the same thing for Bella if I thought it would have helped end the stupid challenge." She answered honestly.

My head was spinning. She was telling me that she would have made the same damn mistake I had. I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her cute adorable mouth.

"REALLY?" I cried out shocked.

"Yeah." She smiled tenderly as she nodded her head.

"I know that you don't want Jayden. I know that you don't care for her. I know that when you kiss me and hold me in your arms that I am the only woman who has your heart." She whispered as she stood on her tip toes and planted a soft kiss on my mouth.

"Yes you are Alice. You are the only woman in my heart." I pulled her up off her feet as I hugged her tightly against me.

"Breathe…..must breathe." Alice giggled as I gave her one more strong squeeze before putting her back down on her feet.

"I mean it Alice. I never did it for any other reason. I hate the damn broad. I just hope that Jake understands why I did it." I frowned as I realized that I would have to confess later to Jake now.

"Trust me Jake will understand. I think he would have done the same for you." Alice smiled warmly at me.

"Yeah, he would have." I agreed. After all Jake knew me better than just about anyone else. He also knew Rose. He knew how much I cared for his family. I just hoped he remember that before he gave in to the urge to hit me.

PPOV:

"Paul, you have a guest in the lobby." Jayden snarled as she passed me in her housecoat.

I looked at my watch it was already passed noon and she was still strolling around the house in her night clothes. The woman seriously should get a job. It was crazy how she stayed up all hours of the night and then slept in till noon most days. She had far too much time on her hands. I was starting to suspect she was up to something big when I saw several suspicious numbers on her phone. I wasn't stupid I knew a woman like Jayden was constantly scheming up some half cock plan to get even with her enemies. She was so damn High School all over again. I could just see her as one of those damn mean girls that made all the other girls lives miserable.

"Who is it?" I ask as I open a bottle of water placing my vitamins in my mouth as I took a big gulp of water in my mouth.

"Rose." She answered with a dark look on her face.

I nearly choked on the vitamins. What the hell was Rose was doing here? This was not going to go down good. Jayden hated Rose as much as she hated Bella. I didn't want Jayden to see how Rose still affected me. If she suspected that I had even an ounce of affection for Rose she would go for the kill.

"What the hell does she want?" I ask with an angry glare. I hoped my charade was working.

"I don't know. Mr. Pelligini called up to announce she was here to see you." She answered as she open up a magazine and sipped on her juice. I knew she was just as curious as I was about this unexpected visit.

"Shit. I guess I will go see what she wants and send her ass out of here. I am not in the mood for this shit." I shouted as I purposely slam the bottle down hard on the counter.

"Just remember you use to stick your dick in that shit." She laughed wickedly as I gave her a pissed off look before I step onto the elevator to go to the lobby.

A few seconds went by before the elevator doors open wide showing me a perfect view of Rose pacing back and forth. She looks anxious. I was starting to worry if this was such a good ideal. Maybe I should have called down and told Mr. Pelligni to send her away. When she turn and caught sight of me I saw the emotions on her face. My heart began to race. Rose looked scared to death. What was going on? Rose rarely ever looks scared. She was one of the bravest women I had ever know.

I forced myself not to race to her side. I wasn't sure if Jayden was paying Mr. Pelligni to keep an eye on me. It would be just the sort of shit she would pull.

"Rose." I greeted in an even tone as I strolled slowly toward her.

"God, I'm glad you were here." Rose gulped hard as she walks swiftly up to me.

"What's wrong?" I ask her trying to keep my voice steady.

"I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere else?" She looked around nervously.

Now I was starting to really grow concern. Rose was not acting like herself at all.

"Sure." I took her elbow and led her out of the building and down the sidewalk until we came to a small café that had tables placed outside.

I pulled a chair back for her. I was trying to remain polite and give off the persona that I didn't want to be in her presences but it was hard as hell.

"I'm sorry for just dropping by like this but I didn't know who else to come too." She explained as she pulled out a large envelope with her name clearly marked on it.

I had a gut feeling that something bad was inside that envelope.

"Okay." I frown at her as I sat on the edge of my seat across from her.

"I know you and I have some issues between us. I get that. I just…well…we were once quite close and I didn't want to bother Rachel and Jake with this." She began as she panted.

"Calm down Rose." I reach across the table and held her hand in mine to try and soothe her. It was pretty apparent that she was freaking out.

"I'm trying." Rose gulp hard as tears flooded her eyes.

"It's okay Rose. I'm here now." I offered her a silent peace treaty between us. I could see that she was truly frighten and needed a friend. I was also rather flattered that she had come to me instead of her brother or sister. I suspected that whatever was bothering her had to be big. Rose never came to anyone for help. She always manages to get herself out of any trouble she walked into.

"Thanks Paul." She smiled tenderly at me as tears slid down her face.

"Sweetheart tell me what is wrong." I pleaded with her gently.

"Mr. Hale came by today and he gave me this." She looks down nervously at the envelope on the center of the table.

"Okay." I push her to go forward.

"It's from Uncle Marque. He wanted me to have this if you and Jake continued the challenge for several months." She answered as her voice wavered.

"What?" I released her hands and stared at the envelope with malice.

I was seriously getting sick of this damn challenge.

"I don't understand why he left ME this? I'm not even in the damn challenge." She cried out as she laid a hand on it.

"I swear even in death that old man is causing havoc." I sighed heavily as I placed my hands on the edge of the table.

"So what do you need from me?" I ask as my voice dripped with sarcasm. I knew I was being unfair toward Rose. It was not her fault that Uncle Marque was still pissing me off.

"I haven't opened it yet. I am scared too." She admitted as she picks up the linen cloth on the table and wiped away her tears.

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"I suspect it has something in it that will change everything for us." She looks at me directly when she said the word "us".

My stomach clenched up in knots. She was probably right.

"Well we could sit here and contemplate all our theories or we could just open the damn thing and get it over with." I decided to approach the situation like a band aid on a sore. We just needed to rip it off and move forward. There was no sense in us worrying about things we had no control over.

"Your right." She agreed as she picks up the envelope and rips the top back, pulling out a few sheets of papers. She unfolded them as she look at the familiar handwriting of her Uncle Marque. I was holding my breath as she read it quietly to herself. I watch as tears began to slide down her face. Several times she look at me with such pain in her eyes that I suspected there was something of importance about me in those two sheets. It was killing me.

"Well?" I ask with a loud groan.

"Here you should read it." She handed me the sheets of paper. I stared at her with shock. She truly wanted me to know what was inside the letter that was personally marked for her? Why would she share this information with me? After all if it pertains to the challenge shouldn't she be hiding it from me and showing Jake instead? I was not a fool I knew she was loyal to her brother.

"Are you sure?" I ask her before I laid my eyes on the words that were carefully written.

"Yes, you need to know this." She agreed as she smiled gently at me.

I began to read the letter and found that she had been correct about her suspicions. Everything in this damn letter had just flipped my entire life upside down.

EPOV:

I arrived on schedule at the airport. Taking a cab to the address that Alice had given my mom I knew it would not be long before I would arrive at her apartment. I just hope that she was home and I didn't have to wait too long. I was excited to see her despite her resentment toward me for hurting her best friend. It had been so long since I had seen my favorite cousin. I just hope that she would give me Bella's new address so I could see her personally or hell at least call Bella to come meet me.

I had made sure before I left that my parents did not tell Tara about my departure. I knew it would hurt her if she learned I was coming to see Bella now after all this time. I knew she would not understand that I had to put my past behind me. I also had to see Bella one final time with my own eyes to know she was truly happy or if she was being abused I would help her in any way I could.

Bella and I shared a history that Tara would never understand or be a part of. She was my friend if nothing else now. I needed her forgiveness and I needed her advice. I needed to feel that safe secure feeling that I only felt with her.

I walked up to the apartment number that was written down on my notepad. I knocked. No one answered. I knock again and still nothing. I started to walk down the steps and see if the taxi had waited like I requested when the door open and I saw Leah staring at me with open animosity.

"Edward Cullen. I swear you are so damn predictable." She stated with an even tone as she stared harshly at me. I felt like a bug beneath her shoe.

"Sorry." It was all I could think to say as she made me nervous.

"Come inside. I told Alice you would show up." She informs me as she took a step back to let me enter.

"Oh wait." I ran down the stairs and paid the cab driver then went back to the doorway where Leah was still openly expressing her dislike for me.

Taking a deep breath I walked into the apartment wondering if this had been such a good ideal after all?

TPOV:

I had no problems finding a hotel room. Once I was settled in I look at the address that I had found several months ago at the Cullen's house. I saw a letter from Alice addressed to them. I knew that Bella lived with Alice and Leah. I decided to take a nap before I went in search of Edward and Bella. I would give them some time to talk before I confronted the both of them. After all it was the least I could do for Bella. She deserved to listen to his excuses for his betrayal before I reminded the both of them that I never held a gun to his head and now we shared a daughter that I had planned on raising myself. No one was going to take my little girl away from me. Not Edward and especially not Bella.


	32. Chapter 32

Inheritance Chapter 32: The Letter

I wiped away the tears as the words I read still swarm around in my head. My heart was literally aching. It just seems too weird to believe. How was it possible that I had no clue all these years? How had my own mother not told me? No wonder Marque had treated me so well. It now made perfect sense. I stood up abruptly and stared down at Rose who was just as shattered as I was.

"I need a drink." I said as I ran my hands through my hair feeling tension building up inside of every muscle in my body.

"Let's go to my place." Rose suggested as she placed the letter back in the envelope.

"Sure." I agreed as we hail a cab and fifteen minutes later we were inside her apartment. I sat on the couch still feeling as if a bomb had gone off in my head. So many emotions swirled around and around until I feared I might vomit or pass out.

Rose handed me a glass. I didn't have a clue what it was. I lean my head back and began to gulp down the strong alcoholic beverage.

"Damn Rose." I coughed as the liquor began to burn my chest.

"Sorry. I just figured you needed a potent drink." She chuckled as she began to drink hers.

"This is crazy as hell." I commented as I finished my drink and watch her do the same.

"I know." She agreed as she looks at me with sympathy in her eyes.

"Why did he send it to you and not me?" I ask.

"I don't know. Maybe he knew I would take it to you?" She shrugs her shoulders as she stood up and took my empty glass. I watch as she poured us both another drink and returned.

"I don't know how this affects the challenge exactly?" I growled as I felt the warmth of the liquor settling in the pit of my stomach.

"Me either." She agreed with a snort.

"Why did you come to me today Rose?" I sat up feeling a bit buzzed.

"I don't know exactly. I was frighten and unsure of what to do. I just….you…well….you were the first person that pop in my head that I felt safe enough to go to." She explained as she gulps down her drink.

"You feel safe with me?" I look dumbfounded. I was the last person who would have seen that coming. After all I gave her up. I walked away from her. How would that give someone a sense of security?

"Yeah. I mean sure you're an arrogant asshole at times but growing up I could always count on you. You and Jacob both always protected me. I would get myself in trouble and if Jacob wasn't around you would defend me. I knew I was safe with you. I knew you cared about me." Rose rambled as she looks at me with a slight nervousness.

"So you look at me like a brother?" I frowned.

"NO! Okay at first I did but then you grew up. I started to see you more as a man." She walked over to my side and sat down next to me.

"Paul, I know it was strange for me to suddenly look at you one day as this gorgeous, smart, funny, and even egotistic man. I was drawn to you. At first I just thought it was due to our childhood friendship but then when we kissed I realized that was not the case. I didn't feel like I was kissing my friend. I felt like I was kissing….never mind." She shook her head as she covered her face.

I was stunned. How was I supposed to respond to that? What was she going to say next? Was it possible that Rose truly love me as much as I loved her? Did she feel the incredible connection between us? It had been amazingly the hardest thing I had ever done walking away from her. She wasn't just some girl I was having a fling with. No, she was Rose. Absurdly brave, funny, and stubborn Rose.

"I found myself falling so hard for you Rose. It truly frightens me. You are such an amazing woman. I just knew it was a matter of time when you would realize I was not worthy of you." I took her hand in mine as I stared into her face. Her eyes widen with surprise. She looked as stunned as I felt. I wasn't sure why I was suddenly opening myself up to reveal how I truly felt about her. It was pointless. I was married to Jayden. I had a challenge to complete. I could not let her, the letter, or anything else get in my way.

"Paul don't say that. You are worthy. You are worthy of so much more than you could ever imagine. I get so aggravated with you when you speak so little of yourself. Damn it! When will you open your eyes and see that you're not that lost little boy anymore. You are an amazing man. You have so much potential." Rose exhaled loudly.

I could tell she sincerely meant every word that slip out between her two perfect lips.

"Thank you Rose. Thank you for seeing something in me that very few ever have." I lifted her chin up with my hand as I stared into her dark brown eyes. I watch as she licks her lips. I knew she was expecting me to kiss her. Hell, I wanted too. I just feared that if I kissed her it would not stop there. I might not love Jayden but I was not about to cheat on her. I was not going to give her any reason to go after Rose.

So I place a chaste kiss on her cheek and then stood up.

"Paul." She cried out as she grabbed my hand. I could hear her soft sobs.

"Rose, I can't do this now. I have a challenge to win. I understand why Marque was unsure about me now but it doesn't change anything. I work hard for that business. I want what is due to me." I stated in a hard voice.

"I know." She released my hand.

"I do love you Rose. I will probably always love you." I couldn't look at her as I spoke the words that I had held in my heart for so long. I knew that if I saw her face I would want to reach out and touch her. I wouldn't be able to refrain from doing much more than that to her.

"Paul…I love you too." She sobbed as I walked out of the apartment.

I knew I had hurt her again. I knew that she wanted me to step up to the plate and be the man she needed. I would be someday. Not today. I was still determined to win this challenge. I was doing it for a different reason now. I wanted Rose's family to see me as an equal. I wanted them to respect me. If I slept with Rose now then they would always doubt my loyalty. It was killing me with each step I took further away from her.

BPov:

Jacob had picked me up at five o'clock on the dot. He was quite the punctual husband I had grown to love these past few months.

I watched as he discussed some things with Aidan in regards to the business. He looks so in his environment when he stood inside that shop. Made me consider taking one of the cover-ups home so we could play mechanic. I laughed inwardly. I was suddenly thinking of sex all the time when he was near me. The man was just too damn dreamy. I wished I could find a flaw that would make him seem more earthbound but I couldn't. He was my angel, my hero, my everything.

We manage to get home after fighting with the traffic and had just settled down at the kitchen table. Maria had cooked dinner for us tonight. The table was so romantically set up with flowers and candles. I was going to mention to Jake that she deserved a raise.

"I am so happy that Alice came to work for me. She helped take a ton of work off of my desk. Now if I can get Quil to help me I will be set. I'm afraid he has become more of Alice's assistant than mine." Jake laughed.

I was pleased to see that Alice was indeed a big help to him. I really didn't expect any less of her but I wasn't sure how much she would enjoy working in a club.

"That's too funny." I laughed as I covered my side. I was still a bit sore. My head hurt less and the bruises on my face were starting to fade but they look awful. I was glad that Jake did not need me to escort him to any club events for at least another week. I was afraid it might give people the wrong ideal about Jake.

Jake's cell phone began to ring. I knew the familiar melody. It had to be from Rachel or Rose. I watch as he picks up the phone and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." He commented as he sipped on his drink.

I was already finished with my dinner. My stomach was starting to hurt slightly.

"Are you serious?" He look at me with a pissed off face.

"Okay. I will be there. Yes. Calm down." He sat the phone down and stare off in space for a few moments before he look at me.

"Rose got a letter from Uncle Marque today. She said it is very important that I come over and read it." He explained.

"Why doesn't she bring it over?" I ask.

"She has been drinking. From the slur in her voice I would have to say she has been drinking a lot." He sighed heavily as he pick up his phone and keys.

"You want me to come with you?" I offered.

"No. Stay here. It won't be pretty over there." He warns me.

"Okay." I had a feeling that this was more of a family thing. I knew how Jake and Rose often clashed so I was relieved that he was okay that I stay home.

"Love you."

His kiss was so deep and long that I was afraid that I would faint from the lack of oxygen.

"Damn baby it's been too long." He whispered in my ear. I understood that he had not wanted to have sex for a few days after my accident. He was scared of causing me pain. I had told him he was being too damn funny. The guy had hurt my upper half not my lower part of my body.

"Then hurry home to me." I spoke softly as I reach down stroking his harden cock that was pressed against his pants.

"I will." He swore as he kissed me on the lips before rushing out.

I laughed. I knew I had inspired him to come home as quickly as possible to me.

I started rinsing off the dishes and placing them in the dishwasher when the doorbell rang. I closed the dishwasher door and set it to wash before I went to the door. I open it up without considering looking through the peep hole. I realized my mistake instantly when I saw who my guest was.

The last person I ever expected to stand in my doorway. Edward.

JPOV:

I rush over to Rose's apartment. I was not in the mood to deal with a drunken Rose. I wasn't sure which was worse the drunken Rose or the sober one. Lately she was causing a lot of shit in my life. I still had not confronted her about her part in causing our wedding reception to end so badly.

I knock on the door and a second later Rachel opens it up looking at me with sad eyes. I was starting to think that this was going to be one hell of a visit. I just hoped it didn't take too long. I wanted to be home with Bella.

I step inside and saw that Rose was sitting on her sofa with her face covered with her hands.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered to Rachel.

"Just go sit." She pointed toward a chair across from Rose.

I didn't like the tone she was using. Something warns me that this visit was about something bigger than I had suspected earlier.

BPOV:

I suddenly felt so numb as I stood staring at Edward. Why was he here? I had hoped that Alice and Leah had been wrong about their suspicions that he might come to see me.

"Bella." Edward's voice was so soft that I felt my heart skip a beat. He always had a way of making my legs go wobbling when he was near.

"Edward." I finally spoke the name that I had hated for all these months. I hate him. Keep telling yourself that Bella and you might make it through this.

"Can I come in?" He asks as he look around curiously.

I step back letting him come inside of my home.

I gulp hard. I wondered what Jake would think if he knew that Edward was inside of our home with me.

I walked into the living area as he followed me.

He sat down looking slightly uncomfortable as he glanced casually around the room. Then his eyes landed on me.

"What the hell Bella? What happen to you?" He suddenly stood up glaring at me as he finally spotted the bruises on my face and arms.

"I was attacked." I replied trying to keep my voice calm. I could tell he was truly upset to see me in this condition. It made me feel uneasy. I didn't want comfort from him. Hell, I didn't want anything from him at all.

"Seriously?" He looks at me suspiciously.

"Yes, seriously." I snorted as I sat down on the edge of the chair across from him.

He seems to calm down a bit as he sat back down, his eyes never leaving my face. I was starting to grow uncomfortable with the way his eyes seem to be soaking up my image.

"Why are you here?" I decided to just ask the question that was burning in the back of my mind.

"I'm sorry that it has taken me this long to come. I know it's too late. I heard you're married." He gulped hard as his eyes look away for a moment before they return toward me.

"Too late?" I was confused. Did he ever think it was going to be a good time for him to pop up in my life unexpectedly and uninvited? Who the hell did he think he was?

"Look Bella I know that when you left I should have come after you. I was scared out of my mind. I wasn't sure what to say to you." He began to explain.

I felt enraged. How could he sit there and tell me that he was too damn scared to talk to me after he screwed my best friend. Seem to me he had enough balls to fuck me over he should have enough courage to face me afterwards.

"What to say to me? SERIOUSLY Edward! You can't say anything to take that back. That night has haunted me for months. It might stay stuck in my memory for the rest of my life. You hurt me! You screwed me over!" My voice began to escalate. I did not care if it was rude of me or not. I didn't care if it was making him uncomfortable. I didn't give a damn about his feelings anymore. I was done with this part of my life. I was over it. I was over him.

"I know Bella." His voice came out hoarse as he ran his hands through his hair.

"If you know then why would you show up now? I don't want you in my life anymore Edward. I don't want anything to do with you at all." I licked my lips as my hands clench my knees. I was trembling from the fury that was erupting inside of me.

"I can totally understand that. I do. I just…a lot has happened lately…so much …I needed to talk to you. I needed to make peace with you Bella. I did not come here to stir up trouble for you. I swear." His voice was pleading with me to listen to him but I was still too pissed off to give a damn about his needs.

"I needed you to be honest with me back then. You could have said "Hey Bella guess what I don't want you anymore" but no instead you fuck Tara. You had a baby with her for God's sake. You continued the affair Edward. You were not sitting at home alone worried about how to salvage what we once had. You moved forward rather fast if you ask me." I rolled my eyes as I clench my knees so tightly that I was sure that I would have fingernail marks imprinted in them.

"I was screwed up back then Bella! I didn't know what I wanted. I just knew that I had fucked up. I wanted you back. I really did but Tara told me it was too late." He cried out in his defense.

I stood straight up and began to shout at the top of my voice.

"TARA! Tara told you! What the hell Edward? When did Tara start thinking for you? You've got to be fucking kidding me! You sit here in MY home and tell me that you listened to Tara and that is why you never came to me until now." I clenched my hands into my fists by my side.

"I know it sounds insane but it's true." He shouted at me.

"I don't care if it is true or not. I hate you Edward. I hate how you crushed me. You nearly killed me with your betrayal. Thank god Jake came into my life when he did." I declared as I threw my hands up in the air.

I saw him wince at the mention of Jake's name. I hoped like hell it was hurting him to know that I was now with another man, a better man.

"I'm glad you have found someone to love you the way you deserved to be." Edward turns his face away from me.

"Well I did. Jake is a good man. He loves me unconditionally and he would never betray me the way you did. He desires me and cherishes me. Something you did not obviously do." I stated with an icy tone.

"I get it Bella. You don't have to rub it in my face. Jake is the perfect guy! I have a question though for you. If he is so damn perfect then why are your friends telling me that he beats you and controls you." He stood up glaring furiously at me.

I knew I had stunned his ego and now he was fighting back the only way he knew how.

"I don't know who this friend you are referring to is. Leah told me that some bull shit woman calling herself Jane Wood told you that story. It's a lie Edward. I have allowed many things to happen to me but I would never allow a man to beat me." I lifted my head up staring straight at him.

"Then why did this woman suddenly show up in my life?" He demanded.

"Someone trying to create trouble between Jake and I." I shrug my shoulders.

"Why would they do that? Who would hate you enough to come to your ex-lover? Why would she have gone through all the trouble of having Tara investigated? She freed me from her. Her evidence was the last straw between Tara and I." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Maybe they thought you would show up here and try to win me away from Jake?"

It was the only answer I could come up with. It hit me like a lightning bolt. Jayden, this whole thing reeks of her. She no doubt thought that I would leave Jake if Edward came back professing his love for me. If I left with Edward then it would end the challenge and she would get the money and knowing her she thought she would have a shot at Jake again. God how could I have not seen this coming?

"It might have worked too if I had not already fallen in love with Jake." I thought out loud as I snorted disgustedly.

"What?" Edward looks at me with a confused frown.

"I know who it is. Her name is not Jane Wood." I growled. I was really starting to hate Jayden more than I did Edward and Tara and that was saying a lot.

"Who is it then?" Edward asks curiously.

"Jayden, she is Jake's ex-lover. She married his friend Paul shortly after I married Jake. She hopes to win him back." I spoke not considering the fact that it was really none of his business who she was or why she was doing this to me.

"So you really are in love with him." His voice drops as I watch his eyes glisten with tears.

"I am Edward. I love him more than life himself. He healed me. He healed the pain that you inflicted on me." I answered softly but each word was spoken firmly. I wanted him to hear me loud and clear. I did not nor would I ever want to be his girl again. I was with the man who I was supposed to be with. I was going to spend the rest of my life loving Jake Black.

JPOV:

I took the letter from Rachel's hands and sat down to read it. I knew that this letter contained something big or Rose would not have gotten so drunk and upset about it.

Dear Rose,

If you received this letter then it means that Jake and Paul are still going through with the challenge. Those two boys are stubborn as hell. I think I owe you an explanation to why I purposely broke you and Paul up.

When I first arrived in Vegas I was madly in love with a woman. I wanted her more than anything in this world. She was perfect in my eyes. I work day and night trying to earn enough money to prove to her I would provide her with enough security that she could want for nothing.

To my shock she married a guy that was not worthy of her. He got her pregnant and she was forced by her family to marry him. It did not take long to see that this new husband of hers had a hot head. He beat her so badly. Her family did nothing to aid her. They felt that she deserved it for laying with the man in the first place.

I tried so hard to stay out of it. I tried to remain just her friend. After their son was born he began to beat her worse. I step in a few times pulling him off of her. I tried to find him work to keep him from getting so depressed and drunk. I knew that when he drank he would end up beating her.

I begged her to divorce him and we could get married and I would raise her son as my own but she refused. She told me she did not love him but she felt that she deserved this punishment for being such a fool. I begged her daily, nightly for two years. One night I got a call from the hospital that she was there and pretty badly beaten up. I went to her side and I listen with my own two ears as she lied to the police and said it was some stranger who broke into her home and did this to her. I was furious as hell.

I went after him. I found him drunk, laughing, and a girl on his lap. I told him that I needed to talk to him about work. He didn't hesitate to come with me. He had no clue how much I loved his wife. He was too busy worrying about his own needs. It sickened me.

I am not proud to tell you what I did next but I feel that you should know. I took him out to the dessert and I shot him straight in the head. I killed him. I took his life. I could not let him beat her or her son up anymore. If she could not walk away from him then I would take him away from her.

When I return later she grew rather sadden that he had suddenly appeared to have abandoned them. I was so damn confused. How could she still love the bastard after all the pain he had inflicted on her and their son? What sort of woman would endure that and call it love?

The woman I am referring to is Paul's mother. This is how I truly became Paul's godfather. It ate at my very soul some days to see him looking out the window in hopes that his father might show up. I could not tell either of them that I knew without a doubt he was not coming back to them. I allowed them to believe he abandoned them, because in truth he had. He did not love them. He resented them. He did not see the value of having a wife who adored him or a son who look up at him with pure admiration. I could not let Paul become that sort of man.

When I discovered you were falling in love with Paul I was terrified that he might become the man his father was. You're so high spirited. You don't know when to shut up. Haha. I love that about you. I love your free spirit. I didn't want to see Paul destroy that. I know that up to now he has been a good guy.

But I've seen his dark side. Paul gets angry easily. He doesn't like to lose. He thinks that in order to be a good man he must obtain so much wealth and material things. Maybe that is partially my fault since this is the lifestyle I have led. I don't want that for Paul. I want Paul to see that there is something far more valuable in life than material stuff. I want him to see that a good woman who loves you above all others is the most precious and powerful gift a man could ever receive.

Paul didn't take the money I offered you because he was willing to give you up. No. I had to push him harder than that. I told Paul that you took the money first. You were willing to let him go for money. It killed me watching his heart break. Just like it killed me when I saw your face when I lied to you.

I know it is too late to make amends for the pain I caused you both. I was just acting out like a scared old man. I didn't want my precious niece to go down a path that the only woman I had ever loved had been down. I didn't want to see you give up everything about yourself to make him happy. Now as I prepare for my final days I wonder if I made the right choice. Was it even my place to do that?

Just like the night that I shot Paul's father. Was it really my place to end his life even if it was a miserable one? Where did I get off thinking I had that right? It was wrong of me.

I now know that I will probably pay for that in my afterlife. I hope that you and Paul read this and try to forgive and old man who loved you both more than anything in this world. I hope you both reconsider your feelings for one another.

If Paul can let go of his desire for money and truly open his heart to you then I know he is the right man for you. If he can't then maybe I had been right all along when I trick you both.

Either way please know that I love all of you. I hope that your lives are filled with happiness.

Your Loving Uncle,

Marque Black

I sat the letter down. My faced was covered with tears. I couldn't believe that my uncle had killed a man. I couldn't believe that he took the life of Paul's father. Would Paul have turn out differently if his father had remained in his life? I was sure that if Paul had read this he would no doubt want to kill me. Why wouldn't he want too? My own Uncle stole his father from him. I would definitely want revenge.

"Did Paul read this?" I ask with fear in my voice.

She nodded her head as sobs escaped her mouth. I knew in that instant that Paul was going to come after me with everything he had now. I just prayed that Bella and I survived whatever he threw our way.

PPOV:

I stormed back into the apartment wearing a frown on my face. I watch as Jayden appeared from her room wearing a skimpy dress with her hair perfectly in place. I was wondering where the hell she was going dressed like that? It was pretty damn slutty.

"Where do you THINK you are going?" I demanded.

"I'm going to the club tonight. We need to make an appearance. Pam called me while you were out and she has a few producers coming tonight. I thought it would look good if we were there in person. It can't hurt to get to know some show biz people." She grinned from ear to ear.

I was tempted to laugh in her face. She had no shot in a movie. Maybe porn but not a decent movie that mom and pop brought the kids to.

"Where have you been?" She gave me a scolding look as she slid up behind me. Her hands rub up and down my arms. I knew she was trying to seduce me but it was having no effect on me. I was too damn numb.

"I had some business to take care of." I was not about to tell her I had been at Rose's apartment. She would go all hellcat on me. She would not believe that I did not sleep with Rose. Unlike her I had some self-control.

"I'm sure you did. Let me help you with some of it." She purred as her hands grasp my limp dick. I rolled my eyes in the back of my head. The woman had no clue how it truly sicken me to even live under the same roof as her.

"Stop." I pulled away from her claws.

"What? You are not keeping me happy Paul." She warns me as she pouted.

"You get whatever you want Jayden. Except me." I stated with a cruel laugh.

"Then what's the damn point of this marriage? I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't see straight. Come on Paul. What happen to you? You use to be wild and crazy in bed." She growled as she licked her lips trying to entice me.

"Yeah, well that was before I got to know the real you." I stared coldly at her. I knew I was being cruel to her but at the moment I just didn't give a damn. I was tired, confused, pissed off and all I wanted to do was go take a shower and go to bed. I had work to do instead and fucking Jayden was not on my agenda for tonight.

"Fuck you Paul!" She shouted furiously at me.

I knew I had stung her little ego.

"I told you no already." I laughed as I walk past her.

"I hate you! No wonder no one in the Black family likes you." She struck out at me.

"Trust me that is not why they don't like me." I replied as I continue to walk away from her and went to my room where I lock the door behind me.

I heard her shouting some profanities outside in the hallway but I ignore her. A few minutes later I heard the door slam loudly behind her. I was relieved she was gone. I had so much to consider. I did not know what I wanted anymore. I truly felt like my whole life had been a lie. The one man I had worshipped for years was the very man who killed my father. I sat on the edge of the bed forcing myself to remember my life when my father was actually in it. I had push those memories so far back that it was extremely hard to pulled them back up. I just knew that there was a time when I was really scared for my life and my mothers. Maybe Marque had made the right choice by killing the bastard. I would never know. I would never know what might have happen to my life if my father had still been alive while I grew up. Marque had taken that away from me.

Then I thought about Rose. Marque had even screwed that up for me. I was torn between feeling hate and understanding where Marque was concern. I understood that the love he felt for his niece was stronger than anything he had ever felt for me. I also understood that he just wanted to protect her. Hell, I was still trying to protect her myself. I knew that Jayden would hurt Rose if she suspected just how deep my feelings still went for Rose.

No matter what I did next I had to protect Rose. I had to prove to her that I did love her the way she deserved to be love. Even if it meant keeping me away from her. After all maybe Marque saw something in me that was just like my father. I never wanted to imagine me hurting Rose. My very soul ached at the thought of me hitting her. It was true that she could piss me off. It was true that she knew just how to push my buttons. But there was also another side of our relationship. She knew me better than I knew myself most days. She was constantly trying to show me that I was a better man than what I saw in myself. She was truly amazing.

What do I do now? Do I continue this stupid ass challenge and try to take the money and the clubs from the Black family? Did I really have a right to it? Sure I work hard but that didn't mean I necessarily deserved to take it away from them.

Was I more like my father when it came to power, money, and image? What good was all of that when at the end of the day you came home to an empty home. What good was it when you had no one to share the joys and happiness in your life with?

I began to cry as I consider my life ending up like Marque's had. Alone.

Did I want that life? Or could I give it all up and win Rose back in my life instead?

I had so much to consider. Wiping the tears from my face I walk into the bathroom to get ready for work. I still had a club to run despite rather or not it would remain mine for much longer.


	33. Chapter 33

Inheritance Chapter 33:

BPOV:

I was still reeling with the realization that Jayden was behind Edward's sudden appearance in my life. I was still furious as hell that Edward had the gall to stand before me and tell me that he listened to Tara's advice instead of being a man and facing me before now. I guess you could say over all I was pissed off at the world. I was angry that my peaceful life was being thrown into another tornado of drama. I was so freaking tired of it all.

"Edward I'm sorry that you are now stuck in a horrible situation with Tara but honestly it's none of my concern anymore. I have moved on. You should too." I turn to walk away from him when I felt him reach out and grab my arm. I was about to shout at him until I saw his face.

"I can't. I have a daughter Bella. I have a precious little baby by a woman I detest. I don't know what to do now. I came here to talk to Bella my once friend. I need you still." He pleaded as his hand release my arm slightly. He still held it but with less force.

I knew I could be the bigger person here and listen to his problems. I knew that I should be grateful to Jayden for helping release Edward from Tara's evil presence in his life. I knew that I should try to be his friend again if for nothing else than for the friendship we did indeed once have.

Still, I saw that flicker of hope in his eyes. It scared me. I didn't want Edward to think for even one millisecond he had a chance to reenter into my life again. I had finally gotten released from his spell. I no longer felt weak and stupid. I never wanted to return to that life again.

"Edward you already know the answer to your question. You just have to find the courage to follow your heart. Your right you do have a daughter to consider now. Ask yourself what kind of man do you want her to look at as she grows up? Do you want her to see you as weak? Do you want her to see you as brave? Once you figure out what kind of man and father you should be then the rest should come easy." I advised. My voice was soft and calm, although my heart was beating rapidly against my chest.

I knew that Edward was truly scared. I didn't want him to abandon his daughter the way he did us just because he was afraid of being a failure. It was stupid how he had given up before he even tried. He was so use to being good at everything that if he came across a challenge that he was not one hundred percent willing to bet on himself he would just leave without trying.

"You make it sound so easy, so uncomplicated." He sighed heavily as he flash me a crooked smile.

I couldn't just magically make his life easier. It just wasn't possible. I just hoped for his daughter's sake he would find the will to grow up and become the man I always knew he could be. If not then he would hurt that little girl. It was bad enough she had a liar and whore for a mother. She needed at least one decent role model for a parent.

"It can be. Stop freaking out Edward. Just breathe." I chuckled.

It was strange how the tables were turning. It used to be me who was always freaking out about things and Edward would soothe and calm me. Now here I stood telling him how to be a better parent when I didn't even have any kids of my own.

"Thanks." He laughed. It was a good laugh. I could hear his heart in it. He was truly starting to see himself in my eyes. I knew now that he did not intend to hurt me the way he had. I saw finally that he had made a big mistake and panicked. Instead of correcting it he continued to screw up. I guess he got so deep in the shit he didn't know how to crawl out of it.

I had to say that his mistake had given me the greatest gift of all. Jake. If Edward's fears hadn't gotten the better of him then I wouldn't be here today. I wouldn't be the woman I was now. This was just about the only good thing that had come out of Edward's betrayal to me.

"You're going to make a terrific mother someday." His eyes shined brightly as his smile dropped slightly. I knew he was thinking that when I was a mother it wouldn't be with his child. It was hard on me too to think that our dreams were never going to come true. However I knew that new dreams were around the corner. My life was not over without Edward. Just the dreams we had shared together had come to an utter end.

"I hope so." I agreed as I took a step back from him, my arm slipping back to my side.

"I feel like this might be the last time I ever see you again." Edward announced as he step toward me. I could feel his breath on my face. His eyes began to change into a darker shade of green. I knew that look. He was about to kiss me. I couldn't let him do this.

"Edward I will see you when I go home to visit." My voice stammered as I placed a hand out. It pressed against his chest. I was trying to keep enough distance between us so that he couldn't kiss me. I wasn't sure what would happen to me if he was successful. On one hand I knew I was no longer in love with him but it was still sad for me to say good-bye to him. He was such a big part of my life before Jake. Before our lives began to go down the shitter we were once the cutest and most adored couple. We could talk about just anything with one another. I adored his family. I knew that I would fit in with them so easily.

Now here he stood in front of me as a father to his little girl, an old flame, an old friend. A man I nearly made a vow to love for all eternity. How was I not supposed to feel a bit emotional about this?

Tears stung my eyes as his smile curl up and I look into his eyes. His eyes show me the regret, the pain, the heartache, the love that he still felt for me. He had been going through as much hell as I had.

"Yeah, but you will no longer be my girl." Edward stated gently as his hand reach out to cup the side of my face.

"I am no longer your girl now." I reminded him. I felt my chest heaving with anxiety. I knew it would be a horrible mistake if I let him kiss me even if it was a goodbye kiss. Yet a big part of me was curious to know how I would feel now if he kissed me. Would it be just as good? Would it be horrible? Would it prove that we were over once and for all? It was maddening to even consider the ideal at all yet I watch as his head lean in. My eyes flickered as I watched the green orbs draw so close to my own eyes that I knew he was going to kiss me and I was not doing a damn thing to stop him.

"Bella." I heard a familiar voice call out my name just as Edward's lips nearly brush against mine. I gulp hard as the fear hit me like a hurricane wave.

"No." I push him away from me and took a few steps backward just as Jake walked into the room.

I was staring down at my feet for a moment trying to compose myself. I knew that Jake could read me like a book. I didn't want him to know just how close I almost came to betraying him with a kiss from Edward. It would kill him. I bit down on my lower lip before turning to face him as I saw him staring harshly at Edward who like me was still trying to calm down.

"Bella?" Jake gave me a look that warned me he wasn't exactly in a good mood and finding me either with a strange guy probably wasn't lighting up his mood.

"Jake." I forced myself to smile as big and silly as possible. I didn't want him to fear for even a second that my heart still longed for Edward. It didn't. I just nearly slip up in a moment of melancholy about letting go of my first love. It was just mere curiosity that nearly ruins what we had between us. I was so grateful that he showed up when he did.

I walked over and hugged him tightly. I turn to see Edward staring at Jake with his usual superior glare. Jake didn't seem to be affected by it.

"Who is your friend?" He asks as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Jake this is Edward. Edward this is Jake." I made the awkward introductions as both men continue to stare at one another. I wondered what was going through each of their minds?

"Edward." Jake nodded his head.

Edward mimics him. "Jake."

I felt the tension grow in the room with such a strong force that I literally felt like I was choking on it.

"Not to be rude Edward but why are you here?" Jake reaches down and held my hand in his. I knew he was trying to show me that he trusted me and supported me. I felt the tinge of guilt slowly growing into the size of a fist in the pit of my stomach.

"I came because I wanted to see Bella. I also wanted to know who this Jane Wood was." He answered as he cock an eye brow. I could see that Edward still felt that Jake was the reason that this Jane Wood was trying to hurt me. I had to explain to him about the challenge. It had sounded like a bad made for television show version but then I explained to him how it turn into something far more important than money for Jake and I. We both found we had fallen in love with one another. Edward wasn't so convinced about Jake's feelings. He even warned me that Jake could be lying to me to keep the family business. I insisted he wasn't. Then I threw Tara in his face and soon we both agreed to disagree about the subject.

"Who is Jane Wood?" Jake frowns at me.

"The other day when the girls came by Leah told me that some woman calling herself Jane Wood stopped into Forks. She told Edward that I had Tara investigated. It seems she found out enough dirt on Tara that broke Edward and Tara up once and for all." I paused as I swallowed hard. I felt Jake flinch slightly by my side. I knew he was fearing that I was about to tell him that Edward had come back for me and I was leaving him.

"Jake I didn't hire anyone to investigate Tara nor do I know this Jane Wood. I think its Jayden. It just reeks of her. I think she hoped by breaking up Edward I might go back to him." I snorted.

"Is that why you are here now?" Jake stared harshly at Edward. I felt a sudden surge of anger fill the room. It happened so suddenly I was a bit thrown by it.

"I came to talk to Bella. That's all. Unless she wants more." Edward remarked with a sarcastic smile on his face.

My mouth dropped wide open as I glared at Edward. Why was he purposely provoking Jake like that? I just told him that I loved Jake. I told him we were over! Why was he trying to piss Jake off?

"Shut up Edward!" I cried out furiously at him.

"Why will he hit you when I leave?" He asks as he stared at the bruises on my face.

I look up at Jake who was now as shocked as I was by his accusation.

"Excuse me! I have never hit Bella." He roared.

"This Jane or Jayden whatever the hell her name is said you tended to abuse Bella. Looking at her today I had to wonder Jake." He spat out Jake's name like it was something nasty in his mouth.

"Well you can wonder all you like Edward! Unlike you I have never hurt Bella." His eyes glared daggers at Edward.

"So you both say." He snarled as he gave me a look that let me know that he was still not convinced enough.

"You better believe it Edward. I love Bella with all my heart. She is a kind, loving, compassionate woman. I would die for her." Jake stated. His face showing his emotions. I could see the love that he felt for me in his eyes. I hoped that Edward saw it as well. Maybe then he would shut the hell up and leave us both alone.

"This challenge is hurting her. I think you should both put an end to it. It sounds like this Jayden woman is causing more than emotional harm to you Bella. You said you were attacked. Is it possible that she was behind it?" Edward asks as his eyes soften as they landed on me.

I turn my head looking straight into Jake's eyes. I saw that the idea had crossed his mind.

"I don't know." I shrug my shoulders.

"You have no right to come here in my home and tell us what to do Edward. I think you should leave now." Jake growled.

"What? You want this family business so badly that you are willing to risk Bella's safety?" Edward challenged him.

"How do we know that Jayden didn't put you up to all of this?" Jake turns and gave me a serious look. I realized that he was wondering if I had done anything with Edward to jeopardize the challenge.

I felt suddenly ill to my stomach. Could it be true? Could Edward have been in on it with Jayden? Could he have seriously almost kissed me to give Jayden the proof she needed to win after all?

"I told you I don't know her. I didn't go in search for Jayden. I don't give a damn about who wins this stupid challenge. I just want to know that Bella is going to be safe." Edward rolled his eyes.

"I am her husband Edward. I will protect my wife." Jake warned him.

"I see how far your protection goes." Edward looks at my bruised face.

The next second I saw Jake go across the room with his hands in the air. I was screaming as Edward and Jake began to hit each other. Jake manages to put Edward in a headlock as he punches him in the nose. I was shouting for Jake to stop.

"Stop it! Damn it! Stop!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs as Edward took his elbow and slammed into Jake's ribs.

What the hell was going on? Why were they pounding the shit out of one another? What was the point? I loved Jake not Edward.

I saw blood dripping from Edward's nose as Jake groaned from the hard hit to his ribs. I ran over and began to try and pull Jake off of Edward.

"Stop! Pleeeasse!" I cried out angrily as I pull with all my strength. I couldn't even get him to budge his hold on Edward.

"Take it back!" Jake was shouting as he punches Edward in the face again. I saw more blood dripping down his face onto the carpet.

"Damn it Jake! I'm leaving." I jerk away from him and began to run toward the front door as Jake slung Edward down.

"Stop Bella. I'm sorry." Jake called out as he raced after me.

I was so damn pissed off at the two of them for acting so infantile. Fighting? Seriously? What good came out of that? Not a damn thing. It was about their male egos. Not me.

"Leave me alone." I shouted at him just as I open the front door.

I could hear him a few steps behind me as I ran to the garage.

"Bella no! Wait." Jake grabs my arm yanking me hard against him. I was trembling so hard as tears slid down my face.

"Let me go." I pleaded with him as I felt the waves of anger wash all over me.

"No. Listen I am sorry. I just couldn't stand there and let him tell me that I was not good enough for you. Plus I wanted to hurt him for hurting you." Jake tried to defend his actions. I kept my back turned toward him. His arms reach around my waist holding me pressed tightly against him.

"I …I hated seeing you both fighting." I sobbed.

"Do you still love him Bella? Is that why it hurt you to see me hitting him?" Jake asks with trepidation.

"No. I hate violence Jake. I know what it feels like to be hit, remember." I closed my eyes as visions of my attack slip into my mind.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry Bella." He cried out as his arms squeezed me tighter.

"No. Stop it. I need space Jake. I need air." I push at his arms trying to free myself from his iron clad grip.

"Okay." He exhaled loudly as he took his arms off of my waist. I took a few steps forward before I turn to face him.

"I am so confused." I whispered to him.

"Confused about what?" His voice cracks.

"Everything. I mean Jayden is obliviously out to harm me anyway she can think of. Why? Why me? Why not you?" I replied as I wiped away the tears from my face.

"Because she is smart." He stated sadly.

"Excuse me?" I look at him with hurtful eyes.

"She knows you are my weakness Bella. If she hurts you then it hurts me. So you see she only has to throw one stone to take us both down." Jake explained as his hands twisted into fists by his side.

"I am truly starting to hate this challenge Jake. I mean it was one thing to pretend to be in love and then to actually fall in love. That was easy enough. But how much do we have to endure before the love we have is destroyed?" I ask him with more tears streaming down my face.

"I will end this now if you tell me you want me too." He pleaded as tears flowed down his face.

I knew he meant every word he spoke to me. I knew he would give it all up for me. Then it dawned on me. Jayden was counting on me to be weak. She was counting on me to want to flee from the fear that she had installed in me. Jake would of course give up the challenge to hold onto me. She was truly the most clever and diabolical woman I had ever come across. Tara had nothing on this mad woman.

I was doing the exact thing that I had excuse Edward of doing just an hour before. I was running away because it was easier to do then to face my fears and to deal with the stuff that Jayden was doing to us.

"No. I can't let you do that. We have to find a way to stop her. I mean once and for all stop her Jake." I glared at him.

"What can we do?" Jake looked so confused and broken as he wiped his tears away.

"I don't know yet. I'm going to call the girls. You call the guys. We need to have a meeting. We need to come up with a plan of our own. All this time we have been playing fairly. Now it's our turn to fight back." I walked up to him circling my arms around his neck.

"I love you Jake Black. I will always love you. Never doubt that." I said firmly as my lips pressed against his. His arms wrap around my waist as he pulled me off of my feet. I was giggling as he twirled me around.

"I was so damn scared when I saw you with him that you had changed your mind about us." He cried out as he sat me back on my feet and placed tiny kisses all over my face.

"Never! We were just saying things that we needed to say before we could both move forward with our lives." I explained to him I nuzzled against the curve of his neck.

"Thank God! I swear Bella I wanted to kill him." Jake moaned as his hand reach under to cup my ass pressing me against him.

"I know. That was what scared me. I knew your love was so strong for me that you would do anything to protect me." I slid my hands up and down his chiseled chest. Each muscle seems to twitch underneath the palm of my hand as it grazed over his chest.

"Bella Black I would die for you if that is what it would take to save you. You're the only woman who has or will ever hold my heart ever again." He vowed to me as his hands grip my waist and lifted me up. I wrap my legs around him as he walked us back to the house. We looked silly. I didn't care.

"My hero." I whispered into his chest as I laid my head against him.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

EPOV:

I was furious as I drove my rental car back to Alice's apartment. I knew that if Jake had not shown up when he did Bella would have kissed me back. I saw the way her eyes glowed. I knew her body language. She was just as curious as I was about what it might be like to kiss after all this time and after everything we had been through.

I had not intentionally gone to Bella's home to kiss her but after we got past the harsh words and found ourselves comfortable as almost friends again I couldn't help but feel the familiar attraction toward her.

I knew that was why Jake was really pissed off at me. He saw me as a threat. Perhaps he was a smarter man that I perceived when I first laid eyes on him. It was clear that he loved her. It was also clear to me that he hadn't perhaps harmed her. However he did have a temper. Would he ever turn that temper toward Bella?

Should I just walk away from her? After all she was married to Jake now. This was her life. Her business. She was no longer mine.

I pulled into the parking lot and was heading toward the apartment when I was suddenly face to face with Tara. From the look on her face I could see that she was not pleased with me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded.

I knew this day was only going to get worse from the look of anger she wore openly on her face.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Inheritance

"I knew it! I told you guys she was capable of anything." Alice cried out furiously as she sat around the table with her friends.

I had everyone sit outside by the pool so we could enjoy the beautiful night sky. We were enjoying a large batch of margaritas that Quil had volunteered to make for us.

"My question is this, is Paul aware of what all she has done?" Aidan asks as Leah plops down comfortably on his lap sipping on her beverage.

I give her an impish grin. I can see that these two have grown closer. They had gone out on two dates. Leah was very vague with the details. I was rather worried at first because we all know how Leah loves to brag about her dates. So this was a bit odd for me not hearing much about it.

Then there was Aidan. We worked together. He too, was rather vague about the details of both of those dates. So the question still remains had they had sex already? I was worried they might be going too fast. I wanted this to work out between them. After all they were both my friends. If it ended badly then it would make mine and Jake's life a bit awkward.

"I don't think so. Paul can play dirty but sending Jayden to stir up dirt to help break up Edward and Tara would not be his style. Plus there is the question of Bella's attack. We still don't have proof that Jayden was involved directly with that." Jake shrugs his shoulders as he smiled warmly at me.

"I would bet my entire inheritance on it!" Alice cried out.

We all began to laugh at her. She hated Jayden with a passion. We all knew that if given a chance that Alice would take those years of martial arts her father had her learn and put them to use on Jayden if given the chance.

"You have an inheritance?" Quil squeaked nervously as he dropped Alice's hand that he had been holding.

"Uh, yeah about that. We will talk later sweetheart." She planted a kiss on his cheek then gave me a look that said "Oh shit". I chuckled under my breath. Quil had no idea that Alice's family was rather wealthy. Alice was not the type to brag about it. Plus she wanted her friends and boyfriends to like her for herself and not what her family could offer them.

"So the bottom line is that Jayden still has a thing for our guy Jake here. We should use that to our advantage." Aidan suggested.

"How so?" I gave them all a worried smile.

The thought of Jake being anywhere near Jayden made my skin crawl. I knew unlike the others that Jake still felt a sense of guilt for how crazy Jayden was turning out to be. I had already experience my own almost moment of weakness with my ex and I did not want Jake to suffer that.

"I say we have Jake get her alone somewhere and he can try to persuade her to believe he is done with you and he wants to be with her." Leah suggested.

I noticed that Alice and Quil suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable with that ideal.

"What is wrong Alice?" I ask her directly as I caught Quil squeezing her hand tightly.

"I don't think that will work." Alice gulps hard as she looks at me with guilt all over her face.

"Why not?" I ask her still staring directly at just her.

"I just don't." Alice shrugs her shoulders as then took a long sip on her drink.

"It's okay Alice." Quil let go of her hand as he sat up in his chair and turn his attention toward Jake.

"Jake, Rose and I tried that already. That is why Jayden was in Jake's office the night of your reception." Quil swallowed hard as he looks at Jake with such a heart wrenching face that I suddenly knew it was him in that room that night with Jayden. I just didn't understand all of the "Why's" but I sense he had good intention for it.

Jake sat there quietly. I could tell his brain was working overtime as he soak in what Quil was telling him.

"Rose thought we could expose Jayden as the slut she truly was. She told me to get her alone and screw her. The only problem was I didn't video it. So it would have been my word against hers. Rose told me my confession would fail to convince Mr. Hale that she really did it without real evidence." Quil inhaled deeply as he watches Jake's face closely.

"So you were the one?" Jake's voice was low. I was not sure how he was about to react to this news.

"Why would Jayden simply screw you, my best friend, in my house without any hesitation?" Jake asked as he stared hard at Quil.

"Because ….after you guys had broken up…she would come to the club…and well…she offered." He looked away with shame.

I felt my heart break for him. Quil might not have use good judgment but it was obvious he regretted his decision and that he had not intended to cause the outcome that had happen that night.

"You guys should have prepared Bella and I for it?" Jake look at me and I hoped he saw the compassion I felt for Quil. I knew that Quil was a good guy and it was obvious that he had already confessed to Alice about his poor behavior that night.

"Rose said it would look more legit if you guys were genuinely surprised. I just wanted to help you guys. I wanted you to be happy and beat Paul's ass." Quil finished as he sat back in his seat.

"I believe you. Just next time don't listen to Rose." Jake warned him as he picks up my hand kissing the back of it. I gave him an approving smile. I was glad that he didn't lose his cool. I also noticed that throughout Quil's confession that Aidan had stared off. He knew about it. I was almost sure of it. But I wasn't going to point it out to Jake.

"Trust me I am done being Rose's grunt boy." Quil chuckled and smiled with relief.

"So what are we going to do exactly?" Leah asks as she sipped on her drink.

"I have an ideal." I suddenly felt my brain kicking in.

"Let's hear it!" Alice clapped her hands happily as we sat outside for another two hours drinking and talking until we all nearly passed out. We were having far too much fun planning the downfall of Jayden. On one hand I felt guilty but on the other I felt justified in what we finally planned out for her.

EPOV:

"Are you serious? " Tara looked up at me with a hopeful smile.

"I know you don't want to hear this but Bella pretty much let me know that although you played a major factor in our break up that it wouldn't have been possible if I hadn't been a participant in the first place. So yeah, we are over. And yeah I want to work things out between us for Elyssa's sake. I don't mean as in a romantic relationship." I sighed heavily as I force myself to act mature about our situation.

I truly wanted to be the sort of father that Elyssa could look up to. Not the kind that she would be disappointed in.

"I will take that. I have to agree that ship as already set course and neither of us is on it." She chuckled bitterly.

"Exactly. So when we return home we will go see my family's attorney and set up a mutual agreement. That way we both can feel more secure with our arrangement." I knew I was sounding more business-like than a friend but I didn't want Tara to somehow be misled about my feelings for her.

"I can accept that." She nodded her head.

"So how bad did it go?" She looks at me with a crooked smile.

"Pretty bad." I sighed.

"I can see that from the blood on your shirt." She chuckled softly as I looked down at my bloody shirt.

"Oh this. It wasn't from Bella. It was from her husband." I decided to be honest with her. If we were going to make this relationship work between us I didn't want it to start out with any lies between us.

"Her husband?" Tara looked shock.

"Yeah, apparently she has recently gotten married to some millionaire." I grunted.

"Damn! That girl has got some damn good luck." Tara whistled as she claps her hands together.

"Thanks Tara." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry. Is she happy?" Tara asks curiously.

"Yeah, she is." I admitted.

"Well then good for her. I know that I have been a lousy friend to her but there was a time when I did cherish our friendship." Tara confessed.

"Well, I just hope she stays safe." I answered as I open up my suitcase that was sitting on the end of the bed.

"Safe? What are you not telling me?" Tara look alarmed.

It was rather ironic that Tara gave a shit about Bella after all the harm we had both inflicted on her.

"I don't know exactly but the woman who informed me of your affairs was not a friend of Bella's. She is apparently an old fling of Bella's husband. She was trying to split them up." I explained as I pulled out a fresh clean shirt.

"Okay maybe I should retract that last statement. Bella's luck might not be holding out after all." Tara frowned.

"I know right." I agreed as I changed my shirt. Tara and I decided while we were in Vegas and we were trying to be mature grown-ups with one another that we go down to the casinos and see if it was possible to find ourselves some good luck of our own.

JaydenPOV:

I was not pleased one bit. My spies had informed me that Edward had managed to come to Vegas but that he and Bella were not back together. Apparently he left with quite a bit of blood all over him. No doubt Jake went all jealous husband on him.

"Damn it Jake." I muttered as I stared at my computer screen.

Then there was the matter of Paul going to Rose's apartment earlier today. Did he not think that I was having him followed? I would have to get rid of Rose once and for all. I knew it might hurt Jake but I just couldn't afford to let her ruin all my hard work. Besides Rose never liked me much anyways. She would never approve of mine and Jake's future together.

Then there was the matter of Bella. How was I going to take her out once and for all? I had to get rid of her. Every day she spent with Jake she was seducing him into believing he actually loved her.

I had to take her down. I hated to cause so much harm on another human being but she left me no choice. Ha, who was I kidding I loved taking down my enemies with any means possible.

PPOV:

I was seriously going to have to talk to my shrink tomorrow. All night I had tried so hard to keep up the appearance that I was happy and full of life. When honestly I felt so dead inside. I had to keep a close eye on Jayden all night. She was up too something. I could just feel it in my bones. The girl had no clue that I was aware of her spies. In fact I had managed to get my hands on one of them and paid him to give me the exact information he gives her. So I knew she was aware of my visit with Rose this afternoon.

I just hoped that she didn't do anything to physically hurt Rose. Anything else I knew Rose could take care of herself.

Rose. My precious Rose. Why couldn't I just give up this stupid challenge and run back into her arms. I knew if I gave up the challenge she would be more than willing to pick up where we left off. I could have a future with her. I could see us getting married and starting a family.

So honestly why did I keep this charade of a marriage going? I had more than enough money to do what I ever I wanted in life. I had enough work experience that I could probably find backers to start my own club if that is where my heart still laid.

Picking up my phone I text Rose.

"I do love you Rose." I hit enter.

A few minutes later I got a reply back.

"I love you more." I smiled happily.

Sad part was she might have been right about that statement. After all I was the one standing in our way now. We both knew that Uncle Marque had lied to us both to purposely break us up. He also created this damn challenge to keep the wedge between us once he was gone.

Now I just had to make a choice. A choice that should be so damn easy since I loved her with all my heart. Yet my pride roared that if I gave up now would the Black family ever truly respect me?

JPOV:

Bella felt so good in my arms. I would never get enough of her. After everyone had finally managed to sober up enough to drive home I had to pick her up and carrying her upstairs. She was a bit tipsy.

I knew that the whole gang wanted what was best for Bella and I but I still had some doubts about this plan they had concocted.

It seems simple enough but unlike them I knew how Jayden could throw a monkey wrench in even the best well laid out plans.

She was lethal. I didn't want her anywhere near my Bella. I knew that she saw Bella as a direct threat. I was pretty damn sure she was behind the attack on Bella. I just wondered if Paul knew about it? I seriously doubted it.

Paul. God, how I felt so sorry for him now. I felt like shit actually. My own Uncle had murdered his father. Now knowing this information I had to wonder if I didn't owe it to him to give him the family business. After all he might have chosen a different career path had his father still been alive and my Uncle had not been his god-father and mentor.

I knew it would kill my sisters to give up the family business but nothing was worth taking any more risks with Bella's life. She was everything to me. I wouldn't lose her not for money, business, or even my sisters.

We all had more than enough money to live comfortably. Why should I keep running a business that I truly did not long to do? I didn't share the same desire as Paul did when it came to the clubs. Maybe I could make Paul a deal. We could keep some ownership while he ran the business. Would he take that offer? Would he feel like it was fair? Hell, I would even split it with him. I just wanted my wife to be happy and healthy.

BPOV:

I was running late for class due to my light hangover this morning.

"Maria where are my car keys?" I shouted as my head ached miserably.

"Mr. Black had it picked up yesterday for some repairs." Maria called out as she walked out of the kitchen to the foyer.

"What? He never talked to me about that?" I placed my hands on my hips as I tap my foot.

"Well, the guy who picked it up gave me the paperwork." She walked out of the room to return shortly with a work order from a shop called "Harry's Auto." I frowned at the sheet of paper.

"How am I going to get to class?" I ran my hands through my messy hair.

"Mr. Black as many cars." Maria reminded me.

"Fine." I pick up my notebook and walk past her to reach the garage. I stared around at all the vehicles and felt my heart plunge. There was no way in hell I was going to drive a vintage car anywhere. I saw the old pickup truck and cringe. I still had the memory of my attack associated with the pickup. Nope. Wasn't about to drive that today.

I walked back into the house.

"Maria can you call me a cab?" I pleaded as I reach in the cabinet for a coffee cup and poured myself a drink. I was going to be really late now but at least I would be more sober when I arrived.

QPOV:

I made all the necessary calls that were needed to set up the arrangements we all had mutually agreed on.

I was still feeling the effects of our planning as my head ached slightly.

I heard the door open in the shop. I knew that Bella had cooking class and wouldn't be in for several more hours. Walking into the office I found Jake frowning as he stared around the tidy office.

"What's up?" I ask as I wiped the oil from my hands.

"You know that plan we all discussed, well I am having second thoughts." Jake confessed as he lean back against the closed door.

"I just finish up all the calls. Why don't you want to end this?" I ask him. I was not going to hide my frustration. I was tired of this game. I was tired of watching the people I cared the most about being hurt.

"I do want to end this but I think it should end between Paul and I. I mean I want to sit and talk to him man to man." Jake explained.

I rolled my eyes as I put my hands on my hips.

"Seriously Jake, Paul doesn't want to lose. I just can't see him working out a compromise with you." I knew he hated how this plan would eventually affect Paul's life.

"There is something I need to tell you but you have to swear on your life you won't breathe a word of this." He ordered as he stared me straight in the eyes.

I sensed that what he was about to reveal to me was enormous. Jake knew I would never ever tell anyone anything that he confided in me.

"Okay shoot." I walked plopping down in a chair. I had a feeling that this might be a long conversation.

APOV:

The last thing I had expected to see when I return to my apartment was Edward AND Tara in my living room passed out. I was about to kick his ass when Quil yank me into my room. He was so damn horny that he kept me from doing something I had envisioned for years. Especially with Tara being under my roof and all.

When I woke up this morning I found that they were both gone. It was strange. I wondered if I had dreamed up the whole damn thing.

Then I found a letter for me from Edward.

Alice,

Thanks for letting us crash at your place. We had a great time last night. I know that seeing Tara here had to be a shocker for you. I just want you to know that I listen to Bella. I decided to be friends with Tara and try to be mature for a change. We both are the parents of a beautiful daughter. We both have a lot of growing up to do. So I am asking you as my cousin to please, please show Tara some respect when my daughter is around her in the future. I know this must sound like a weak ass thing for me to say but she knows what she did was wrong but I also played a big part in breaking Bella's heart. I have owned up to it.

I know that Bella is happy. I wanted so badly to be a part of her future but my poor choices have destroyed that chance. So I hope that you continue to watch out for her. She is a wonderful woman. She is also a great friend to you.

I also want you to know that I will let your parents know just how independent and mature you have grown up to be. I know they miss you like crazy. Just try to come home from time to time to visit with them. We all love and miss you back home.

Love always,

Your favorite cousin, Edward.

Tears filled my eyes as I sat the paper down. He was right. I did hate Tara but she was the mother of my cousin's daughter. I would make sure to act polite in front of the child but I would never, ever forget how she became that little girl's mother.

I check my phone and saw that I had missed a call from Quil. I hoped that he was feeling better than I did at the moment. I knew how hard it had been for him to make his confession to Jake in front of all of us. I also thought it was big of Jake to be so understanding. I knew that his compassion had come from Bella being in his life. Bella always brought out the best in her friends.

Opening the fridge I pulled out a few eggs and some bread. I needed a good egg sandwich before I went into work in a few hours. Walking down the hall I remembered that Leah had come home alone last night. Aidan had dropped her off.

Tapping on the door I waited to hear if there was any life left in her. She had drank us all under the table last night.

"Hey." I whispered as I open the door slightly.

I could see Leah's half naked body. She had twisted the blanket all around her.

"Hey." I whispered a tab louder.

"What?" She grumbled.

"Would you like an egg sandwich?" I missed having Bella here when it came to meals. She could create some amazing food with just a few ingredients.

"Sure." She replied as she yawns loudly.

"Please tell me they are gone." She ask as I was about to close the door.

"Yeah, they are gone." I laughed. I knew she had not been happy to see Edward and Tara in our apartment either.

"Good." She replied as I closed the door and went back to the kitchen.

BPOV:

My cooking teacher was rather understanding about my lack of transportation story I had given her when I arrived a half an hour late for class. We had gone over several new desserts. I was so excited about our next classroom project.

After class I called Aidan to see if he could come pick me up.

"Hey hot stuff. I need a ride to work." I sighed unhappily.

"Why?" He asks surprised.

"Apparently Jake had my car towed in yesterday to have some repairs done to it." I informed him.

"Strange he didn't mention that to me. What shop?"

"Harry's." I replied.

"Stay there I will pick you up in ten." He announced with a strange tone to his voice.

Aidan's tone warned me that he didn't believe that Jake made those arrangements for my car either. I had a bad feeling that once again Jayden was up to something and it was directed straight at me.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Hey guys just wanted to drop a line to say "Thank-you" for all of your support for this story. Only 2 chpts left until the final THE END. But I would like to invite you to a new story I am collaborating with Luvin J on. It's called Wayward Souls by August Luvin. It's all human but it's also a Horror/Suspense, a wonderful mystery with a little gore. I think you will enjoy it if you like a good mystery with a hot romance in the mix. We should be posting the first Chpt. this Saturday or Sunday. You should check out the cool banner and music list and character blog on the stories main site. .com. All my stories are on this site along with banners, music and other goodies. Thanks again for your wonderful and amazing support hope to see you guys on my other stories as well. xoxxo August Shaffer

Inheritance Chapter 35:

AdPOV:

I had a gut feeling that Jake had not sent Bella's car to Harry's Auto Shop. Harry's was notorious for doing half ass work. No, I had a feeling that Jake wasn't even aware that the car had been picked up from his house.

Driving to pick up Bella I dialed Jake's number.

"Hey." Jake answered.

"Hey, I think we might have another Jayden problem on our hands. Luckily I think I prevented the disaster." Aidan replied.

"What now?" Jake asks with annoyance loud and clear in his voice.

"Bella just called me from her cooking class and informed me that _**you**_ had her car towed to Harry's for some repairs." I announced.

A few seconds later Jake responded just like I knew he would.

"What the hell? I would never send her car to Harry's. Thank God she didn't go pick it up herself." Jake cried out.

"I know. I am grateful she called me to come get her." I sighed loudly.

"Me too." Jake agreed.

"So it's at Harry's uh. Well I will take a drive down there and find out who exactly placed that order." Jake growled as he hung up the phone.

I knew that Jake was furious as hell. I was pretty pissed myself. Yeah, it definitely had Jayden written all over this catastrophe.

I pulled up. Bella was sitting on the curb looking bored as hell. I laughed as she jump in the truck next to me.

"So did you learn anything useful?" I ask trying to sound casual. I wasn't sure if Jake wanted Bella to know yet who we thought was behind having her car towed.

"Yes. I am so freaking excited." She claps her hands happily.

"Good, now let's go do some real manly work." I teased as I drove us back to the shop.

JPOV:

I walked up to the front office opening the door without considering knocking on it first. I was too furious to pretend to be polite. I knew Harry was one of the most crooked mechanics in Vegas.

"Hey." A short girl with bright pink hair cried out as she jump from her seat.

"Hey what?" I glared at her.

"Uh…are you here to pick up or drop off?" She sat back down in her seat giving me a nervous smile.

"I want to talk to Harry now." I made sure my order was clear.

The girl pick up the yellow phone and a few seconds she began to tell someone that a customer was out in the office demanding to see Harry. A few minutes later Harry walked inside wearing a smug smile on his face.

Weighing at about two hundred and eighty pounds Jake was amazed the man could even fit under a car.

"What can I do for you?" Harry's voice was loud.

"Harry my name is Jake Black. Someone from this shop illegally picked up my wife's car from my home." I stated firmly as I stared hard at Harry. I was not going to show even an ounce of fear toward the pompous ass. I knew about Harry's background. He was a real jerk and he didn't like getting caught with his pants down.

"Are you sure it was someone from my shop?" Harry asks as he frowned at Jake.

"My maid was given a receipt from your shop." I answered.

"I see. Let's go look out back and see if her car is indeed back there." Harry looks upset but not too surprised by my accusation.

We walked around for a few minutes before I located her old beat up car near the back.

"This is it." I announced as I pop open the hood.

"Are you sure?" Harry scratches his forehead.

"Yes it is her car." I glanced down at her tags to verify.

"Well we gave it up a tune up." Harry picks up the tag that was hanging on the mirror.

"Who told you to pick up this car?" I demanded.

"A woman called saying her name was Bella Black. That is your wife isn't it." Harry asks.

"Yes, but trust me she didn't call you." I shook my head. I was growing extremely pissed off.

"Well you owe me for the tune up." Harry shrug his shoulders like he was not concern about who made the call exactly.

"Fine." I decided not to argue with him. I just wanted to get the car back home where Aidan and I both could check it out more closely.

"I would like you have to someone tow it back to my house." I informed him.

"Why? It runs." He looked annoyed with me.

"I don't trust your work. I also know that whoever did call you had devious reasons for having this car parked here in your lot." I explained as I pulled out my wallet.

"Excuse me? I run a legitimate place here." Harry snapped.

"I'm sure you think you do Harry but it is by no means up to my standards." I turn starting to walk back up to the office to pay for the lousy work he supposedly did to her car.

"I have to charge you for the tow." Harry called out.

Ignoring him I continue walking toward the office raising my hand up in the air to flip Harry off.

I followed the tow truck to my house. I was not taking any damn chances. Once it was safely placed back into my garage I made a call to Paul.

"This is getting ridiculous." I stated out loud as I waited for Paul to answer his phone.

"Hello." Paul answered.

"Paul, its Jake. I need you to come by my house. I need to seriously talk to you." I informed him trying to sound casual although I was still slightly pissed off.

"What about?" Paul replied.

"Just please come to my house." I pleaded. I wasn't sure if Jayden had his phone bugged or not. I was learning she was capable of just about anything these days.

"Fine. I will be there in an hour." He answered with a long sigh.

"Good." I hung up the phone and then text Aidan and Quil to also be at my house within the hour.

I wanted them to witness my conversation with Paul. If we did find something wrong or in Bella's car I wanted Paul to be here for this. This whole damn challenge was growing out of control. Not once had Bella or I done anything to harm or affect Paul and Jayden's marriage or to them physically. This had to end now. I was done with it all. I didn't give a damn what Rachel or Rose might think about me. If they could not understand why Bella's safety was more important than anything else then they could just simply write me out of their lives.

BPOV:

Aidan announced he had something to do and would be back later to pick me up. I wondered if it involved Leah somehow. Five minutes later I received a call from Leah which threw that ideal out of the window.

"Hey is my current hot boyfriend there?" Leah asks.

"No. He said he had an errand or something." I shrugged.

"Oh! Damn. So are you guys really going to go ahead with the plan? I mean we were all pretty fucked up on tequila when we made those plans." Leah asks curiously.

"Yeah, I think so. I don't know Leah, honestly I just try to stay out of it all." I sighed heavily.

"What's wrong? Are you and Jake fighting?" Leah asks with alarm in her voice.

"NO. No not at all. Apparently Jake or someone had my car towed to some mechanic on the other side of town. I had to call Aidan to pick me up for work.' I explained.

"Oh that sucks balls. So if Jake didn't have it towed who did?" Leah wondered out loud.

"I'm thinking Jayden was behind it again. I swear I am at the point of just taking Jake over to her house and screwing his brains out right in front of her so she can see with her own two eyes that this is no longer a challenge between Jake and I. We are in love. Why can't she see that and like…I don't know…move on with her life." I cried out as I pounded my fist on the desk top.

"Because she is a lunatic. Don't get too upset Bella if the plan goes like we concocted she will seriously go ape shit and then we can have her locked up either in the state pen or hell an asylum." Leah snorted angrily.

"I don't know Leah. Jake says that Jayden is smarter than we think. It's how she has managed to stay out of the damn asylum in the first place.' I rolled my eyes as I lean back into my chair staring up at the dirty ceiling above my head. I was going to have to talk to Aidan about hiring someone to come and clean the office at least twice a month. I had too much paperwork to deal with to clean the place too.

"So do you want me to stop by and pick you up? It would give me a chance to see Aidan." Leah asks. I knew she was crazy about Aidan if she was already trying to find any reason to see him.

"Sure." I agreed. After hanging up the phone with her I received a strange text message from Rose.

Hey we need to seriously talk. Can we meet tonight?

I text back.

Sure

I was curious what Rose wanted to talk to me about. Although I had forgiven her for inviting Jayden and Paul to our reception I was still a bit uncomfortable being around her. I was learning that she seems to jump the gun and was often reckless. I didn't want to be associated with any of her wild schemes.

RPOV:

I sat the phone down and nodded up at Jayden. She was holding a small hand gun aimed straight at my heart. I was struggling to remain calm and just go along with her. I was sure that once we left the office that someone would notice a crazy ass blonde woman walking me out with a gun in my back.

"Guess what Rose. No one is in the office. I know what you're thinking. Trust me I got rid of them before I came in here. I explained to them that they would all receive a free massage on the third floor but they had to be there in five minutes. Guess what they all left." Jayden smirked.

"Why are you doing this? " I ask trying not to let her see my fear. I knew she would enjoy watching me beg for my life. I was not about to give her that chance.

"Duh Rose. I have to win that challenge. I want the million dollars that Paul promised me and I want revenge on Jake. I want to make him beg me to love him for a change. Also you have been quite the naughty girl with my Paul. I know he came to your apartment the other day. And don't try to tell me you guys just sat and talked. I know you two. You guys couldn't keep your hands off each other before you broke up. Yeah, I knew about you." Jayden snorted evilly.

"I told you there isn't much that I don't know." She smiled proudly.

I felt my heart pounding against my chest. Jayden was going to kill me. I had no doubts about that. She saw me as a threat. She had me text Bella so she could lead her into a trap so she could kill her next. I couldn't believe that my Uncle's stupid challenge was going to be the reason I would die. I was furious as hell with Marque as it was and now this just topped it off.

I would never get to hold Paul in my arms again. I would never have the dream wedding I had planned. I would never know what it was like to be a mother. Tears stung in my eyes as she gagged me and tied my arms tightly behind me. With the hard steel pressed into my spine I walked down to the parking area. She open the trunk of her car and waved the gun in it's direction. My eyes widen with fear.

I shook my head. I refused to get in the back of her trunk. I was not going to die without a fight. I couldn't leave this world like that. I was always a strong person. I wasn't going to die so easily for her.

"Get in the trunk." Jayden demanded clenching her teeth together.

I shook my head refusing to do as she demanded. She lifted her hand up to hit me with the gun. I kicked out landing my foot in her gut. She lost her balance with the six inch stilettos she was wearing. I began to run as fast as I could. I heard her scream as she began to chase after me. Her stupid taste in shoes was working to my advantage. I hoped that I would eventually run into someone down here. Someone who could help me and hopefully get the gun away from Jayden.

Just as I began to head up to the next level I heard a loud bang noise from behind me. I didn't look back. A few seconds later I felt a stinging sensation that eventually made my skin feel like it was on fire. Then slowly my body began to fall forward. I was gasping for air just as darkness consumed me. If I was dying I hoped that Paul knew just how much I truly loved him and that my siblings would catch Jayden and kill her ass.

PPOV:

I sensed that Jake was upset on the phone earlier. I was curious about what had caused him to be so upset. When I pulled up in the driveway I saw that Quil and Aidan were also here. Now my curiosity was in full throttle. I wondered if the three of them had decided to try and ambush me into giving up the challenge. I snorted.

They would be seriously disappointed if that was the case. I was already set to let go of the damn challenge and walk away from it all. I no longer wanted a part of Marque's legacy. I knew Marque had good reason to kill my father but he did cheat me out of knowing the man myself. I wanted the Blacks and me to start over. I wanted us to make peace.

I loved Rose. There was no doubt in my mind now. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. As far as work went I could find something else to do with my time. I just wanted to concentrate on Rose and I. It was such a relief to finally know what I wanted most in life. Maybe that was Marque's plan all along. To make Jake and I see what was really important in life. Love. Love of a woman. Jake had obviously gotten lucky by finding Bella who from I could see was truly in love with him. I had Rose. I knew that if I could get her to agree to be my wife that was all the success I needed in this world.

Walking up to the door I rang the doorbell. Maria answered wearing a serious expression on her face.

"Hi Mr. Paul. Jake said to tell you to go to the garage." She pointed toward the garage. I smiled tenderly at her as I proceeded in the direction she had pointed at. It wasn't like I didn't know where it was already.

When I open the door leading inside I saw that all three of them were wearing a serious face like Maria had.

"Who died?" I ask joking with the guys. They all look at me with intense expressions that I feared that someone might have actually died.

"Luckily it wasn't Bella." Jake replied as he stood with his legs apart wiping his hands on an oily cloth.

"What?" I was confused.

"It seems that someone had Bella's car towed to Harry's the other day. They showed up giving Maria a work order that had my name on it." Jake sighed heavily.

Aidan and Quil both exchanged nervous glances at one another before looking at me.

"Okay?" I was still confused. I wasn't sure what they were expecting from me.

"I never made that call. In fact I would never ever send any of my vehicles to Harry. I went to get the car and I had it towed here. Thank God Bella had not taken a cab to get it or she would have been dead by now." Jake growled.

"Jake, I don't know what is going on here exactly. Do you think I am somehow involved with her car being picked up? I don't even know this Harry." I swore to him.

"I know. I believe you Paul. However your wife does. Your wife had the car sent over there so that she could hire someone underneath Harry's nose to cut the brake line. You see it would look like either Harry or I had done it. Bella would die and one of us would have gone to prison." Jake gulped hard.

"What the hell? How do you know it was Jayden?" I wasn't denying that it was possible but I needed some proof before I confronted her with this. Hell, Jake would need proof in order to have the police to arrest her on charges for attempted murder.

"I called Harry telling him what I had found and after threatening to sue his ass he got one of us flunkies to fess up. He gave me the exact description of Jayden and the phone number she had used to call him to make the deal." Jake answered as he watches me closely.

"Oh my God Jake. I swear I was unaware of that. She told me she was handling things but I never thought it would go this damn far." I knew he probably didn't believe me especially now that he knew I was aware of the part his Uncle had played in the murder of my father. Sure it made me sick to my stomach but I would never take out revenge on Jake or Bella for something they were not a part of.

"I'm done with the challenge Paul. This is insane. I'm willing to call a truce with you. If you want the businesses then I say we split it. One of us steps down and then we have our lawyers write up a contract to agree to be business partners. Hell, I will even let you run it." Jake offered.

I was totally stunned. I could not believe Jake was willing to be partners and to let me run the whole show. A few months back I might have laughed in his face over the deal but now I was willing to agree to just about anything. I was tired of dealing with Jayden. I was tired of pretending to be something I wasn't. I wanted to get her out of my life completely. I would even give her the million dollars agreed if she would just step away.

"I will have to pay Jayden the money to get her to leave." I warned him.

"Trust me you won't have to pay her a dime once I make a few calls. Jayden is about to be locked up for good this time." Jake replied angrily.

"If you say so." I sighed.

"I mean it Paul. You have my word here in front of Aidan and Quil that we will be partners and you will run the show. I just ask that you talk with me over any big changes." Jake offered a truce and a verbal business agreement.

I smiled happily at all three of them.

"I was about to come and call off the challenge to be honest with you. I am tired of it all. I don't even know if I want to be a part of a business that Marque was involved with. You know why. I just know I am tired of it all and I am in love with your sister Jake. I want to marry her." I decided to go ahead and confess everything to him. I knew I was running the risk of him attacking me. I knew how protective he was of his sisters. I did not care if he beat me to a pulp as long as he agreed to let me see Rose afterwards.

Aidan and Quil took a step back nervously as Jake began to take a long strides toward me. I clenched my fists by my side and braced myself for his attack.

Instead of hitting me he wrapped his arms around me. I stared puzzled at Aidan and Quil who both looked as confused as I felt.

"I'm glad to hear those words Paul. I really am." Jake cried out then releasing me he smiled honestly at me.

"I know she loves you too. I just want us to get back to where we use to be." Jake explained as he smacks my arm playfully.

"We will never be the same but I think we can be better." I chuckled.

"I agree." Jake looks over at Aidan.

"Make the call." Jake ordered.

I knew the call was directed to the police. I wondered how this would play out for Jayden. She was going to be a hell cat when the men in blue appeared at our place to take her in for questioning. I took my phone out and called Mr. Hale I wanted him to hear from me personally that I was giving up the challenge and I wondered if he could suggest a good divorce attorney.

BPOV:

Leah had just arrived when I began to lock up the office. I was walking toward her car when another car came racing into the parking area. I hoped it was not a customer. We were closed and I had no time or patience today to explain our business hours to him or her.

Leah was listening to the radio moving around in the cab of her car like she was dancing with it.

"Don't move." Jayden step out of the car pointing a gun at me. She was about a hundred yards away from me.

"Put the gun down Jayden." I warned her. My legs were shaking like crazy. I felt my stomach twist up like a pretzel. This had to be some sort of nightmare.

"Shut up bitch and walk over here and get in my damn car or I will blow your fucking head off." She shouted furiously.

"Jayden please just go. I won't say anything to anyone about this." I pleaded she lifted the gun up in the air and let out a warning shot.

I covered my ears as I began to let out a loud scream.

Jayden march over and started dragging me toward her car.

Leah opens up her car door and began shouting at us.

"What hell is going on? Oh my God! Jayden stop!" Leah screams out but Jayden turn and shot her gun twice. She took out both of Leah's back tires. I hated to admit it but she had good aim. Too good. I knew I was as good as dead if I tried to break away from her and run.


	36. Chapter 36

Inheritance Chapter 36:

JPOV:

Aidan had just finished speaking to the police who agreed to stop by the house shortly when my phone rang.

"Hello." I answered.

"OH my GOD Jake! They found Rose in the parking lot at work. She was shot. She …iss…..dying…" Rachel sobbed.

I felt like someone had just drop an anvil on top of my head. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"What? When?" I cried out as I grabbed my forehead.

"About an hour ago. They found her ….they said there was blood everywhere. The hospital just called me to inform me they need us to get there right away. She was shot in the back Jake. Who would do that to her?" Rachel shouted in between sobs.

"I don't know Rachel. Which hospital?" I ask.

Rachel told me which one Rose was at and then hung up. I turn to see Paul who was staring at me with a frightened face.

"Paul, man, they found Rose shot in the parking lot at her work." I explained as I grabbed my keys and raced to my truck. I had to get there and fast. I had to be with her in case she did not pull through.

"I'm coming with you." Paul stated as he jump in on the passenger side. I rev up the engine.

"Hey, I will go get Bella." Aidan offered as he walked over to his parked truck.

I waved at him as I back up and raced out of the driveway.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When we arrived at the hospital Rachel was already there. She was wringing her hands with tears flooding down her face.

"They said that she was lucky it did not snap her spine. But there is some serious internal injury. They are trying to stop the bleeding." Rachel began to explain immediately as we approached her.

"Do they know who did this?" I demanded. I was trying to calm down. My entire body was shaking. I wasn't sure if it was caused by anger or fear. I was so torn up inside I couldn't even think straight.

"They are checking the security cameras." Rachel answered as she shrugs her shoulders.

I wrapped my arms around her holding her securely against me. We had already lost enough people in our lives and losing Rose would be like losing the air we breathe. She was a pain in the ass but she was our pain in the ass.

Paul sat down covering his face with the palms of his hands. I knew that he was going through hell at the moment. He loved my sister.

"Paul, Rachel, Rose is strong. She will fight this and come back to us. I just know it." I hoped I was convincing them to believe in Rose. I wanted to believe it. I wanted to believe if anyone could survive this it was her.

A second later my phone began to ring again.

"Jesus!" I snarled as I answered the phone. Every time the damn phone had rang today it had carried bad news with it.

"Hey I hate to do this to you Jake but Leah just called me screaming and crying. Jayden came to the shop and dragged Bella into her car at gun point." Aidan stated slowly and softly.

I nearly dropped the phone. I looked up at Rachel I felt all the blood drain from my face. The room was starting to spin around me.

"Jake! Jake can you hear me!" Aidan shouted.

I lifted the phone back up and placed it next to my ear.

"Please tell me you're joking. This cannot be happening now! What the hell is wrong with this world?" I shouted loudly. I knew people were staring curiously at me but I just did not give a damn at the moment.

"Call the police Aidan." I ordered.

"Already done. Where should I go to look for them Jake? I can't just sit around and I know you're tied up at the hospital." Aidan cried out.

"Give me a second." I twisted my head around glaring daggers at Paul. I knew it wasn't his fault entirely that Jayden had kidnapped Bella by gun point but if he had never married her crazy ass we would not be here now.

"Jayden kidnapped Bella by gun point. Where would she take her?" I ask him.

Like me his face showed the terror I was feeling.

"Hell I don't know. I fucking don't know." Paul stood up. His nostrils were flaring. He was as furious and frightened as I was.

"Try her Dad's house. He lives at 345 Cyamore. I am going to call him now." I hung up the phone and dialed up the old number I had still kept in my phone by some miracle.

"Hello." The deep familiar voice answered.

"Jack, hey it's Jake Black. I hate to do this to you but I was just informed that Jayden has kidnapped my wife, Bella by gun point. Where would she take her?" I ask him swiftly. Time was of the essence. I knew the cops would start searching all cars that were similar to her make and model but they would have no real leads to where she might take her.

"Shit! I knew she was going to do something crazy. I noticed after she left the other night that one of my guns were missing. She swore it was not her. Damn it! Give me a second to think Jake." Jack snapped with frustration and fear in his tone.

I knew that Jack had hoped that her last stay at the expensive facility and her medications had helped her function normally. It appeared we had both been wrong. I was starting to think she was not even taking her medicine anymore.

"She mentioned the other day that she had gone by our old house in Westerfield and that it was for sale again. She was furious when I moved us here. It was the house where her mother had died." Jack explained.

I knew Westerfield was a housing development that existed on the outskirts of town. It was away from the businesses and casinos of Vegas.

"Okay give me the exact address I am going to call the police and let them know. Jack, I think she might have shot my sister too. They just found her body shot in the parking lot where she works." I warned him.

"God! I'm so sorry Jake." His voice was sincere and heart broken.

I hung up the phone and dialed the police who agreed to send a dispatch out to check the house. I hugged my sister and told her I would be back as soon as I could. She hugged me so tightly that I nearly passed out.

"Don't get hurt Jake. Let the police handle this. Please. If she did this to Rose she will do this to you too." Rachel pleaded.

I had to go to Bella. There was no way I could just leave it up to chance that if she was there the police would rescue her before Jayden did something horrible to Bella.

"I have to go. She is my wife Rachel. I love her. I am nothing without her." I kissed her on the cheek then turn to Paul.

"Stay with her. Text me WHEN Rose gets out of surgery. She will make it. I just know it." I patted him on the arm as I raced out of the hospital. I just hoped I was in time to save Bella from the same outcome that my sister was dealing with.

If I had too I would kill Jayden myself before I would let her harm even one hair on Bella's head.

BPOV:

Jayden was speeding like a demon. It was obvious she had finally snapped.

"Why are you doing this? They will know you did this." I pointed out the simple detail of Leah seeing Jayden with her own two eyes dragging me into her car.

"Shut up Bella. I hate you. I hate everything about you. You don't deserve Jake. He doesn't really love you. He just pretends to. Trust me I know him better than you. I know what it is like to be fooled by him." She snorted as she push down on the accelerator harder.

I watch as the scenery flash by me. Where were the cops now? She was going eighty in a fifty zone.

I decided to play along with her. Maybe I could convince her that I didn't love Jake and that I was on her side. I couldn't see any other option. I didn't want to die.

"I know Jayden." I sighed loudly. My hands were shaking in my lap as I forced myself to act like I didn't love Jake anymore. I would have to be really convincing. Jayden was nobody's fool as we had all discovered.

"What do you know BELLA?" She snarled as she flew through the red light.

I could hear cars crashing behind us as she ignored the accidents she had just caused.

"I know he doesn't love me. In fact he told me yesterday that he was prepared to give up on the challenge. He could no longer pretend to love me not even for all that money." I hoped my sad eyes were convincing her.

"What?" She looks hesitantly at me before turning her eyes back toward the traffic in front of us.

"Yeah he told me that he tried so hard but he could no longer pretend. Today was my last day at the shop. I was telling Aidan that I was going to move back to Forks this week. I just wanted to go back home. I was tired of pretending, myself. I don't belong here." I sobbed.

"Seriously?" she gave me a doubtful look.

"Yes, you knew it. My friends even knew it. They told me that Jake was just too good to be true and they were right. He lied to me Jayden. He told me he loved me. He just wanted the damn money and the clubs." I snapped angrily.

"Uh. I almost believe you Bella. Cause between us girls I know in my heart that Jake did not ever love you. I could see it in his eyes when he looks at me. He still wants me. He just likes playing these damn games with me." She smiled sadly.

"Really. How can you love him when he treats you so badly?" I tried to sound like a friend who was concerned about another friend.

"I don't know. My doctor says that Jake is bad for me. What does he know? Hell, he had his hands on me the whole time when we had private sessions." Jayden rolled her eyes and made a disgusted face.

"What a jerk." I cried out.

:"I know. Still, even if what you say is true how can I be so sure that you won't try to win him back? I mean let's face it honey a guy like Jake is hard to walk away from." Jayden look suspiciously at me.

"I will do whatever you ask of me. Hell, you can take me to the airport right now and I will get on a flight to leave town." I hoped she believed me and if I was really lucky she would take me to the airport.

"I don't know Bella. I don't know what to believe anymore. I already shot Rose. I am going to go to jail. I don't know what to do now." She slams her hand against the steering wheel furiously.

I was shocked. She had shot Rose. Dear God I was going to die. The woman was off of her rocker. She was lethal. What else could I say or do to convince her I would leave Jake's life permanently, without having to die in the process.

"I will consider your suggestion. In the meantime you better put your seat belt on." Jayden warned me as she pushed harder on the gas pedal.

"Why?" I ask terrified.

"Because the cops are on our tail." Jayden look up in the rear view mirror and grimaced.

I turn to see she was correct. There were about three cars chasing us. I prayed they were able to make her stop the car before we ended up in a serious car accident. If I didn't die from Jayden shooting me then this was the other possible way.

Jayden was swerving in and out between other cars. My heart was thrashing against my chest. I said a silent prayer just in case I didn't make it.

Holding onto the door I watched as Jayden ran up on top of a car causing us to fly straight up in the air. Seconds that felt like minutes went by as we flew through the air until the car crashed on its side. I could hear the metal screeching against the pavement as Jayden shouted and cried with her head pressed against the metal. Sparks. Smoke. Fire. I couldn't tell what was what. The car flipped at least two more times before I closed my eyes and felt my breath knock straight out of me. Everything was spiraling around me. I could feel my blood dripping down my face, covering my entire body. Blood. I knew that I was going to die and all I could think about was Jake. Jake's face went through my mind. All the precious moments we had shared. My mother, my father, my friends. All of the people who matter the most to me I saw them in one brief moment before darkness consumed me.

PPOV:

I felt as if I was living in some sort of horrible nightmare that I could not wake up from. I had finally made up my mind to end this challenge and now the only woman I would ever love was possibly dying down the hall. This was all my fault.

My stupid pride and ego got in the way. I just wanted to prove myself worthy of Rose and her family. Now sitting here in the lobby all I could think about was how stupid I had been. Rose didn't care whether or not I was financially well off. She never cared about money and power.

The day we received that letter from Marque, I had been given an opportunity to end the challenge right then and there but I had not. If Rose died I might as well have shot her myself. My stupidity put me here in this lobby.

Tears poured out of my eyes soaking my shirt. I didn't care who saw me. I just wanted more than anything to take back all the horrible things I had said and done in my life. I would give up every penny I own just to make Rose safe and well.

"Paul! It's the doctor." Rachel called out to be from across the room as tall man with a head full of gray hair approached her.

I jump up wiping away the tears as I took long, fast strides across the room.

"Good news we got the bleeding to stop. Like I said before she was extremely lucky the bullet nearly graze her spinal cord. It was a miracle. She will need some time to recover. We need to keep her here for a few days to keep an eye on her. She lost a lot of blood. We have to keep a close eye on it. Give the nurses a few minutes to get her set up in her room and you both can go see her." The Dr. shook Rachel's hand. Rachel threw her arms around the man. The doctor simply nodded his head and smiled with relief back and forth between us before he left.

"Thank you. Thank you." Rachel cried out happily.

"Jake was right. She did pull through." Rachel threw her arms around me hugging me next.

I felt so humble to have her even touch me after knowing that my wife was the one who shot her sister. Not to mention that I had been a part of this stupid ass challenge that brought us all here today.

JPOV:

"Tell me you have some news." I begged as I answered the phone.

"I do but it's not good as usual. Leah just called me and said that there was live news coverage on television that showed the police chasing Jayden's car. There are on highway 45 heading toward the airport." Aidan explained.

I knew he hated being the bearer of bad news.

"Shit! I swear if the cops don't stop her I will kill her with my own bare hands." I shouted angrily as I threw the phone down in the seat and put my foot on the accelerator.

I was going crazy. My heart was beating so hard I knew I was at risk of having a heart attack. My day went from bad to worse in a matter of hours.

I wouldn't blame Bella one bit if she wanted to leave me after this. Ever since she had married me she had been hurt nonstop by Jayden. God, if I could take back the day that I met Jayden I would. If I had any sense back then I would have seen what a ticking time bomb she would be.

I just had to save Bella and worry about the rest later. I loved her. I wanted to grow old with her. I wanted to have tons of kids and grandkids. I wanted to sit on the front porch rocking together with both of our heads full of gray hair. That was what I saw when I looked into her eyes. I saw a long future filled with bliss.

Speeding through traffic with ease I saw tons of bright lights ahead. Traffic stopped. I put the truck in park snagging my keys. I began to run through the parked cars that were filled with curious people.

Once I got up closer I saw several police officers outside of their cars.

I was confused why were they blocking off the road? Where was Bella? Where was Jayden's car?

I saw several police officers as they made their way down into a bank about three hundred yards away. There was smoke and fire coming from that area.

"Excuse me was there a Red Jag in the accident?" I ask a police officer who looked annoyed by my questioning.

"Go back to your car sir. We will have this cleared up soon and you will be causing an even longer delay." The man gave me a bored look.

"I need to know if it was a Red Jag. My wife was in a car with a woman who kidnapped her at gun point driving a Red Jag." I shouted. I really didn't care if I pissed this man off. I had a right to know.

"Really?" He looked amazed.

"Yes. Please I have to know." I pleaded with him.

"Yeah, it was a Red Jaguar. Not much of a car now unfortunately. It was totaled. It flipped in the air and then flipped a few times before it landed over there." He pointed in the direction where the flames began to rise.

I felt completely numb.

I finally felt some sensations coursing through my nerve endings as my legs began to move forward. I was running as fast as I could. I heard people shouting at me to stop but I couldn't. I had to see if it was Bella in that blazing car. I had to rescue her. These pompous asses didn't seem to be as alarmed as I was that she was in that car possibly dead or dying.

Just as I came up on the scene. I saw one officer pulling out a limp body. I couldn't tell if it was Bella or Jayden. The victim was completely covered in blood. I felt the ground beneath my feet rumble just as the car exploded right before my eyes.

I felt hands gripping around my arms as I was thrown backward. I hit the ground hard. One. Two. Three loud explosive sounds rang around me.

Sitting up I began to scream at the top of my lungs as I watch the fire totally engulf the car. If Bella was still in that car she was dead. I wouldn't be able to rescue her this time. I would never hold her in my arms again.

I would never be able to make love to her. I would never be able to listen to her sing off cue in the shower. I would never eat the delicious food she cooked. I would never grow old with her. Kneeling on my knees I dropped my head back as I began to roar toward the sky.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Bellllllaaaa! Oh God NOOOOO!"

I refused to believe it was over. I wasn't ready to let her go.

Several police officers grabbed me pulling me away from the scene.

"Sir, you're in danger. Come on." They were shouting as I went limp in their arms.

My sexy pole dancer, gourmet cook, risk taker, Bella was gone forever.

My life ended today. I was dead. I no longer existed. Jake Black was gone forever.

RPOV:

I was too weak to open my eyes. I was so drugged up. But I could hear. I could hear voices all around me.

One in particular stood out from all the others.

"I love you Rose Black. I swear to you that I will never let you go. I was a fool to walk away from you even back when Marque fooled us both. I should have been more persistent. I should have made love to you that day in your apartment after we read the letter. I should have called off the challenge right then. I had so many opportunities but I didn't do it. I was a fool Rose. I am so sorry. I swear if Jake doesn't kill Jayden I will." Paul's speech began tenderly, guilty, and then his tone turns into pure venom.

I knew he felt responsible for what Jayden had done to me. In some ways I was just as responsible as he was. I could have been just as persistent too. I was the one who kept pushing Jake to fight harder for the challenge. I had just as much guilt in what had happen as Paul had. If I was ever able to open my eyes and find my voice I would tell him that.

I am going to tell him how much he means to me and how I never plan on letting him go again.


	37. Chapter 37

Inheritance: Chapter 37

APOV:

I raced over as fast as I could to the location that Leah had given me over the phone. Traffic was piled up bad. I got out of my truck and began to walk around. I could hear people talking about the loud explosion they had heard and seen. When I came across Jake's parked vacant truck I felt instantly frightened.

I prayed and prayed as I pick up my pace that the big bang everyone was so excited about had nothing to do with Bella. I knew in my heart that if Bella died somehow that Jake would be lost to us forever. He truly loved that girl. Hell, I even nearly fell in love with her myself. If she hadn't been Jake's girl I probably would have hit on her a long time ago.

Instead we had grown close as good friends. I trusted her. I appreciated the help she offered at the shop. I enjoyed the meals that she brought to me for lunch. I enjoyed watching her make Jake squirm like no one else had ever done. She was a riot. She was a good girl.

She was also the very reason I had met Leah. Leah was surprisingly growing on me. She had a bit of an edge that I was not used to but I also respected the way she stuck up for herself and her friends. She was definitely no push over and amazingly she also had a soft side. I saw it whenever she spoke of home or of one of her friends. I knew there were many layers to Leah and I was anxious to slowly peel each one of them back and discover all of her.

Now, here I was in the middle of a traffic jam from hell, trying to locate my best friend and his wife. I located two fire trucks, two ambulances and several cop cars. There was a barricade blocking me from getting to close to the scene. A group of people were line up trying to see what was happening up ahead of us that was causing our delay.

I could see the smoke rising from a few feet away. I saw two cops pulling what look like a man away from the scene. Cupping my hand over my brow I tried to see if it was Jake. Sure enough as they got closer I could tell it was him. What scared the shit out of me was how limp his body appeared to be. They were literally dragging dead weight. He did not move nor make a sound from what I could see and hear.

"It's bad Reynolds. One of them was still in the car when it exploded." A young police officer with the tag "" informed another officer that had just walked up on the scene.

"What happened?" He looked disgusted at the sight in front of him.

"Brown called in on a car that was speeding and causing several accidents starting back on Fourth Street. He and two other squad cars began to chase the car. It didn't slow down. It just sped up faster. It ran up on that car over there, flew straight up in the air landed on its side. It skidded across the pavement a few hundred feet then began to flip several times before it finally stopped over there. We manage to get one person out before the explosion." Reynolds confided in the other officer.

I felt as if I had bricks in the pit of my stomachs. Pain began to sink into every nerve ending. Only one had survived the accident. The way the officers were pulling Jake away from the scene I had a sickening feeling that Bella had been the victim who died.

My phone rang causing me to jump slightly.

"Hello." I placed the phone against my ear. I felt as if there was literally pressure on my chest.

"Aidan! Oh my God are you there? At the scene. We are watching it on television. There was an explosion. Did they rescue Bella in time? Well did they?" Leah was crying frantically. Once again I was privy of her softer side.

"I don't know Leah. I saw them pulling Jake away. I can't get to him yet." I answered knowing that it wasn't the information she wanted to hear.

"What do you mean they were dragging him away?" She shouted.

"I don't know Leah. I just saw him. The officer said that one of the people in the car didn't get out before the explosion. I don't know yet who was in the car. I swear I don't." I heard my voice starting to crack up. My heart was aching.

"OH God! NOOOO!" Leah began to sob loudly into the phone.

I closed my eyes as my own tears began to ease out of the corners of my eyes.

"I see Jake. I've got to go. I will call you back." I hung up the phone and frantically ran up to the officer Reynolds fellow.

"Please I need to get to him. He is my best friend. His wife was in that car." I pleaded.

The officer glanced over at Jake who was sitting on the curb with his head between his legs.

"Okay." He pulled the barricade back so I could slip inside. I ran over to Jake's side sitting next to him.

"Jake! Jake was she in the car?" I cried out as I held my breath waiting on his response.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter. I mean the body they did pull out was limp and covered with blood." Jake mumbled as his entire body shook in spasms.

I put my arms around him holding him next to me.

"She could still be alive. Let's go see. They are pulling up a gurney now." I cried out putting my hands underneath the pits of his arms trying to force him up. He shook me away.

"Stop it. If it's Jayden they pulled out I will kill her Aidan. It's best I stay here." He shouted furiously as he covered his face and sobbed even louder.

I watched as the paramedics drew closer to us. I couldn't stand there and not know. Walking up I saw the paramedics had placed an oxygen mask over the face.

The closer I got I saw a tinge of brunette hair underneath the layers of blood.

"Bella?" I whimpered as I forced myself to be brave enough to look closer.

"Do you know her?" The older paramedic asks.

"I think so." I shook my head.

"We are taking her down to Franklin. She looks pretty banged up. From what we can tell most of the blood on her isn't hers at all. Not sure yet about her internal organs." He explained as they continue to push her toward the parked ambulance.

I pulled out her arm from underneath the blanket and saw the familiar wedding ring on her left hand. Closing my eyes tightly I said a prayer to God thanking him for letting her survive the car explosion. I knew we were not completely out of the woods yet. She looked pretty banged up.

I raced over to Jake's side. I knew how happy and relieved he would be once I told him that it was Bella and they were taking her to the hospital.

"Jake! Oh my God it's Bella. She made it out." I shouted as loud as I could over the sounds of the sirens, machines, and the fire hoses that were still trying to stop the car fire.

"What?" He looked at me with disbelief.

"It's her. I saw her hand. She has the ring you bought her. Her hair is brown underneath all that blood. The paramedic said most of the blood wasn't from her." I threw my arms around him. His body continued to spasm.

"I can't believe it. I just freaking can't believe it. All damn day the news was bad. It just kept coming. From bad to worse. Your now telling me that she escaped the fire. Oh my God!" Jake stumbled slightly.

"Go. Go follow her. I will make sure your truck gets to the hospital." I push him toward the ambulance where they had just Bella inside.

I watched as he raced to the vehicle where his wife and true love was preparing to be rushed to the nearest hospital.

I pulled out my phone as I began to walk toward our parked cars.

"Leah, baby, calm down. Jayden was in the car when it exploded. They had managed to pull Bella out. They are taking her to Franklin. I know. I know sweetie. I need you to get a ride here. I need help with Jake's truck." I hung up the phone smiling with relief.

Finally the day was getting better and finally I was able to give someone some encouraging news at last.

JPOV:

My head ached. All day long shit kept coming at me and now at last my Bella was still here with me. She looked like hell. Jeff the paramedic was trying to wipe away most of the blood from her face and arms so he could see exactly where she was injured. Her pulse was good. He said she appeared to be damn good for someone who was in that horrendous car wreck.

Jeff said they would need to run some x-rays and probably a few tests just to make sure she was out of serious danger. I asked him why she had not woken up yet. He said that sometimes the body goes into shock and they pass out from the fright. In Bella's case I believed that was possible.

We were drawing close to the hospital when she stirred slightly. I watched as she open her eyes mid-way.

"Jake?" she moaned.

I squeezed her hand.

"It's me baby." I whispered as I stroke her hair.

"Oh my God. I'm so sore." Bella moaned louder.

"I know. We are almost at the hospital where they will help you with the pain." I tried to soothe her.

"Okay. Did…they…get….Jayden?" She asks as she choked.

"No." I shook my head.

"Oh." She sighed heavily before drifting back to sleep.

"Sir we are here." Jeff announced as he jump up opening the doors.

I followed them inside. Of course I was directed toward the lobby to fill out some paper work while they tended to her.

I was trying to focus on the papers in front of me when it suddenly occurred to me that I had not heard from Rachel yet. Glancing around I saw they were not in the lobby where I had left them earlier.

I called Rachel.

"Oh my God Jake. I'm so sorry. I forgot to call you. She pulled out of the surgery but they still need to watch her closely. The Dr. is still concerned about possible bleeding." Rachel exhaled loudly.

"Jake did you get Bella? Is she okay?" Rachel continued.

"The car exploded Rachel. Luckily Bella was pulled out just in time. Jayden is dead. I'm here in the lobby. They are taking Bella back for x-rays and stuff." I sighed heavily.

"Jesus! It has been one hell of a roller coaster day!" Rachel cried out.

"I hear you there sister. I don't know if I could take anything else." I swore if one more person gave me any type of bad news I would shoot them. I knew it wasn't nice to shoot the messenger but seriously enough was enough.

"So I take it Paul is with Rose." I stated.

"Yeah, he has been glued to her side ever since they let us come back to her room. She is in room 445. When you get done with everything come join us. Oh and Jake I'm truly glad Bella was not in that car when it exploded." Rachel's voice was tender.

I hung up the phone and sat the clip board aside. Covering my face with my hands I fought back the tears. My emotions were so scattered. I wasn't sure if I was happy, furious, relieved, or hell even scared.

Jayden had made my day total hell. Jayden. I felt an ounce of guilt for that thought. She was dead. She could no longer hurt Bella or me. I pulled my phone back out and stared at it.

I had to call her father and tell him the news. It was going to be one of the hardest things I had ever done in my life. I knew that Jack tried so damn hard to get her the proper help she needed. All those years of medications, shrinks and fancy rehabs and this was how it ended. His only child was dead.

I knew that it would come better from me than some random police officer. Hitting the contact button on the phone I took a few long deep breaths before I made the call.

BPOV:

I still could not believe I was alive. All of my friends were in the room with me, my husband was practically in my bed with me and yet it still felt incredibly unreal. When Jayden had pulled me into that car I was sure I was going to die today. When the car flew up in the air I knew at that precise moment my life was over. Yet here I laid eating lime Jell-O while my friends all discussed the coverage that was on the news today. I listened as Jake told us girls who were not present at the meeting he had with Paul earlier today that he and Paul had formed a truce.

The challenge was officially over. Jayden was dead. Paul was in love with Rose. Jake and I already knew how much we loved one another. So now what we were going to do with the rest of our lives?

I was enjoying my time with my friends but my body was starting to hurt again. I had apparently had a badly sprained ankle and wrist. My chest had a bruise from the seat belt. My head had a couple of small knots from the impact. So over all I was truly lucky. They ran all the routine tests and I had no brain damage or internal bleeding. I was one hell of a lucky girl the doctor had praised me.

"I can't believe she is dead." Alice shivered. Quil drew her closer to him with his arm wrapped around her.

"I know. I mean as much as I hated her and she owed me for my tires I didn't want her to die. It was obvious she was psycho. She needed some serious help." Leah looked sadly at Jake.

Everyone knew how Jake felt somehow guilty for her horrendous acts toward me, his sister and anyone else he cared about. We all told him several times that he was not responsible for her actions.

Still, it was hard for the truth to sink into his head when he was still silently grieving her death. I could not blame him. I mean she was once a woman he had cared dearly for. She was a part of his past, a part that was now permanently over.

"So when does Rose get to leave?" I ask as I gave his hand a supportive squeeze.

"Not for a few more days. She had major surgery unlike you." He placed a tender kiss on my forehead.

"I hope she enjoys the room service here cause I hate it." I stared down at the disgusting food they had called my dinner.

"I will have Rachel sneak you in some food." He offered.

"Why can't I just go home now?" I whined.

"You will go home in the morning. For now you will be patient and behave." He warned me.

"When has she ever done either of those things?" Aidan teased.

I rolled my eyes at the both of them.

"Well, we better get going." Alice jump up pulling Quil by her side.

"I will definitely be by tomorrow." Alice gave me a gentle hug.

Leah and Aidan followed behind them after they each hugged me.

At last the room was empty and it was just me and Jake alone.

I knew he was hoping they would leave soon. Ever since I had woken up we had someone in the room with us the entire time.

"I'm so glad you are here with me." Jake pressed his forehead against mine.

"Me too." I agreed as I stroked his face.

"I thought I had truly lost you today. I have never been so sick to my stomach or so frightened as I was when that car exploded in front of me." Jake bit down on his lip as he swallowed hard.

I could see that he was still quite emotional over all the events that had unraveled uncontrollably today.

"I imagine. Well let me tell you what having someone point a gun at you and drive like a bat out of hell was no picnic basket." I laugh tenderly.

"I bet it wasn't." Jake lifted my hand placing soft feathery kisses on the back of it. I smiled warmly at him.

"I was thinking that once you get out of here we could start working on our marriage." Jake suggested.

"Working on it? Is it in some sort of trouble?" I cocked an eyebrow. I wasn't aware of any serious problems between us. Especially now that the one person who was usually behind the drama was no longer in our lives.

"Okay let me rephrased that. I want to start working on our family." Jake placed his hand over my tender stomach.

I felt butterflies scattering in the pit of my stomach. Was he serious? Did he really want to have children now? I frowned as I considered our lives with a baby in it. Now that Jayden was no longer a threat to either of us, it was a good time to have a baby.

"I like that. Except we need you to meet my parents first. After all it is going to be pretty damn hard to explain to my parents how I am pregnant and oh by the way I've been married for the past several months now." I exclaimed.

He looks quite serious in thought. I was worried that he might have changed his mind since I mention he would have to meet my parents.

"You know what, your right. I say we redo our vows. We have a real wedding this time. We could even have it in Forks that way your parents and their friends could come witness it. Then on our second honeymoon we could work on that family." His face lit up so brightly that I was amazed at how sad it had been just a few minutes ago.

I could see that the ideal had taken away his guilt and fears and replaced it with hope for us and our future.

"It sounds lovely. Just let's try to keep it simple. After all we don't have to have a lavish event just to prove how much we love one another. I think it is pretty clear at this point that I am forever your girl." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly.

"I'm so happy to hear that because I plan on being your forever Jake." Smiling he kissed me back passionately. I could feel his love surrounding around me. I would no longer have to wonder if there was someone out in the world that I was good enough for. I had Jake and he had me. Together we didn't need a wealthy inheritance to help our marriage thrive. All we needed was the love that we shared between us.

RPOV:

Paul wouldn't stop doting on me the moment I had managed to wake up from the induced medicated sleep. If I needed my ass scratched I was sure he would do it if I ask. It was almost ridiculous how hard he was trying to make up for all the pain we had caused one another. I had to keep reminding him that I was just as guilty as he was.

"I mean it Rose I want to marry you. I want to have children with you." Paul insisted as he placed kisses from my fingertip up to my shoulder.

"Slow down Paul. We have forever you know." I giggled.

"It's not long enough." Paul sighed sadly.

Running my hands through his hair I pulled his face toward me.

"I'm so glad you gave up the challenge and that Jake offered you half the business. It just proves to me that you both have grown so much since this all started. Jake can finally do what he loves and you can do what you love. Bella and I get the men of our dreams. Now that my dear lover is an Inheritance that is priceless and has no limit." I stated as a single tear of happiness trickled down my face.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Paul agreed as he pulled me into his arms and kissed all the pain away.

The End:

*****There will be one more chapter to this story: A Epilogue: Hope you guys enjoyed the final chapter of Inheritance. It was the second story I had ever written for Twilight Fan fiction. I'm in the works at the moment writing a story with LuvinJ, a fabulous writer who inspired me to write fan fiction of my own. It's called Wayward Souls, it's our first collab together and it's a murder mystery, using the Twilight characters. You should join if you like action, romance and a good old fashion murder. We are writing under the name of August Luvin. So I hope to see you on that story and all of my others. Xoxox A


	38. Epilogue

_**Inheritance Epilogue: **_

A year and half later…

BPOV:

I picked up the precious bundle all wrapped up in a soft pink fleece blanket. She was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. Of course I was bias since I was her mother. I was still amazed at how lucky I had been to find my true love after the hell I had gone through with Edward. I used to think that my time with Edward was such a waste of time. Funny now I understood why it had been important that I had experience the pain and hurt that had ended our relationship.

Edward had been a good friend to me. He had been a lousy boyfriend. There was a difference. While I was with Edward I slowly began to sink and settle for what I thought was the best I could do. I think Edward saw that. I think like me he realized he was settling for what felt okay instead of what felt truly meant to be. In away his cheating helped change the course of my life and for that I would always be grateful.

If he had not cheated on me then we might have gotten married had a few kids and "settled" in life instead of receiving all the joy and love we were intended to have in our lives. I guess it's true when they say everything happens for a reason. It took me a long time to see the bigger picture that God had already designed but I was appreciating all the joys that had followed the darker days.

Thinking about Edward I was reminded that I had to make sure to send a thank you card to him and his recent fiancée, Tonya. They had sent me some lovely flowers and a gift while I was at the hospital delivering my daughter.

I was glad to learn that Edward and Tara had finally managed to build a bridge between them that allowed them both to share the custody of raising their daughter Elyssa. She looked so much like Edward that I couldn't resist smiling whenever Alice showed me pictures of her. I just prayed that she also had his attitude rather than her mothers. I didn't speak or see much of Tara and it was probably a good thing. I knew our friendship had been broken and I just hoped in the future when she made friends she didn't hurt them like she had me.

After we renewed our vows in front of the entire town of Forks, Leah and Aidan agreed to move in with one another. Alice and Quil got engaged a few months later after he got permission from her father first. Alice's wedding was coming up soon. Luckily I had popped out my little bundle of joy in time to try and work off some of this weight so I could fit in the awful slinky dark blue maid of honor dress that Alice had already chosen for me.

Rose and Paul got married shortly after we did. They left for Paris for a few weeks. Jake had been in charge of running the clubs until Paul returned. Jake was so relieved when they finally came home. He was singing and whistling for an entire month when he left for work each day. We drove in together which was pleasant.

I finally got several more cooking lessons under my belt. Jake talked me into opening a small catering business where Leah was my partner. Together we made a good team. I cooked and she bossed everyone around accordingly.

Alice continues to work at the clubs. Paul was excited about some of her ideals. She also got to work with Quil who was now officially Black Gold's Manager.

Aidan and Jake finally got to run the business more efficiently and word got around that Jake was back to help with the work load. They are considering opening another shop a few towns away. I hoped that neither of them have ideals to transfer us there. Leah and I both agreed we were not moving. Leah and Aidan had bought their first home together recently and I am keeping my fingers crossed that I hear them announce an engagement soon.

Jake and I have only grown closer since the day I was in the accident that had taken Jayden's life. We had agreed that we both wanted to go to her service but we learn that her father just had her remains cremated due to the fire damage that had left her body so charred. We offered Jack a place in our family. We knew how guilty he had felt about his daughter's behavior toward us. He grew on all of us. He started helping Jake and Aidan at the shop on a part time basis.

I have to say that my life just couldn't seem to get any better. Now that we had a baby of our own, our daughter whom we decided to name after our mothers, Sara Renee, I really felt complete.

My life was definitely fulfilled in a way that I had never imagined it would be. I hadn't only been blessed with such a wonderful, doting, and loving husband but my friends had also found their true love with his friends. Together we knew there was nothing that could stop us.

All in all my life was at last at peace. No more secrets, lies, or betrayals. All I could ever want I had. All I ever needed I had. All I ever would wish for was already here.

I just wondered if Marque Black had intended for this outcome when he created the challenge. Did he know that both men would end up with the true inheritance that they deserved? Or did he create it just to screw with them both one more time? We would never know but I would always be grateful that he had come up with the stupid challenge. It had brought me here in this place in my life. It had given me the opportunity to love and be loved the way I always dream of.

THE END

Sincerely, with all my heart, Thank You for your reviews and support of this story.

Xoxox August


End file.
